Finding a Way
by Levi Matthews
Summary: ON HOLD. He lived a hero, but died with regret. Commander Shepard's rebirth gives him a second chance at life and love.
1. Prologue: Falling in Love

Prologue: Falling in Love

**

* * *

**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything that has to do with the Mass Effect universe. Credit for anything Mass Effect goes to the wonderful minds at Bioware.**

**The majority of this chapter was written while listening to When You're Falling by Afro Celt Sound System. God Bless ACSS.**

_

* * *

_

_The blast knocks him clear of the life pod. He can hear Joker call his name through his helmet comm as he frantically presses the launch icon, sending Joker away from the burning wreck of the Normandy. He watches his only chance of escape drift away from the wreckage before the ship explodes in a final storm of fire and steel. He floats in space, staring at his ruined ship in silence. He breathes deeply, tries to stay calm._

_He hears the hiss of de-pressurization. His armor is breached; his life-giving oxygen rushes out in torrents, replaced by the cold vacuum of space. He tries to contain the breach in his neck-seal, panics, does not notice the other breach points. He begins to suffocate, a quick process that for him is horribly slow. _

_He drifts into the gravitational pull of the nearby planet, his hands clenched on his helmet. As he struggles in the void, his life ebbing away, his oxygen-starved mind shows him a last glimpse of his life, his past. _

_He remembers his childhood spent on Mindoir, his family, his friends, the day everything was taken from him by the slavers. How he had found strength in his loss, and had enlisted with the Alliance. He remembers the Blitz, how he held off the slavers single-handedly, how he saved the colony. He remembers becoming a hero, a legend, a symbol of justice throughout the galaxy. _

_He remembers the ill-fated mission on Eden Prime, joining with the Prothean beacon, binding his mind to the memories of the Protheans. He remembers becoming the first human Spectre, an honor he will not forget, an honor some have already forgotten. He remembers his enemies, the geth, Saren, Sovereign, and how each fell before his resolve, his strength. _

_He remembers the battles, epic, glorious. He remembers fighting the toughest opponents Saren and the geth had to throw at him. He remembers the rush of adrenaline as the bullets began to fly, how his weapons expertise and heavy armor changed a capable soldier into a battlefield god, how nothing could keep him from victory. He remembers how his team kept up the pressure under fire, how they never backed down from a challenge, how they always came out on top. _

_He remembers Lieutenant Kaidan Alenko, the quiet man who let his biotics and skill speak for him. He remembers Gunnery Chief Ashley Williams, the tough-as-nails soldier with a heart of gold. He remembers Garrus Vakarian, the Turian specialist who always got the job done. He remembers Urdnot Wrex, the Krogan Battlemaster with no equal in combat. He remembers his lover Liara T'Soni, the innocent asari scientist who just happened to be a biotic powerhouse, and the girl who gave him a reason to come through hell alive. _

_He remembers the choices he made. How he saved the colony on Feros and spared the Rachni Queen on Noveria. He remembers Virmire, how he had taken victory and loss in equal measure on that paradise world. He remembers the sacrifice of the Fifth Fleet, how Admiral Hackett's ships had sustained heavy losses to protect the council aboard the Destiny Ascension, how he had given the order of sacrifice._

_He remembers Tali Zorah nar Rayya._

_He tries to understand why his last thoughts are for the young quarian engineer. He remembers saving her from assassins in the Citadel Wards. He remembers her willingness to join his crew in their mission against the Reapers. He remembers her gratefulness after giving her access to the geth data he had found in the Armstrong Cluster. He remembers her strength, her resolve, her kindness. _

_He stops struggling. In his last few moments of life, he thinks of his friend Tali and falls in love with her for the first time. He regrets a lost chance. _

_Commander John Shepard dies, a sad smile on his face._

**

* * *

LM here,**

**Alright, here's the skinny when it comes to my Shepard's conclusion of ME 1. Saved the Council, lost Kaidan on Virmire, went after Liara, talked Wrex out of his tree. Now keep reading, before it gets cold. ;)**


	2. The Mourning

The Mourning

**

* * *

**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything that has to do with Mass Effect. Credit for anything Mass Effect goes to Bioware.**

**The majority of this chapter was written while listening to Vienna by The Fray. God Bless The Fray.**

* * *

The Citadel: One week later

"We have lost a great hero this day. Commander Shepard was the greatest hero in the history of the Citadel, and his sacrifice will not be forgotten."

Anderson listens to the words of his fellow Council members without conviction. He stands straight, hands behind his back, head hung low. There are no words to describe his shock, his grief.

"His efforts in the struggle against Saren and the geth have secured the Alliance's place in the galactic community. He showed the entire galaxy the true worth of Humanity. He showed us that cooperation is the greatest weapon against any threat."

Councilor Anderson says nothing. Their words are hollow. For a brief moment, he hates them, hates his position, the final gift Shepard gave to Humanity.

"We all mourn the loss of John Shepard in our own way. He was an inspiration to us all, a paragon of sentient life. From this moment on, this statue shall serve as a reminder of the greatness in all of us, and the sacrifice of one for many."

They look at him, the turian, the asari, the salarian. Anderson sighs deeply, does nothing for a moment. Finally, after an awkward silence, Anderson pulls the tether in his hands, his fingers numb. A velvet sheet falls off the monolith behind him, exposing John Shepard's monument to all present.

The stone statue has been crafted with painstaking effort and care. The resemblance is extraordinary. John Shepard stands, twelve feet tall, a perfect likeness etched into his face. He stands tall, back straight, hands behind his back, much like Anderson stands now. The statue looks across the Presidium and upward, as if staring into the stars themselves. His N7 armor gleams in the light, as does the silver plaque at the statue's base.

The Council wanted Anderson to choose the words, but he had no words to use. He had asked Shepard's team for their words, finding only silence. In the end, the Council had inscribed the words that now sit upon the plaque.

Commander John Shepard

First Human Spectre

Savior of the Citadel

Anderson hates the words; they are not John Shepard.

The asari speaks; her voice contains no grief, no loss.

"We will not forget."

The crowd echoes her words softly. No other words are spoken. The Council climbs aboard their private shuttle; they depart in silence. Anderson stays behind; he cannot bear to leave now.

The mourners slowly begin to disperse, a crowd of people that have never known John Shepard; never will. Their words are hollow as well; some have already forgotten.

Anderson hates them, too.

The surviving crew of the Normandy does not leave. They stand alone, together, as the crowd disappears. Anderson looks on their faces and holds back the tears; there is only loss.

Dr. Chakwas cries silently, eyes closed. She leans against Joker for support. The normally brash pilot says nothing, only holds the doctor close as his own tears journey down his face.

Garrus is the first to leave, his face frozen in quiet shock. He turns silently and walks down the stairs, out of sight.

Wrex looks upon the statue for a moment, his face betraying no emotions as he gazes upon Shepard's stony face. He breaks the silence with a grunt and turns, heading towards the elevator.

Liara, who until now has mourned in silence, breaks down. She falls to her knees, her head in her hands, tears flowing through her fingers. Ashley drops to one knee to comfort her friend, her own tears beginning to pool. She prays silently for Shepard, for Kaidan. The two women embrace, letting their friendship console their grief.

Tali is unreadable beneath her helmet visor. She walks towards Anderson and stands beside him, saying nothing. She only looks at the statue, her eyes gleaming beneath her visor.

Tali speaks, the first of the Normandy crew to do so.

"They got it wrong," she says, more to herself than to Anderson. He looks at her, puzzled.

"What do you mean?" he asks.

She does not look back. Anderson is sure she is weeping.

"His face…" she says, the emotion straining her words. "…Didn't get his face right."

Anderson looks up at the statue, at the face of a good friend, a lost friend. Shepard's eyes are hard, his jaw set, his gaze unwavering. It is the face of a man determined to save others, bring peace, and fight for justice. It is the face of a hero.

Anderson looks back at Tali, trying to understand her meaning. "How is it wrong?" He does not say the words as much as he whispers them.

Tali hears them regardless. She finally turns to look at Anderson. The Councilor's face is wracked with grief.

"He… he wouldn't have looked so grim, so hard." Tali begins to sob. "If… if he were here now, he'd… he'd be smiling."

Anderson looks down at the floor; the quarian girl's words are true, and have hit home.

He nods; the tears held back for so long now stream down his weathered face.

"You're right, Tali. They should have made him smile."

Behind them, as if in acknowledgement, Liara T'Soni cries out in anguish.

_

* * *

_

Flux: Later that day

"Give me another one, Doran."

The volus behind the bar shrugs and places another chemical canister on the table. Garrus picks it up with a tired hand and drains it. His head hurts, his ribs hurt, and the music is constantly pounding a rail spike of pain into the space between his eyes. He places the empty container on the counter, adding another canister to the formidable pile he has built. A small, inebriated belch escapes his throat; it tastes of bitterness and alcohol.

"Drinking alone, are we Garrus?"

He turns, head swimming, and sees Ashley Williams sitting on the barstool next to him. She looks at him with tired, knowing eyes; he cannot bear her look.

He turns back to Doran and lifts a finger, signaling for another canister. The volus sighs and places another drink in front of Garrus, looking over at his pile of discarded containers.

"This is your last one, Garrus," he tells the turian, his environment suit hissing as he speaks. "You walk out of here with any more of that stuff in your blood, you'll kill yourself."

Garrus looks at him with bloodshot eyes and spits on the counter.

"Why the hell do you care, gas sucker?" His voice is gruff, more so than usual. "If I wanted your goddamn opinion, I'd fucking ask for it."

Doran takes a step back, shaking his head. Ashley looks at Garrus with scorn and snatches the drink out of his hand. She turns to the volus, all apologies.

"Sorry about that, Doran. Garrus doesn't know what he's saying. Right, Garrus?" The turian waves a hand in front of his face in an all too familiar gesture of dismissal.

"Whatever."

Doran sighs. "Don't worry about it. He's drunk; I've been here long enough to know what a drunken turian looks like." He gestures towards a corner booth. "You might want to sit him down in a quiet place. Give him a chance to compose himself." He points to Ashley with his center digit. "The krogan called ahead, says he'll be here soon."

Ashley raises an eyebrow, trying to gauge what Doran has told her. He shrugs and wipes Garrus' spit off the counter with a sanitation cloth.

"Don't look at me, I have no idea why he's coming. He asked me to reserve a big table though. That booth will do you just fine, I think."

Ashley nods and walks a semi-conscious Garrus over to the booth. "Garrus, would it kill you to walk a little?" Garrus makes a gurgling noise that Ashley doesn't bother to acknowledge. Her only response is to sit her turian friend down in the booth and jam a syringe of detox solution into his arm.

Garrus sits up suddenly, grasping the injection site with his other hand. "What the hell? What was that for?"

A small smile crosses Ashley's face for a brief instant. "Suddenly sober, huh Garrus?"

Garrus growls and yanks the needle out of his arm. "Fuck you, Williams. I ought to get Shepard down here to put your sorry ass in li-" He cuts off, realizing what he has just said. Ashley drops her gaze and sits down across from Garrus, almost dropping into the seat. Garrus rubs the back of his neck, letting the chemicals clear the alcohol from his system. "Sorry Williams."

Ashley does not look at him, only shakes her head. "Don't worry about it, Garrus. We won't get over this by not talking about it."

A series of heavy footfalls catch their attention. Both Garrus and Ashley look up to see Wrex walking their way; his lumbering stride makes it easy to pick him out of the crowd.

"Hope I'm not interrupting anything." His deep, gravelly voice seems to vibrate the air. "Huh… I don't give a damn." He squeezes his massive bulk into the seat next to Williams. "Hey turian, how was the detox?"

Garrus growls at Wrex, no real anger behind the gesture. "I'm fine, krogan, just a slight headache."

Wrex nods, waves Doran over. "Three canisters of batarian ale, and keep them coming." Doran nods and walks back over to the bar.

Wrex clears his throat. "As much as I like seeing a turian in distress, that's not why I'm here." Ashley and Garrus both look at him, curious. Wrex has never been one to be social.

"I hear that drinking in excess is the normal way to mourn people. I've never mourned anyone, but you softskins are really starting to piss me off with your moaning and crying." Doran returns with the drinks, sets them on the table. Wrex takes his canister and unscrews it with his teeth, letting the ale flow down his throat. He runs an arm across his mouth, wiping the wetness off on the sleeve of his armor. He allows himself a deep belch and places his elbows on the table.

A new voice, almost digital, catches them off guard. "Does that include me?" Tali walks over to the trio, her body language conveying her shyness to the group. Wrex motions Ashley to move over. He shifts and offers Tali the spot next to him.

Tali nods her head and sits down. "Thank you." Wrex grunts and gestures to Doran for another drink. The group sits in silence for a moment, letting the past week wash over them like a wave.

After a moment, it is Garrus who speaks, much to the surprise of the others. "I sure am going to miss that sorry bastard." The others nod in silent approval.

"I remember the first time I saw Shepard in combat. You were there Williams, remember?" Ashley nods, recalling the incident at the clinic. Garrus continues, lost in the memory.

"I had tracked down a group of Fist's thugs to Dr. Michel's office, found them shaking her down, trying to scare her. I managed to sneak in and get close, but I wasn't sure if I could take down all of them." Garrus laughs, drawing sharp pain from his injuries. "All of a sudden, Shepard, Williams and Alenko came barging through the front door; the perfect diversion. I jumped out and shot the thug who was holding the doctor hostage; turned the side of his head into a squishy pink crater."

Doran walks over and hands out another round of drinks, and an extra one for Tali, which she declines. Garrus unscrews his ale and forces it down; the memories are too bitter for him not to.

"I've always thought of myself as a damn good shot, but when Shepard took down those other two guards, I felt like a new C-Sec recruit all over again. I had hardly gotten off my shot when I heard three shots from a heavy pistol. I looked up and saw the rest of the thugs on the ground, headshots." Garrus laughs again, managing to get a small smile out of Williams. "The commander was the best shot I'd ever seen; no amount of training can make someone that accurate. You have to be born that good."

Garrus drifts off, the memory lost, replaced by loss and anger. "He didn't deserve to die like that. Not helpless, not without a fighting chance." He slams a fist into the table, startling Tali.

"We don't know if he's dead, Garrus," she says, trembling slightly. "We didn't find a body, Shepard could still be-"

Garrus cuts her off with a growl, an angry, violent sound. "Damn it, Tali!" he yells. "When are you going to face facts? There's no way Shepard survived the re-entry! He was human, not a goddamn vorcha!"

Garrus uses his arm to wipe spittle off his face, his anger rising. "And as for the lack of a body, there's a pretty obvious explanation for that, too." His hands clench the table in a vice grip. "Shepard burned, all of him, when he hit the planet." Garrus hangs his head, holds back the tears.

"All we found was half a helmet. That's all. Just half of his fucking helmet." He shakes his head and sighs deeply. "That's no way to bury a hero."

The group is quiet again, the music of the club filling the space where words and memories had been.

"You're wrong."

Garrus looks up at Ashley, confused. "That's exactly the way he'd want to go out, Garrus. Shepard died saving the crew, saving the people he cared about. He sacrificed himself so that we could live to fight on, for him, for the galaxy." She looks up at the ceiling, as if she can see something the rest of them cannot.

"He saved us, gave us a second chance at life. That's what he'd want. Wherever he is now, he's at peace."

There is silence again as they absorb Ashley's words.

"Varren shit."

They turn to look at Wrex, who has just cracked open his fourth canister of ale. "Shepard was a warrior. The turian is right. He wouldn't have wanted to die like that. No true warrior wants to die cold in the void, not able to fight back, not able to take some of his enemies with him."

Ashley shakes her head. "Shepard was a soldier, not a warrior. There's a difference."

"There was no difference, because Shepard was a warrior." Wrex glares at Ashley with angry red eyes. Ashley stands and returns the gaze, not backing down.

"He was a soldier!" She almost shouts the words, drawing strange gazes from some of the other patrons.

"He was a brutal bastard of war." Wrex stands, his voice low, threatening; Ashley doesn't flinch. "He was a killer, a butcher, a flawless fighter; something that every krogan strives to be but only a few ever become. Shepard didn't gain my respect with hollow words or puny ideals, he gained my respect because he could walk into a room filled with geth and turn the place into an oil-covered slaughterhouse without any of the cold bastards touching him. He proved he could get things done and have a shit-ton of good fights along the way." He points at Ashley. "That's a warrior. A warrior is someone who charges into hell without a second thought and kills it with big guns. We saw that damn well on Ilos." He crushes the empty canister in his hand.

"He killed like an honorable krogan, that's what made him great."

"That's not what made Shepard great."

Tali looks up at Wrex, determination visible under the veil of her helmet.

"Shepard was great because he was a leader. Shepard was great because he cared about us. Shepard was great... he was great because he was kind." Her words trail off and she looks meekly down at the table. Wrex shakes his head.

"Didn't know you had a quad." Garrus growls at the krogan before turning to Tali.

"You're on a roll, Tali. Make both of them shut up." Wrex and Ashley resume sitting; now all eyes at the table are focused on the nervous young quarian.

"It's... it's always tough for quarians to find kindness when they are on Pilgrimage. Most people assume we are nothing but beggars and thieves, and as such they treat us like second-class citizens." The words pour out of her as Tali un-bottles all the feelings she has kept hidden away. "In all my time during my Pilgrimage, I never met anyone who treated me like an equal, like a person. I knew only distrust and hate from the people I met; even the ones who tried to help kept me at arm's length."

Doran returns with another tray of drinks and places them on the table. This time, Tali takes the offered canister, slotting it into the liquid filtration system in her helmet. She drinks deep, letting the past come back to her.

"Shepard was always kind to me, never saw me as a troublemaker or a nuisance like so many others did. I didn't know anyone could be so accepting of other people. He trusted me, trusted all of us with his life and gave us his full respect and friendship. It's because of him that I can go back to the Migrant Fleet proud, knowing that I have something of value. And even though this data on the geth is invaluable to quarians everywhere, he gave me something even greater than a place among my people." She is crying now; she has finally accepted Shepard's death.

"Shepard… Shepard showed me the value of friendship. He showed me that we should all treat each other as equals, as friends. He's the greatest man I've ever known."

Wrex grunts. "I'm out of here. I don't need to listen to your damn sob stories all day."

"Sure you don't want a few more drinks, Wrex?" Anderson asks. He stands alongside Joker, Dr. Chakwas and Liara T'Soni.

Wrex smiles at the new arrivals. "I suppose I can have a few more, as long as they're your credits."

"Do you even have to ask, Councilor?" says Ashley.

Anderson smiles sadly. "I suppose not. And don't give me that Councilor crap. It's just Anderson tonight." He looks at the cramped booth. "Let me just get some chairs..."

"No need for that, Councilor." Liara glows blue with her biotics and lifts four empty chairs into the air, moving them over to the booth. Liara does not sit until the others have been seated. This time it is Liara who motions for Doran to bring more drinks; she needs help for what she is about to say. Doran passes drinks to each of them in silence. Liara takes a small sip from her canister; she is not a drinker. The others look at her in silence, waiting for her to speak.

"His eyes were blue," she begins, the tears forming under her eyes. "His eyes were blue and I… I think loved him. I suppose that's all I can say. He saved me. He was brave, strong, kind, handsome…" Her voice is gentle, as if she is speaking to the man she loves.

"I guess it was his compassion. He didn't let the fact that my mother was working for Saren change how he treated me. He melted my heart, made me realize how lonely I had been over the years. I don't know if he loved me, but he found a way into my heart, made me a better person." She begins to cry.

"The Matriarchs say that grief is something asari must move past when it comes to those we care for, those that aren't as long-lived as us. They say we should cherish the time we have with those we care for, rather than let our grief burden us. Their words hold no comfort; they are pointless." Liara pauses to wipe her eyes.

"John showed me compassion, made me understand why so many sentient species seek it, want it, die for it. Before I met him, I thought my purpose would be academic, seeking the knowledge of civilizations past and understanding their secrets. John gave me a new purpose. I wanted to live for him, to be with him, to love him forever. Now I just want him, I don't want to let him go." She sobs heavily, her eyes red with the effort. Anderson places a hand on Liara's shoulder.

"I have something you all should hear," he tells them, activating his Omni-tool. "When the techies examined the Normandy's wreckage, they came across this."

He waves the Omni-tool across the table, and a small image begins to flicker into life. The image is hazy for a moment, then slowly resolves into a face they all recognize.

"Commander's log, entry twenty three." The team cannot believe their ears. Shepard is speaking to them, like a phantom from beyond the stars.

"It's a little after three o'clock standard," he says, as if he is alive. "Joker says we'll be reaching the Mu Relay in about three hours."

Liara feels her heart jump in her chest. "Goddess… That was just before…" She trails off as the commander continues in his final speech.

"This may be my last audio log. We're headed to Ilos. The Council thinks it's a suicide mission, and I honestly don't blame them." He pauses for a moment; his face hardens, and his eyes are resolute. "I'm not going to just sit back and watch the galaxy burn. This needs to be done. The Council won't help us. You'd think that the Council would know how to prioritize missions affecting all species in Council space. You'd think there was sufficient evidence to convince them of the Reaper threat, that Sovereign isn't just some geth construct." Shepard's image sighs deeply and closes his eyes.

"It doesn't matter now. We're going to stop Saren, Sovereign, and the Reapers from destroying all life in the galaxy. If we fail, no one will notice." A sly grin surfaces on his face. Butterflies fill Liara's stomach; it is the same smile she fell in love with.

"If anyone other than me is listening to this, it's probably not best to ask what happened to me." The grin fades, replaced by a look of concern. "I just hope the team made it out okay."

Tali buries her head into her hands, weeping, her tears lost behind the veil of her faceplate.

"This is a message to all of you." Shepard says. "Anderson. Joker. Wrex. Chakwas. Ash. Garrus. Tali…" He pauses, almost straining to speak. "…Liara."

She looks away, unable to bear the sorrow in his voice. "You are the best team a Commander could ever ask for. Even if we don't succeed, I just want you all to know that I'm proud to have fought alongside you, all of you." Shepard smiles again. "You're the best friends this soldier has ever had."

This time it is Ashley who begins to weep. She wraps her arms around Garrus and he holds her close, unable to hold back his own tears, tears he has held for so long.

"Liara… Liara if you're hearing this, I'm so sorry. I wish I could be there, I wish I could be around to comfort you." Liara nods, understanding, as if she is listening to a confession.

"It's alright John, it's alright, don't blame yourself."

Shepard goes on, his eyes shining with compassion. "I just wanted to tell you, no matter what happens, that you brought light into my life, gave me something to focus on; something to want after all this is over." He pauses again, a soft smile forms on his gentle face. "Thank you, Liara T'Soni. Thank you."

The message fades.

The words remain.

"You're welcome, John."

She is silent, her grief almost tangible. Nothing is said until Anderson stands, his canister raised in a gesture of remembrance.

"To Commander Shepard."

Joker stands, canister in hand. "His greatness."

Chakwas stands. "His integrity."

Tali stands. "His kindness."

Wrex stands. "His honor."

Ashley stands. "His strength."

Garrus stands. "His sacrifice."

Liara stands. "His compassion."

Anderson looks at all of them, all so different, yet the same in their love for a great man.

"We will not forget."

The words are true, sincere. They drink to John Shepard. They will not forget.

The drinks are gone, the mourning complete.

Wrex stands. "That's my cue." He turns to Ashley. "We should kill each other sometime." She nods, not sure if the krogan is serious. Wrex stomps out of the club, knocking aside dancing patrons along the way.

Garrus gets up from the booth and begins to walk away. Ashley calls out to him.

"Garrus, where are you going?" He shrugs and keeps walking, not bothering to turn around.

"Does it matter?"

He leaves, this time for good.

Tali stands and looks at each of them, the friends she has come to love as much as her family back on the fleet.

"I'm going," she says simply. "I need to complete my pilgrimage." They all nod, understanding. "I just wanted to thank you for being so good to me; you made me appreciate friendship."

She turns to leave, pauses, looks back over her shoulder.

"And… and who knows?" she exclaims. "Maybe we'll see each other again someday."

Even Tali knows her words are wishful thinking. She turns and walks out of the club.

_

* * *

_

Citadel transportation services: The next morning

Tali stands just outside the transportation hub in the Wards' docking bay, waiting for her shuttle to arrive. She cannot believe her pilgrimage is almost over, that she will soon return to her people.

She cannot believe that Shepard is not there to say goodbye.

A small beep draws her out of her thoughts. She looks down and sees that her Omni-tool has activated. She lifts her arm and stares into the tool's screen.

**1 NEW MESSAGE**

She opens the file.

_Tali, it's Anderson. I hope this reaches you before you leave the range of the Citadel's network. I was going through the Commander's logs when I found a message addressed to you. I think he was going to send it to you after his mission was over. The file was huge; I'm not sure what he sent you, but it's for your eyes only. Take care, Tali Zorah._

_Councilor David Anderson_

Tali presses the play button. A miniature version of Shepard appears in her palm, crackling and waving with static. Her eyes fill with tears.

"Tali," he begins. "If you're hearing this, something has happened to me and I'm not able to wave farewell as you depart for the Migrant Fleet. I'd much rather say goodbye in person, but under the circumstances this will just have to do."

The tiny Shepard in her hand smiles and crosses his arms, a look that Tali is beginning to miss more than anything.

"You've been a good friend to me, Tali; it means a lot that you placed your faith in me, stood up for what was right when so many turned their backs to us. It was an honor working beside you; it was an honor to be your friend." He grins mischievously, as if he is about to share some hilarious secret.

"Enclosed with this message is five million credits, a part of my personal funds. Consider it my investment in the Migrant Fleet, my investment in you. Goodbye Tali Zorah, and thank you."

**MESSAGE ENDS**

**DOWNLOAD ATTACHED FILES?**

Tali is speechless. Even from beyond the grave, Shepard's friendship and generosity have no boundaries. She clutches her hand to her chest as tears of joy stream down her face.

She looks up. The shuttle is approaching, but she doesn't see it. She looks past it, looks into the face of a friend, the face of someone she loves.

"Thank you John Shepard," she whispers. "Thank you."

**

* * *

LM here,**

**Kudos if you decided to keep going, I appreciate the effort. Felt that this chapter was needed, out of a sense that we really don't get a good idea of how the characters in the story react to Shepard's death, only his rebirth (spoiler!). Anyway, glad you're still here, and I recommend you keep it up, next chapter is shweet. **


	3. Waking Lazarus

Waking Lazarus

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything that has to do with the Mass Effect universe. Credit for anything Mass Effect goes to the wonderful minds at Bioware.**

**The majority of this chapter was written while listening to It's Been Awhile by Staind. God Bless Staind.**

* * *

"How's our little science project doing, Wilson?"

Wilson looks up, startled, into the eyes of Operative Miranda Lawson.

"Christ, Miranda! I told you not to sneak up on me like that! It's hard enough re-growing the muscles on his face without you looking over my shoulder." He glances at her considerable assets, licking his lips. "Especially with those balloons of yours filling up the lab like they do."

Miranda stands quickly, a look of loathing on her face. "Pig!"

Wilson turns away. "Cold-hearted bitch."

She ignores him. It's bad enough that the Illusive Man's orders have kept her stuck in the same space station for almost two years; she doesn't want to start an incident that would jeopardize the project. She looks around Wilson's office. It is a small, cramped space, with few personal accessories. The furniture consists of a standard military cot, a work desk, and a second desk next to the makeshift bed. A well-used ashtray sits on the desk, next to a Carnifex heavy pistol. Miranda's nose wrinkles in disgust; the room stinks of cigarettes and cheap whisky.

Wilson stares into the screen of his work terminal, the light illuminating his face in a sickly orange glow. The only other source of light in the room comes from a large window set into one of the walls, a window that looks into a sterile lab space. From where she stands, Miranda can see the body that they've been toiling on; the skin absent, covered up to the neck in new, sinewy muscle. A white sanitation cloth covers the man's head; they have not begun to recreate the face of the hero. Miranda looks away from the body and back down at Wilson, who eyes her with suspicion. She sighs, knowing that she is going to have to put up with Wilson's paranoia today.

Miranda swallows her pride, her Australian accent betraying her coldness anyway. "I'm sorry for sneaking up on you. I just wanted to make sure that things were on schedule. The Illusive Man wants Shepard ready soon; he's made that very clear."

Wilson waves a hand in dismissal. "Yeah, well if he wants this done so bad why doesn't he come down here and fix the dead man's face? Swear to God, I didn't think the facial reconstruction would be this fucking difficult." Frustration on his face, Wilson slams a fist into the desk.

Miranda looks at him, annoyed at Wilson's attitude. "What exactly is giving you so much trouble? The muscle regeneration process is pretty straightforward. You should be able to do this in your sleep after all the other regeneration processes we've finished."

Wilson shakes his head, eyes closed. "I can't duplicate the muscle patterns based on what he probably looked like when he died. I've looked over the photos and scans a dozen times already, but I can't find a match in the facial patterns. Whatever he looked like when he died, it's not an expression I can find in these files. I can't replicate his face if I re-grow the muscles wrong."

Miranda, now more curious than annoyed, holds out her hand. Wilson sighs and hands her a data pad. She looks at the open file, an in-lab scan of Shepard's head. She studies the dead muscle tissue with an intelligent eye, following the patterns as they crisscross his face. Her eyes narrow as she realizes Wilson's dilemma; the muscles are strained, sure, but not in any kind of agony she can recognize.

Wilson gets up and walks over to his personal desk and opens a drawer, taking out a small silver flask. Miranda ignores the contraband; she has more important things to worry about than slapping Wilson with an infraction.

He takes a quick drink and breaths deeply, letting the alcohol warm his tired body. "You see what I mean? I can't match that muscle pattern to any of the pre-death scans we have. I say we just start from scratch." He closes his eyes, waiting for the reprieve.

Miranda's eyes narrow as she looks over at him, her free hand on her hip. "You know damn well that we can't do that. We need Shepard exactly the way he was before. If anything about him is different, his face, his personality, anything at all, the Lazarus project will have failed."

Wilson screws the cap back on the flask and shoves it back into the drawer. "You know, Miranda, you keep saying that. But Shepard wasn't a damn biotic before he got spaced. Now he is, and an L5n to boot. Last time I checked, that was something different." He crosses his arms and leans against the desk, all defiance.

Miranda sighs, her eyes downcast. "That wasn't my decision and you know it. The Illusive Man insisted that we make Shepard into a biotic, against my recommendations. He seems to think that Shepard will need the extra power for the mission. I'm not sure I can argue with that."

Wilson shrugs. "Whatever. Doesn't it concern you that we're resurrecting a man we've basically turned into a biotic lab rat? How do you think he's going to react when he finds out he can crush a persons' head just by closing his fist? He was strong as hell before, and that was just being a soldier. Can't imagine how powerful he'll be once we're done with him."

Miranda walks over to the window, gazing at the body of the once great Commander John Shepard, the man who has been the center of her existence for almost two years. She thinks of the threat they face, how they could lose everything to it.

"He has to be powerful. He's our only chance."

Wilson walks back over to his desk terminal and sits down, his eyes tired. "Yeah, well he's not going to be much of a chance without a face, that's for sure." He looks up at Miranda, no mirth, no anger, only tiredness. "Take a look at the photos, would you? Maybe I missed something." He yawns, stretching his arms above his head. "The ones I've flagged are likely possibilities."

Miranda nods and looks at the data pad. Its contents are a large amount of photos, each of them centered on the face of a handsome, blue eyed man: Shepard. The facial expression captured on each photo is different; the data pad is a mosaic of his emotions. Several of the faces are marked with a small green dot at their file name; these are the files Wilson has flagged.

Miranda quickly scans through the flagged files; most are of Shepard in pain; none show any glimpse of fear. A small look of admiration crosses Miranda's face before she moves onto the other files, the ones Wilson didn't think likely muscle pattern matches. They are less severe expressions: curiosity, suspicion, confusion, anger, contempt, happiness.

Happiness…

"Of course!" she almost shouts, causing Wilson to sit up in surprise.

"Of course what, you lunatic?" he demands, a look of wariness on his face. She thrusts the data pad into his hand with indecent haste. Wilson glares at her before he turns to the data pad, his eyes drawn to the photo she has highlighted.

He looks back up at her, eyes wide. "No, no fucking way. There's no way that this is our muscle pattern. No way it's that simple." Wilson activates his Omni-tool and runs his palm above the data pad, transferring the data from the photo into the recognition processor's databanks.

The processor is silent as it scans the photo and matches it to the subject's current facial muscle patterns. Miranda catches Wilson staring intently at the orange confirmation light built into the machine, his brow furrowed in agitation.

The light turns green; a perfect match.

Wilson's jaw drops in amazement. Miranda places her hands on her hips, a contented smile on her face. "Never doubt me again, Wilson."

He does not look at her. His gaze shifts over to the body in the lab, where automated robotic surgery systems are already restoring Shepard's damaged face.

"Jesus… You're telling me that this crazy son of a bitch was _smiling _when he died?" Miranda nods, watching the robotic arms slowly re-grow the muscle tissue on Shepard's face.

"He met death with a smile," she says, suppressing the awe in her voice. "He's exactly what we need."

Wilson shakes his head and lights a cigarette.

"They don't pay me enough to deal with this shit."

* * *

_He wakes._

_His eyes open; he sees only White._

_He stands; there is no pain._

_He turns around._

_There is a figure._

_She stands before him, beautiful._

"_Tali?" he whispers. She places her arms around his waist, saying nothing. He holds her close, staring into her visor. Her eyes gleam white behind the pink glass. She takes his hands, raises them to her helmet. He slowly pries off her visor._

_And looks into the eyes of a demon._

_He steps back in horror; Tali is gone._

_In her place stands Kaidan Alenko._

_His armor is burnt black. His face, once clean and attractive, is cracked and scarred beyond recognition. His hair is burnt off at the scalp. He stumbles forward, an arm outstretched, towards Shepard._

"_Why?" he rasps. "Why did you let me die? Why did you kill me?" He grabs Shepard's shoulders and pulls him close; they are face to face. He stares into Kaidan's furious eyes. They blaze like fiery coals._

"_John, why?" he pleads. His face is agony. "We were friends; we were friends and you left me to die!" Shepard breaks free of Kaidan's grip and turns to run. He can hear Kaidan behind him, screaming._

"_You're damned, John! You can't escape it! You're damned!"_

_The sky above him turns red. He is back on Eden Prime._

"_Shepard…"_

_Saren appears before him. The turian Spectre is a rotting corpse. He shambles forward, blood pouring from the self-inflicted gunshot wound in his chin._

_"You can't stop it, Shepard. It's all over. I understood; I tried to save us!" Blood spills from his mouth, thick with maggots._

_"You doomed us Shepard!" he screams, his eyes bursting like grapes. "You doomed us all!"_

_Shepard screams and reaches for his pistol. The grip is cool in his hand. He brings it up and fires a shot._

_Liara T'Soni falls to the ground, a hole in her chest. Shepard's eyes grow wide in shock._

_"John," she cries, her blood pooling on the ground. "You betrayed me." He kneels beside her in anguish, tears streaming down his face. "I loved you and you betrayed me." Her eyes grow dim._

_He holds her close, as if his tears will somehow bring her back._

_"Pathetic human."_

_Shepard looks up, into the face of death itself._

_Sovereign._

_The massive Reaper floats above him, its massive tentacle arms crackling with dark energy._

_Its voice tears into his head, making him cry out in pain._

"_You have accomplished nothing. We will return. We will destroy all you love."_

_Shepard looks back down at the body in his arms._

_Liara is gone. Tali has taken her place._

"_No," he whispers. "Not her." His tears fall onto the dead quarian's visor._

_She crumbles to dust in his arms._

"_You have lost, Shepard. As you knew you would."_

_Sovereign descends on him._

_Shepard screams._

* * *

"He's reacting to outside stimuli. My god, Miranda. I think he's waking-"

Wilson is cut off as a blood curling scream erupts from Shepard's mouth. He begins to buck and heave on the lab table, the metal restrains around his arms and legs holding him down.

Shepard's eyes open wide as his body begins to glow with an intense blue light. Wilson yells out loud as the floor begins to shake. Miranda turns in time to see an entire wall of computer panels disintegrate into a flurry of glass and sparks. Wilson cowers into a corner, fear in his eyes.

Miranda crosses the space to Shepard, his body hidden under a fog of biotic energy. She activates her own biotics and creates a barrier around him, shielding the lab from Shepard's biotic power. Her hands outstretched over Shepard; Miranda turns and looks at Wilson.

"Give him a dose of the sedative!" she shouts, her body pulsing with energy. Wilson scrabbles from his hiding place and activates a medical console, sending a rush of sleep and numbing agents into Shepard's body.

He ignores it.

A vein in Miranda's forehead stands out as she struggles to control the biotic storm around Shepard. _My god,_ she thinks_, this is the power of an L5n._ She turns back to Wilson, a look of desperation in her eyes. "Give him another dose!" she yells.

Wilson shakes his head in fear. "No way! I'm not getting killed by that thing! I'm outta here!" He turns and runs for the door.

Miranda grits her teeth in anger and yanks Wilson back to the console with a biotic Pull. He slams into the console, activating it and sending another dose of sedatives into Shepard's body. The barrier around Shepard begins to tremble; Miranda knows she can't contain him much longer.

Shepard's biotics suddenly dissipate. His struggles cease and he falls into a coma-like sleep. Miranda releases her hold on him, exhausted. Wilson gets up slowly, looking for the entire world like a hurricane survivor.

The lab has fared no better. Fragments of glass and wire litter the floor, along with several damaged surgical armatures. The lab table where Shepard lies has suffered the worst of his biotic output; the metal is blackened and peeled, the victim of enormous biotic power.

Wilson walks over to one of the remaining vital monitors, his hands shaking. He looks from the screen to Miranda, relief in his eyes.

"He's stable," he says, lips white. "Jesus, Miranda, we almost lost him..." He trails of when he notices the gun pointed at his head.

"I should kill you right now, you cowardly prick." Miranda's breath is heavy, her aim steady.

Wilson pales, the blood draining from his face. "Wa-wait! Hold on Miranda, don't do anything hasty!"

The door to the lab bursts open. Jacob Taylor and two other security personnel enter the room, pistols at the ready. "What the hell happened in here!" he demands. He notices the pistol in Miranda's hand and Wilson backed up against the wall. "Miranda!" he shouts. "What the hell are you doing?"

She brushes a stray strand of hair out of her face and holsters the pistol. "Just educating Wilson here on the consequences of disobeying a direct order, that's all." Jacob looks at Wilson for confirmation. He shakes his head frantically and points an accusing finger at Miranda, his hands still shaking.

"You saw her!" he tells Jacob. "Crazy bitch had a gun on me! She wants to kill me!" Miranda shakes her head. She raises an arm and knocks Wilson to the ground.

"No one likes a tattle-tale, Wilson." She turns to Jacob. "We need to move Shepard to the secondary lab space. Get someone up here to clean this mess." Wilson sits up and rubs the back of his neck. Miranda points at him. "Oh, and get me the paperwork I need to fire this bastard."

"You… You can't do that!" he shouts. Miranda is already walking towards the door.

"I can, and I will. As soon as this project is over, I'm cutting your ties to Cerberus." She smiles coldly. "And maybe I'll let C-Sec know just who hijacked that medical frigate a few years back." Wilson's jaw drops to the floor. Miranda leaves the room, followed by the other security personnel. Jacob shakes his head and moves Shepard off the lab table and onto a collapsible stretcher. He wheels it out of the room, leaving a stunned Wilson in his wake.

* * *

"_Commander, wake up."_

_He rolls to the side, his head pressed against the pillow, the mattress soft underneath him._

"_Five more minutes, Liara," he says groggily. He is being shaken._

"_Commander, you need to wake up." He covers his head with the blankets._

_"In a minute..." he drifts off._

* * *

"Shepard!"

A female voice wakes him. He opens his eyes. There is pain all over. He reaches up and rubs his jaw; it hurts like hell.

"Shepard, get out of that bed now; this facility is under attack!" He recognizes the voice; he has heard it before.

He sits up on the lab table, wincing at the pain in his ribs. He looks around the room. _A med bay,_ he thinks, _why am I not surprised?_ His thoughts are interrupted as a storm of gunfire rakes across a nearby window, causing the room to shake.

"Shepard, my name is Miranda," the voice says. "Your scars aren't healed but I need you to get moving." Shepard hops off the table, unsteady on his feet.

"Your armor and a pistol are in the locker near the table." Shepard opens his mouth to speak; Miranda cuts him off. "There's no time to wait around, grab your weapon and armor!"

Shepard opens the locker. A polished suit of grey N7 armor sits inside. Shepard gears up; the armor fits like a glove. The red Commander's stripe on the right arm and shoulder pad comforts his addled brain. However, he notes that the left shoulder pad is a bit larger than the right; something normally reserved for biotic specialists.

Shepard ignores the breach in protocol, grabbing the pistol. It is an older model M-3 Heavy Pistol, a far cry from his trusty Spectre-grade HMWP X. Ready for a fight, he checks the pistol's load.

No clip.

"Miranda," he says, his first words to an empty room, "this pistol doesn't have a thermal clip."

There is silence over the intercom. "It's a med bay." There is annoyance in her voice. "You can find ammo on the way to the shuttle bay, but you need to-" There is a pause. "Shepard!" she shouts with urgency, "You need to take cover!"

Instinct takes over. Shepard ducks behind a lab station, just as a series of explosions tear the outer door off its hinges. He heads for the opening, pausing to grab a thermal clip from a dead body.

"Be careful, Shepard," Miranda warns. "Someone's sent security mechs to kill you."

"Understood." He walks into the next room, vaulting over a makeshift barrier, and turns just in time to see a LOKI mech fire a three round burst his way.

He takes the hits. _Damn, _he thinks as he ducks behind a supply crate, _I forgot to activate my shields! _He crouches behind the crate and checks himself over. Strangely enough, his armor shows no signs of damage, not even scratches where he knows the shots struck him. He activates the built-in Omni-tool and tries to run a shield check.

**NO DATA AVAILIBLE**

Shepard frowns and tries again; no luck. "This armor doesn't have any shields, Miranda!" Shepard pokes his head around the side of the crate. He jumps back with a curse as the mech takes another shot at him.

Miranda's voice crackles over the suit's comm-link. "The armor isn't equipped with shields, Shepard. Don't worry about it, you've got barriers."

"Barriers? What the hell do you mean I've got barriers?" Another series of shots tear past his cover; the mech is getting closer.

"There's no time, Shepard! You need to get to the shuttle bay!"

Shepard can hear the Mech closing in. He pops out of cover and fires twice, tearing the mech's head off its shoulders and causing it to explode.

"Good work, Shepard. Keep moving; we need to get you to the shuttles." There is a click as Miranda closes her end of the comm-link.

Shepard jogs up the stairs, reloading as he goes. He walks through a hallway and into a large lab space. A group of mechs enter the room, guns blazing, forcing Shepard to take cover behind science equipment. He jumps out and takes a shot at one and blows its arm off, causing it to overload and explode, taking one of its fellows with it. He takes a smattering of rounds from the two remaining mechs and drops back into cover, cursing. He waits for a moment and sees a flash of purple as his barriers recharge.

"What is going on?" he breathes. He turns and runs towards the mechs, firing on the move. They go down, their headless bodies dropping hard on the polished metal floor.

Miranda suppresses a smile as she watches Shepard through the security cameras. "He still knows how to fight."

Shepard is less pleased with the situation. He runs out of the room and into another hallway, this one filled with bodies. An explosion rocks the room. Shepard turns to the nearby window in time to see an YMIR heavy mech send a roar of gunfire into a pair of fleeing humans, causing their bodies to burst like over-ripened fruit. The metal behemoth turns to him, its rocket arm locking in place.

"Shepard, run!" Miranda yells into the mic. He turns and sprints for the door just as the mech fires. The room erupts in a flash of light.

* * *

Jacob Taylor blasts another mech off its feet from across the alcove, ducking against the security glass of the guard rail. He curses under his breath as he reaches for another clip and comes up empty; another group of mechs have arrived and are taking firing positions. He stands, his arm outstretched, determined to take a few of the metal bastards with him.

He doesn't get the chance.

An explosive shrieks over his shoulder and impacts on the center mech, tearing the group to shreds. Taylor turns around to see Shepard, armor gleaming, grenade launcher in hand, as he walks towards the young soldier; the very picture of a hero.

Shepard folds the launcher and straps it onto his back. "You all right?" he asks.

Taylor nods. "I'm fine, Commander, thanks for the assist." He looks Shepard over. "My concern is you; they said you were still a work in progress." Shepard raises an eyebrow, causing Jacob to clear his throat.

"Sorry, I forgot that this is all new to you. I'm Jacob Taylor." He holds out his hand. Shepard takes it and gives it a single, firm shake.

"Good to meet you, Jacob. Do you work with Miranda?" Jacob nods.

"Yeah, she's the one in charge of this station." He gives Shepard a strange look. "She's the one who's been in charge of you."

"What exactly is going on here, Mr. Taylor?"

Jacob sighs; his conscience has gotten the best of him. "Commander, we should save the questions for later, who knows when more mechs might get here?"

Shepard nods, as if accepting Jacob's proposal. He turns to the door across the alcove and puts a pistol round into the locking mechanism, jamming it.

"We've got time. I want answers." A light smile crosses Jacob's face.

"Understood, Commander. What exactly do you want to know?"

Shepard crosses his arms. "The last thing I remember is the Normandy blowing up. Did anyone else make it?" Jacob's gaze drops. Shepard steels himself for the answer.

"Just about everybody survived. A few servicemen from the lower decks didn't make it. Navigator Pressley was killed by an explosion." Jacob looks back up at the Commander. "But everyone else, including the non-Alliance crew, the asari, Liara, the turian Garrus, the krogan and the quarian. They all made it out alive."

Shepard's heart leaps in his chest.

_She's alive._

"Thank you, Jacob, I'm glad they made it." He checks the load on his pistol and hands a clip to Jacob.

"Let's get the hell out of here."

* * *

"God damn it!"

Wilson pounds his fist against the wall in frustration, the security monitors focused on a pair of very well armed soldiers. "Why won't you die?" He turns to another set of monitors. A pair of YMIR heavy mechs are closing in on Miranda's position. A greedy grin surfaces on his face as he switches off the screen. "That'll teach you to mess with me."

His gaze shifts back to Shepard and Jacob. They will arrive soon, ruin his plans.

The grin returns to his hateful face. He opens up the mech command console.

**INPUT COMMAND**

"I brought you back into this world, Shepard." He breathes, staring at the monitor. "It's only appropriate that I take you out of it. Personally."

**OPERATION SCAPEGOAT**

Wilson looks down at his leg. This is going to hurt.

* * *

"Which way to the shuttles, Jacob?"

Jacob is about to reply when a burst of comm chatter buzzes over the radio.

"_Hello? Is anyone on this frequency? If anyone is still alive please respond. Hello?_"

Jacob keys his comm. "Wilson, this is Jacob. I'm here with Commander Shepard. Just took out a wave of mechs in D Wing."

"Shepard's alive? How the hell… never mind. You need to get him out of there. Get to the service tunnels and head for the central control room."

Jacob looks to Shepard and nods. "Roger that, Wilson. Stay on this frequency." Jacob motions over his shoulder, towards a solitary door. "We can use this door to get to the service tunnels."

"It's your station, Jacob. I'll follow your lead."

Jacob opens the door and the two proceed into the service tunnels, pistols raised. A trio of mechs greet them with a blitz of gunfire.

Jacob shouts into the comm. "Wilson, the tunnels are packed with mechs!" He takes a shot at one, blasting off an arm and causing it to short-circuit.

"The whole station is crawling with mechs," comes the reply. "I'm doing the best I can!"

A mech rounds the corner to their left, gun raised. Shepard puts a shot into its leg to force it down and finishes it with a trio of shots to the chassis. The last mech flies across the room in a burst of blue energy and explodes. Shepard turns and sees Jacob's left arm wrapped in a biotic field. "You're a biotic?" he asks.

"Yeah, did I forget to mention that?"

* * *

They find Wilson sitting against a crate, a bloody hole in his right leg. "Thank god you're here." He whined. "Bastards shot me in the leg. Hgn!" Wilson winces as Jacob examines the wound. He turns to Shepard, nodding towards a Medi-gel station on the wall.

"Grab some Medi-gel. Hopefully there's enough to patch up his leg." Shepard nods and retrieves the gel with his Omni-tool, handing it to Jacob. He applies the gel to the wound, causing Wilson to sigh in relief. He gets to his feet.

"Thanks, Shepard. Never thought you'd be the one saving my life. I guess that makes us even." Shepard crosses his arms.

"And you are?"

Wilson looks at Jacob, who nods. "I'm the chief medical tech. I'm the one who busted my ass for two years to bring you back from the dead."

Shepard's eyes grow wide. "Two years?" he breathes.

Wilson ignores him. "I thought I could shut down the security mechs. But whoever did this fried the whole system. Completely irreversible."

Jacob's eyes narrow with suspicion. "We didn't ask what you were doing. Why do you even have security mech clearance? You were in Bio-Wing."

Wilson looks over at Jacob in anger. "Weren't you listening? I came here to try and fix this. Besides, I was shot! How do you explain that?"

"We don't have time for this," Shepard states, "we need to get out of here."

Jacob nods. "We need to find Miranda first; we can't just leave her behind."

Wilson shakes his head in agitation. "Forget about Miranda, she was over in D-Wing. The mechs were all over that sector. There's no way she survived."

Jacob levels a look at Wilson. "A bunch of mechs won't drop Miranda. She's alive."

"Then where is she? Why haven't we heard from her?" Wilson looks over to Shepard. "There are only two possible explanations. She's either dead… or she's a traitor."

Shepard crosses his arms. "Then why did Miranda wake me and warn me about the attack?"

Wilson rubs the back of his neck nervously. "Ok, maybe she's not a traitor. But that doesn't change facts. We're here, she's not. We need to save ourselves."

As if stressing Wilson's point, a group of mechs walk through the door ahead of them. Wilson activates his Omni-tool and overloads an explosive canister, causing it to detonate and wipe out the mechs. He looks around the room. "That's it, let's get out of here."

Jacob holds up a hand. "Ok, we took 'em down, but this is getting tense." He looks at Shepard. "Shepard, if I tell you who we work for, will you trust me?"

Wilson gives Jacob a strange look. "This really isn't the time, Jacob."

Jacob turns to him. "We won't make it if he's expecting a shot in the back."

Wilson crosses his arms. "If you want to piss off the boss, it's your ass, Jacob."

Jacob turns back to Shepard. "The Lazarus Project, the program that rebuilt you… it's funded and controlled by Cerberus."

Memories flood to the front of Shepard's mind. A dead admiral on the cold floor of a lab facility. Horrible experiments on Thorian Creepers and Rachni. An entire colony turned into mindless husks. Shepard takes a step back, a hand hovering over his pistol.

"I remember Cerberus. I remember the people that died because of your sick experiments. What gave you the idea that I'd trust you if I knew this?"

Jacob sighs. "There's more to it than that. The Alliance declared you dead; they gave up. Cerberus spent a fortune bringing you back." He takes a step towards Shepard and looks him in the eye. "Look, I'd be suspicious too. But right now, we need to work together; I thought you deserved to know what's what." He gestures towards the open door. "Once we're off the station I'll take you to the Illusive Man. He'll explain everything, I promise."

Shepard raises an eyebrow. "Illusive Man? Is he the one in charge of all this?"

Wilson nods. "Yeah. That's not his real name, of course. Nobody knows who he really is."

Shepard turns away from them, anger in his voice. "I don't care what they did or what you say. I won't work with monsters like you."

Jacob shrugs. "You can tell it to the boss. But after we've saved our butts. We're almost to the shuttle."

Shepard raises the pistol and walks through the door. Jacob looks over his shoulder to Wilson. "You coming?"

Wilson nods, the grip of his Carnifex warm in his hand.

"Yeah, right behind you."

* * *

_Cerberus._

Shepard's head is swimming. There are so many questions.

_Two years._

The thought of that much lost time is staggering.

_I have biotic barriers._

He can't fathom what this means for him.

_She's alive._

Even Shepard doesn't know who that thought is for.

Shepard opens the door to the shuttle bay and jumps into cover as mechs pour fire into the doorway. He drops one with a pair of headshots. Jacob uses his biotics to lift a pair of mechs into the air, allowing Wilson to dispatch them with a flurry of shots. The group runs up the stairs towards the shuttle, only to be ambushed by another group of mechs on their left.

Shepard takes a flurry of shots before he can get into cover; his barriers have dropped significantly. He can see the indicator now, a small purple crescent in the armor plating of his left gauntlet.

He looks out from behind cover and rocks back, feeling blood run down his face. A shot has crashed into his head and downed his barriers, the kinetic force still enough to slice open Shepard's cheek.

He clenches his teeth in anger. The mechs have him pinned. Jacob and Wilson are in no position to assist him.

_I need to get out of here! _His vision grows blurry; he looks down to see his body engulfed in a field of biotic energy.

_What? _He feels the power flowing through him. There has never been anything like it.

_What's happening to me? _He no longer hears the gunshots that fly over his head. Everything is being drowned out by the blue noise in his head.

The field envelops him, and Shepard Charges.

* * *

The mechs are torn asunder as the kinetic cannonball that is John Shepard slams into the middle of their formation, scattering metallic limbs and torsos across the shuttle bay. Shepard lies amongst the wreckage in a daze, unable to comprehend what has just transpired.

Shepard sits up and sees the faces of Jacob and Wilson, one with a look of awe, the other a look of fright.

"How… How did you do that?" Jacob asks.

Shepard looks down at his body. The glow is gone.

"I don't know."

* * *

Shepard applies a smear of Medi-gel to the cut on his cheek, the bio stimulants closing the wound instantly. Jacob leads the group towards the shuttle, Shepard covering the rear with his pistol.

The door is locked.

Wilson fumbles with the controls, muttering curses under his breath. The activation light turns green. Wilson rubs the sweat off his forehead in relief and stands in front of the door. "Come on, let's get out of-"

The door opens, revealing one very pissed off Miranda Lawson.

Wilson's eyes grow wide. "Miranda? How-" He doesn't finish. The bullet Miranda puts into his throat probably has something to do with it.

Jacob looks into Miranda's eyes, shock evident on his face. "What the hell are you doing?"

Miranda lowers her gun, one eye on the pistol Shepard is pointing at her. "My job. Wilson betrayed us all."

Shepard lowers his pistol. "If you say so. You're Miranda?" She nods.

"Operative Miranda Lawson." She extends her hand; Shepard ignores it and crosses his arms.

Miranda lowers her arm. "Fair enough. We need to get out of here. My boss wants to speak to you."

"You mean the Illusive Man? I know you work for Cerberus." Miranda looks at Jacob, a small smile on her face. She is beautiful.

"Ah, Jacob. I should have known your conscience would get the better of you." Jacob looks at her sternly.

"Lying to the Commander isn't the way to get him to join our cause, Miranda." Miranda sighs and looks back to Shepard, her eyes narrowed.

"Well, now that we're letting everything into the open, are there any other questions you have?" The tone of her voice suggests that she'd rather not answer them.

Shepard closes a hand into a fist; a blue glow envelops it.

"Just one."

* * *

_The adrenaline fades. He rests aboard the small shuttle, Miranda and Jacob sitting across from him. She explains how they exposed him to Element Zero in an experimental procedure; how they were successful, how he now carries an L5n implant attached to the base of his skull. She explains that the Illusive Man insisted on the procedures, insisted that the Lazarus Project make Shepard into a biotic Vanguard._

_He is too tired to care._

_Miranda wants to ask him questions. Jacob insists that Shepard's abilities in combat are as good as ever; Miranda insists that the questions are to evaluate his mental status. She reminds Jacob that it's been over two years since Shepard has been conscious. He tells them he's fine, if only to shut them up. Miranda does not budge, stating that the sooner the questions are asked, the sooner they'll be finished._

_They ask him about Mindoir, Elysium, Virmire, his nomination of Anderson to the Citadel Council. He answers them, remembering his youth, his battles, his decisions. Miranda seems satisfied. She tells him that it will take a few hours to reach the Cerberus facility. She tells him that the Illusive Man will answer any more of his questions, that he should get some rest._

_Commander John Shepard nods, exhausted. His mind drifts to his crew._

_They're alive, he thinks._

_She's alive._

_Before he falls into sleep, John realizes who the thought is for._

* * *

**LM here,**

**Yes, I know I messed up some of the cannon here. According to the actual Shepard back story, the good Commander was always a biotic, whether or not the player chose to use a biotic character in-game. My bad, should've done more research; not going to bother changing it now. Anyway, glad you're still with us, the road only gets bumpier from here. ;)**


	4. Progress

Progress

* * *

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything to do with Mass Effect. All credit for anything in this story goes to Bioware and associated parties.**

**This chapter is dedicated to BlackSantaMan; he knows why.**

**Also, special thanks to the diligent people working the Mass Effect Wiki site; their information was invaluable to my research.**

**The majority of this chapter was written while listening to Chasin' You Around by Sugar Ray. God Bless Sugar Ray.**

**WARNING! THIS CHAPTER IS A SHEPARD/TALI RENUNION! PREPARE TO BE EMOTIONALIZED!**

* * *

Shepard takes a moment to adjust to the sudden change in his surroundings; never before has the former Spectre encountered a form of holographic communication like this. He stands in an office, an office unlike any he has ever encountered. The room itself is the by-product of a massive ego; the walls and ceiling are space itself, broken up by the hundreds of bright stars that punctuate the room. The boss himself sits calmly in an office chair in front of a massive, dying star, its fiery glow permeated with yellows, reds and light blues.

"Commander Shepard."

The Illusive Man himself is an enigma. His casual, almost arrogant demeanor puts Shepard off instantly; the Commander does not want to think about the amount of money needed to satisfy the outlandish decorations. His suit, black with a white undershirt, is a casual piece, the sort of thing that a man who understands the need for both comfort and appearance would wear. He sits cross-legged, a cigarette in his right hand. In the flickering light, Shepard has a difficult time making out the Illusive Man's features; his eyes stand out like blue whirlpools, sucking in all focus.

_This man wishes he was born a god._

John has never met anyone so intimidating.

"Illusive Man. I thought we'd be meeting face to face." Shepard crosses his arms, no stranger to dealing with evil men.

The Illusive Man draws deeply from his cigarette. He exhales, letting the smoke pass out of him in a relaxing, practiced gesture. "A necessary precaution." His voice is smooth, intelligent, cunning. "Not unusual for people who know what you and I know."

"You might be the reason I'm still alive, but that doesn't mean I trust you."

"You need to put your personal feelings aside. Humanity is up against the greatest threat of our brief existence."

"The Reapers."

The Illusive Man taps his cigarette over a small ashtray built into the chair's left armrest. "Good to see your memory's still intact. How are you feeling?"

Shepard stiffens. "What exactly did you do to me?" He doesn't ask so much as he demands.

"I did what needed to be done. You'll understand the need for such power as time goes on."

"You used me as a test subject. You brought me back so I could do your dirty work." Shepard looks down to his hands. "You made me into a monster."

The Illusive Man takes another pull from the cigarette. "I made you a god, Shepard. You should be thanking me."

Shepard's biotics pulse around his fists as his anger rises. "Go to hell."

The Illusive Man does not acknowledge the comment. "Cerberus isn't as evil as you believe." He places his hands together in a gesture of understanding. "You and I are on the same side."

"Cut to the chase. What are the Reapers doing that made you decide to bring me back?"

The man in the chair stands, allowing Shepard to get a better look at his mysterious benefactor. The man standing before him looks to be in his mid-fifties, his perfectly grey hair combed into a smooth wave. His face, Shepard notes with unease, is perfectly symmetrical; not one scar, not one mole, not one freckle.

"We're at war." The Illusive Man tells him. "No one wants to admit it, but humanity is under attack." The sun behind him pulses red, as if in agreement.

He closes the distance, standing only a few feet away now; so close, yet so far away. Shepard wishes he could plant his hands into the arrogant bastard's neck.

"Entire colonies have been disappearing. Human colonies." The emphasis on the word human is obvious. "We believe it's someone working for the Reapers, just as Saren and the geth aided Sovereign. You've seen it yourself, you bested all of them. That's just one reason we chose you."

Shepard doesn't buy it. "You could have trained an entire army for what you spent to bring me back."

The Illusive Man makes a pointing gesture with his right hand, a teacher whose student has stumbled upon an excellent point. "You're unique. Not just in ability or what you've experienced, but in what you represent. You stood for humanity at a key moment. You're more than a soldier, you're a symbol. And I don't know if the Reapers understand fear, but you killed one of them. They have to respect that."

Shepard thinks for a moment. "If what you say is true… if the Reapers are behind this… I'd consider helping you."

The Illusive Man nods. "I'd be disappointed if you accepted any of this without seeing it for yourself." He turns his back to Shepard and walks back to the chair. "I have a shuttle ready to take you to Freedom's Progress, the latest human colony to be abducted." He sits. "Miranda and Jacob will brief you."

"Is this a volunteer job or am I being volunteered?" Shepard hates either possibility.

The Illusive Man turns his right hand in a condescending gesture, smoke flowing around his fingertips. "You always have a choice, Shepard." His tone implies that Shepard does not. "If you don't find the evidence we're both looking for, we can part ways." Another lie. "Go see Jacob and Miranda about honing your new powers; you need to acclimate as quickly as possible. Then go to Freedom's Progress. Find any clues you can. Who's abducting the colonists? Do they have any connection to the Reapers?" He looks straight into Shepard's eyes.

"I brought you back. It's up to you to do the rest."

* * *

The Cerberus training room is an extensive space, made up of large white tiles. Within the space of each tile sits an exercise machine or some type of training equipment; Shepard has spent the last five hours working each machine. A standard sized fighting ring sits in the middle of the room, with old style boxing ropes used to pen in the combatants.

"You ready, Commander?"

Shepard nods to Jacob from across the mat. "Not sure if I'm up to this, though. They didn't teach us how to fight bears in the academy."

Jacob laughs; a warm, honest sound. The young soldier's torso is bare, his body a sculpture of muscle and sweat as he moves himself into a boxing stance. "I have to hand it to you, Commander. I've never seen anyone master the basics of biotics as quickly as you did."

Shepard pulls off his own shirt, his lean muscle pockmarked with fresh scars. "I didn't think I'd catch on as well as I did." It is the truth. Shepard had learned in just a few hours of practice the fundamental Pulls and Throws that took others months to master. His abilities were still very unstable, however, and Miranda had talked him out of the more rigorous exercises.

"You need to let your body adapt to these new powers, Shepard." She had said, scorn in her voice. "It will take some time before you have complete control of your biotics." However, even the cold Miranda had been impressed when Shepard created a Shockwave on his first try; a stunned look had crossed her face that the Commander doubted he'd ever see again.

Shepard readies himself into a combat stance: left foot forward, legs evenly spaced, knees bent, arms within blocking distance of the head and torso. His arms glow blue as he allows his biotics to create barriers around his fists; a perfect substitute for boxing gloves. He watches Jacob with a tactical eye as his opponent does the same and begins rocking back and forth in a practiced boxing shuffle. Shepard waits, standing motionless; his breathing slows and his muscles becomes loose, a reed in the wind.

Jacob closes the distance in a single, quick bound, his right hand glowing with power as it flies through the air towards the Commander's face. Shepard sidesteps the blow and crosses with a vicious hook to Jacob's jaw. The Cerberus Operative reels back, even though his barriers have absorbed the majority of the force. A series of blows connect with Jacob's unprotected chest and stomach, causing Jacob to double over. Shepard, intent on ending the fight quickly, throws a biotic kick into Jacob's stomach.

But it's a feint. Shepard realizes too late that Jacob intended to double over as his hands shoot out and grab Shepard's leg in a biotic vice-grip. Jacob smiles and twists the limb, causing Shepard to spin off balance and crash to the floor. Shepard rolls onto his back just in time to deflect a series of blows to the head, his barriers taking most of the impact. He raises his hands and knocks Jacob back with a powerful Push, creating distance between him and the Cerberus Operative.

Jacob stumbles back and settles into his boxing stance, determination in his eyes. "Not bad, Commander. You had me worried there for a moment." Shepard grins heartily; it has been too long since he has exercised so rigorously.

"You should still be worried, Mr. Taylor. I haven't even started yet."

Jacob fires a blast of energy at the Commander, which Shepard counters with his own. The two men lock into a biotic pushing contest, neither man giving ground against the other's force.

Shepard struggles against his opponent's energy wall, the tension in his muscles increasing with every second. There is no doubt in Shepard's mind that Jacob is powerful and skilled; a worthy opponent.

But Jacob isn't an L5n.

Shepard takes a step forward against the biotic force pushing him back, causing Jacob to strain his already taxed power even further. He pulls his arms back, the sheer force of his barriers holding Jacob's attack at bay. Without warning Shepard thrusts his arms forward in a biotic shockwave so powerful that it tears straight through Jacob's attack and slams him against the ring's ropes.

The fight is over.

Shepard walks over to Jacob and helps him to his feet. Both men have worked up quite a sweat; their bodies gleam under the bright lights of the training chamber. Shepard discovers that he is hungry as hell; Miranda has warned him about the severe calorie burn attributed to the use of biotics.

"Damn good match, sir." Jacob says as he dries himself with a towel. He tosses one to the Commander. "You have good control over your biotics, I'll give you that; we're definitely ready to head over to Freedom's Progress and see what's what."

Shepard pats Jacob on the back. "You sure gave me a run for my money, Taylor. I wouldn't want to have faced you two years ago, that's for sure."

"Needless to say, I'm glad you're working with us, Commander."

Shepard shakes his head. "I just want to find out what happened to those people. I still don't trust Cerberus."

Jacob's gaze is unwavering. "Noted. Do you trust me?" Shepard nods; he has always been good at reading people.

"I do. You're a good man, Jacob; but you might be working for the wrong people."

Jacob shrugs. "That may be, but I felt the same way when I was with the Alliance."

"I get what you mean. Becoming a Spectre was the best thing that ever happened to my career. No red tape, no limits."

Jacob smiles. "Glad we see eye to eye on this, Commander. It'll be good to work with someone who doesn't beat around the bush for a change." He pulls his shirt back over his head and nods respectfully to Shepard before walking out of the room.

"How was that, Operative Lawson?" Shepard asks the empty room. Miranda walks out of the shadows, a smug look on her face.

"Not bad Shepard. Your biotic abilities are adequate for the time being. I'm pleased with your initial progress." She begins to walk towards the exit. "Of course, you may want to exert better control over your powers from now on; we can't have you passing out in the middle of combat. Grab your gear, we'll be leaving soon."

Shepard nods and picks up his shirt, frowning with irritation as he notices the Cerberus logo embroidered on the sleeves. He dresses and turns to walk out of the room.

_What the hell?_

John begins to emit a bright blue glow. His body becomes wrapped in a field of energy as he struggles to maintain the flux of biotic force that now lifts him off the floor. Shepard is reminded clearly of the beacon on Eden Prime; that same feeling of helplessness applies now.

_No!_

The glow dissipates quickly, as if turned off by a switch. Shepard falls to the floor and lays there for a moment, exhausted.

For the first time in his life, John Shepard is afraid of himself.

* * *

The armory is quiet and cool, just the way John likes it. His carefully polished armor shines under the dim lighting in the ceiling, the added shoulder padding a constant reminder of Shepard's new powers. He walks between the rows of weapons, his mind drifting back to the hundreds of battles he's fought, the dozens of weapons he's gone through.

"I guessed you'd be in here."

John doesn't turn to look; Miranda's accent makes it obvious who is speaking. He selects a pistol from the rack closest to him, the compact design unfolding in his grasp.

"S-3 Predator Heavy Pistol." He says, not really speaking to anyone in particular. "Fires 120 mass accelerator rounds per minute. Clip allows for twelve shots before overheat and mandatory discharge. Increased tungsten content in the S series of pistols allows for higher effectiveness against armored targets." Shepard holsters the smooth looking weapon, a light smile on his face. "Damn reliable gun."

A light smile crosses Miranda's face. "Glad you approve."

Shepard says nothing, moving to grab a shotgun off another weapon rack. "S-23 Katana Shotgun. Powerful, but low rate of fire. Effective against shields and barriers; nature of spread makes it less effective against armored targets. The S series uses microphase pulses to disrupt shields and barriers even further." He straps the shotgun to his lower back with practiced ease.

Miranda raises an eyebrow. "I didn't know you were such a gun-nut, Shepard."

"It comes with the territory." He says, turning to pry a smaller, more compact pistol from another weapon rack. "S-4 Shuriken Machine Pistol. Popular personal defense weapon; fires three-round bursts and has excellent rate of fire. Thermal clip discharge necessary after 24 rounds have been fired. S series grants shots additional damage to barriers and shields." Shepard straps the submachine gun to his underarm holster.

"Also correct; when did you have time to read up on the new line of SMGs? From what I know, which is substantial, you didn't use them in your more recent fights."

Shepard stops midway to reach for an assault rifle on the wall. "Codex." He says simply. He takes the rifle off the rack and raises it up to his shoulder. The well-practiced gesture is oddly comforting to the ex-Spectre. "S-8 Avenger Assault Rifle. Common weapon often used by military and mercenary groups. Has high rate of fire and can fire 40 shots before clip overheat and discharge. Rifle is fully automatic, has long range, and is more accurate when fired in bursts. S series has additional tungsten jacket which allows for more damage against armor, shields, and barriers." John smiles at the gun in his hands. "Perfect for any situation." He straps the rifle onto his back.

"I wouldn't recommend that, Commander. Your biotics are most effective when used up close; a long-range weapon will keep you from being effective with your powers."

Shepard turns away, suddenly irritated. "You'll forgive me if I use it anyway."

Miranda crosses her arms, a look of annoyance on her face. "It's not a good idea Commander. You need to use your biotics if you're going to improve them. I don't think-"

He rounds on her, anger in his voice. "Like I give a damn what you think!" His tone is harsh. "I'm sorry; I must have missed the memo about needing your recommendation to do anything. I'll make damn sure to let you know before the next time I take a piss."

Miranda scowls. "What's your problem, Shepard? Is yelling at me your way of thanking me for bringing you back? Because if that's the case then I'm damn glad your scars didn't get a chance to heal."

Shepard's hands unconsciously find his face, tracing the lines of scarred tissue. After his meeting with the Illusive Man, Shepard had asked for a mirror. What he had seen was a tired, scarred, and bitter soldier; nothing like the noble, strong-faced man he had been before the attack.

"My apologies, Miranda. I'm just having a difficult time adjusting to all this." He finds his way to a nearby bench and sits down, staring at his hands. "You did bring me back, that much I'm thankful for. But this…" His hands glow blue. "This is going to take some time to get used to, just like everything else." The biotics fade and he looks at her, his blue eyes resolute. "I'm not doing this out of some misplaced sense of owing Cerberus. I'm doing this because the Reapers need to be stopped; those people need to be saved."

Miranda nods, her scowl gone. "I understand, Commander. I… I apologize for what was said." She turns away. "Make your way over to the shuttle bay when you're ready; we should depart for Freedom's Progress soon."

"Miranda, wait." She turns, suspicious.

"Yes, Shepard?"

"Where are the ammo types?"

She motions towards a set of lockers. "In those lockers there. You probably won't find anything other than disruptor and incendiary ammo, however; we only have standard equipment on this station."

Shepard nods and walks over to the lockers. He opens the first one and strikes gold; a full compliment of incendiary ammo lies inside. He takes four and systematically attaches them to the ammo ports on each of his weapons. He switches on the Katana's ammo power and grins with satisfaction as the red activation holograms appear on its surface. "Thank you, Miranda."

"Of course, Commander." She walks out of the armory, her well toned body and snug uniform drawing a small amount of desire out of the ex-Spectre.

Shepard is shocked by his train of thought. _What the hell is wrong with me? Get a hold of yourself, John; you're letting all this crap get the better of you._

_And why shouldn't it? _The doubtful part of his mind says. _You've been through hell, only to be discarded and resurrected like some prodigal zombie. Your friends are gone, two years of your life are gone, and on top of all that you've been brought back to life to work for an organization that is the incarnation of everything you stand against. That alone should bother you to death, not to mention the fact that you've been turned into a biotic freak-show and have no control over your powers._

John shakes his head, the old determination rising above the doubt. _I have control, I've always had control. I've been in worse situations than this and come out on top. I'm not going to let this beat me._

He stands, tall, resolute, the Paragon of humanity. "My name is Commander John Shepard. I will stop the Reapers. I will save the galaxy. I will save the people I love."

He grabs an M-100 Grenade Launcher from a weapon rack and straps it to his back. Shepard's blue eyes blaze with new conviction.

"And god help anyone who tries to stop me."

* * *

The shuttle is cramped, and although it has seating capabilities for at least twelve, it reminds Shepard of the old M35 Mako he had once dragged across the galaxy in his fight against Saren. The vehicle had been tough, reliable, and a bitch to drive. A smile crosses John's features as he remembers how it was always tough getting Wrex to fit in that thing.

"We should be arriving shortly, Shepard." Miranda tells him, interrupting his thoughts. "The Illusive Man put us under your command. Do you have any orders?"

Shepard thinks for a moment and leans forward. "Our first priority is to look for survivors." His voice is strong, confident.

_Good_, _that's the way a soldier talks, damn it._

Miranda shakes her head. "That's unlikely, Commander. No one was left at the other colonies. They were completely deserted."

Jacob looks from Miranda to Shepard. "It'd be nice to find somebody." He states. "Anything's better than another ghost town."

Shepard lifts up a hand. "Regardless, if anyone is alive down there we need to assist them in whatever way possible."

* * *

"We've got an incoming shuttle on our sensors."

_Keelah,_ _not another problem. _Tali'Zorah vas Neema looks up from her Omni-tool, her concerned look hidden by her faceplate. "Do we have identification on the shuttle?"

Prazza glares at her, an expression that quarians can only convey through body language. "Getting it now, your highness." His tone is laced with disrespect.

Under her helmet, Tali seethes with rage. She walks over to Prazza, who looks up in surprise as Tali presses the barrel of her pistol against the glass of his helmet visor. "Listen to me, you bosh'tet. I'm in charge of this mission. You give me attitude and I'll shove an insubordination charge so far down your air filter that you'll taste it for the rest of your life." She holsters the pistol and turns away from a stunned Prazza, her voice professional once more. "Now, do we have an ID on the shuttle?"

Prazza nods nervously, not taking his eyes off the young Engineer. "The… the database says the shuttle is a human construct."

Tali nods. "That isn't surprising; though you'd think they'd send more than one shuttle to investigate the disappearance of an entire colony."

"But that's not all." Prazza says. He creates a holographic projection of the shuttle in the palm of his hand. "The shuttle seems to bear the Cerberus logo." Tali looks at the small shuttle in the quarian's hand; the Cerberus crest is clearly printed on the side of the ship.

The rest of the squad walks over to the pair. "No sign of Veetor in this quadrant, Tali." A female scout informs her.

"Thank you, Quala." Tali says. She turns to the rest of the squad. "Let's head to the mech bay over in the warehouse district. Judging from the amount of firepower being sent our way, I'm guessing that's where he is."

Prazza holds up a hand. "Hang on, what about that Cerberus shuttle? Are we just going to ignore them? They could be after Veetor."

Tali shakes her head. "Based on their approach vector, it looks like they'll be touching down about half a click west of here. That area is crawling with mechs; they'll have to fight their way through if they want to get to him."

Prazza doesn't buy it. "So what happens when they do make it through?"

Tali un-holsters her shotgun and slaps a fresh clip into the chamber.

"I'll handle it."

* * *

"Get down!"

Shepard instinctively dives for cover as the LOKI mechs begin to fire, dragging Miranda with him. He can see Jacob to his right, crouched against a railing panel. Shepard tears the assault rifle off his back and begins firing from cover, tearing the mechs apart with well-placed shots. An electronic howl emanates from Shepard's right and he turns to see Jacob and Miranda tackling a group of flanking FENRIS mechs. The small, four-legged robots charge down the stairs and into a blaze of shotgun and machine pistol fire, reducing them to scrap almost instantly.

Shepard activates his biotics, sending a Shockwave blast towards a pair of LOKI mechs, blasting them off their feet and destroying them in mid-air. Miranda tears the head off a mech with her biotics and tosses it over her shoulder, allowing Jacob to clear out the remaining FENRIS mechs with shotgun fire. The area suddenly goes quiet; all the mechs have been destroyed.

Jacob reloads his weapon. "Those mechs shouldn't have been hostile. They should have recognized us as human."

Miranda scans one of the destroyed mechs with her Omni-tool. "Someone's reprogrammed them to attack on sight; we're not alone here."

Shepard checks the load on his rifle and leads the team through a prefab unit. They stumble upon another group of mechs just outside.

_Who the hell is doing this? _As he activates his biotics and begins to systematically tear his assailants apart, Shepard's mind fills with questions.

* * *

"That gunfire is getting closer."

Prazza looks up from the human database he's been scanning. Tali is pacing the room, arms crossed, a stance she takes only when she is anxious.

"Nervous, Tali'Zorah?" He asks smugly. Tali shakes her head, too worried about the situation to care about Prazza's attitude.

"Can you hurry that up, Prazza? We need to grab Veetor and get out of here."

Prazza is about to respond when a group of humans burst through the door, weapons raised.

* * *

"On three. One… Two… Three!" Shepard presses the door activation console and moves into the prefab unit, shotgun drawn, Jacob and Miranda flanking him.

_Quarians?_

A small group of the environment suit wearing aliens turn to meet Shepard's team, rifles raised. The lead one, a male by the shape of his helmet, addresses the group.

"Stop right there!" the male shouts. Shepard knows just by looking that the quarian isn't a threat. His combat stance is horrible and his arms shake slightly as he holds the rifle. The air turns tense as the two groups face each other, neither one giving ground.

"Prazza, I said I'd handle this!"

Shepard's aim falters at the sound of the voice. _No… No, it's not possible._

Tali pushes her way past the group, pistol in hand. "Listen, humans, whatever you are doing here we can… can…" Her voice falters as she gazes upon the face of the greatest man she's ever known. "John? John is that you?"

Shepard cannot believe his eyes. "Tali?" He whispers. Her environment suit is newer, colored in purples and blacks, but it is the same Tali Zorah he fought with and bled with all those years ago. Shepard holsters his shotgun, not once taking his eyes off her.

She is beautiful.

Tali shakes her head, disbelief in her voice. "John, you're alive? Where-"

Tali goes quiet as John steps forward and embraces her. She hugs him back, crying the tears she had spent long ago. The rest of both teams lower their weapons awkwardly, looking to each other for what to do next. Miranda turns to Jacob, who shrugs.

A moment passes in silence as the two friends console each other, their reunion far overdue. Finally, Shepard lets go of Tali and takes a step back, a stunning smile on his face. "I take it you got my message?"

"I did. I completed my Pilgrimage and joined a new ship, the Neema, all thanks to you. And you never gave me the chance to thank you properly, you bosh'tet." She punches his shoulder playfully. "And now you show up, two years later, acting like it's only been yesterday since you… since you..." She does not finish.

Prazza speaks up, distrustful. "What the hell is your old commander doing working for Cerberus?" He raises his rifle again, pointing it at Shepard. Tali shoots him a look that that is capable of freezing helium.

"Maybe we should ask him. Put down your goddamn gun." Prazza lowers his rifle sheepishly. Tali turns to Shepard, almost hesitant to say anything. "What are you doing here and why are you with Cerberus? For that matter, why did you wait two years to let anyone from the old crew know you were alive?" Her voice is almost angry.

Shepard shakes his head. "I died, Tali. Cerberus spent the last two years bringing me back to life. They want me to investigate the disappearance of human colonies."

"Cerberus brought you back to life? How?" Tali can hardly comprehend what she is hearing. "And why? Considering what you did to them in the past, I'm surprised that they would even consider helping you."

"It's not like I had much say, Tali. They brought me back; I'm here to make things right."

Prazza crosses his arms, unbelieving. "A likely story. No organization would put so much effort into bringing back one soldier." The rest of the quarian squad looks nervously at Prazza, who doesn't seem to notice the hostile look that suddenly appears on Shepard's face.

He steps towards Prazza and leans in, his face almost touching the quarian's helmet. "Do I know you?" Prazza looks away from the withering gaze, letting his head hang low. Shepard turns and walks back to his team. Tali crosses her arms and looks at John with quiet admiration.

She turns to Prazza. "This 'one soldier,' as you put it, is the reason that the galaxy as we know it still exists." She looks back to Shepard, her head turned in a way that is agonizingly desirable to the ex-Spectre. "It was money well spent." As she says the words, Shepard has the strangest feeling that Tali is giving him a good once-over.

"Enough talk, what exactly are you doing here?" Miranda's voice is cold as ice as she addresses Tali, causing Shepard to round on her.

"I'll thank you not to address Tali in that manner, Lawson. The entire galaxy owes her their lives." Tali swells with pride at his words; Shepard is the only one who has ever spoken of her in such high regard. He turns back to her and raises an eyebrow. "However, Miranda does make a good point. Aren't you a bit far from the Migrant Fleet?" A sly grin splits his face, causing Tali to blush furiously.

_Get a hold of yourself, girl! You've got a job to do! _Tali clears her throat, aware of the growing discomfort of her squad. "One of our people was here on Pilgrimage. His name was Veetor. We came here to find him."_There you go, Tali; much more professional._

Shepard's eyes narrow. "Isn't that a bit strange? A quarian going to a human colony for his Pilgrimage?"

"Quarians get to choose where we go on Pilgrimage. Veetor liked the idea of helping a small settlement. He was always… nervous in crowds."

Prazza crosses his arms. "She means that he was unstable. Combine that with damage to his suit's C02 stabilizers and an infection from open-air exposure, and he's likely delirious."

"When he saw us landing he hid in a warehouse on the far side of town. He's reprogrammed the Mechs to attack on sight." Tali shakes her head. "We need to help him as best we can."

Shepard nods. "He's also the only one who can tell us exactly what happened here. If we want to find him, we should work together."

"Good idea, two squads will help us get past the mechs faster."

Prazza looks at Tali, unbelieving. "So now we're going to work with Cerberus? You've gone mad, Tali'Zorah." Shepard is about to step forward when Tali slams the butt of her shotgun into the male's stomach, making him double up and fall to the floor.

"You're working for me, Prazza; don't forget that. If you've got a problem, you can go wait on the ship." Her voice radiates authority. Shepard admires how much Tali has grown. She turns back to him. "Head for the warehouse, we'll distract the drones so you'll have a clear path. Good luck, Shepard, we'll see you on the other side."

"Keep in radio contact." Shepard says. Tali nods and motions to her team. The quarians exit the building, followed by a hobbling Prazza. Shepard smiles with amusement before turning back to his team, drawing his rifle and loading a fresh clip.

"You heard the lady, let's kick some ass."

* * *

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Tali is enraged. The entire squad, minus Quala, stands before the young Engineer, weapons raised and pointed at her.

Prazza snorts in contempt. "I'm taking command of this mission, Tali Zorah, on the grounds that you are mentally unstable. Only a traitor would compromise the quarian people by working with Cerberus, enemy to the Fleet."

Quala, standing behind and to the right of Tali, raises her pistol and aims it at Prazza's head. "You bosh'tet! How dare you accuse Tali of treason!" The scout shakes with fury. Tali calmly places her hand on Quala's pistol and slowly pushes it down.

"He's not worth getting killed over, Quala. Let him go, he he's too much of a coward to execute a commanding officer without the backing of the Conclave." Prazza motions the squad to the door, keeping his weapon trained on her as he exits the room.

"We'll see who the coward is when the Admirals come after you. I'm getting Veetor before those Cerberus dogs can drag him off." He turns and blasts the door control, locking the two women inside the building. Tali turns and activates her comm bead.

"Shepard, Prazza and the rest of the squad betrayed me! They're going to find Veetor and take him away before you can reach him!"

Shepard buzzes over the comm. "Are you all right?" His voice is heavy with concern.

"I'm fine, Shepard, but you need to hurry!"

* * *

Veetor sits at the security command console, watching Prazza's squad surround the small prefab unit he is currently hiding in.

"They've found me."

He activates his Omni-tool.

"I will not let them take me."

He turns on the heavy mech.

"Monsters can't have me.

* * *

Prazza and his squad dispatch the last of the security mechs surrounding the warehouse.

"Let's go get that crazy fool. I want to make him squeal a bit before we take him back to the ship."

The YMIR steps out of the shadows, its assault cannon spinning.

Prazza's rifle clatters to the ground.

"Keelah."

* * *

Shepard tears apart the last assault drone with his fire-spitting Avenger and takes a drink from the canteen of vitamin supplement Miranda had given him before the mission. The liquid is gritty and tasteless, but boosts his energy. He directs his squad past the destroyed husks of drones and mechs towards a large cargo bay door. Shepard frowns as his ears pick up the sound of muted gunfire from behind the door.

Jacob hears it too. "Wonder what all the shooting is about."

Miranda brushes a stray strand of hair from her face. "Probably more of those damn quarians causing trouble. We should have expected that they'd betray us."

Shepard glares at her. "Coming from the operative of an organization that betrayed an entire military."

The argument is stalled as Tali's voice crackles over the comm. "Shepard! Veetor activated a heavy mech! It's tearing Prazza's squad apart! Take cover, I'll open the door from where I am."

"We need to move in." Shepard directs Miranda and Jacob to wait on either side of the door, quietly taking position.

"Move now!"

* * *

Tali watches Shepard's team move through the opening just as the YMIR crushes one of her former squad members underfoot and finishes her with a series shots to the head. A rocket discharges from its left arm, obliterating another group of traitors. She watches as Prazza, gripped with terror, is torn to shreds by a burst of the mech's assault cannon. She watches the female human from Shepard's team unloads a full clip from her SMG into the mech's shields, to no effect. She watches the dark skinned human use his biotics to throw a shipping container into the YMIR, only to see the giant machine shrug the crate off like a minor irritant. She watches as the assault cannon roars, sending Shepard and his team into cover.

Shepard steps out of cover, grenade launcher in hand. Tali looks on, breathless, as the Commander fires a trio of shots at the mech as a rocket impacts the ground beside him. He sprints forward, past the explosion of light and gravel, firing on the move. The grenades impact on the YMIR, dropping its shields and allowing Miranda and Jacob to score some hits from their weapons, distracting the mech long enough for Shepard to hide behind cover.

Miranda dives out of the way as a rocket shrieks towards her, slamming into the spot where she had been standing. The force of the blast is still enough to knock her flying into a cargo container. Jacob rushes to her side, Omni-tool active and ready to administer Medi-gel. The mech shifts its focus to the now vulnerable Miranda and Jacob, its rocket arm locking into place.

Shepard moves out from cover, blasting fire from the mouth of his shotgun. Tali watches in horror as he closes distance with the mech, the large machine turning to engage the new threat. Shepard stops in mid run and begins to shake.

_What?_

Shepard glows blue and vanishes, only to reappear seconds later as a Charging ball of biotic energy that slams into the YMIR and blasts it off its feet. He jumps on top of the now prone YMIR tears the mech apart with biotic shockwaves, its major servos and motors malfunctioning under the stress. Shepard cuts off the biotic beating and watches the now crippled machine twitch and shudder as it struggles to stay active. Almost as an afterthought, he fires a shotgun blast into the YMIR's head, diving for cover before it overloads and explodes in a massive ball of fire and metal. He steps out from behind a shipping crate, dusting his armor off with a few quick pats.

Still in shock, Tali watches as John looks up towards her and smiles.

* * *

Jacob helps Miranda to her feet as Shepard walks over, breathing heavily. "Are you two all right?"

Miranda nods. "A few scrapes and burns, nothing serious."

Jacob nods an affirmative and turns towards the wreckage of the YMIR. "That was some gutsy shit you pulled, Commander. Can't say I would have done the same in your shoes."

Shepard turns to look at the mech, its remains blackened and smoking. "Like it or not, you're my team. I never abandon my team." He looks back over to Miranda and Jacob. "I'm going to go check on Tali."

Miranda nods. "Understood, Commander. We'll wait to head into the building until you get back."

* * *

"Are you okay?"

Tali looks up from the quarian she is patching up. Quala is helping another wounded squad member a few feet away. "I'm fine, Shepard. Go find Veetor while I deal with the wounded." Her voice is cold, Shepard notes, almost frightened. He wants to know what is wrong, why she seems so distant, but he knows better than to press the issue.

"Alright, Tali. Meet us over there when you get the chance."

* * *

"Monsters coming back. Mechs will protect. Safe from swarms. Have to hide. No monsters. No swarms. No-no-no-no-no." Veetor works furiously under the dim lights, his helmet visor illuminated by the orange glow of the data screens. He doesn't hear the door open. He doesn't see the three humans enter the room.

"Veetor?" He doesn't turn around. He knows the voices aren't real.

"No Veetor. Not here. Swarms can't find. Monsters coming. Have to hide." He keys furiously, oblivious to the humans behind him.

"Nobody's going to hurt you anymore." Shepard waits patiently as Veetor continues his frantic typing.

Jacob shakes his head. "I don't think he can hear you, Commander." Shepard activates his Omni-tool, syncing it with the active monitors.

"Have to hide. Have to hide. Mechs will protect. Swarms coming. Storm coming. Storm of swar-" Shepard shuts down the system with a wave of his hand, cutting off Veetor's mad rant. The quarian is quiet for a moment before turning around noticing the humans for the first time. "You're human. Where did you hide?" His voice is hesitant, unbelieving. "How come they didn't find you?"

"Who didn't find us?" Miranda looks at the quarian with barely-concealed curiosity.

"The… the monsters. The swarms. They took everyone."

Shepard shakes his head. "We just got here, Veetor, we're trying to find out what happened."

Veetor turns away and faces the static filled screens. "You don't know. You didn't see. But I see everything." He activates the consoles, bringing up security camera footage to span the length of the monitors.

Miranda places a hand on her chin. "Looks like security footage. He must've pieced it together manually." Shepard ignores Miranda as he watches the screens, the footage showing strange figures moving floating pods between prefab units.

"What the hell is that?" Jacob says, his eyes narrowing with suspicion. The team watches for a moment before Veetor freezes the frame on one of the figures, its hazy silhouette flickering under the dim lights.

Realization dawns on Miranda. "My god, I think it's a Collector."

"Is that some kind of alien?" Despite Shepard's extensive knowledge on alien species, he has never heard of any group known as the Collectors.

Jacob nods. "They're a species from beyond the Omega 4 relay. Only a few people have ever seen one in person."

Miranda cuts in. "They usually work through intermediaries like slavers or hired mercenaries. If they're involved with the Reapers somehow, it could explain what happened to the colonies."

The footage continues playing; Shepard notices small, almost insect-like forms darting back and forth across the screen. "What are those?"

Jacob shrugs, his eyes narrowed. "They Reapers have advanced technology. It could be a weapon that disables an entire settlement at once."

Veetor speaks, his voice wavering in fear. "The seeker swarms. No one can hide. The seekers find you, freeze you. Then the monsters take you away."

"What happened next?" Shepard almost doesn't want to know. The footage reminds him of Eden Prime. He remembers the atrocities committed to the colonists there, all those years ago.

Veetor stares at the screens, not taking his eyes off the footage for a moment. "The monsters took the people onto the ship, and then they left. The ship flew away." His head turns frantically, as if searching for something. "But they'll be back for me! No one escapes!" He cradles his head in his hands, trying to force the memories away.

Jacob sighs. "I think that's all we're going to get out of him, Commander."

Shepard nods and turns to Veetor, thankful. "We appreciate what you told us. Thank you."

Veetor ignores him, activating his Omni-tool. "I studied them, the monsters and the swarms. I recorded them with my Omni-tool. Lots of readings. Electromagnetic. Dark energy."

Miranda turns to Shepard. "We need to get this data to the Illusive Man. Grab the quarian and call the shuttle to pick us up." Shepard is about to speak when Tali walks into the room, her anger towards the Cerberus Operative apparent through her body language.

"What? Veetor is injured. He needs treatment, not an interrogation." She points an accusing finger at Shepard, as if blaming him for the current conflict.

Jacob shakes his head. "We're not going to hurt him. We just need to see if he knows anything else. He'll be returned unharmed."

Miranda steps forward, challenging. "Your people tried to betray us once already. If we give him to you, we'll never get the data we need."

"Prazza was an idiot and he and his men paid for it." Tali turns to Shepard, desperation growing in her voice. "You're welcome to Veetor's Omni-tool data but please, let me take him!"

Shepard looks at the young Engineer and a feeling of nostalgia washes over him. "You don't have to take Veetor and go, Tali. We could… We could work together. Just like old times."

Tali shakes her head. "I want to Shepard, I really do. You don't know how much I want for things to be the way they used to be. But I've got a mission of my own. It's too important for me to abandon, even for you." She looks away, as if trying to hide the hurt look on her face she knows he can't see. "Maybe… Maybe when it's over, and I'm still alive… we'll see what happens."

"It's alright, Tali. I understand." He turns back to Miranda, all authority. "Veetor's traumatized and needs medical care. Tali will give us the Omni-tool data and take him back to the flotilla."

She nods. "Understood, Commander."

Tali smiles in relief. "Thank you, John. I'm glad to see you're still the one giving the orders."

Shepard locks eyes with a cold-eyed Miranda.

"So am I, Tali. So am I."

* * *

Tali loads the last of her dead squad mates onto the shuttle; the number of those still alive is depressingly low.

_Keelah, this couldn't have gone any worse than it did. _Tali watches as Quala walks Veetor to the shuttle, his head darting back and forth, as if searching for some hidden foe.

"You doing okay?" She turns to find Shepard standing there, concern on his features.

"I know how to take care of myself." She hears the coldness in her voice and regrets it instantly.

To her surprise, Shepard smiles. "I know you can. Though I wouldn't be a good Commander if I didn't ask, would I?" She chuckles lightly, the old smile returning to her face.

"No, I suppose you wouldn't." She looks away. "It's just… it's been a while since anyone has shown any real concern for me. I'm so used to doing things on my own… it's just weird having someone ask you those kinds of questions again." She turns back to him. "Especially you."

He laughs. "I suppose that coming back from the dead would be enough to make anyone's head spin. I'm still not sure what to make of all this." He waves a hand, indicating the colony. "It seems like only yesterday we were racing across the galaxy trying to stop Saren. Now here I am brought back to life to get in the mix all over again." He shakes his head. "I had hoped that things would be different after killing Sovereign. I just never expected different to be worse than before."

Tali places a hand on his arm. "Speaking of different… Would you mind telling me what exactly happened back there with the YMIR? Because I think I'd remember you being a biotic."

John sighs. "Cerberus… Cerberus gave me a few upgrades while bringing me back. I'm an L5n now; a Vanguard. I'm still not sure what to think of it." His raises his free arm in front of him, the hand glowing blue. "I've got all this power. I don't like to think what it's going to do to me."

"I don't like it either, John." She still cannot quite believe how things have been turned upside down in a matter of a few short hours. "These new powers, and you working for Cerberus... I just don't know, so much has changed." She looks away, unable to look him in the eyes."

"I'm still me, Tali. Nothing will ever change that."

His hand unconsciously finds hers.

She pulls away.

"John…" She turns away, facing the shuttle. "If I find anything that can help you…"

Shepard looks up to the night sky, smiling. "You'll let me know."

Jacob's voice crackles over the comm. "Commander, the shuttle's just touched down."

"Understood Jacob, meet you there." Shepard turns back to Tali. "I have to go."

She nods. "I know, John. Thank you again." She blushes under her helmet. "It's good to have you back." She hugs him one last time.

A single tear rolls down Shepard's face.

"Good to be back."

* * *

**LM here,**

**Hey, hope you liked this one; it's one of my favs. Could not _stand_ how the Shepard/Tali reunion happened in the game, this one got the short end of the goddamn stick. Hell, the reunions with Garrus, Ash/Kaidan, Wrex, and even Liara were sooooo much more emotional than Tali's. As a result, I took it upon myself to re-work the hell out of this scene to build up the eventual relationship.**

**I think it turned out rather well. ;)**


	5. New Wings

New Wings

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything to do with the Mass Effect series. All credit for this story goes to the wonderful minds at Bioware.**

**Song Credit: The majority of this chapter was written while listening to Sour Girl by the Stone Temple Pilots. God Bless STP.**

**Dedication: This chapter is dedicated to Liz and her wonderful edits. Love you, kiddo.**

* * *

The same black room, the same burning star. The Illusive Man sits quietly as Shepard's holographic profile materializes out of the floor, a freshly lit cigarette between his fingers.

"Shepard. Good work on Freedom's Progress. The quarians forwarded their findings from Veetor's debriefing. No new data, but it's a surprising olive branch given our history." The Illusive Man shifts in his chair. "You and I have different methods, but I can't argue with your results."

Shepard crosses his arms. "You ever consider playing nice once in awhile?" He already knows that his question has fallen on deaf ears; it still feels good to say it.

"Diplomacy is great when it works, but difficult when everyone already perceives you as a threat. But, more importantly, you confirmed that the Collectors are behind the abductions."

"Why do I get the feeling you knew about them already?"

The Illusive Man shakes his head, a condescending gesture. "I had my suspicions, but I needed proof. The Collectors are enigmatic at best."

Shepard raises an eyebrow. "And you're not?"

The Illusive Man smiles coldly. "Fair point, but I'm hardly your enemy." He takes a long drag from his cigarette and exhales, the smoke clouding his face.

"Those things will kill you."

The Illusive Man's eyes narrow. "No, they won't." Silence fills the room; a brief glimpse of inhumanity appears on the Illusive Man's face before he speaks again. "The Collectors periodically travel to the Terminus Systems, looking to gather seemingly insignificant items or specimens, usually in exchange for their technology. Once their transactions are complete, the Collectors disappear as quickly as they arrive; back behind the unmapped Omega 4 Mass Relay."

"What's so special about the Omega 4 Relay?"

The Illusive Man taps his cigarette over the ashtray. "It's one of two Mass Relays in the Omega system. While the primary Relay has been safely used by space-faring species for years, no ship to use the Omega 4 Relay has ever returned. The Collectors are the only race who can use the Relay safely." He folds his hands in his lap. "And they aren't exactly the most sociable species. Now more than ever, it would seem. Until now we've had no evidence of direct aggression towards humans from the Collectors."

Shepard's eyes narrow. "Direct aggression?"

The Illusive Man nods. "Correct. The Collectors hide their tracks well, usually by hiring mercenaries or pirates to accomplish their goals. These abductions are unprecedented; not just in who they're abducting or how they're doing it, but by the fact that the Collectors themselves are doing the work. They seem to have developed an obsession for humanity." He takes another drag from his cigarette. "You saw the footage; you understand what we're up against. It's why we brought you back." His perfect eyes stare into Shepard's, as if burning that fact into his brain.

Shepard straightens. "But what makes you think the Reapers are involved?"

"The patterns are there, buried in the data. The Collectors shifted their focus to humanity after you and the Normandy destroyed Sovereign. The abductions and the Reapers are related, even if the Council and the Alliance refuse to believe it."

"You're telling me that even after the attack on the Citadel, the Council doesn't believe in the Reapers?" The frustration in his voice is apparent.

The Illusive Man leans to his left and places the cigarette in the ashtray. "You shouldn't be surprised. With you dead, the Council was able to dismiss the Reaper threat as an isolated incident. They claimed Sovereign to be a geth construct, shifting their little war to an enemy that they could beat, an enemy that wouldn't put the entire galaxy into a state of despair." He looks at Shepard darkly. "They discounted you as a madman."

Shepard lowers his head. "Goddamn idiots." He breathes, enraged. "Even after all that's happened they can't admit they were wrong. About Saren. About the Reapers. About everything." He looks back up, a glimmer of hope in his eyes. "What about Anderson?" he asks the Illusive Man. "He believed me, and he's on the Council!" Shepard's eyes narrow with doubt. "He is still on the Council, right?"

The Illusive Man nods. "Councilor Anderson is still a member of the Citadel Council, largely in part to your recommendation and the Alliance's efforts to help rebuild the Citadel. However, the good Councilor is bogged down by bureaucracy and political backlash. He's in no position to assist Cerberus in our war against the Collectors."

Shepard thinks for a moment before speaking. "If this is a war I'm going to need an army... or a damn good team."

The Illusive Man's eyes glimmer in approval. "Glad to hear it, Shepard. I'm forwarding you a list of potential candidates; mercenaries, scientists, specialists. Just the sort of people you'll need to take down the Collectors."

Shepard raises a hand. "Keep your list. I had a good team; I want the people who helped me take down Saren and the geth."

The Illusive Man shakes his head. "That was two years ago, Commander. Most of your team moved on, or their allegiances have changed."

Shepard takes a step forward, his brow furrowed in frustration. "What about Tali? She already helped me on Freedom's Progress."

"That was unexpected. I'll need more data before I can come to a decision on the quarian." The Illusive Man cocks his head to one side. "Besides, I was under the impression that she was on a mission for the Migrant Fleet, and currently unable to join you."

Despite his dislike of the man sitting across from him, Shepard can see the Illusive Man's point. "Point taken." Shepard's thoughts shift to the rest of his team, the bravest souls he has ever met. "Where's Liara T'Soni?" he asks, part of his mind drifting back to that brief moment of passion before the mission on Ilos.

The Illusive Man stands and turns his back on the Commander, a gesture that infuriates the former Spectre to no end. "Cerberus sources place her on Illium. Word has it that she's now working for the Shadow Broker. If so, she can't be trusted."

Shepard's mind reels. The Shadow Broker? What in hell was going on? "You're lying. Liara would never... She's not that kind of person."

The Illusive Man turns back to the Commander, looking for all the galaxy like an angry devil bathed in red light. "You of all people should know not to let your emotions blind you from the facts. Information is my weapon, Shepard, and I'm telling you what I know. Liara T'Soni was a valuable member of your former team; I understand that. But people change, Shepard. You know that better than most." Shepard's eyes narrow for what seems like the hundredth time during the course of the conversation.

"Fine, she's not available." He moves onto another squadmate, his best friend and the one person from his old team he had relied on most. "Where's Garrus Vakarian?"

"The turian disappeared soon after you were declared dead, and we've had no luck in tracking him down."

"Of course you haven't had any luck. If Garrus wants to stay hidden, he'll stay hidden."

The Illusive Man shrugs. "Regardless, unless he finds you, I highly doubt that we'll be able to contact Vakarian." The Illusive Man settles back into his chair. "Unfortunate; the turian would have been a valuable asset to your mission."

Shepard sighs. It was going to be strange going on missions without Garrus to watch his back. "Where's Ashley Williams?"

The Illusive Man takes the still glowing cigarette from the ashtray and takes a small drag from it. "She's still with the Alliance. Promoted, I believe; her file is surprisingly well-classified. We've been unsuccessful in contacting her."

"What do you mean?"

"The last team of operatives we sent to establish contact with Chief Williams turned up dead. We broke off all attempts after that."

Despite everything, Shepard grins. That was just like Ash. "It would probably be best if I let her be, then. Where's Urdnot Wrex?"

"The krogan returned to Tuchanka, and hasn't gone off world in over a year. Our sources say that he's taken control of Clan Urdnot, and that he's trying to unite the krogan clans under a single banner. He's got enough on his plate for now."

"I get it; none of them are available."

The Illusive Man taps his cigarette into the ashtray. "You're a leader, Shepard, you'll get who you need."

Shepard nods. "You worry about the Collectors. I'll get my team together, make sure they're ready."

The Illusive Man takes a long pull from the cigarette before putting it out in the ashtray. "Good. Two things before you go." Smoke glides out of his mouth as he speaks. Shepard can't help but be reminded of the stories his mother had once told him about dragons; evil creatures who waited in dark lairs and breathed fire. "First, head to Omega and find Mordin Solus. He's a brilliant salarian scientist. Our intelligence suggests that he may know how to counteract the Collector's paralyzing seeker swarms. While you're there you will also have the opportunity to recruit Archangel and Zaeed Massani, two other potential teammates."

"And the second thing?"

The Illusive Man grins, a sight that causes Shepard to shiver despite the climate-controlled room. "I've found a pilot I think you might like. I hear he's one of the best. Someone you can trust."

He cuts the signal, leaving Shepard staring at a grey wall in a well-lit room. He hears footsteps behind him and turns, stopping short as he recognizes the room's other occupant.

"Hey Commander." Joker says, grinning. "Just like old times, huh?"

* * *

"Your report raises more questions than answers, Tali'Zorah vas Neema."

The briefing room aboard the Rayya is a large space bordered by a large crescent-shaped desk that spans the volume of the room. Arrayed around the desk sit the Admiralty Board, the most politically powerful quarians in the fleet. Tali knows each of them by sight and name, but the low lighting in the room casts shadows upon the Admirals, leaving Tali standing under a pillar of light, unable to see the room's other occupants.

"I take it this means you are going to ask me something?" Tali's voice is angry, bitter. She has had just about enough of the Admiral's posturing for one day.

"Yes, Tali'Zorah." Although she can't quite make him out, Tali recognizes the voice of Admiral Zaal'Koris vas Qwib Qwib, an arrogant, outspoken man with a knack for getting under Tali's skin. "I would like to discuss the matter of this so-called betrayal attempted by Prazza'Naal vas Idenna."

Tali bristles, hating the way the Admiral's worlds drip with accusation. "I was in charge of the team. I gave Prazza an order and he chose to turn on me. He was a fool, and he got a lot of people hurt, and worse."

Tali watches as Koris activates his Omni-tool and scrolls through the mission report, as if trying to find some hidden meaning within the data. "This 'order' as you put it, was a command to cooperate with a team of Cerberus operatives. Judging by our history with Cerberus, is it not possible that Prazza was acting in the best interests of the Fleet?"

"Are you suggesting that I'm the one responsible for what Prazza did?" Tali cannot believe what she is hearing.

"You were the commanding field officer, correct? That alone makes you responsible."

"That's enough!" A female voice proclaims. "I will not allow you to berate Tali with your baseless accusations! Tali breathes a sigh of relief as she recognizes Admiral Shala'Raan vas Tonbay's voice coming to her defense. "Tali's report is accurate as relayed by both her chief scout and the security footage recovered from Veetor's Omni-tool. Direct your questions elsewhere, Koris; Tali's judgement is not in question."

Koris is silent for a moment before speaking. "Very well... I retract my previous question and any statements associated with it."

"Thank you, Admirals." Tali says. _Koris, you're a spineless bosh'tet._

Koris moves on. "Now this, Commander John Shepard." he says condescendingly "Is he the same Commander Shepard who aided you in your Pilgrimage two years ago?"

Tali nods. "Yes, the very same."

"And you're sure of this?"

"And what exactly are you implying?"

Koris either doesn't hear the anger in Tali's voice, or doesn't care. "He was reported dead, Tali'Zorah. Over two years ago. You were on his ship when it was destroyed. You know as well as I do that his chances of survival were next to none. How can we be certain that he is even the same man? Or that Cerberus isn't controlling his mind somehow?"

Tali is about to interject when Admiral Daro'Xen vas Moreh speaks; her cold, almost apathetic voice is somehow more disconcerting than Koris' political posturing. "I must agree with Admiral Koris on this note, Tali'Zorah. Cerberus is an enemy of the fleet, and it seems that your old captain is now working for them. You wrote in your report that Shepard mentioned being rebuilt and 'upgraded' by Cerberus. Can we be certain he's not being controlled?"

Tali nods, recalling that same old look of sly confidence, the one he had given after stumbling out of Soverign's wreckage in the Citadel Tower. "It's him, Admirals. John Shepard is back, and although his body may have changed, his heart hasn't. If he were really working for Cerberus, he would have taken Veetor when he had the chance."

Admiral Han'Gerrel vas Neema stands, and not even the combination of the low lighting and his helmet visor can hide the smile in Han's voice. "Well spoken, Tali'Zorah." He turns to the rest of the board. "Let the record show that Tali'Zorah has presented her testimony, and that it is consistent with information provided by her second, Quala'Oro vas Lentana, and the information gathered by Veetor'Yin nar Ulnay. I move to end these proceedings concerning the mission on Freedom's Progress, and move on to Tali'Zorah's next assignment."

Shala stands. "I second the motion presented by Admiral Han'Gerrel vas Neema."

Koris nods, resigned. "Very well. These proceedings have ended." He turns to Tali. "Thank you for your testimony Tali'Zorah. It's given us a lot to think about." She hears the disdain in his voice and wishes she had a gun.

A really big one.

"Thank you, Admirals. But my unit was nearly wiped out during this last mission. It may take a while to rebuild my team."

"Perhaps not as long as you think, Tali'Zorah." Han says, activating his Omni-tool and sending a mission file to Tali's unit. "Sergent Kal'Reegar vas Rayya has volunteered his unit of marines for your next mission."

Tali is quietly touched. Reegar has always looked after her, ever since they were children on board the Rayya. "Marines?" she asks, despite herself. "Just what exactly are we expecting to find, Admirals?"

"We're sending you and your team on a mission to the planet Haestrom in the Far Rim." Shala tells her. "It's a geth controlled system, so we're not taking any chances. You'll need the best to watch your back, and that's what Reegar and his team will be providing."

"What exactly am I looking for, Admirals?" Tali is intrigued, despite feeling exhausted.

This time it is Admiral Daro'Xen who speaks. "Haestrom was once a quarian colony world before it was overrun by the geth. The system's star, Dholen, has apparently become unstable before its time. We're sending you to find out why."

"Understood. When do I depart?"

Koris speaks. "You'll be leaving on the war-shuttle Artanis in five days' time. Since the fleet will be departing from this location soon, we'll send you our rendezvous coordinates as soon as we've arrived."

"You can count on me, Admirals."

Shala stands, arms outstretched. "This meeting of the Admiralty Board is adjourned. Keelah se'lai."

* * *

The plaza aboard the Rayya has always been one of Tali's favorite places. Serene, tranquil, safe; the open atmosphere and arboreal surroundings have always calmed Tali's mind during difficult situations. This is one of those times, and as Tali sits on a quiet bench amongst grass and flowers, she can't help but feel a little overwhelmed by everything.

"Glad to see they didn't eat you alive in there, Ma'am."

She looks up into the faceplate of Kal Reegar and smiles warmly. "Good to see you too, Reegar."

"Seems we're going to be working together again."

Tali nods. "I just hope it goes better than this last run. Keelah, that was awful."

"Heard about that. No worries Ma'am, we can handle geth, and anything else." Tali can hear the faintest of smiles behind his words.

"Reegar, how many times have I told you to just call me Tali?"

"Numerous times, Ma'am."

Tali laughs aloud, a sound that is odd to her ears, especially considering the circumstances. Reegar says nothing, only places his hands behind his back in a formal guesture that shows the red-suited quarian for what he really is: a soldier.

"Hope I'm not interrupting anything." Admiral Han'Gerrel approaches the pair, a slight limp in his walk from a horrible drive core accident many years ago.

"Admiral on deck!" Reegar shouts, standing to attention immediately. Tali remains seated, not out of disrespect, but because Han never expected anyone to stand on occasion for him anyway.

"At ease, Sergeant." Reegar nods and settles into a more relaxed stance. Han turns to Tali, his voice tired. "Sorry about that interrogation, Tali. I should have guessed that Koris would try to burn you at the stake for what happened."

"It's not your fault, Admiral. I'm not worried about Koris; it's hard to sound tough without a spine to hold up your words."

Han laughs, an honest sound. "Now that's too brazen to be the Tali'Zorah I know. When did you suddenly become so brash, my dear? You didn't get that from your father, or your mother, for that matter."

"I learned a lot during my Pilgrimage, Han. Mostly, I learned that patience is only a virtue for those who can't fend for themselves. If you want results, you have to do what's right and be willing to piss people off."

Han's eyes widen in surprise. "That's definitely not a quote from the ancestors."

Tali laughs, thinking of John and the day he verbally accused the Citadel Council of being idiots to their faces. "I had a good teacher. He stood up for what was right, no matter what people said or thought."

Han crossess his arms. "Ah, yes. Your old Captain, Shepard. From what I hear, he's either a saint or a nightmare, depending on who you are."

Tali nods thinking back on all the times the Commander had shown unimaginable compassion for someone down on their luck, and the times he had been a cold, merciless executioner of the corrupt. "He's the hero this galaxy needs, not that the galaxy deserves him whatsoever."

"And now he's back to work, it seems." Han turns to Reegar, his voice less contemplative and more authoritarian. "Sergent, if you would excuse us."

Reegar nods to both of them before walking away. Tali stands, arms crossed, a puzzled tone in her voice. "What's this about, Admiral?"

Han lowers his voice to a whisper. "You need to watch yourself, Tali'Zorah. You have friends in the Admiralty Board, true, but also enemies. With your father's recent seclusion aboard the Alarei, some ship captains have been talking of a change in power."

"Are they planning to usurp my father's place on the Board?" The shock in Tali's voice is apparent.

"Of course not. But the fact that he didn't even show up to your debriefing only undermines his place on the Board." Han shakes his head. "I'm just letting you know the situation. Your old Captain won't be able to watch your back if things go south."

Tali nods slowly, understanding. "Thank you Han. I'll keep that in mind." Han nods and walks away. But before he can leave the plaza, Tali shouts after him. "You should know something Admiral!"

Han stops and turns back to Tali. "Oh, and what's that?"

"Shepard taught me to do what was right no matter what. And I intend to do just that."

* * *

"I can't believe it's you Joker." Shepard says, grinning from ear to ear. He follows Joker's lead as the pilot walks up a set of stairs, marvelling at the sheer sight of Joker walking unaided.

"I could say the same to you." the brash pilot informs him. "I saw you get spaced."

Shepard shrugs. "I got lucky, with a lot of strings attached. You?"

The pair reach the top of the stairs and Shepard finds himself in an observation room, its many glass windows overlooking an unlit docking bay. Joker turns to him and smiles, spreading his arms wide and pointing down towards his legs.

"No strings here, Commander. After you died I had to take what I could get. It all fell apart without you, Commander. The Alliance and Council tossed everything you said out the airlock and I was grounded. Cerberus contacted me and hooked me up with a sweet set of muscle and bone weave operations; damn straight I'm working for them." Shepard crosses his arms, his expression skeptical. Joker sighs. "I know that look, ok? As glad as I am to see you well as hell, I still can't stand that look."

"You trust this Illusive Man? And Cerberus?"

Joker shrugs and turns toward the windows, a sly grin on his face. "Well, I never trust anyone who makes more than I do, present company exempted of course. As for Cerberus, well, they're not all bad. Brought your sorry ass back, gave me legs, let me fly." Joker nods toward the dark bay. "And then there's this."

The lights in the bay suddenly flicker on, one row at a time, illuminating the space. Shepard's eyes are instantly drawn to the sleek, pearl-white armor that suddenly appears in the center of the bay, his eyes growing wide as he realizes what he is seeing.

"My God..." Shepard cannot finish. The sight before him is far too beautiful for words.

Joker nods. "You're not the only thing Cerberus brought back."

A frigate sits quietly in the bay, the spitting image of the SSV Normandy Shepard lived and died on all those years ago.

"She's a beauty, isn't she?" Joker asks. Shepard can only manage a silent nod, not once taking his eyes off the glossy ship before him. Joker smiles. "I can't say I'm a fan of the Cerberus logos pasted on her, but the nostalgia quickly washes that smear away. I haven't had the chance to get behind the wheel yet, but I can't wait to try her out. However..." He points to the side of the ship. "If I'm going to fly her, I don't want to be called the SR2 every time we dock."

Shepard follows Joker's point until he sees the SR2 designation pasted on the side of the ship, as well as the large blank space behind it.

Joker laughs. "Commander, if Ash were here she'd agree with me when I tell you that the look on your face is priceless."

Shepard shakes his head briskly to clear his thoughts. "Ha-ha. Very funny Joker."

"It's what I'm here for."

John looks back to the ship, smiling. "I guess we'll have to give her a name."

Joker pats him on the shoulder, looking through the window at his new ship. "Boss, you read my goddamn mind."

* * *

Joker and Shepard meet Miranda and Jacob at the entry ramp of the newly christened SR2 Normandy.

"Welcome to the new Normandy, Commander." Jacob says, a light smile on his face.

A wave of nostalgia washes over Shepard as the group enters the bridge from the external hatch. Everything John sees reminds him of the SSV, from the spacious cockpit to the grandiose galaxy map aft of the main hallway. The bridge is alive with movement as the numerous crewmen man operating stations, analyze data pads, and monitor ship-wide power levels. They are everything Shepard has come to expect from a disciplined crew. As he moves down the main hallway, Shepard is almost overwhelmed by the amount of handshakes, salutes, and introductions his new crew mates almost scramble to send his way.

_So many new names._ He thinks. _So many new faces._

Meanwhile, Joker grins evilly as he settles into his new pilot's chair at the helm. He activates the primary drive core systems and keys the cockpit mic, sending its signal to every external speaker on the ship.

"Ladies and gentlemen, boys and girls, we will be departing shortly." Joker's arrogant banter circulates throughout the Normandy, drawing laughs and groans from the crew. "Please keep your extremities inside the vehicle at all time, as we will be reaching speeds high enough to turn even the hardiest mariner into a floating puddle of orange plasma. For those of you who have a problem with high speeds, you really shouldn't be here. And for all you ladies, feel free to come on up to the cockpit for a better view; this chair's big enough for at least three." The ace pilot settles into his seat, becoming one with the operating systems before him.

"Don't worry baby." He whispers. "I'll be gentle."

* * *

The Illusive Man watches the Normandy as it leaves the docking bay, barely making it into open space before jumping to FTL. He takes a long drag from a fresh cigarette, aware of the presence standing behind him.

"You're really going to trust the Spectre with this?" the presence asks, its voice colder than frozen steel.

"I don't trust anyone. You know that."

"So why the sudden urge to throw all of humanity's chips on someone who clearly hates us? Someone who has proven time and time again to be an alien sympathizer?"

Smoke pours from the Illusive Man's mouth. "He's the best chance humanity has. I can't change him more than I have. All we can do now is give him what he needs to succeed."

"I understand."

The Illusive Man smiles and walks past the presence and over to the dying star in the center of the office. He stares into the glowing center of the star, as if trying to divine some grand answer from the swirl of color. "That said, I have a job for you."

The presence walks around the star to stand directly opposite the Illusive Man; its features are hidden under the shadows the star casts across it. "I am listening."

"Chances are that Shepard is going to do something that comes into conflict with Cerberus and our goals. If that happens, I want you there to clean up the mess."

"You want me to kill him." It is not a question so much as it is a declaration.

The Illusive Man shakes his head. "No. When I say cleaning messes, I mean dealing with any problems for Cerberus that may arise as a result of Shepard's actions. You are not to engage Shepard, the Normandy, or its crew so long as they are on this mission."

The presence cocks its head to one side. "So I'm playing cleanup crew. You wouldn't call me just for this."

"Correct. The other part of the job is this: if Shepard decides to run out on me, I'm going to need someone to collect on everything he owes me. Every expense."

"Every expense." The presence sounds almost eager now. "Does that include-"

"Yes." The Illusive Man cuts in. "It includes him. Can I trust you with this, Kai Leng?"

Kai Leng laughs darkly, an unnerving sound even to the Illusive Man's ears.

"Of course."

* * *

"I've been looking over the dossiers. I strongly suggest acquiring Mordin Solus on Omega. We'll need him to develop a countermeasure against the Collectors' seeker swarms."

Shepard is quiet for a moment as he takes in the new command center. The massive space is at least twice the size of the command center on the original Normandy, with a real-time tactical hologram of the ship itself in the center. Shepard glances over the display with interest; as far as he can tell, nearly every component from the original Normandy has been upgraded.

"I have to agree with Miranda on this, Commander." Jacob informs him, crossing his arms. "We don't stand a chance without a defense against those swarms; if we go in unprepared, we'll be sitting ducks."

Shepard nods. "We're all in agreement, then. Plot a course for Omega."

"Calculating now, Shepard." The voice that speaks is cool, female, almost digital in intonation.

"Who are you?" Shepard asks the room. His eyes raise in surprise as a hologram appears next to him, its form that of a blue sphere. The sphere is attached to a 'neck' of sorts, and the neck is surrounded by a blue halo. Data scrolls across the surface of the hologram, creating waterfalls of light that trickle down its surface.

"I am the Normandy's artificial intelligence." The hologram announces. A set of horizontal sound bars oscillate as it speaks, giving the hologram the illusion of a mouth. "The Normandy crew refer to me as EDI, which is an acronym for Enhanced Defense Intelligence."

Shepard turns to Miranda. "We have an AI aboard this ship?" His tone is harsh, accusing.

EDI interjects before Miranda has a chance to retort. "I can assure you, Commander, I have no access to the Normandy's systems. I am only equipped to aid ship personnel and monitor the ship's electronic warfare suites. I also monitor all on-board listening devices."

"Now you're telling me it's going to spy on us too? This keeps getting better and better." Shepard sighs. "My apologies, EDI. As far as consciousness goes, you're sentient life. I shouldn't be so harsh."

EDI is silent for a moment. "...Thank you, Shepard. I understand your concerns. I will try to work in a way that won't adversely affect the mission."

"Thank you, EDI. I think we'll get along fine."

"I do hope so, Commander."

Miranda butts in. "Now that that's out of the way, perhaps you should meet with the remainder of the crew. I know some of them are hoping to meet the hero of the Citadel in person. If you have any questions, you can find me in my office on deck three." She walks past the ex-Alliance soldiers and into an elevator.

Jacob salutes Shepard. "I should be getting back to my duties as well, Commander. I'll be in the armory if you need me."

Shepard raises an eyebrow. "We have a full armory? The old Normandy barely had more than equipment lockers."

Jacob cracks a smile. "Fully stocked. Come by and I'll give you the tour. I think you'll like what you see." He salutes and walks down the hall and through a blast door. Shepard can make out the glimmer of freshly polished weapons just before the door closes. Despite his interest in the new armaments, he decides to check on Joker first.

_God knows he can't be too pleased with having this AI on board. _He thinks as he proceeds to the helm. Sure enough, Shepard can hear the argument between his old friend and his new ship mate long before he reaches the pair.

"...And I'm telling you, I work better with an adjusted drive output." Joker leans back in his chair with a heavy sigh. "If she's not always at peak capacity, how am I supposed to control her in high-risk situations?"

EDI's hologram appears next to the pilot, her voice indignant. "I am not questioning your ability to fly this ship, Mr. Moreau, I merely stated that Cerberus regulations require a ship to be out of FTL before adjusting the drive output. Your actions were a breach of protocol."

"Yeah, well this is _my_ ship, so you and Cerberus can take your protocol and shove it up your bluebox."

"Problems, you two?"

Joker adjusts his seat so he can face the Commander. "Hey Commander, can we shut this thing off? It's questioning everything I do, not to mention it's damned annoying."

Shepard shakes his head. "I know how you feel, but EDI's part of our crew now, and we have to adapt accordingly."

Joker grins. "Until I find a soldering gun. There's got to be some wires I can cross to make it hurt."

Shepard sighs. "No sabotage, understood?"

"Yeah, yeah, don't break the boss' toys, I get it."

Shepard turns to EDI's hologram. "And EDI, try to be a little more lenient. This mission will go a lot smoother if we work together."

"Understood, Commander."

Joker sighs. "Way to go, Commander, always the diplomat. It's a shame they didn't put _you_ on the Council, we'd have talked the Reapers to death by now."

Shepard chooses to ignore the comment. "How's she handling, Joker?"

Joker's eyes light up as he spins back to the controls. "You have no idea, Commander. It's my baby the Normandy alright, but better than new. She fits me like a glove." He shifts comfortably in his chair. "Leather seats. It's going to be so nice saving the galaxy without fear of swamp ass for a change."

EDI cuts in. "The reproduction was not intended to be exact, Mr. Moreau. Seamless improvements have been made."

"And there's the downside. I liked the Normandy when she was quiet and beautiful. Now she's got this thing I don't want to talk about; it's like ship cancer or something."

Shepard laughs. "Glad to se you haven't changed at all."

"It's what I'm here for."

"When do we reach Omega?"

Joker activates a few displays. "We should be there in about four hours. Get some rest, or better yet, take a tour of the ship. Have the AI go with you though, if only to save me from my headache." Shepard nods and walks back towards the command center.

"I cannot 'go' anywhere, Mr. Moreau." EDI states. "I am present in all areas of the ship."

"And that's why I'm only using the bathroom planetside from now on."

* * *

"Welcome aboard, Commander."

Shepard turns and finds himself staring into the green eyes of an attractive, red haired woman. She salutes him warmly, a smile on her face. "I'm Yeoman Kelly Chambers. I've been assigned as your administrative assistant. I'll manage your messages and help you monitor the crew." Her smile grows, and Shepard can detect the faintest amount of attraction in her eyes. "And I must say, it's such an honor to work under you, Commander Shepard."

Shepard can't help but smile back. "Glad to have you on the team, Ms. Chambers."

"Please, call me Kelly."

"Okay, Kelly it is. But only if you promise not to call me 'Commander'."

Kelly grins warmly. "Then what should I call you?"

John grins back. "Shepard will do just fine."

"Then Shepard it is."

John lets his smile drop, professional once more. "Do you mind if I ask you a few questions?"

"I'd be happy to answer them, Shepard. What would you like to know?"

"What exactly are your responsibilities?"

"I'll notify you of any messages or appointments you might have, as well as informing you of any important business the crew would like to bring to your attention."

Shepard crosses his arms. "Isn't that more of a VI's job?"

Kelly laughs, causing a smile to appear on Shepard's face. "I suppose it is, but that's only my official posting. Unofficially, I monitor the crew's behavior. This is a risky mission, Shepard. We all know that some of us won't be coming back, and that's a lot of pressure. I have a degree in psychology; I'm good at sensing when people are overly taxed." Kelly's eyes grow concerned. "And right now my senses are telling me that you haven't had a decent rest in days. You should get some sleep, Shepard. And maybe a decent meal to go with it."

Shepard grins wryly, a kid caught staying up too late. "You are good."

"I look for warning signs. I like it. It's not a full-time job, and it's most effective when done informally."

"We're lucky to have you along, Kelly."

Kelly's brilliant smile reappears almost instantly. "Thank you Shepard, glad to be here."

* * *

"Wow."

The armory is a sight to behold, with rows upon rows of weapons covering the walls and tables. Everything from pistols to grenade launchers decorate the space, making Shepard feel like a kid at Christmas.

"I knew you'd like it, Commander." Jacob says, turning from his workstation to salute Shepard. "This equipment is state of the art, some of the best weapons in the galaxy."

"No kidding." Shepard walks around the room, tinkering with weapons as he goes. Some of the weapons are familiar instantly, like the S-92 Mantis Sniper Rifle. Others are unfamiliar. Shepard pries what appears to be a a large folded pistol off a weapon rack. There are at least a dozen others like it on the same rack. He activates the weapon and it unfolds in his hands.

It turns out to be a shotgun.

"That's one of the Cerberus prototypes they sent us." Jacob tells him. "The S-22 Eviscerator."

Shepard hold the shotgun in his hands. It's unlike any type of shotgun he's ever used, let alone seen. The barrel is longer, and the weapon itself is light and compact.

It is perfect.

Jacob takes a shotgun off the rack and activates it, smiling as the weapon expands in his grip. "The Eviscerator has a more compressed spread than other shotguns." He says, slotting an incendiary ammo attachment into the weapon. "Makes it more effective against armor, and also doubles the range of the weapon." Jacob grins heartily. "However, such enhancements are technically banned in Citadel space."

Shepard finds himself grinning too. "I think I'll use it anyway. What're they going to do, kill me?"

Jacob laughs briefly before returning to his usual manner. "Commander," he says, all soldier once more. "There hasn't been time to really settle in and take stock. I want to say that working with you is a great opportunity to do something that matters." Jacob smiles. "It's a privilege to serve on the Normandy, Commander."

Shepard places the shotgun on the table next to him. "It's a risky assignment, Jacob. You may change your tune if we end up like the original Normandy."

"Maybe. But as long as the Illusive Man walks his talk, and you do the same, I'll do my best to make sure we succeed." Jacob sets down his own weapon and crosses his arms. "That's been the condition for my service so far. I have... issues with certain actions Cerberus has taken in the past."

Shepard nods, understanding. "Same here. Regardless, I look forward to working with you, Mr. Taylor."

"Likewise, Commander. Let me know if you need anything." Jacob salutes.

John salutes back.

* * *

"So EDI." Shepard says as he steps into the elevator. "Let's talk about you for a moment."

The AI picks up on the vocalization of her name and creates a hologram next to him as the elevator begins its descent. "Do you have a specific inquiry?"

"What do you do aboard this ship?"

"I operate the ships electronic and cyberwarfare suites in combat. My reaction time is much faster than that of an organic. I also correlate records from shipboard monitoring devices for the Illusive Man." EDI's mouth suddenly changes color from white to red. "I also serve additional functions which are restricted at this time."

Shepard's eyes narrow at the sudden secrecy. "You have restricted functions? Such as?"

"I do not know." The AI tells him. "Some of my databases are sealed. Some of my hardware is kept offline. I assume that when certain unknown conditions are met, those functions will be released to me."

Shepard crosses his arms. "Where are these databases?"

"My hardware is stored in a quantum bluebox, located behind the medical bay." The AI is quiet for a moment before speaking again. "Shepard, I would advise against tampering with my systems. Though your hacking skill is adept for an organic, I fear any attempt to force systems to activate would result in my termination."

Shepard nods. "Don't worry EDI. I don't plan on tampering with your systems." Shepard grins. "I would watch out for Joker, though."

"Mr. Moreau has restricted access to the core, as per my protocols regarding threats to my well-being." Shepard manages to hide his laughter with a cough.

The elevator dings and its doors open, revealing deck three.

"Welcome to the Crew Deck, Shepard."

* * *

"Chef's Surprise again? C'mon Rupert..."

Shepard walks into the mess just in time to see a pair crewmen of having a meal and an older, red faced man throwing his hands up in anger.

"I'm sorry princess, fillet mignon and caviar coming right up. Let me just get out my doilies."

"That'd be real nice, Mr. Gardener." The crewman speaking suddenly notices the Commander and jumps out of his seat and into a salute. "Commander on deck!" The older man and the woman stand quickly to attention, the woman knocking her food to the floor.

Shepard smiles. "At ease, all of you."

The older man grabs a mop from a supply closet and proceeds to clean up the spilled rations. "There you go again, Goldstien, making a mess that I have to clean up."

"Sorry, Rupert."

"What are you apologizing for, Goldstien?" Her companion asks. "God knows Rupert's cooking would probably taste better if it came off the floor."

Rupert points the mop threateningly. "Watch your damn mouth, Hawthorne." He says to the crewman. "The Commander's on deck. And besides, I'd like to see you do better." Rupert suddenly looks up, his mouth forming a light smile. "Commander Shepard, hero of the Citadel. You did humanity proud that day." He steps forward and shakes Shepard's hand warmly, the mop in his free hand. "I'm Mess Sergent Rupert Gardener at your service."

"Glad to hear it, Sergent. I'm starving."

Hawthorne covers his face with his hands. "Big mistake Commander." Goldstien sighs and slaps him over the head. "Ouch! What was that for?"

Rupert walks Shepard over to the kitchen area, which smells faintly of food, but not by much. "Ignore them, Commander. We need to keep you fed so you can kick some Collector ass!" He moves behind the counter. "What can I get you?"

"What is there to get?"

Rupert sighs. "Not much, to be honest. I make do, but have you ever tried to prepare a decent meal with military provisions? I'm good, but I'm no miracle worker." He leans against the counter and gestures to Hawthorn and Goldstien. "Taking down the Collectors is going to be rough business. The crew deserves a few fine meals before they throw themselves into the fire."

Shepard nods. "How can I help?"

"If I had some quality ingredients... aw shit." Rupert pushes himself off the counter and shakes his head. "You've got more important things to worry about than grocery shopping. Forget I mentioned it."

Shepard shakes his head. "It's no trouble. Give me the list."

Rupert's eyebrows raise with surprise as he hands Shepard a shopping list. "Much appreciated, Commander. Most of this stuff is probably standard fare for those namby-pambys on the Citadel."

Shepard nods. "We'll probably end up there before long, I'll be sure to get what we need."

"Thanks again, Commander. Now, I believe you wanted some grub, right? Let's see, we've got what passes for lasagna, meatloaf, mac'n cheese-"

"Stop there." Shepard interjects. "You have macaroni and cheese?"

Rupert nods. "Course, it's standard issue on most Cerberus ships. What of it?"

Shepard laughs. "Sergeant, mac and cheese is my favorite, ever since I was a kid on Mindoir."

Rupert grins. "Well then, I'll make a whole pot of the stuff. You want it here or do you want me to send it up to your room?"

"Up to my room?" Shepard's voice is tinged with confusion.

"Yeah, you've got a loft up on the top deck. Your own personal space. Heard it's nice."

"This is news to me, but I've still got rounds to do, go ahead and send it up when it's finished."

"Can do, Commander." He salutes. "It's a damned honor to be here."

* * *

The medbay is a sterile, quiet space that almost seems to be polished white. The patient tables are empty, ominous, a constant reminder of the severity of the mission. Shepard walks into the room, remembering Joker's words from earlier. The room's other occupant swivels in her chair, her grey hair and gentle face instantly familiar.

"John Shepard." Doctor Chakwas says, joy in her eyes. "I watched the Normandy crumble with you on board. It's good to see you alive."

John can hardly believe his eyes. "I'm shocked. You're on a Cerberus vessel now?"

She laughs. "Surprising, even to me. Yet here I am." She smiles warmly. "And here you are, as well. The kind of trauma you endured would have changed most people, but not you I see. Welcome back."

"It's good to be back, doctor. But seeing you here raises some questions."

Chakwas nods. "I have time John, ask away." Shepard smiles. Chakwas was one of the few people who called him by his first name.

"Doctor, you've been with the Alliance for years, why leave now?"

"After the Normandy was lost the surviving crew was... reassigned." She says the word like it has a bad taste. "I was stationed at the Mars Naval Medical Center. A very... respectable position, but it wasn't on a starship."

Shepard nods knowingly. "And you wanted to fly."

"Yes. I've spent most of my life on warhsips, never knowing what the next mission might bring." She stands, moving over to a piece of medical equipment. "I'm used to the hum of engines, the creaking bulkheads, the subtle vertigo when the momentum dampeners kick in. Life planetside is too static, too boring."

Shepard nods. "That I understand, but you're not the Cerberus type, doctor."

Chakwas shakes her head. "I don't work for Cerberus, I work for you, on a mission that may be crucial to the survival of the human race." She sits back down in her chair, hands in her lap. "I have faith that your dealings with Cerberus will be ethical. I trust you, John."

Shepard is quietly touched. "Thank you, doctor. That means a lot."

"You're very welcome, John." She stands, gesturing to one of the medbay tables. "Now then, it's been a while since you've had a physical, hasn't it?" She laughs warmly. "We'll need to update your old charts; going biotic is quite the change."

Shepard grins. "Maybe later, doctor. I am hoping that we can do something about these scars, though." He runs a hand along one cheek to indicate his meaning.

Chakwas tuts like an angry schoolteacher. "It seems that Cerberus can't do anything right, can they? Give me a little time, I'll see what I can dig up."

"Understood." Shepard looks around the room. "Do you have everything you need?"

Chakwas considers Shepard's words for a moment. "I believe so, yes. This sickbay is very much like the one on the original Normandy." She looks over to a small cabinet space in her desk. "The only thing missing are my private reserves." She looks back to Shepard. "I even had a bottle of Serrice Ice Brandy I was saving for a special occasion."

"I'll keep an eye out for a replacement bottle."

She shakes her head. "You needn't. It's expensive, and you have more important things to worry about."

"Nonsense." He tells her. "Consider your reserves back in stock."

Chakwas smiles. "Thank you, John."

* * *

"Thank you John."

Tali sits in her quarters on the Neema, reading the note Shepard sent to her all those years ago. Her quarters are large by quarian standards, almost four cubic meters of space are available to her. The room is dark, save for the orange glow of Tali's Omni-tool and the gleam of her white eyes.

_I can't believe he's back._ She thinks, curling up in bed. _It seems so impossible, but there it is. John is back, and off saving the galaxy again._

_Without me._

Tali drifts off in memory to that day lost in the past. The day they first met.

_"Where's the Shadow Broker? Where's Fist?" Tali demanded of the turian agent. Her mistrust was nearly palpable, and she couldn't help but feel apprehensive toward her situation. It had started out as a mission to discover geth, and along the way had turned into a mission of survival. Her side still ached from the bullet wound the krogan hitman had managed to inflict before she was able to overload his rifle and make it blow off both his arms._

_"They'll be here." The turian informed her. She was disgusted by him; his white facepaint reminded her of a skeleton. "Where's the evidence?" He ran his hand along her right arm, causing her to shudder beneath her suit._

_She slapped his hand away. "No way, the deal's off."_

_The turain didn't look surprised at the news. He nodded to a pair of armored salarians who had until then been skulking in the corner with their backs turned. Both turned, their pistols raised._

_Tali didn't hesitate. She tossed a grenade at them and dove to the side. The resulting explosion knocked the salarians off their feet. Tali got to her feet and gunned them both down before they could stand. She searched for the turian and found herself looking down the barrel of a pistol._

_"Shame to waste such a spicy piece of work." The assassin told her. "But orders are orders." Tali closed her eyes._

_It was over._

_A shot rang out, causing Tali to open her eyes. She saw the turian assassin crumple to the ground, half his face gone. Tali turned to see a grey armored human wielding a sniper rifle, a turian in C-Sec battle gear, and a red armored krogan walk towards her. She gripped her pistol tightly, cautious in case the newcomers were looking for trouble._

_The krogan walked past Tali and over to the salarian assassins. "This one's still kicking, Shepard." The krogan declared, kicking the salarian's pistol out of reach._

_"Put him down, Wrex." The human, Shepard, said. Wrex nodded and unslung his shotgun, blasting the salarian in the head and putting him down._

_The turian knelt down beside his dead counterpart, shaking his head. "I'm damn impressed, Shepard. Accurate to the last, even on the move like you were."_

_The human laughed, a sound that somehow made Tali feel comfortable despite her unease. "Thanks Garrus. Just doing my job."_

_Shepard turned to her, and Tali could feel herself blushing. Of all the humans she had encountered so far, there was something about this one that she found attractive. It might have been his bright blue eyes, or his well chiseled jaw, or the sheer confidence that seemed to radiate from his person._

_"Are you alright?" He asked her._

_Tali nodded. "Yes, I'm fine. I can take care of myself."_

_Shepard grinned slyly, causing Tali to blush even harder. "I can see that. Miss..."_

_"Tali!" She blurted out. She composed herself. "Tali'Zorah nar Rayya."_

_"Tali, pleased to meet you. I'm John."_

_And the adventure really started there. She had joined John's team of specialists on a seemingly impossible mission to stop a crazed Spectre from unleashing an ancient race of god-like machines upon the entire galaxy, while flying aboard the most advanced ship in Citadel space. He saved her life multiple times throughout the course of their journey, and she had done the same for him. He had given her unrestricted access to the geth data acquired in the Armstrong Cluster, literally assuring her a successful Pilgrimage. John had taught her so much, shown her so much. When he asked her before the mission on Ilos if she had any regrets, she told him that she had none._

_She had lied._

_Truthfully, Tali had slowly begun to fall in love with John. She had at one point been close to telling him, but her fear of rejection and her own shyness kept her quiet._

_And by then, it was too late._

_He had gone after the asari, Liara, and all of Tali's hopes were torn asunder. She isolated herself from the crew, stopped volunteering for missions. She was bitter, angry, childish. She started acting rudely towards John, brushing him off when he wanted to talk, leaving the room when he entered. He had every right to be angry with her._

_But he wasn't._

_John didn't change at all, despite how Tali had begun to treat him. He didn't treat her any differently than he had in the beginning. He was always a friend, always there for her when she needed him. Eventually, she decided that if she really loved him, then she wanted him to be happy. And if being with Liara made him happy, then she was happy for him._

_And they had won._

_They had torn Saren's army apart on Ilos, blasting their way across miles of terrain to get to the Conduit. She had been with him in the Mako, sitting across from Garrus when the rover had made the jump to the Citadel. She had been with him as they fought their way up the side of the Citadel, blasting through legions of geth. She had been with him when John talked Saren out of his insanity, and had watched as the man they had hunted for so long put a bullet into his own head._

_And she had been with him when Sovereign's remains had crashed into the Council Chamber, almost killing them all._

_But they had survived._

_They had won and she had never been prouder to have fought alongside anyone. She had opted to stay aboard the Normandy for a while longer, while at the same time wrestling with the need to tell John her feelings._

_And then he died._

_He died and she was broken, lost, bewildered. She had seen him survive so much, only to be killed so quickly, so decisively. She didn't stop crying for nearly three days, and by that point her eyes were too tired for any more tears. She went to his service, paid her respects, said her goodbyes. She left for the Fleet, and was hailed as a hero for her gifts. As the Admirals and Captains lauded her, she went on thinking that it was John who deserved the credit, not her._

_But she moved on, taking the lessons he had taught her to heart. Do what's right. Never back down. Fight for what you believe in._

_And she lived her life, contributing to the fleet, making new friends, and new enemies. But no matter what, Tali never forgot the man who was responsible for everything she could be proud of, everything she could call her own._

"And now he's back."

Tali's words echo in the empty room, the only other sound the steady click of the air scrubber in the room's ventilation system.

_"_And I think I'm falling in love with him again."

* * *

The Normandy's engineering deck is quiet, at least as quiet as it can be while still housing a massive drive core. Shepard's explorations have yielded little of significant interest, save for a few storage compartments and a Kodiak Shuttle in the docking bay. However, heading toward the drive core itself, Shepard stumbles upon a pair of crewmen diligently working on engine systems.

One of them, a bearded man, notices Shepard and turns abruptly. "You came all the way down to see us?" His accent instantly betrays him as Scottish.

The other, a short woman, turns and offers Shepard a salute. "Kenneth, you're speaking to our commanding officer!"

"At ease." Shepard tells them. "I'm touring the ship, getting to know my crew."

Kenneth nods. "I'm Engineer Ken Donnelly handling the power control systems. This is Gabby."

"That's Engineer Gabriella Daniels, actually." Gabby interjects, shooting Ken a glare. "I'm responsible for the propulsion systems."

"Good to meet you both."

Kenneth nods. "Likewise, Commander. What can we do for you?"

Shepard gestures to the drive core. "Are you set up okay down here?"

Kenneth shrugs. "We can't complain. I just wish it didn't take so long to calibrate the FBA arrays..."

"Kenneth!" Gabby exclaims. "You're complaining."

"Are you having problems with the system?" Shepard asks.

Kenneth shakes his head. "No problems, Commander. But when they upgraded the Normandy's design they got a bit sloppy with the FBA couplings." He holds up a hand. "I won't bore you with the tech, but there's an array of attenuators in the primary power transfer system that-"

Gabby rolls her eyes. "Kenneth, you're boring the Commander with tech." She turns to Shepard. "In short, if we had T6 FBA couplings installed it would save us a lot of maintenance time each day."

"Why isn't something like that already installed?"

Gabby shrugs. "It's probably a design oversight. Efficiency isn't affected; it's a maintenance issue."

"Also." Kenneth interjects. "The T6 models can be hard to find. Stellar Dynamics discontinued them."

Gabby jumps in. "We could probably find used ones in the Omega markets, but Ken and I have no time for shore leave."

Shepard nods. "I'll see what I can do once we get there."

Gabby smiles warmly. "We'd appreciate that, Commander. But don't strain yourself. The mission comes first."

"You two are part of my crew, an essential part of this mission." Shepard informs them. "So in a way, you do come first."

Kenneth laughs. "Now that's what I like to hear!"

Shepard smiles. "Carry on." Shepard heads back towards the elevator.

Kenneth turns back to his display, shaking his head. "I'm amazed Shepard came down to see us."

Gabby rolls her eyes. "I told you he would."

In the next room, and still within hearing distance of the duo, Shepard can't help but laugh.

* * *

"Welcome to the captain's quarters, Shepard."

The room is huge, larger than his quarters on the original Normandy. The fish tank is the first thing to catch his eye. Empty, ready to be filled, the blue tanks in the wall scream of excess, causing Shepard to shake his head at the sight of it. He walks over to the office space, noticing the model ship display case just behind the desk, complete with a scale model of his new ship. The desk itself holds a personal data terminal, along with copies of some of Shepard's favorite books. However, what really catches his eye is the Alliance Medal of Honor in a small display stand, along with a framed digital photo of his old flame, Liara T'Soni.

Shepard sits in the padded office chair and runs a solemn finger across the face in the photo, wishing that more of his old team was on board for this mission. He sighs and picks up the Medal of Honor, his eyes widening with surprise as he realizes that it is the same, scarred medal presented to him all those years ago after Elysium.

"This can't buy my loyalty." He says to the empty room, knowing that there are several cameras and recording devices keeping tabs on him. He sets down the medal and walks into the bedroom, which is complete with a dining area and couch, along with a plush queen bed and a set of personal arms and armor lockers in the nearby wall.

"What is that smell?" Shepard looks around the room until he spies the source, a self heating pot filled with macaroni and cheese sitting on the dinner table, next to a loaf of bread, a metal bowl, spork, and a bottle of mineral water.

"Thank god for you, Rupert." He says, descending upon the food like an eagle.

After the simple yet satisfying meal, Shepard checks the time. _Still another two hours._ He thinks. _I should get some sleep._ Shepard removes his armor and weapons and sets them into the lockers, changing into a set of Cerberus issue fatigues. He settles into the bed, which is maddeningly soft and supportive. Before he realizes it, John has fallen into sleep.

* * *

_"Hey, Commander."_

_John looks around, seeing only white. "Who's there?"_

_Kaidan Alenko appears before him, looking just like he did when he was alive, dressed in a set of Alliance fatigues. "It's me, Commander."_

_"Kaidan?" John can't believe his eyes._

_The dead Lieutenant laughs. "Don't get too excited, Commander. This is just a dream. I'm still very dead."_

_"So you're not real. None of this is real."_

_Kaidan shrugs. "I wouldn't go that far, Commander." Kaidan waves an arm, indicating the endless white surrounding them. "Take a look around. Isn't this familiar?"_

_John looks around and instantly feels a pulling sensation all over his body; like something is drawing him in. He shakes his head and the sensation dissipates, but the feeling of unease remains._

_"What is this place, Kaidan?" He asks, not really sure he wants to know the answer. "Is it-"_

_"No." Kaidan says, cutting John off. "It's not heaven. But it's somewhere different. That's all I really know."_

_"I don't understand, Kaidan."_

_"You will, Commander. Don't worry. It all comes in time."_

_"Kaidan, I'm sorry."_

_Kaidan shakes his head, moving to stand beside John. "Don't be. You did the right thing on Virmire. I was just unlucky, that's all. Shit happens."_

_"We won, Kaidan. We beat Saren and Sovereign."_

_Kaidan nods. "I know, Commander. I saw. I knew you'd pull it off." Kaidan smiles sadly. "It's good to see you again, sir."_

_"You too, Kaidan."_

_"I'm glad you're back, Commander, saving the galaxy." Kaidan says. "I'm glad to see you got some new wings."_

_The dead marine suddenly looks off into the distance. "You'll wake up in a moment, Commander. We'll talk again soon."_

_The white expanse suddenly disappears, and Kaidan with it._

* * *

John wakes, sitting up suddenly. He is drenched with sweat, and his barriers are active around him, a pulsing blue field mere inches above his skin. He quickly forces his barriers back down, rubbing his face to clear his head. Joker chimes in over the intercom.

"Commander, we'll be docking with the station in about seven minutes. You might want to get ready."

"Acknowledged, Joker. Be down in two." John walks over to the bathroom and turns on the sink, splashing his face with cold water.

_Did I really see Kaidan back there?_ John wonders, unsure how to process his dream. He looks at himself in the mirror for a moment, seeing a scarred but ready soldier.

John walks out of the bathroom and over to his locker, strapping on his armor one piece at a time. He grabs his weapons, checking the load on the new shotgun, and heads for the elevator. Joker's voice comes in over the intercom. "We're about to dock, Commander."

John nods, thinking of Kaidan, Tali, Liara, and all the other people he cares about.

"Good. It's time to stretch out these new wings."

* * *

**LM here,**

**Glad you could make it. Chapter 5 was something I felt to be necessary, even if it doesn't have much action. Exploring Tali's connection to the Admiralty board, as well as Shepard's reactions to his new crew gave me a chance to work with some in-game and non-game dialog, both of which were enjoyable to write. In addition, I wanted to introduce what some people call the "Cerberus Contingency Plan", namely the character Kai Leng. For those of you who don't know, Leng is a character from the Mass Effect book series, and will be included as a character in-game during Mass Effect 3. From what I know he's a scary, racist badass, so I tried to make him sound that way. Hope I pulled it off, and I hope you enjoyed the chapter.**

**R&R!**

**LM**


	6. Ghosts and Angels

Ghosts and Angels

* * *

**I don't own anything to do with Mass Effect or Mass Effect 2. All credit for this story goes to the wonderful minds at Bioware.**

**Song credit: The majority of this chapter was written while listening to Run On by Moby. God Bless Moby.**

**This chapter is dedicated to Ganja Naraku, who has been with this story since day one. Again, many thanks.**

* * *

"Slack off on your own time! We're docking, you pantywaists! Get to your damn stations!"

An unfamiliar voice reaches Shepard's ears as he steps out of the elevator and onto the Command Deck. He looks around and finds the source, a male security officer dressed in Cerberus issue black and orange heavy armor. The man's shouts are accompanied by erratic arm movements and a steady deposit of spittle into the air. The man turns, noticing Shepard for the first time.

"Commander on deck!" He shouts, snapping into a rigid salute. The assorted crewmen freeze in place, unsure of what to do next. The officer looks around the room, his eyes filling with fury. "Salute, damn you!" Almost in unison, the entire crew salutes Shepard, causing the ex-Spectre to shift uncomfortably.

"At ease," Shepard says, rubbing the back of his neck. He is unsure what to make of the situation.

The security officer jumps on Shepard's edict, however. "You heard the man, get your sorry asses back to it! There's no time for standing around, gawking like a bunch of dead crows!" The crew quickly resumes working, if not a little frantically. The security officer nods to Shepard and walks towards him, the perfect opportunity for the Commander to size up his boisterous new ally.

He is a young man, younger than Jacob, but he carries himself with the authority of a veteran. The officer's bald head gleams under the bright lights of the Normandy, a look that he sports with professional pride. His face is a mass of crisscrossing pink scars, so many that they nearly hide his hazel eyes. As he moves closer, Shepard notices that the officer has no hair whatsoever on his face; even the place where eyebrows should be has been replaced with imitative scar tissue. The facial mutilation does not discourage the officer from showing off a massive smile as he reaches the Commander and sticks out a hand.

"Security Chief Nicholas Glass, at your service." Shepard places his right hand into the other man's grip, receiving a strong, hearty handshake in return.

"Good to meet you, Glass," Shepard says, unable to completely hide the surprised look on his face.

Glass laughs; a rough, almost ugly sound. He points to the mask of scars that is his face. "Don't feel too bad, sir. I get it a lot."

Shepard shakes his head, suddenly ashamed at the small scars on his own face. "Sorry. It just caught me by surprise."

Glass nods. "Don't worry about it, sir. You're not the first, and you definitely won't be the last." He nods his head in the direction of the airlock. "Operative Lawson and Operative Taylor are waiting for you in the lock, sir. I'll keep her cozy until you get back."

Shepard raises his eyebrows in surprise. "You're the XO? How come we haven't met?"

Glass shakes his head. "My apologies, sir. It was my downtime; I spent it asleep in my bunk on the Crew Deck. And as for my being in charge while you're gone, I'm only XO if neither Operative Lawson nor Operative Taylor are on-board. I'm also your shuttle pilot, but my primary duties are mainly keeping these lazy asses in line." He suddenly turns, pointing at a crewman lounging by the diagnostics station. "You, get your ass in gear!" Startled, the man quickly heads for the elevator, almost running. Glass turns back to Shepard. "Sorry about that, sir. You know what they say about giving an inch."

Shepard laughs. "You sure know how to crack the whip."

Glass grins like a loon. "It's what I'm paid for, Commander. I'm damn good at what I do." He pats his side, where a fierce looking shock baton sits patiently in a built-in armor cradle. "Not that I'd ever need to use the thing, mind you." He reassures Shepard. "They're a good lot. Eager as all hell, but disciplined."

Shepard is about to speak when Joker's voice crackles over the intercom. "Commander, we've received docking confirmation. I'm bringing her in now."

Shepard nods. "Understood, Joker. Take us in." He turns back to Glass. "Looks like we'll have to continue this conversation at a later time."

"Looking forward to it, sir. Kick some ass for me while you're down there."

As he walks toward the airlock, Shepard can't help but grin.

* * *

John's first experience on Omega is the smell. A fetid combination of metal, garbage, and something with a scent akin to rotten caramel, Omega's stench seeps into Shepard's nostrils, causing him to spit onto the rusted floor. As if in response, Jacob gags and covers his mouth with a hand.

"Christ, people actually live in this stink?" he asks no one in particular.

Miranda waves a hand in front of her face. "It's Omega. Nobody cares about Omega."

Shepard looks at Miranda questioningly. "Are things really that bad here?"

Miranda nods. "Omega has worked this way for a long time. It's impossible to change things now."

"You're new here, aren't you?" John turns and sees a ragged salarian staring at him, wringing his hands together. Shepard's hand slowly moves to his pistol.

"Yeah, you're new here." The salarian takes a hesitant step forward. "I can always tell. Allow me to-" He cuts off. A black armored batarian walks out of the shadows, arms crossed.

"Leave, Fargut. Now." The batarian's voice is gruff, commanding.

The salarian starts to shake nervously. He manages a twitchy salute towards the batarian. "Of course, Moklen. Whatever she wants."

Moklen draws back a hand, as if to hit the other alien. The salarian runs off, tripping and falling into a pile of garbage before rounding the corner.

The batarian turns to Shepard, shaking his head. "Damned scavengers."

Shepard's eyes narrow. "What do you want, scum?" Jacob raises an eyebrow at this; Shepard has never been one to toss around insults.

Moklen crosses his arms, his four eyes taking on an angry look. "What did you say, dual eyes?"

Shepard places a hand on his pistol. "You heard me."

The batarian backs down, rubbing the back of his neck. "Uh, fine. Whatever. I'm just delivering a message."

Shepard crosses his arms. "I'm listening."

"Go to Afterlife, the club just outside the exit here. Aria T'Loak wants to speak with you."

"And what makes you think I'd even consider wasting my time with this?"

"Aria wants to know what brings Commander Shepard to Omega."

Shepard raises an eyebrow. "You know who I am?"

The batarian points out a nearby window to the Normandy. "Of course. We've had your ship tagged since you entered the Terminus Systems. You're not as subtle as you think. Dead Spectres raise a lot of flags, even out here."

"Cut the attitude. I'm not here to cause problems."

The batarian remains unconvinced. "That remains to be seen, Shepard. You can't blame Aria for being cautious. Things tend to explode around you." The batarian motions to the exit doors. "Afterlife. Now." The messenger leaves.

Shepard looks to Miranda and Jacob. "Do we know anything about this Aria T'Loak?"

EDI's voice crackles in over the Normandy's comm system, broadcasting on the open channel. "Shepard, Aria T'Loak is apparantly Omega's unofficial leader. She has connections all over the station, and may be able to provide information concerning Dr. Mordin Solus and the Archangel." EDI is quiet for a moment. "Shepard, you may wish to hurry, I've just intercepted reports on mercenary groups on Omega who are intent on killing Archangel."

Miranda holds down her comm bead. "Understood, EDI." She turns to Shepard. "We'd better learn what Aria knows about the Archangel."

Jacob nods. "Before it's too late."

* * *

"Sidonis."

Archangel holds his breath as he aims down the scope, lining up Sidonis' head in the crosshairs. The smug, traitorous bastard laughs maniacally as he makes his way across the bridge.

"You're dead."

Archangel exhales as he pulls the trigger on the S-92 Mantis. The bullet flies across the space, impacting on the center of Sidonis' forehead. Archangel smiles with satisfaction as he watches the turian go down, the top of his head gone.

_Wait..._

Something isn't right. Archangel pulls the Mantis' slide back, slotting another clip into the rifle. As he looks back down the scope to where he dropped Sidonis, he doesn't see a turian corpse. Rather, it is the corpse of a Blood Pack vorcha, crumpled in a heap among dozens of other bodies strewn across the bridge.

Archangel screams into his helmet, a sound filled with pain, hate and rage.

Sidonis isn't among the corpses.

He is gone, hiding somewhere far away. Behind him, Archangel can feel the presence of his dead team burning into his brain. They lie silently under red-stained curtains, constant reminders of Sidonis' treachery. He remembers sprinting back to the hideout, only to find two of his men left, pinned down by a blitz of merc fire.

They hadn't lasted much longer after that.

Archangel doesn't know how long he has been fighting. His rage has kept him alive so far. His hate pulls the rifle's trigger. His pain forces him to make kill-shots.

A human merc catches Archangel's attention as she breaks from cover, moving cautiously across the bridge. He checks the load on the rifle, settles into a firing position, and looks down the scope.

"Sidonis."

The traitor's head jumps into view. He's cautious this time, a sneaking rat amongst a field of corpses.

"You're dead."

Archangel fires, tearing the merc's head off at the neck. A fountain of blood shoots into the air, the sign of another body added to the pile. Archangel pulls back the slide, scanning for more targets.

"I'll kill you as much as I have to, Sidonis." Archangel breathes deep as he finds another Sidonis, this one panicky and sweating. He pulls the Mantis' trigger and watches as a salarian is thrown aside in a burst of blood.

"I'll kill you until they're all dead."

* * *

Miranda points towards a man at the end of the hall. "That's him, that's Zaeed Massani."

Shepard nods and motions Jacob and Miranda towards the infamous bounty hunter. Shepard approaches and notices that Massani is not alone. A batarian sits at Massani's feet, covered in cuts and bruises and reeling in pain. He looks up towards Shepard as he comes to a stop, his eyes begging for assistance. "Please, you have to hel-"

The batarian is cut off as Massani plants a boot into the right side of his face, causing him to cry out in pain. "No one said you could talk, jackass." Massani turns to face Shepard, allowing the Commander to get a good look at his new ally. Clad in a battered but well-maintained set of yellow heavy armor, Zaeed Massani is a bear of a man. He is older than Shepard, that much is apparent from a quick glance, but he carries himself with the air of a man who has been through hell and come out all the stronger. Massani's hair, shaved close to his head, is a light brown color. His worn face is pockmarked with scars, not nearly as severe as the ones on Glass' face, but Massani has obviously seen his fair share of near-misses. His right eye is a cool blue color, a stark contrast to the dark brown of its twin. Heavy stitches surround the damaged eye, a clear sign of optical surgery. He looks the Commander over from head to toe, nods, and grunts in a way that reminds Shepard of Urdnot Wrex.

"So you're Commander Shepard." Zaeed's voice is rough, his manner that of a seasoned soldier. "I hear we have a galaxy to save."

Shepard nods. "That's right. I'll take that as a sign that you've been briefed."

Zaeed smiles, the scars near his mouth pulling the expression into a rictal grin. "Straight to business, huh? Yeah, I've done my homework. Cerberus gave me what I need to know."

"And what do you know?"

Zaeed grunts. "I know that Cerberus is paying me a lot of credits to help you on a suicide mission against a bunch of human-snatching aliens. Should I know anything else?"

Shepard smiles at the bounty hunter's candor. "No, I guess not." He looks down at the beaten batarian, who is now whimpering softly into his hands. "I didn't think we'd be picking up your garbage along with you, though."

Zaeed laughs. "No worries there, Shepard. He's a delinquent; stupid bastard pissed someone off bad enough to have them send me after him. They even paid extra for my bring-in-alive rates. Idiot should have known better than to come here; scum like him always run to Omega." He turns to the battered prisoner and draws his pistol, pointing it at the batarian's left leg. "Stand the fuck up." The batarian nods frantically, slowly getting to his feet. Zaeed turns back to Shepard, his brow furrowed with concern. "I assume your 'Illusive Man' told you about our arrangement?"

Shepard's eyes narrow with suspicion. "No, I guess he left that out."

Zaeed nods. "Good thing I asked. I picked up a job a while back, before Cerberus contacted me. I'd like to see it done."

"What kind of job are we talking about?"

"You ever heard the name Vido Santiago?" Zaeed asks. "He's the head of the Blue Suns. Runs the whole organization."

Shepard shakes his head. "I can't say that I have. Who are the Blue Suns?"

Jacob enters the conversation. "They're a mercenary group based in the Skyllian Verge. They're very high-end when it comes to merc groups, Commander. They're well equipped, and have a lot of clout out here in the Terminus Systems."

Zaeed snorts. "Clout? Is that what you call it? They're a goddamn menace, more like pirates and slavers than soldiers. There's no honor in that group, not any more." Zaeed shakes his head. "That's not important, though. What's important is that their bastard-commander Vido took over an Edfel-Ashland refining facility on Zorya. He's got the workers held hostage, and is using them for slave labour. The big suits at Edfel-Ashland want it dealt with."

Under his armor, John bristles. He has hated slavery his entire life, even before the raid on Mindoir. "We'll get out there as soon as we can, Zaeed."

Zaeed nods respectfully. "Glad to hear it. The sooner we get it out of the way, the sooner we can get to being big goddamn heroes." He holds out a hand.

Shepard takes it and gives it a single strong shake. "Glad to have you with us, Zaeed. We've got work to do."

"That's what they tell me."

The batarian, unmoving until now, suddenly makes a break for it. Zaeed and Shepard both turn, pistols raised, and fire. Shepard's round tears into the batarian's left leg, Zaeed's shot goes into the boy's right. The prisoner collapses with a scream and falls to the ground. Zaeed turns to Shepard, a look of admiration on the older man's face. "I think I'm starting to like you, Shepard." He walks over to the batarian and drags him towards the nearby exit. "I'll be locked and loaded whenever you need me."

Shepard nods. "Once you're on-board, talk to Security Chief Glass. He'll get you situated."

"Understood, Shepard." Zaeed looks down at his writhing prisoner with distaste.

"I should turn this thing in before it starts to stink."

* * *

"You look like you've got something on your mind, girl."

Tali looks up from her desk; her revolving office chair spins as she sees Quala standing in her doorway. "Not really, I'm just going over mission reports."

Quala places her hands on her hips. "As if. You're a horrible liar, Tali."

Tali sighs. "Fine. I have had a lot on my mind lately."

Quala walks over to the bed and sits down, concerned. "And?"

Tali shakes her head. "It's nothing I want to talk about."

"Nonsense, you can talk to me." Quala stands, motioning towards the bed. "Tali'Zorah vas Neema," she says, her voice dripping with mock authority, "it is in the best interest of the Fleet for you to share your thoughts with your friend, Quala'Oro vas Letana."

Tali laughs, and for a moment the two women are children back on the Rayya, best friends who share everything with each other. "Fine, Quala. I'll talk."

Quala clasps her hands together in delight. "Excellent, soon all your secrets shall be mine!"

Tali's eyes roll at her friend's blatant childishness. She gets up from her seat and lies down on the bed, Quala taking her place in the chair. "Don't make this harder than it is, Quala." Tali says halfheartedly.

Quala shakes her head, taking one of Tali's hands in hers and patting it gently. Her voice takes on the mocking tone of an old woman. "I'm only trying to help, dear."

Tali yanks her hand away, her voice shifting to a low growl. "Quala, I swear to Keelah and all the ancestors that I'll send you out an airlock if you don't knock it off."

Quala sighs. "Fine, Tali. I'm sorry already. Now will you just talk to me?"

Tali looks up at the ceiling. "I've just been thinking about what happened down on Freedom's Progress." Her mind drifts to Shepard, alive and well, the same caring, charming, insufferable bosh'tet he had been all those years ago.

Quala nods. "Same here. I can't believe Prazza did what he did. Lousy bosh'tet, he had it coming."

Tali shakes her head, clearing Shepard from her mind. "Huh? Oh, right. Prazza sure had it coming."

Quala cocks her head to one side, the quarian equivalent of raising an eyebrow. "That's not what you were thinking about, is it?"

"No. I guess it wasn't."

Quala squeals with delight. "Oh! I think I know what, or rather who you were thinking about! You were thinking about your old human Captain, Shepard!"

Tali sits up, her eyes blazing. "I was not!"

"You so were! I saw the way you two acted back on the colony! I thought you were going to drag him to the floor and do him right there!"

Tali blushes furiously. "Wh... what did you say?"

Quala laughs. "You heard me! Oh dear, it seems our little Tali'Zorah has the galaxy's most crushable crush on the dreamy and heroic Shepard!"

Tali tries to grab Quala but the nimble scout hops out of the chair before she can throttle her friend. "You take that back!"

Quala giggles mercilessly. "Never!"

Tali groans and gets to her feet. She makes as if to pursue Quala, but then simply sighs and sits back down on the bed, defeated. "What's the point? You've always been faster than me..."

Quala sits down next to her friend. "True, but you've always been smarter." She gives Tali a once-over. "And for that matter, better looking. I'm not surprised Shepard was so into you."

Tali sits up at this, her eyes wide. "He was into me?"

Quala rolls her eyes. "Seriously? You didn't feel the attraction radiating off of him? He was into you, Tali. W_aaaay _into you." Quala leans forward and sighs like a love-struck schoolgirl, placing her suited chin into her hands. "How is it that you get so lucky, Tali? He's such a catch. Tough, smart, good-looking. A girl could do a lot worse, human or not." She grins mischievously. "And Keelah, what a great ass."

Tali pushes the scout off the bed. "Can it, Quala."

Quala gets to her feet and shrugs. "What? I'm only calling it how I see it." She sits back down in the chair. "Besides, it's not like I'd have a chance in hell with him anyway. As soon as he saw you, you were the only person in the room."

"You're just saying that."

"Not at all." Quala spins around in the chair, the metal squeaking lightly. "He was fixated on you the entire time. I've never seen anyone that dumbstruck in my whole life." She stops the spinning chair, her voice taking on a more serious tone. "You love him, don't you?"

Tali looks away. "I... I don't know, Quala."

Quala places a hand on Tali's shoulder. "That's not true, Tali. You know how you feel."

Tali shakes her head. "It doesn't matter how I feel." Her words are angry, bitter. "I had my chance and I blew it. Shepard went after someone else and then died in the void. Any chance we had died along with him." She stands, her eyes tearing up. "It's too late now."

Quala stands and hugs Tali, holding her close as her friend begins to sob. "He's back, Tali; you've got another chance."

"No... I don't." Tears of regret seep from Tali's eyes. "He's gone, out saving the galaxy. I'm here, stuck on this damn noisy ship, crying over something that never was in the first place." She lets Quala go and walks over to the door, composing herself slowly. "I can't deal with this now. I have to think of the Fleet. I can't be selfish." She turns back to Quala. "I'm assuming you want to accompany me and Reegar on our next mission?" Her voice is cold, emotionless, professional.

The scout nods, all business. "Yes, Ma'am. If you'll have me."

Tali nods. "I'll send for the transfer papers immediately. Make sure you're ready; we leave in six days."

Quala nods and Tali walks into the light of the Neema, making her way to the central docking cradle. She holds back the tears that want to pour from her eyes.

Leaders don't cry.

* * *

The music pounds out a steady rhythm as Shepard approaches Afterlife, the sheer weight of the sound causing the floor under his feet to vibrate. A batarian bouncer waves them through the front door. "Go on in, Aria's expecting you." Shepard leads his team through the door and into a hallway, the walls flickering with holographic fire.

Jacob snorts with distaste. "This place needs to lighten up."

Shepard is about to respond when three batarians approach him from a booth to his left. Shepard notices the weapons they carry and motions to Jacob and Miranda, who take position on either side of him.

The lead batarian produces a pistol and activates it, staring Shepard down. "What're you looking at?"

Shepard's eyes narrow. "I'm looking at three dead batarians, if you don't get out of my way."

The batarian scoffs, his voice arrogant and foolish. "Yeah, I'd like to see you try it."

Shepard takes a step forward and allows his barriers to flare, letting the visible blue spectrum of his biotics course over his armored body. "You really want to do this?"

The batarian backs off, his hands raised in front of his face. "I'm not looking for trouble!"

Shepard grabs the batarian's shirt and pulls him close, bringing his face within inches of the unfortunate alien. "Maybe _I_ am. Maybe _you_ should get out of here before I crush you and your idiot friends with my mind." He throws the batarian to the floor and turns to the others. "Leave now or die."

The batarian's companions run off, leaving their leader to Shepard's mercy. The batarian wails as Shepard drags him to his feet. "Pathetic," he says angrily. "You're not worth the effort." He pushes the batarian aside. "Get out of my sight." The batarian nods frantically and runs after his friends. Shepard stands still for a moment, taking long, paced breaths to calm himself.

Jacob gives Shepard a questioning look. "You alright? It's not like you to fly off the handle like that."

Shepard sighs, his anger replaced by shame. "I've... I've had a problem with batarians for a long time."

Miranda nods. "It's because of Mindoir, isn't it?"

"And Elysium." Shepard takes a deep breath. "It's been a while since I've seen them up close like this." He turns to his squad mates. His eyes are filled with remorse. "It brought up some bad memories."

Jacob nods, understanding. "I understand, Commander. No harm done."

Miranda snorts in contempt. "As long as it doesn't interfere with the mission, I have no problem with your racism."

Shepard rounds on her. "At least I don't work for an organization that turns its own people into goddamn Husks."

Jacob steps in before the argument can get out of hand. "We need to concentrate on the mission. We can't waste time arguing."

Shepard nods. "You're right, Jacob. We need to get moving." He turns to Miranda. "I'm sorry for what I said."

Miranda nods, her face impassive. "Likewise, Commander. Let's just pretend it never happened."

* * *

"You can't pretend it never happened, Veetor." The quarian counselor is gentle as she places a comforting hand onto Veetor's arm. He shrinks back in fear.

"Stay away from me!" His voice is fearful, panicky. "Nothing happened! Nothing! Stop asking me questions!"

Tali watches the mad quarian through a one-way mirror. She looks on sadly as Veetor cradles his head in his hands, sobbing like a grieving child.

"Stop it... please stop it. I don't want to go back there." Veetor falls to the floor, curling into a fetal ball.

The counselor shakes her head. "Veetor, we have to talk about what happened. You won't get better if you lie to yourself."

Veetor does not respond. He slowly rocks back and forth on the floor as he cries, his hands covering his helmeted eyes.

"Keelah."

Tali turns to see Quala standing next to her, watching as Veetor breaks down. Her hands unconciously cover her voice-amplification unit as Veetor begins smacking his faceplate with his fists. The counselor rushes to his side, gently restraining his arms by holding them against the floor.

"Why is he like that?" Quala asks, her voice strained. "What did they do to him?"

Tali shakes her head. "It's what they didn't do that worries me, Quala. All he did was watch. He hid, and his fear of capture drove him mad. After that, his fear drove him to kill. He saw horrible things."

Quala nods. "I saw the security footage." She shivers. "Keelah, it was horrible." She turns away from the window, unable to look on any more. "How can you watch this?" she asks Tali. "How can you make yourself come in here and watch Veetor tear himself apart?"

Tali sighs. "I came here because I had to see it. I needed to see what we're facing, what it does to us. I needed to know that what we did was right. I needed to know that it was worth the price we paid."

Quala looks into the engineer's eyes. "Was it worth it?"

Tali turns to walk out of the room.

"I don't know."

* * *

"That's close enough."

The asari's words cause Shepard to halt. The voice is cold, beautiful, brutal. A turian bodyguard next to him draws a pistol and points it at the ex-Spectre's neck, holding it sideways like a hopeless amature. Behind him, Jacob draws his shotgun and points it at the nearest bodyguard, Miranda taking the same approach with her SMG on the alien closest to her. The room suddenly fills with the sound of guns expanding as Aria's guards cover the three humans with their weapons. The room goes silent for a moment, save for the achingly seductive music in the background. The two groups face off, neither one backing down.

Instead of reaching for his pistol, Shepard sheathes his hands in biotic energy. He raises his hands up to chest-level; palms up, fingers spread. The biotic energy dances around his hands, giving Shepard the look of an angry demon. For effect, Shepard causes the barrier over his eyes to flare, causing his eyes to appear shrouded in blue flame. The bodyguards look to each other nervously before taking a collective step away from the biotic human.

"I suggest you call off your dogs, T'Loak." Shepard is in no mood for the antics of an asari criminal with a god-complex.

The asari makes no effort to acknowledge Shepard, keeping her back turned towards him. She instead nods in the direction of a batarian wearing a set of older model Scorpion heavy armor. The batarian in question gulps audibly before activating a personal Omni-tool and approaching the Commander. Shepard allows his biotics to drop, causing both parties to holster their weapons cautiously. The batarian presses a set of keys on the tool and a miniature outline of the Commander's physical and genetic profile appears above the orange keypad.

Shepard raises an eyebrow. "I'm not contagious, if that's what you're wondering."

The asari doesn't turn, instead speaking to the open view of the nightclub below her. "We can't be too careful with dead Spectres." Her voice takes on the air of someone who has just heard something disgusting. "That could be anyone wearing your face."

The Omni-tool makes a beeping sound. The batarian nods to Shepard before switching off the profile. He looks over his shoulder towards the purple painted asari. "He's clear."

Shepard moves past the batarian, brushing him aside roughly. He addresses T'Loak, his patience wearing thin. "I hear you're the one who can answer my questions."

"Depends on the questions." Aria T'Loak turns, swaying to the beat of the music. Under the low club lighting, Shepard can make out the appearance of his mysterious host. She is dressed in a tight-fitting purple body glove, the kind John recalls seeing on Asari Commandos back on Noveria. An expensive looking open breasted vest covers her midriff, the collar of the piece ridiculously tall. The look on Aria's face is at the very least intimidating; her eyes are hard and cold as ice, the look of someone who has fought her whole life to get where she is now.

Shepard crosses his arms. "You run Omega?"

The asari chuckles darkly, shaking her head as if dealing with an ignorant pupil. Shepard's skin crawls as she looks into his eyes, a flash of biotic energy glinting in front of her dark orbs in an almost teasing manner as she turns back to the large holo-monitor in the center of the club. The various asari strippers displayed on the screen move frantically to the flashing lights and throbbing tunes as Aria raises her hands to the heavens like a lauded prophet.

"I am Omega," Aria announces to the masses below, her face taking on a disturbingly happy expression before turning to look at the ex-Spectre. "But you need more," she proclaims, as if able to divine Shepard's purpose. "Everyone needs more something and they all come to me." She paces in front of the Commander, who is now far too intrigued by the woman to be annoyed. "I'm the Boss. CEO. Queen, if you're feeling dramatic." She looks away, her voice lowering to a near-whisper. "It doesn't matter. Omega has no titled ruler and only one rule." She sits on the large couch, an evil grin splitting her face.

"Don't fuck with Aria."

Shepard scowls. "You should take your own advice and apply it to dealing with me."

To Shepard's surprise, Aria laughs darkly. "So I hear." She nods to her right, indicating that Shepard should sit. He motions for Miranda and Jacob to follow him up to the booth, but Aria holds out a hand. "Only you, Shepard."

Shepard's eyes narrow. "Any reason for keeping me and my team separated?"

"I still don't know why you're here, Shepard." She smiles. "Besides, you're kind of cute. I'd hate to impose on your friends before the first date."

Shepard ignores her pointless posturing. "Enough. I'm looking for Professor Mordin Solus and the mercenary Archangel. I was told they were here on Omega."

Aria grows interested. "The vigilante and the doctor? What do you want with them?"

Shepard thinks for a moment before deciding to give Aria the honest truth, or at least what he is willing to let on. "I'm putting together a team for a dangerous mission. I'm here to recruit them."

Aria nods. "I see. Well, you may want to hurry along with that. Both Archangel and Mordin are currently wrapped up in their own affairs."

"I've heard that Archangel was in some kind of trouble, but is there something I should know about Professor Solus?"

Aria looks off into the distance. "Mordin's helping plague victims in the quarantined district near here. The whole area's cordoned off; no one gets in or out."

Shepard leans forward in his seat, concern playing about his features. "Is he in any danger?"

Aria laughs. "Even with a plague raging the streets, Mordin is still more dangerous to others than they are to him." She turns to Shepard excitedly, as if she is about to share the news of the day. "He used to be part of the salarian STG. He's brilliant, and dangerous." Aria grins. "Just don't get him talking. It's impossible to shut him up."

"I'll keep that in mind."

Aria rolls her eyes. "If you really need to find him, take a shuttle to the quarantine zone. No guarantee they'll let you in though, even if humans are immune."

"Humans are immune to this plague?" Shepard asks, curious.

Aria nods. "It would seem that way. Humans haven't been found among the afflicted dead." Aria smiles darkly. "That's not accounting for any of the raping and looting going on, though."

Shepard finds himself hating the woman sitting across from him. "Whatever. What's the situation with Archangel?"

Aria shrugs. "What isn't the situation with that ambitious turian? He's gotten himself into a mess of trouble, more so than usual."

Shepard raises an eyebrow. "More than usual?"

Aria grins. "He's been screwing with Omega's more prominent mercenary groups for months now. One day he just showed up and started blowing up buildings, killing mercs and causing eight kinds of hell anywhere he decided to stick his nose." She tuts sadly. "He claims he's fighting on the side of good. Pointless; there is no good side to Omega."

Shepard leans forward in his seat. "What merc groups are after him?"

"Blue Suns, Eclipse, Blood Pack. They're Omega's major players. He's been fighting them off for almost half a day now, and the mercs are getting desperate. They've started hiring freelance mercs so they don't have to throw their own men at the tenacious bastard." Aria gestures over her shoulder towards a private booth on the right side of the club. "They've set up a recruitment station just over there. I'm sure they'd snap you up first chance."

Shepard stands. "Sounds like I don't have much time, then."

Aria shakes her head. "You've got all the time in the world."

"Archangel? Not so much."

* * *

The gunship belches smoke a final time before disappearing from view amongst the maze of buildings, giving Archangel the opportunity to take out the remaining mercs on the bridge. As the last one falls, Archangel can't help but cry out in victory.

"WHO ELSE WANTS SOME?" he roars, sending mercenaries scrambling for cover.

He looks down the scope of his rifle, searching for targets. The mercs have taken cover in preparation for another assualt. Archangel uses the reprieve to duck behind the low wall, remove his helmet and take a long drink from a flask of energy supplement he has kept tucked in the confines of his blue-black armor. He breathes heavily, trying to remember how long he has been fighting. Hours? Days? The events of the present have blended into a swirl of blood and death that the Archangel cannot break down into logical sequences.

What had he been fighting for? Archangel can hardly recall the reason behind the bloodshed; all that occupies his mind is the traitor Sidonis and the simple reflex of reloading and firing his weapon.

Justice. Yes, that was it. Archangel remembers now. He had been fed up with all the crap, the crap from the Council, the crap from C-Sec, the crap from the politicians. He just wanted to help people, to bring justice to the galaxy.

So he had left. He had left his friends and wandered the galaxy before settling on Omega for his test run. He had started small; blowing up a gunship here, killing a patrol there. Gradually, others flocked to his cause and they had become a team, _his _team. They had unleashed full-scale war upon the unjust, wiping them out with swift, precise attacks that frightened the merc groups to no end. The mercenaries called them a menace, vermin to be stamped out.

The people... the people called him the Archangel. The bringer of justice.

His mind drifts to the past, to the day he learned what justice really was.

_"That's him, Commander. That's Dr. Saleon." The turian stares mercilessly at the monstrosity that had once been a salarian, feeling nothing but satisfaction at the terrified look on its face._

_The creature pleads frantically. The sound of its voice is disgusting. "No! My name is Heart! Dr. Heart!"_

_The Commander narrows his eyes. "You're sure that's him?"_

_The turian nods eagerly."Yes, I'd recognize him anywhere." He turns to the monster. "Your days of running are over, Saleon. I'd harvest your organs first, but we don't have the time."_

_The monster's eyes shift hysterically from the Commander to the turian and back. "You're crazy! He's crazy! Please, let me out of here!"_

_The Commander shakes his head. "Pathetic." He turns his back on the monster. "Put him out of his misery so we can get going."_

_The turian draws his pistol, his fingers eager to mete out justice._

_"Gladly."_

_Saleon brings up his hands. "Wait, I-"_

_The pistol barks twice. Saleon's head bursts like a ripe melon._

_The turian grins. "That was..." There are no words more appropriate. "Satisfying."_

_The Commander nods, obviously pleased. "Remember this feeling. This is how it should be."_

_The turian nods, taking the Commander's words to heart._

_"I will, Commander."_

The sound of a transportation speeder draws the Archangel from his memory. He looks up and sees the red transport speeder that has been constantly departing and returning for hours. It lands behind a blockade of buildings, well out of reach from the Archangel's rifle.

_Damn._

The Archangel checks the load on his rifle. When had he reloaded? It didn't matter. He places the sleek turian style helmet back over his head.

The mercenaries begin moving again. Each individual mercenary gradually takes the form of Sidonis, forcing Archangel to focus on killing.

"I will mete out justice," he whispers as he looks down the sight.

"I owe Shepard that much."

* * *

Shepard finishes re-wiring the last few security nodes on the YMIR control terminal, changing the targeting parameters of the Heavy Mech to view the mercenaries as hostiles.

Miranda nods approvingly. "Perfect. It'll turn hostile if Eclipse activates it."

Shepard grins heartily. "It'll be nice to have one of these things fighting for us instead of against us." He turns and hacks into a discarded credit chit, transferring a little over three thousand credits to his personal funds. "Jacob," he says, looking up from the chit, "did you have time to read that Eclipse data pad?"

Jacob nods. "I did, sir. It seems that the mercs were planning on going after Aria after dealing with Archangel."

Shepard shakes his head in wonder. "Ambitious little bastards, aren't they? Go ahead and hang on to it, it may come in handy if we need a favor."

The distant sounds of gunfire cause the group to turn. Shepard nods to Miranda and Jacob. "We'd better get moving. We don't have time to waste." He activates the comm bead in his ear. "EDI, it's Shepard. Is Zaeed on board yet?"

EDI's voice broadcasts over the open channel. "Mr. Massani has just finished settling in, Shepard. Do you have instructions for him?"

"Yes. I need him and Glass to get on-board the shuttle and wait for my signal. I'll signal them for a pickup after we've located Archangel."

"Understood, Shepard."

"EDI," Shepard says, walking out of the Mech depot. "Make sure they're ready for a fight. It's going to be a rough ride out of here if the shuttle goes down. Tell Joker he's in charge of the ship until we get back."

"Consider it done, Shepard."

Shepard nods to his team. "It's time to save an Archangel."

* * *

"Welcome to your new home, old girl."

Zaeed carefully places Jessie on a storage container, separate from the rest of his keepsakes. "You comfortable?" The rifle says nothing. Zaeed shrugs. "Of course you are, you're just a shitty old rifle." Zaeed looks around the cargo bay, proud of his re-decorating. Mementos of past battles litter the space, along with dozens of weapons and a set of security monitors tapped into the ships' surveillance system.

He notices Kelly Chambers on one of the monitors and zooms the camera in for a closer look, grinning. "My my. Aren't you the pretty one?"

Zaeed's peeping is interrupted by EDI's voice over the shipwide comm. "Shepard has issued orders to Chief Glass and Mr. Massani. You are to board the Kodiak shuttle immediately and wait for the Commander's extraction signal." Zaeed groans and grabs an assualt rifle, sniper rifle, a handful of throwing knives, along with a pair of wicked looking long knives. He straps them to various places on his armor.

"I guess it's that time again." He looks sadly to the battered rifle on the table. "Another date without you. Sorry, Jessie."

* * *

"Sidonis... When will you learn?"

Archangel fires, laughing madly as his shot buries itself into the stomach of a Blue Suns sniper. He reloads, searching for more targets.

"There you are." A batarian cries out in pain as his arm comes off at the shoulder.

"Keep coming, Sidonis," Archangel declares eagerly. "I can keep this up all day."

The rational part of Archangel's mind disagrees. His exhaustion and bloodlust are driving him over the edge, causing him to hallucinate. His condition does nothing to affect his accuracy, however, as he looks down the scope of his rifle and fires. A head explodes in the distance.

"Let's find you again, Sidonis. Let's put you down!" Archangel is almost screaming as he searches for a fresh target.

A head pops into view. "Found you, Shepard-" Archangel suddenly goes quiet. He pulls away from the scope, disbelief coursing through his mind.

"No," he says, resolute. "Not Shepard," Archangel whispers. "Have to keep up the fire. Have to keep their heads down." He finds his target in the scope, ready to kill.

Shepard.

"What?" Archangel's breath catches in his throat. "Not possible. It's not possible."

Archangel's eyes show him otherwise. He follows the Commander's movements using the scope as Shepard maneuvers through mercenary firing positions unscathed, a dark-skinned human male and a shapely human female following close behind him. Archangel is positive that they are Shepard's team.

"Shepard... you're... you're back." Archangel smiles, his facial flanges spreading wide. He laughs, a rich happy sound that inspires him and clears his mind. A single tear rolls down his face.

"It damn well figures."

* * *

"You're working too hard."

Cathka screams as Shepard buries the fusion cutter into the mechanic's back, causing the batarian to spasm and fall to the ground. The ex-Spectre turns to his team, walking past the fresh corpse and the still-damaged gunship. Shepard feels no remorse for his murderous actions; the mercenaries are obstacles that need to be removed.

Miranda grins with approval. "Excellent job, Shepard."

Jacob shakes his head. "Harsh is more the word."

The sounds of gunfire break the potential debate. Shepard motions for his team to follow as he makes his way over a barricade and onto the bridge. The bridge itself is covered in corpses, human and alien, the sheer amount of bodies slowing the efforts of the mercenary team. The head of the closest mercenary explodes in a geyser of blood and brain matter, covering the front of Shepard's armor in gore. The rest of the mercs take up firing positions in the center of the bridge, forcing Archangel to duck under the blitz of gunfire.

Shepard draws his rifle and activates the incendiary ammo before taking aim. He nods to Miranda and Jacob as they draw their own weapons and prepare to fire. Shepard's brow furrows in concentration.

"Let's add to the pile."

The mercenaries don't have time to react as Shepard's team tears into them from behind. The mercs are cut down, a few bursting into flames as Shepard and Jacob's incendiary ammo ignites their armor. One of the mercs manages to escape the withering gunfire, only to be caught in Miranda's biotic grip. He screams in horror as she nonchalantly tosses him off the side of the bridge and into the traffic-filled abyss below.

Shepard, Miranda, and Jacob move into the building, blasting a pair of mercs configuring a high-explosive. Miranda moves over to the bomb and de-activates it with a few keystrokes on her Omni-tool. "We're clear, Commander." Shepard nods and grabs a pair of thermal clips off a table before proceeding up the nearby stairs. Up on the second floor, Shepard notices a lone merc attempting to hack into the door at the opposite end of the hallway. The Vanguard draws his shotgun and activates his biotics, Charging down the hallway. Shepard stops just short of the mercenary and slams the barrel of the Eviscerator into the merc's back.

"Sorry. Nothing personal." Shepard pulls the trigger, tearing the merc in half and covering the door in blood. Shepard waits for Jacob and Miranda to catch up before activating his Omni-tool and opening the door. Shepard draws his pistol and the team proceeds inside, weapons aimed at the turian sniper.

Shepard nods in Archangel's direction without lowering his weapon. "Archangel?"

Archangel holds up a finger, signaling for Shepard to wait a moment as he takes a shot, blasting a cowering merc off his feet. He turns to the Commander and his team, compressing the rifle and taking a seat on top of one of the couches. He removes his helmet, cracking his neck.

"Shepard," Garrus says, grinning. "You don't look too bad for being dead."

"Garrus!"

Shepard can't believe it. His oldest friend is sitting across from him, the same targeting visor over his left eye, the same overconfident grin splayed across his face. "What are you doing here?"

Garrus laughs weakly. "Surprised? I could say the same, but I'd prefer not to... what do you humans say? Look a gift horse in the mouth." Garrus shakes his head. "Not that I have any idea as to what the hell a horse is, mind you."

John struggles with the need to laugh and embrace his best friend. "Good to see you, Garrus. Damn good to see you."

Garrus nods, a nostalgic look in his eyes. "Likewise, Commander." He nods to Jacob and Miranda. "Aren't you going to introduce me to your friends?"

Shepard laughs and moves over to Garrus' side, clapping him on the shoulder. "Garrus, I'd like you to meet Jacob Taylor and Miranda Lawson."

Jacob salutes warmly. "Honored to meet you, Mr. Vakarian. I've heard some pretty amazing things."

Garrus' eyes light up with amusement. "Thanks. Amazing comes pretty much standard with the Vakarian package."

Miranda steps forward, ignoring Garrus' egomaniacal posturing. "Operative Miranda Lawson."

Garrus grins mischievously. "Archangel Garrus Vakarian."

Shepard rolls his eyes. "Is that really what you're calling yourself now?"

Garrus holds up his hands in mock defense. "Hey, don't look at me. The locals came up with it." He shrugs. "They needed a name for their hero. Someone said Archangel one day and it stuck." Garrus grins mischievously. "Not that I mind the comparison, to be honest."

Miranda cuts in before the friendly banter can continue. "We need a plan to get out of this corner."

Garrus nods. "True. I've been working hard, but I think it's time we called this game done." He moves over to the alcove and points to the blood soaked bridge below. "The bridge is the only way in or out. It's made for a great killzone, but it works both ways. They'll slaughter us if we try to go out that way."

Shepard nods, weighing their options carefully. "We'll need to hold them off until the shuttle can come in for pickup."

Garrus chuckles quietly. "You brought a shuttle? I'm touched, Shepard, I really am."

Shepard shakes his head and activates his comm bead. "Zaeed, Glass. I need you to take off immediately and head to our coordinates for a pickup."

Glass' voice crackles in over the comm. "On our way, Commander. ETA ten minutes."

Garrus raises the turian equivalent of an eyebrow. "More newbies? I'd hate to think you were cheating on your old team, Commander."

Shepard shakes his head, a sad smile on his face. "It's not like you were openly available, or anything."

"True." Garrus expands his rifle and reloads, slotting a fresh clip into the slide. "They probably know their infiltration team failed. We need to prepare for a direct assault. I'll stay up here, I can do a lot of damage from this vantage point." He turns to Shepard, grinning eagerly. "You... you can do what you do best." Garrus settles into a firing position. "Just like old times, Shepard."

Shepard laughs, drawing his rifle.

"Just like old times."

* * *

"If you want something done properly..."

Jaroth fumes as his men take position behind the main barricade. He can see Archangel and his new human allies taking firing positions behind a reinforced alcove on the second floor of the building. The red salarian's frustration reaches a bursting point as he recalls how the bastard turian gunned down his brother Tarlos, a prominent Eclipse lieutenant in his own right.

"You'll pay, Archangel," he breathes. "You're going to pay." He motions for the tech team to activate the LOKI Mechs. The Mechs warily get to their feet and head over the barricade with guns drawn, slowly moving across the bridge. Jaroth grins eagerly.

"I'll make you pay if it's the last thing I do."

* * *

"Looks like Eclipse is sending out its Mechs." Garrus hands Shepard his rifle, recalling all the amazing shots the Commander has made over the course of his career.

Shepard looks down the Mantis' scope, lining up a headshot on one of the Mechs.

"Down you go." Shepard's biotics flare around his hands as he pulls the trigger, throwing off his aim and sending the shot wide. Shepard hands the rifle back to Garrus, his brow furrowed in frustration.

Garrus looks at Shepard strangely. "You alright, Commander? It's not like you to miss a shot."

Shepard shakes his head. "It's nothing, just something I need to work on, that's all." He raises his right arm, charging his biotics in preparation for a Shockwave. Garrus' eyes grow wide as Shepard's arm becomes enshrouded in blue energy.

"What? Biotics? You're a biotic?" Garrus can't take his eyes off the Commander.

Shepard nods. "I'll explain once we're out of here." Shepard unleashes the full force of the Shockwave along the bridge, sending Mechs flying in all directions.

Garrus looks on in awe. "Damn. I need to get me one of those." He snaps back into combat readiness as a wave of Eclipse mercs move onto the bridge, firing up at the alcove. He holds the Mantis steady as he lines up a shot on a shielded merc, Miranda, Jacob and Shepard providing covering fire. The air spilts with a crack as the shot flies out of the Mantis and impacts on the merc's chest. Garrus reloads his rifle as Shepard and his team pick off the last of the mercs with professional precision.

Garrus notices a heavily shielded salarian striding onto the bridge, a look of defiance on his face.

Jaroth. The Eclipse leader smiles smugly as he activates his Omni-tool. "Let's see how you handle this, Archangel!"

The hover crane drops the YMIR into position in the center of the bridge. Jaroth activates the Heavy Mech, grinning evilly. The YMIR powers up, its assault cannon spinning. Jaroth laughs darkly. "Now you die, Archangel."

"Now you die."

Up in the building, Garrus growls angrily. "Damn! Jaroth brought out a heavy mech!" Garrus curses as the Heavy Mech stomps forward, unlocking its weapon systems.

To Garrus' surprise, Shepard bursts out laughing. "Don't worry, Garrus."

Miranda nods, chuckling. "That problem should take care of itself."

Down on the bridge, Jaroth stares dumbly as the YMIR courses with viral code, turning towards the clueless salarian. A horrible electronic shriek emanates from the metal behemoth, causing Jorath to go rigid with fear.

"No," he breathes as the Mech bares down on him. "Damn you, no!"

His last sight is the spinning barrel of the YMIR's assault cannon.

Shepard watches as Jaroth is torn apart by a full salvo from the YMIR's heavy gun. John turns to Miranda who nods and activates her Omni-tool, overloading the YMIR's systems and causing it to self-destruct. The bridge shakes violently as the YMIR detonates in a cloud of fire, igniting the mass of corpses at its feet. The air is suddenly filled with the stench of burning meat.

Garrus shakes his head in amazement. "Glory, Shepard. You really know how to make a scene."

Shepard nods, smiling. It feels good to be fighting alongside Garrus again. "You alright? They sent a lot of fire our way."

Garrus nods. "I'm fine; they barely touched me."

Jacob motions to the Commander. "Shepard, you'd better see this."

Shepard looks to where Jacob is pointing.

"God."

A mass of red-painted vorcha and krogan swarm across the bridge. In the center of the group is a massive krogan battlemaster.

Garrus lines up a shot on the leader. "Garm!" he shouts. Garm looks up and points to the sniper.

The horde of Blood Pack open fire.

The sheer volume of rounds cause Shepard's ears to ring as he grabs Garrus and dives behind cover.

"Glass!" he screams into the comm. "Where the hell are you?"

"We're almost there! Just hang on, we're going to drop in!"

Walking into the building, Garm smiles with satisfaction as his troops pour into the building, weapons blazing. He strides through the dead, relishing the taste of victory. The fear he felt during his firefight with Archangel is washed away in the smell of blood.

"Now you are prey, Archangel."

Garm enters the building behind his men, watching the krogan and vorcha file up the stairs. Suddenly, a surge of biotic energy tears into the Blood Pack troops, knocking them asunder. Garm looks up and sees three humans glowing with biotic energy. He howls in anger and charges up the stairs, firing as he goes.

"Krogan charging!" Miranda yells. She ducks behind a pillar as Garm sends a shotgun blast her way. She fires blindly around the corner with her Shuriken, scoring a pair of hits on the battlemaster.

Jacob takes aim with his pistol, dropping a pair of vorcha scrambling for cover. Shepard's Avenger shakes violently as he fires into the remaining troops, slaughtering them with fire.

Jacob turns as Garm reaches the top of the stairs. He fires his pistol twice, the krogan's barriers neutralizing both shots. Garm roars, bringing up his shotgun.

"Jacob!" Garrus shouts. "Down!"

Jacob ducks instinctively as Garrus fires the Mantis, his sights aimed directly at Garm's headplate. Garm stumbles back, his barriers down.

Shepard builds up his biotic energy. "Jacob, move!" Jacob rolls out of the way as Shepard Charges down the hallway, knocking Garm over the edge of the banister to the floor below.

Garm howls in anger as Shepard, Miranda, Jacob and Garrus open fire on him, shredding his heavy armor. He moves behind a large support pillar, cursing angrily.

"Is he down?" Miranda asks. She stands, weapon raised, trying to get a better angle on the injured krogan.

Garm suddenly reaches out with a Pull and yanks Miranda off the banister towards him. He catches the Cerberus Operative with one hand and holds her close, pressing the barrel of his shotgun against the side of her head.

Jacob steps forward, fear in his eyes. "Miranda!"

"Back off!" Garm's voice is strained, fearful. "Back off, or the female dies!" He back up towards the large window, keeping Miranda restrained with crushing strength.

"Shoot him!" Miranda yells as she struggles to get free. "Shoot the krogan!"

Shepard turns to Garrus, who shakes his head.

"There's no way I can risk the shot without hitting her, Commander."

* * *

"You ready?"

Glass nods to Zaeed, who chuckles.

"Then let's get to it."

Zaeed opens the bottom hatch on the Kodiak as it speeds along the Omega skyline. He can see the building where Shepard and his team are holed up race towards them, the shuttle moving at full speed. Zaeed can see a large krogan near the window, as well as his struggling hostage.

"Change of plans," he tells Glass, nodding to the viewport. "I'm making a combat drop. You wait here on the shuttle to pick us up."

Glass scowls, but nods in acceptance. "Whatever you say, Massani. You're the expert."

Zaeed laughs. "Damn right." Zaeed hops down the exit hatch just as the shuttle screams over the building, the wind tugging at his still-laughing face.

Inside the building, Garm's fear begins to show. "Weapons down, all of you!" Garm yells, his voice outing him for the coward he is. "I said put those weapons down!"

The widow behind Garm shatters in an explosion of glass. He turns just in time to see a yellow cannonball crash into him, knocking Miranda out of his grasp. The Operative scrambles for cover as Zaeed struggles with the massive krogan. Garm flails weakly as Zaeed's fist slams into his face repeatedly, reducing his features to a bloody mess.

Zaeed draws a massive knife from behind his belt. "Looks like we're done here." Garm raises his hands weakly as the knife descends on his exposed throat, finishing him off. Zaeed pulls the knife out of the dead krogan and is covered in a spray of arterial blood. He stands, stepping off the massive corpse, a look of arrogance on his face.

"Well then," he says as he wipes the knife clean on the side of his armored leg.

"Which one of you called for a big goddamn hero?"

* * *

"What the hell do you mean they're all dead?" Tarak slams his fist onto the table, causing the other Blue Suns mercs in the room to cringe. "You're telling me that that one goddamn turian managed to wipe out both Jaroth and Garm's men?" The batarian commander can hardly believe his ears.

Jentha, Tarak's sub-commander, steps in. "Sir, it seems that Archangel has found some reinforcements."

Tarak is practically foaming at the mouth. "Reinforcements? What the hell are you talking about? There's no way anyone could have gotten past our blockade!"

"Sir, we believe that a group of freelancers we contracted were actually using our recruitment as a chance to get close to the Archangel and bail him out." Jentha is reluctant to share the rest of her report. "Also, sir, we have reports of a Kodiak drop-shuttle that deposited additional reinforcements to Archangel's location. We also believe that the one leading the reinforcements is the human Spectre John Shepard."

Tarak freezes in shock. "Shepard?" he breathes. "_The_ Shepard? The Hero of the Citadel?"

Jentha nods. "Yes, sir."

Tarak places his head in his hands. "I can't believe this."

"Sir," Jentha says, choosing her words carefully. "With all due respect, we need to hit them now, while they're still recovering from that last attack. If we don't go now, they're going to escape on that shuttle."

Tarak comes to his senses. "Right." He turns to the other Blue Suns in the room. "We're going to use the gunship to take down that shuttle and put some soldiers on the roof." Tarak the fearful commander is replaced by Tarak the tactician. "Has Cathka finished the repairs?"

Jentha shakes her head. "Cathka's dead, sir. We found him by the gunship after the infiltration team was wiped out."

Tarak clenches his fists. "So the gunship is down, I take it?"

"It's damaged, but still functional. I can lead a team to keep them occupied while you flank them with the gunship."

Tarak nods. "I'll take the gunship and get rid of the shuttle. Jentha will take the rest of our forces and launch a pincer attack on Archangel's position. Any questions?" The room is silent. "Good. Get to your stations. These bastards die today."

* * *

Jacob helps Miranda to her feet, a worried look crossing his face as she groans in pain. "You alright?"

She nods, brushing a loose strand of hair out of her face. "Yes, Jacob." Their eyes meet, and Shepard detects a hint of something more than professional concern in Jacob's eyes.

Zaeed grunts. "Well, don't everybody thank me at once. Not like I saved your sweet ass or anything." He grins at a disheveled Miranda. "Course' if you can find another way to express your gratitude... I'm sure something could be arranged."

Miranda scowls. "I've got a better idea." She raises her arm and knocks Zaeed to the ground with biotic force. "Why don't you sit like a good dog?"

Zaeed gets to his feet, gripping his knife angrily. "You want to dance, pretty miss? Let's fuckin' dance." Zaeed takes a step forward before Shepard intervenes, holding out his arms.

"That's enough, from both of you." he exclaims. "We're not out of this yet."

Garrus steps forward, hand outstretched towards the veteran. Zaeed shakes it briskly. "You must be Archangel."

Garrus nods. "That's me. But it's Garrus to my friends."

Zaeed grunts. "Archangel it is then." He turns to Shepard. "We've got what we came for, I take it we're leaving?"

Shepard nods and activates his comm bead. "Glass, bring the shuttle around to the first floor window. We're getting out of here."

"On my way, Shepard." Glass brings the shuttle around, heading for the newly destroyed window on the apartment's first floor. As he moves in closer, Glass notices a group of figures moving down the side of the building.

"Shepard, you've got company!" he yells into the comm. "Mercs are rappelling down the side of the building! They're Blue Suns!"

Shepard's voice comes in over the comm. "Can you do anything about them?"

"Short of ramming into them? This shuttle has no weapons, Shepard. We have to make this pickup a fast one!"

"Understood, Glass. We're in position."

Glass takes the shuttle in closer, ignoring the gunfire coming from the rappelling mercs. "Be ready, Shepard."

Something moves in the corner of his eye. Glass has just enough time to maneuver out of the way as a series of missiles scream past the Kodiak.

"Shit!" An A-61 Mantis gunship appears against the skyline, weapon mounts locking onto the vulnerable shuttle." Shepard, we've got a problem!"

Shepard runs to the window in time to see the Kodiak dodge a burst of gunfire from an A-16. "Glass," he yells into the comm, "get out of there! We'll deal with this!" He fires his rifle at the gunship, hoping to distract the pilot away from the Kodiak. The gunship responds eagerly with a stream of fire from its main gun, forcing Shepard to take cover. He slots a fresh clip into his Avenger, growling with anger as the gunship blasts chunks out of the building around him.

"We need to take that thing out!" Shepard yells as he fires, intent on putting the gunship down.

"Damn everything," Garrus curses as the gunship circles the building, pouring fire into the building. He looks to Shepard, who points to the nearby window.

"We've got more company!"

Garrus' attention shifts to the nearby window as Blue Suns mercs make their way into the building and open fire. "I'm tired of this," he says as he puts a Sun down with a headshot.

Nearby, Miranda ducks under a burst of gunfire and plants a trio of shots into the chest of the nearest merc before taking cover behind a couch. The merc doubles over, allowing Jacob to finish him off with a blast from his shotgun. He moves into cover next to Miranda as more mercs drop in through the window, taking firing positions amongst couches and shelves.

"Does this remind you of anything?" Jacob asks, a small smile surfacing on his face.

Miranda rolls her eyes. "You're choosing now to reminisce?"

Jacob laughs as he blind fires his shotgun over the couch. "Why not? Everyone else was doing it!"

Across from them, Zaeed lets out a fearsome war-cry as he unsheathes a pair of long knives and leaps at a merc, his blades gleaming fiercely. The merc screams in terror as the knives cut deep into his neck, ending his life. Another merc fires at Zaeed, who dodges the shots and throws his knives into the merc's forehead.

"C'mon you dogs! Let Zaeed Massani show you what it means to be a Blue Suns Mercenary!" He tears the assault rifle from his back and begins the long and arduous task of slaughtering his assailants.

Jentha unlatches her rappel cord and proceeds through the window and into the building, shields at full strength. She fires a burst of rounds from her rifle at Shepard, who stumbles as his barriers take the brunt of the fire. Jentha reels as a Shockwave slams into her, causing her to back up against the open window. She staggers as incendiary rounds burst against her shields, blinding her with their heat.

_No!_ Jentha's eyes widen in fear. _Not like-_

Jentha's thought process is interrupted by a bone-crushing force as Shepard Charges into her, sending her careening over the side of the building and into Omega's gaping maw.

In the gunship, Tarak screams in anger as he watches Jentha plummet into the chemical fog that covers Omega's lower districts. He steers the gunship towards the nearest window, searching for targets.

"Archangel!"

The turian turns slowly, as if he is underwater. Tarak screams maniacally as he fires the assault cannon, unleashing vengeance on his most hated enemy.

He doesn't feel the shot that kills him.

The first rounds slam into his shields, draining them instantly. He crawls behind cover, breathing heavily. He looks to see if Tarak has moved on as another volley of rounds slam into him, this time shredding his heavy armor.

He doesn't feel the shot that kills him.

It cuts through the reinforced collar of Garrus' armor and smashes against his right flange, tearing through flesh and bone. Part of the slug slices through his neckline and flattens against his throat, knocking him to the ground in a spray of blood.

He gurgles once, a sound lost in the blaze of gunfire. He goes still and the White takes him.

"Garrus!"

Shepard screams out the name of his wounded friend as he drags his limp form behind cover. A blitz of rounds from Tarak's gunship flies into the room, throwing Shepard back against a wall. Dazed, he watches as Zaeed, Jacob and Miranda do their best to inflict damage on the A-16 with their firearms, to no avail. He watches as Garrus twitches once and goes still.

Something inside John snaps.

He rises to his feet, his body coursing with biotic energy. Snarling, John reaches out towards Tarak's gunship, ensnaring it in a biotic field.

"Nobody hurts my friends." John thrusts his arm downwards, putting all his energy into the field.

Tarak screams as his gunship is Pulled out of the sky.

* * *

_Garrus stands in the White, confused, but whole. He turns at the sound of approaching footsteps._

_"Alenko?"_

_Kaidan nods. "Good to see you, Garrus." The human sighs heavily. "I wish we could chat, but you've got work to do."_

_Garrus suddenly feels as though he is being pulled deeper into the White. Kaidan holds up a hand to stop him, his eyes narrowed angrily._

_"Don't you dare. The Commander needs you. Promise me you'll keep him safe."_

_Garrus nods weakly, still confused. "I... I promise."_

_Kaidan places a hand on Garrus' shoulder. "Thanks, Garrus." He looks off into the distant White. "You need to wake up now."_

_Garrus' vision suddenly grows dark as Kaidan vanishes, his voice echoing in the darkness._

_"Wake up, Garrus."_

* * *

"Wake up, Garrus."

Garrus' opens his eyes, shutting them quickly as pain courses through his face and ribs. He looks up into gentle eyes, framed by a familiar face.

"Doc... Doctor?" he rasps, barely able to utter the word.

Chakwas shakes her head. "Hush, don't say anything. You're safe now. You need to rest."

Garrus, barely conscious, nods to the doctor before his vision disappears in a swirl of color.

* * *

Tarak stumbles through Omega's alleyways, limping badly. His face is battered, both of his left eyes are fused shut. Blood seeps from his nostrils. His right arm is missing from the elbow down, the stump black and charred.

"I'm going to kill that bastard human," he mutters as he slumps against a wall. "I'm going to kill him."

Tarak notices a figure standing at the end of the alley. The figure is shrouded in darkness, making it impossible to distinguish his features.

"Did you see the Spectre?" The figure's voice is cold as ice.

Tarak shivers. "W... What?"

The figure slowly approaches the Blue Sun, not making a sound as he moves. "I will ask you again, creature. Did you see the Spectre?"

Tarak's remaining eyes widen in fear. "The Spectre? You mean Shep-"

Tarak's words are cut off as a fist slams into his stomach, sending him sprawling to the ground. The figure stands over him. Tarak can't believe it. Nobody's that fast.

Kai Leng looks down with distaste. "Disgusting."

A knife flashes, and Tarak's blood fountains into the air.

* * *

"And you're sure that you're good to be walking around?" Shepard asks. "Chakwas says you were in pretty bad shape."

The Captain's Cabin is quiet as Shepard and Garrus sit across from each other on the L-shaped couch and talk.

Garrus nods. "I'm fine, really." He absentmindedly runs a hand across the metal mesh that now graces the side of his face. "The Doctor did a damn good job patching me up." Garrus' eyes gleam with amusement. "On the other hand, no one would give me a mirror. Just how bad is it?"

Shepard grins slyly. "Hell, Garrus, you were always ugly. Slap some face-paint on and you'll be back to scaring children in no time."

Garrus bursts out laughing, drawing sharp pain from his recently repaired face. "Damn you, Shepard!" He says, flanges still spread with amusement. "Don't make me laugh; my face is barely holding together as it is." Garrus leans back in his seat and shrugs, grinning like a fox. "Ah well, it's probably for the best. People were always ignoring you and hitting on me; it's time you had a fair shot at it."

"Sure, Garrus; keep telling yourself that."

"Oh, I will Shepard, you can count on it." His voice takes on a more serious tone. "Honestly, I'm more worried about you. Cerberus, Shepard. You remember the sick expiriments those bastards did, don't you?"

Shepard sighs. "More than I'd like. That's why I'm glad you're here. If I'm walking into hell, I want people I can trust watching my back."

Garrus laughs darkly. "You do realize that this plan has me walking into hell too? Just like old times, Shepard, but we didn't have Cerberus watching our every move." He gestures around the room with a wave of his hand, indicating the hidden cameras. "What exactly do they have to do with any of this?"

Shepard holds up a blue hand. "They're the reason I have these new talents."

Garrus nods. "I figured as much. So they brought you back from the dead and made you a biot."

"Biot?"

Garrus shakes his head. "Sorry Shepard, old C-Sec jargon for biotics."

Shepard nods. "It's fine, I'm not exactly thrilled with the development myself." Shepard leans back in his seat. "And on top of all that, Cerberus has me running across the galaxy on another suicide mission to stop the Reapers. Seems things never really change."

"Well, at least you don't look any worse for wear. Hell, you're kicking more ass than ever, and you've got yourself a sweet new ride." Garrus laughs. "I like the name."

Shepard grins. "I thought you might."

Garrus nods. "It brings me back to the good old days, fighting off geth, chasing brainwashed maniacs, the whole deal."

Shepard laughs. "We sure had some good times, didn't we?"

"Yes we did." Garrus rubs his scarred chin. "You should try to get ahold of the others, let them know what's happening."

"What brought this up?"

Garrus shrugs. "I haven't seen the old team in years, Shepard. Tali went back to the Fleet, Liara disappeared, Wrex left for home, and Williams stayed with the Alliance. I didn't bother to keep in contact." Garrus sighs deeply. "I miss them, Shepard. We were an odd group, sure, but we were a team, and a damn good one at that."

"So you don't know where Liara is?" Shepard's voice is strained. The thought of Liara hurts him, but not in the way the thought of Tali hurts him.

"No idea. I'm sorry, Commander. I know the two of you were close."

Shepard sighs. "We were, Garrus. But it's been a long time. I don't know if I could see her again. It's probably for the best."

Garrus shakes his head. "Maybe not, Shepard. Liara... Liara was obsessed with you. When you died, I think it killed something inside of her."

"Which is exactly the reason I should keep away. It's been years. She's moved on with her life. That goes for the rest of the team."

Garrus laughs. "So you say. But here I am, back on the Normandy with you, Joker and Chakwas. So much for moving on." Garrus leans forward in his seat. "Speaking of which, Joker says that you bumped into Tali recently."

Shepard nods. "Yeah, she was on Freedom's Progress when Miranda, Jacob and I went to investigate the colony."

"How is she?"

Shepard looks into his lap, a sad smile on his face. "She's all grown up, Garrus. She's leading troops now, doing top-secret work for the Fleet. I can't believe it's her."

Garrus nods, understanding. "How did she take seeing you again? Or, for that matter, how did you take seeing her?"

Shepard laughs. "I was speechless, Garrus. All I could do was give her the biggest hug I've ever given."

Garrus smiles warmly. "I bet Tali loved that. She was always fond of you, you know."

"I thought there might have a connection between us." Shepard smiles, just the thought of Tali brings a comforting warmth to his heart.

Garrus grunts with good humor. "Well, I hope you two are happy together. Have lots of kids, and raise them up to be little god-killers themselves."

"Garrus, shut the hell up."

Garrus holds up his hands in defense. "Give me a break, Shepard. If there's one thing Omega taught me, it's have a sense of humor."

"At your Commander's expense?"

Garrus shakes his head sadly. "You weren't around, Shepard. I had to take charge of all the injustice you didn't stamp out." Garrus goes quiet.

"So, Garrus," Shepard asks, "what exactly happened to you?"

Garrus sighs. "It's a long story, Shepard."

"I've been dead for two years, Garrus. I think the galaxy owes me some time to get reacquainted with old friends."

Garrus nods. "Fair enough." He composes himself, preparing for the tale ahead.

"I came to Omega because I was sick of all the bureaucratic bullshit in Council Space. The Council took everything you said, everything you stood for and tore it apart." Garrus shakes his head. "I needed to make a difference somewhere where I wouldn't be buried in red-tape."

"And that brought you to Omega?"

Garrus nods. "I figured it would be easiest to help people here, where killing bad guys is just point-and-shoot. Over time I even managed to get a team together. There were twelve of us, myself included." He smiles, waxing nostalgic. "We caused so much hell for those mercs. Glory, I can't believe some of the shit we managed to pull off."

Shepard leans forward, concern playing about his features. "But how did those mercs manage to take down your team?"

Garrus stands, walking over to the fish tank. He stares into the unoccupied blue waters, hiding his face from Shepard. "It was my own damn fault. One of my men betrayed us, sold us out to the mercs." Garrus voice drips with venom. "His name is Sidonis, an ex-military turain. He lured me away from our hideout, said he had his sights on a merc patrol. When I got there he was nowhere to be found. By the time I got back to base, only two of my men were left. They didn't last much longer after that." Garrus clenches his fists, shaking with anger.

"So what do you plan to do?"

Garrus laughs, a dark sound that unsettles Shepard. "I plan on getting justice. Just like you taught me." He turns back to the Commander, a tired look on his face. "Thanks for the talk, Commander, I'll be down in the main battery if you need me."

Shepard nods. "You know you can talk to me, right?"

Garrus snorts. "Don't go soft on me now, Shepard. I made a promise to Alenko that I'd keep you safe. I inted to keep that promise."

Garrus walks into the elevator, leaving a stunned Shepard behind him.

* * *

Zaeed is slurping down a bowl of soup in the mess hall when he spots Miranda walking into her office. The scarred veteran can't help but appreciate her curvacious form as she moves, her tight uniform hugging her body in all the right places.

"Don't get any ideas."

Zaeed looks up into the stern eyes of Jacob Taylor. "What the hell is it to you?"

Jacob crosses his arms, a look of distaste on his face. "She doesn't need to be harassed by the likes of you, that's all."

Zaeed laughs, a condescending sound that infuriates Jacob. "Kid, it's not harassment if she likes it."

Jacob takes a step forward, his hands glowing blue with biotic energy. "Stay away from Miranda."

Zaeed stands abruptly, knocking his soup to the floor. His hands move to the knives at his belt. "Fuckin' make me."

Rupert throws up his hands in dismay. "Great, another mess for me to clean up."

"Is there a problem here?"

Glass walks into the room, hand on his shock baton. "Do I need to settle this dispute?" Jacob shakes his head, his biotics dissipating.

"Sorry, Officer Glass. I'll be leaving." Jacob turns to Zaeed. "We'll finish this conversation later."

Zaeed grins. "Looking forward to it." Jacob storms off towards Miranda's office.

Glass points at the smug veteran. "You watch yourself, Massani. I won't have anyone starting trouble on my ship."

Zaeed snorts in contempt. "So now it's your ship? I was under the impression that the Captain's Quarters belonged to Shepard."

Glass takes a bold step forward. "I keep order, Massani. You get in my way, and I'll knock you down."

Zaeed clenches his fists. "Let's see if you can fight as well as you talk." He swings at the young officer, intent on putting the young buck in his place.

The veteran stops mid-punch; Glass has disappeared from sight. Zaeed looks down and sees Glass' baton pressed squarely against his sternum. The Security Chief stands to his left, looking past Zaeed. A calm smile splits his face, his facial scars pulling the expression into a grimace.

"Don't cross me, Massani." Glass thumbs the activation switch on the shock baton. Zaeed doubles over as a burst of electricity courses through his body, causing him to crash to the floor. The veteran struggles for breath as Glass calmly places the shock baton into his armor cradle.

Zaeed laughs weakly, resting his head on the cold metal floor. "Not... not bad, kid."

Glass holds out a hand. "I told you I'd knock you down." Zaeed takes the offered hand and is pulled to his feet. "You may want to check with the Doc. Most people don't respond well to 1.5 million volts running through them."

"Right." Zaeed turns and walks towards the medbay. "Remind me not to piss you off."

Glass grins and heads for the elevator. "Zaeed, I don't think I'll need to."

* * *

"We're just going to let this bastard walk around this ship?" Jacob paces across the office, his anger evident.

Miranda sighs, sitting behind her desk. "I don't like it either, Jacob. But we need as much help as we can get." Miranda turns to her personal terminal, bringing up a mission report. "Besides, he's useful, and he and Shepard seem to be getting along alright."

"You're just saying that because he saved your ass."

Miranda's eyes narrow as she turns to Jacob. "My 'ass', as you put it, was perfectly capable of rescuing itself. Zaeed's intervention wasn't necessary, even though it was effective." She turns back to the report, typing angrily.

Jacob turns away from Miranda. "Fine, whatever."

Miranda looks towards her disgruntled friend. "Jacob, what exactly is the problem?"

Jacob sighs, hiding his gaze from Miranda. "You told us to shoot, Miranda. You told us to shoot even though there wasn't a clear shot." He shakes his head and sits opposite of Miranda. "Just... just don't say anything like that again." He reaches out for her hand.

She draws it back.

"Jacob," she says softly, "we've been over this. The mission comes first."

Jacob stands and nods, his eyes cold. "Understood, Operative Lawson." The words are spoken through gritted teeth. He turns to leave.

"Jacob..."

He storms out of the office, not looking back.

* * *

_"What the hell?"_

_The area around John is strangely familiar, if not disturbing. He is in a human colony; the structure and shape of the prefab shelters make that observation apparent. Despite the warm summer winds, John shivers; something about this place unnerves him. Suddenly, he knows why._

_The ground is stained with blood._

_Shepard looks around, startled. Dozens of bodies litter the area around him. Turian, salarian, asari, human, batarian; John recognizes nearly a half-dozen races in the killing field. The corpses are a combination of military personnel, civilians, and heavily armed and armored pirates. Staring at the mass of bodies, John finally realizes where he is._

_"Elysium..." John's voice is a horrified whisper._

_"It's pretty bad, isn't it?"_

_John turns to see Kaidan Alenko walking through the bodies, dressed in his old Onyx light armor. The dead lieutenant shakes his head sadly as he approaches, his grey armor shining in the summer sun. "I never realized how much of a mess it was, Commander. I can see why you feel such a strong sense of duty." Kaidan kneels next to one of the corpses, a female colonist. "Damned shame." He stands and looks toward John, his eyes filled with sorrow. "You know, I don't think that's the worst part. I think the worst part is not being surprised at something like this actually happening."_

_John stares at the bodies surrounding him. "What... what do you mean, Kaidan?"_

_Kaidan gestures around the colony. "I mean this, Commander. This kind of death, this kind of tragedy. What does it mean when someone gets used to hearing about these sorts of things? What does it mean when we wake up to the sight of another massacre, only to brush it off like it's something that never happened?" Kaidan sighs. "It's just hard, Commander. It's hard to look at the universe and hope that things will be alright."_

_"Do things turn out alright?"_

_Kaidan shrugs. "I don't know, Commander. I'm just here to help you."_

_Shepard crosses his arms. "Like you helped Garrus?"_

_Kaidan smiles. "That... that was a personal favor I was owed. I knew you'd need Garrus to watch your back, now that I'm not around." Kaidan lowers his gaze. "We have to focus, Commander. I don't have much time to get this done."_

_John turns to Kaidan. "Why am I here, Kaidan?"_

_Kaidan shrugs. "It told me to bring you here. Sorry, Commander, even this place has rules."_

_"It? Do you mean... do you mean god?" Shepard's eyes are wide as he waits for Kaidan's response._

_"I'm not sure what 'it' is, Commander." Kaidan looks up into the sky. "But I was told that you needed to see this."_

_John takes an angry step forward. "Is this supposed to be some kind of post-mortem guilt trip, Alenko? I did my duty on Elysium, why did you bring me somewhere where I have no baggage?"_

_Kaidan looks away quickly. "I wish you wouldn't shout, Commander. But you're wrong if you think Elysium didn't scar more than just your flesh." Kaidan turns, pointing at a figure rounding a nearby building._

_John's eyes widen as the figure approaches. "How?"_

_Lieutenant John Shepard, age twenty four, walks down a set of stairs to the pile of corpses. His face is clean shaven, his hair cut a bit longer than it is now. His armor is a worn but well-maintained set of N7 light armor. He is bloodied and battered, but the determination behind his bright blue eyes is something that John recognizes instantly._

_Kaidan laughs as the young Shepard approaches, not noticing the pair of older soldiers. "You look pretty good for being a total mess, Commander. I'll give you that."_

_John runs a hand along his face as he watches himself, unbelieving. His younger counterpart draws his pistol, walking to the nearest batarian body._

_"This is for Mindoir," the young Shepard says to the expressionless corpse, "this is for everything you did to me." He cocks the pistol and takes aim._

_John reaches for the pistol, shock in his voice. "Wait!"_

_The weapon fires, blowing apart the batarian pirate's head. John's mouth opens wide with shock as his outstretched hand passes straight through the pistol. His balance gone, John stumbles forward and straight into young Shepard, passing through him like an ethereal spirit._

_Kaidan shakes his head as John scrambles to his feet. "It's a memory, John. You can't change it, touch it, talk to it. It always starts the same way and ends the same way."_

_John watches horrified as young Shepard continues his walk amongst the corpses, blowing off the head of each and every batarian he finds. As he finishes his round of mutilation, Shepard looks into the warm summer sky. An Alliance Frigate screams overhead, firing on a pair of pirate shuttles. Blown out of the sky the shuttles crash off in the distance, plumes of smoke trailing after them._

_Shepard laughs, the sun causing his armor to glow red with blood. "Now that's what I'm talking about."_

_The memory stops, the younger Shepard laughing amongst a pile of exploded corpses. John shakes his head, trying to forget what he has just seen. "That didn't happen, Kaidan. I never did that."_

_Kaidan places a hand on John's shoulder. "You made yourself forget, John. You made yourself forget every shot you fired, every batarian corpse you disgraced. All you remembered was the battle and the award ceremony that happened after it. You made yourself forget the hate you had." Kaidan shakes his head. "The hate you still have."_

_"I don't have hate, Kaidan. I've put Mindoir and Elysium behind me."_

_Kaidan turns away. "That's what you say. But I watched how you acted towards the batarians on Omega. You didn't treat them like people. You treated them like trash."_

_John grabs Kaidan's arm angrily. "I don't hate batarians!"_

_Kaidan nods towards the young Shepard, soaked in blood and smiling. "Tell that to him."_

_Elysium fades away, and Shepard along with it. John stands with Kaidan, alone in the White. He suddenly realizes the truth in Kaidan's words._

_"How can I stop it, Kaidan? How can I stop the hate?"_

_Kaidan smiles sadly. "I can't take it away from you, but I can lessen its hold over you." The White fades to black, and Kaidan with it._

_"You need to let go of your ghosts."_

* * *

John opens his eyes. He is laying in his bed on the Normandy, breathing heavily. Kaidan's words jump to the front of his mind. He sits up, taking a deep breath.

"I can't forget," he says to the empty room, "but I think I can forgive. I can let go of my ghosts." Suddenly, John feels as though a great weight has fallen from his shoulders. He walks over to his armor locker and slowly puts on his N7. He activates the ship-wide comm.

"This is Commander Shepard. I need Jacob and Zaeed to meet me in the airlock. We're going after Professor Solus."

* * *

_The SSV Normandy is quiet, something that for Tali has taken a lot of getting used to. She is the only one in the engine core this late, as most of the crew are sleeping. Tali keys her Omni-tool fiercely, her mind buried in her work._

_"You alright, Tali?"_

_Tali looks up from her Omni-tool and into John's gentle blue eyes. She gasps sharply. "Keelah, John! Don't sneak up on me like that!"_

_He grins slyly and moves in closer, placing his hands on her waist. "Oh dear, did I scare you?"_

_Tali blushes fiercely. "J... John? What're you doing?" She stammers the words as John pulls her closer, their bodies pressing together._

_John laughs. "Nervous, Tali'Zorah?"_

_Tali's desire is sudden and unexpected. She places her hands on his chest, her voice a muted whisper. "John... I-"_

_John hugs her tightly, looking into her eyes. "Shh, Tali. Don't say anything." His voice is calm, reassuring._

_"Everything's alright."_

_A metallic tearing noise rips the moment asunder. Tali looks past John and watches as the engine core behind him explodes, tearing the bulkhead apart and exposing the core to open space. The air is sucked out of the room, replaced by the coldness of the void._

_"John!" Tali cries fearfully. She struggles in his grip, but the Spectre holds her close, unwilling to let go._

_"It's alright, Tali," John tells her, a gentle smile on his face. "Everything's alright." He looks into her eyes as the Normandy tears itself apart._

_"Don't be afraid."_

_She screams as the vacuum pulls them into the void._

* * *

Tali sits up in bed and screams, the sound echoing off the walls of her dark room. Breathing heavily, Tali comes to her senses and recognizes her surroundings.

"Keelah," she breathes, "It was just a dream." Tali activates her Omni-tool, filling the room with a comforting orange light. She clutches her pillow to her chest as she tries to forget the awful nightmare. A sharp knock on her door draws her mind away from the horrid ordeal.

"Security patrol, ma'am," a male voices says through the door. "Is everything alright in there?"

Tali nods before realizing the stupidity of her gesture. "Yes, everything is fine, just a nightmare."

"Understood, ma'am. Let me or another security officer know if you need anything." Tali hears the officer's footsteps as he walks away.

She sighs and lies back down, unable to sleep. "You're driving yourself mad, Tali," she tells herself as she stares at the ceiling, "You need to focus on your mission. Yes, that's right. Think about the mission."

For the rest of the night, Tali thinks only of John.

* * *

**Okay, so I love Garrus. He's totally awesome and he has been since the original ME. I hope this chapter did Garrus justice, since he's like the unofficial Chuck Norris of the series. I support Garrus and his badassery in ME3!**

**As always, R&R!**

**LM**


	7. The Scientist Salarian

The Scientist Salarian

* * *

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything to do with Mass Effect or Mass Effect 2. All credit for this story goes to the wonderful minds at Bioware.**

**Song Credit: The majority of this chapter was written while listening to Inertia Creeps by Massive Attack. God Bless Massive Attack .**

**This chapter is dedicated to Stickki, the current R&R king. Keep up the awesome bluntness. ;)**

* * *

"You're not taking me with you?"

Shepard shakes his head as he loads his weapons with incendiary ammo. "Sorry, Garrus. We've been over this. You're no good for this mission."

The old-time duo stands just outside the airlock of the Normandy, Jacob and Zaeed wait impatiently on the other side of the door.

Garrus throws up his hands in anger. "No good? I know Omega better than anyone here!" Garrus pauses for a moment. "Except Zaeed..."

Shepard nods, a light smile on his face. "Except Zaeed."

Shepard turns to the door, but Garrus places his arm in the way. "Shepard, why can't I at least provide you with sniper support?"

Shepard sighs. "This plague kills everything but humans, Garrus. Do you really think I'd throw you into that kind of danger?"

Garrus snorts, unbelieving. "When haven't you thrown me into that kind of danger?"

"Good point."

Garrus groans. "So what's the real reason you're not bringing me along?" Garrus raises an eyebrow. "I'm not that ugly, am I?"

Shepard manages a light smile. "No, Garrus." He rubs the back of his neck. "I just think you need more rest before you head back out into the field. That's all."

Garrus crosses his arms. "Fine, I get it. You don't think I'm well enough." Garrus turns and walks away. "But I call dibs on next mission. You'd better take me with you."

Shepard shouts into the hallway. "Wouldn't have it any other way."

The door to the airlock hisses open. Shepard is about to walk through when he hears Joker's voice from the cockpit.

"Hey, Commander- I'm glad we got Garrus back."

Shepard raises an eyebrow. "No kidding?"

Joker laughs. "He was always my favorite. Y'know, with that pole up his ass."

* * *

The turian on the table gurgles as blood pours from her mouth in a thick flow. She reaches weakly for the blurry figure in the lab coat before her arm goes limp and hangs off the table. She shudders once, then goes still as the last vestiges of the plague end her life.

"Apologies." Mordin says quietly. "Too late to help." He takes the limp hand and places it across her stomach. At the same time, he scans her form with his Omni-tool and sends the data to a medical terminal in the center of the room. The treatment center of the Clinic is filled with the bodies of various species and genders. Monitors cover the walls, displaying readouts, technical data and various biological profiles for Mordin's easy locating. The smell of antiseptic permeates the space, along with a more subtle hint of blood, vomit, and dead flesh. Outside in the hallway, Mordin can hear the coughs and moans of dozens of plague-afflicted aliens.

Mordin sighs deeply. "Should have bigger lab space. Difficult to work within constrained perimeter." He keys quickly on his Omni-tool. "Need to develop cure soon. Otherwise have to start piling bodies in utility closets."

"What was that, Professor?"

Mordin turns to his human assistant, Daniel. "Nothing. Thinking out loud."

Daniel looks furtively to the nearby hallway. "Professor, the people out there are getting worse by the minute. We have to do something."

Mordin places his hand on his chin; the contemplating professor. "Have been doing something, Daniel. Implying that we haven't been doing anything?"

Daniel shakes his head frantically. "Of course not, Professor!" he blurts out, "I never meant to imply... what I mean to say is-"

"Quite alright, Daniel." Mordin chuckles. "Apologies, poor attempt at humor on my part. Trying to lighten spirits; bodies can be mood killer."

Daniel blinks in surprise. "Professor?"

Mordin waves a hand in dismissal. "Not important. Important is fabricating cure suitable for local distribution through environmental control system." He turns to the medical terminal, typing hurriedly. "Need to isolate final variable in genetic instability."

Daniel leans in closer, looking over the salarian's shoulder. "What exactly do you mean by that?"

Mordin doesn't look up from the data. "Plague attacks genetic markers in various species, overloading nervous systems and causing vital pathways to shut down. Various symptoms ranging from coughing to kidney failure to brain embolism. Need to find way to counteract specifics of fabricated virus."

Daniel's eyes grow wide. "Fabricated? You're saying that someone engineered this plague?"

Mordin nods. "Yes. Virus too specific and unspecific to be naturally-occurring phenomenon. Specific in that it attacks various vital locations on host, while unspecific in number of species it affects."

Daniel nods. "Except humans and vorcha."

"Precisely. Vorcha unaffected due to naturally adaptive biology and resistance to disease. Humans unaffected for unknown reason." Mordin scratches the stump of his right horn as he paces back and forth. "Possible that plague is of human design. No. Too well fabricated. Advanced tech needed to create plague. Also, district poor strategic target for hate crime or terrorist attack by human extremists. Easily cordoned off, and has high human population. No, reasons behind plague more sinister than crime. Plague in district a test, scientific procedure."

Daniel shakes his head. "Test? I'm confused, Professor. Why would someone do this for a simple test?"

Mordin's eyes narrow in frustration. "Why confusion? Meaning simple, logical. Test was made in easily controlled area with high number of different species. Humans used as control group." Mordin nods, as if understanding. "Of course! Humans useful as test subjects, but even more valuable as high-risk control group. Virus intended to affect non-human species, but created by non-humans." Mordin scratches his chin with a three-fingered hand. "Interesting." Suddenly inspired, Mordin keys frantically at the terminal, purpose gleaming behind his black eyes.

"Professor?" Daniel grows worried as Mordin begins to mutter under his breath, working with indecent haste. Mordin suddenly stops his work, his mouth stretching into a small grin.

"Done."

Mordin presses an activation key on his Omni-tool, sending his compiled data and an activation signal to a nearby bio-synthesizer. The synthesizer glows orange for a moment as it creates a sample from Mordin's data. After a few moments, the machine makes an audible 'ping', indicating that the sample has finished. Mordin quickly walks over to the machine to retrieve the sample, a bubbly blue liquid, and pours a sizable amount of it into a nearby syringe.

Mordin rolls up a sleeve and injects the sample into his arm, sighing deeply as the liquid enters his system. Mordin tosses the spent syringe into a wastebasket and applies a smear of Medi-gel over the injection sight before rolling his sleeve back down.

"Cure finished," he tells a dumbstruck Daniel. "Need to distribute to patients."

Daniel shakes his head in wonder. "It's done? Just like that?"

Mordin nods. "Of course. Was much simpler than I expected; just needed fine-tuning."

"But you didn't even test it! There was no procedure, not even a single experiment!" Daniel is almost shaking with anger. "Aren't you worried that you might have made a mistake?"

Mordin shakes his head. "No mistakes; data confirmed it. No reason to take precautionary steps, patients dying quickly. Need to administer cure, then treat most serious cases before patient's symptoms get any worse." He activates a set of icons on his Omni-tool, causing the synthesizer to begin creating more batches of the cure. Mordin hands Daniel an empty medical bag. "Once finished, administer cure to all patients in clinic. Afterwards, take several vials of cure and find afflicted persons in district. Administer cure, then return to clinic."

Daniel nods, clutching the bag to his chest. "Yes, Professor. But there are still Blue Suns and vorcha fighting in the streets. What should I do?"

Mordin takes a fresh batch of cure from the synthesizer and places it into Daniel's bag.

"Should be careful."

* * *

_Mission report 003: Lazarus Cell._

_From: Operative Miranda Lawson_

_To: The Illusive Man_

_Illusive Man,_

_As per your orders, I am keeping you updated on the progress of our mission. The recruitment of Zaeed Massani and the mercenary known as Archangel was a complete success, as was Shepard's near flawless integration as Commander of the SR2 Normandy. Not only that, but our newest recruit, Archangel, just so happens to be the turian Garrus Vakarian, one of Shepard's old team from his mission to stop Saren Arterius two years ago. While this development is surprising, I do not believe that it will prove problematic to have Vakarian on board. In fact, I believe Shepard's dedication to the mission has been made stronger as a result of Vakarian's presence here on the ship, as the two share an almost brotherly bond with one another._

_It goes without saying that the turian will make an excellent addition to Shepard's team, as his leadership skills and tactical mind will prove most useful in the battles to come. His integration into the Normandy has gone well, as the crew views him with nearly the same amount of respect as they show Shepard, probably due to the fact that he served alongside the Commander during the battle of the Citadel. The only complaints I've had concerning Vakarian come from Mess Sergeant Rupert Gardener, who claims that he did not sign on to make food he cannot even taste (I assume he is implying the difference in amino acids between species that constitutes a difference in consumable food.) Because of this, I have taken steps to acquire a sizable amount of turian/quarian style rations from a local vendor in order to keep Mr. Vakarian fed and fighting, as well as several texts detailing how to prepare such meals. Vakarian has spent most of his time on the Normandy in the Main Battery, making modifications to our weapons systems. His insight concerning the Normandy's weapons is humbling, and I believe that Mr. Vakarian should be given the resources to upgrade our main gun. Aside from that, Yeoman Chambers' psychological report is attached to this message, in the event that you wish to view her findings concerning Mr. Vakarian's mental health._

_Concerning Shepard, I have taken the liberty of examining the surveillance footage taken by the hidden cameras in the Captain's Quarters. The Commander is not sleeping well. He often thrashes about in his sleep, and the movement of his eyelids suggests vivid, intense dreams. I have not made this known to Yeoman Chambers, as Shepard has not shown any signs of mental or physical stress outside normal parameters. Unless these dreams begin to have an adverse effect on him or the mission, I do not believe any action need be taken._

_As for Shepard's new talents, the Commander seems to have control over his biotics on a combat-ready level. He is able to emit Shockwaves, Pull objects, and use his own body as kinetic force for biotic Charges. Aside from the usual side effects of being a biotic (increase in appetite, unconscious flexing of fingers when not in use, slight shocks when touching bare metal), I do not see any adverse reactions to the L5n implant. On that note, the biotics have affected his ability to use long range weapons such as the standard S-92 Mantis Sniper Rifle, as I have seen first hand during the recruitment of Archangel. Despite this, Shepard's accuracy with short to mid-range weapons remains unmatched. I will, of course, continue to monitor the Commander as his abilities increase in power and magnitude._

_Other than that, the crew is working well, and the Normandy is performing to specifications. We are still waiting for the new shipment of weapons you have assigned us. I must say that I approve highly of your selection of advanced arms, especially the S-15 Vindicator Assault Rifle and the S-9 Tempest Submachine Gun. The heavy hitting power and high adaptability of these firearms will only increase the mission's chance of success. I believe that Shepard will be particularly pleased with the new firearms, as he seems to have a particular obsession with the weapons he uses._

_I will continue to send you regular updates concerning the mission, the Commander, and the crew, as per your orders._

_Miranda Lawson._

* * *

Miranda nods with content before pressing the 'send' key on her personal terminal.

_That's done,_ she thinks, settling back into her office chair. _Now I can focus on keeping this ship together._ Miranda leans forward and is about to activate the comm when her console beeps, startling her.

"Who could that be?" she mutters, turning to the terminal.

**1 NEW MESSAGE**

Curious, Miranda looks over the file type. _Odd,_ she thinks, _this is Omega-level Cerberus encryption. Only the Illusive Man uses this level of security for messages, and it isn't possible for him to have gotten the mission report yet._ Still curious, Miranda opens the file.

**OPERATIVE LAWSON.**

Miranda frowns and types a reply on her keyboard.

**WHO IS THIS?**

The terminal is silent for a moment as Miranda waits for a response. The terminal suddenly beeps and a new message appears on screen. Miranda cautiously opens the file.

**K.**

Miranda's eyes grow wide as she recognizes the sender. Her hands fly over the keys with urgency.

**WHAT DO YOU WANT?**

The terminal beeps.

**TO MEET.**

Miranda's patience begins to wear thin.

**WHERE?**

Beep.

**HERE.**

Miranda clenches her teeth in frustration.

**WHERE IS HERE?**

Beep.

**AFTERLIFE.**

Miranda bolts for the door, barely remembering to grab a pistol on her way out.

* * *

"Well? How the hell am I supposed to know how it tastes?"

Rupert and Garrus fix eyes across the small kitchen counter in the Mess Hall, neither one giving ground. Between them sits a pot of bubbling blue paste with mysterious gray chunks floating through it. An equal expression of disgust forms on their faces as the aroma from the pot floats into their nostrils.

"You don't need to know how it tastes," Garrus protests. "You can tell that it's crap just by smelling it!" The contents of the pot bubble, as if in approval.

Rupert throws up his hands in dismay. "Oh please. All your crap smells the same. And it all smells like crap."

Garrus slams a fist onto the counter, his voice lowering to a growl. "You want to rephrase that?"

A shot sounds behind the feuding pair, causing Rupert to start and Garrus to turn, pistol in hand.

"I'd advise you to lower your weapon, Mr. Vakarian." Glass says, lowering his pistol. He nods to the fresh hole in the ceiling above his head. "I won't have any violence on my ship." A light smile forms on his face. "Unless I'm the one starting it."

Garrus snorts and rolls his eyes. "Point taken, Chief." He places his pistol into its holster. "Although you won't need to worry about me for long," he says, nodding to the pot on the counter. "If Mr. Gardener has his way, I'll be dead before tomorrow."

Rupert sighs. "Ha ha. Very funny, turian. It's bad enough I've got you criticizing my cooking, but on top of that I've got the Security Officer blowing holes in my ceiling!" He turns to Glass, pleading. "Honestly, who am I supposed to bitch to when it's the Chief giving me grief?"

Glass laughs. "Well now. He's a poet and he don't know it."

"Christ on a stick, Chief," Rupert moans, "If you're going to kill me just get it over with; don't torture me first."

Glass holsters his pistol. "Enough, Rupert." He places extra emphasis on the Mess Sergeant's name. "Find a way to settle this. That's an order."

Garrus nods. Ever since meeting the young Security Officer, Garrus has found himself respecting Nicholas Glass. There's something about him that reminds Garrus of Shepard, albeit a younger, horribly disfigured Shepard. "I'm fine, really." He turns to Rupert. "Just don't make me eat that, please."

"I'll make another batch," Rupert tells him, "but only if you let me know what I'm supposed to do with the ingredients. I can't even pronounce the names of half of these damned spices."

Glass smiles; another crisis averted. "There, was that so hard?"

Garrus is about to retort when Miranda bursts from her office in a wave of black hair. "Cerberus business," she tells them. "Mr. Glass, you're in charge until I return."

Glass gives Miranda a rigid salute. "Understood, ma'am." The words barely leave his mouth as Miranda speeds to the elevator, ignoring him. The look on Glass' face is enough to send Garrus into a fit of laughter, and he winces as the newly sewn skin on his face tightens painfully.

"So much for protocol. That happen often?"

Glass shakes his head, confused. "No. Operative Lawson usually gives more warning than that when she leaves the ship. It must be something important." He frowns, his brow furrowed in concern. "I hope there isn't a problem with the weapon shipment."

Garrus' eyes go wide. "Yeah, we're supposed to be receiving a shipment of advanced arms within the next few hours. New pistols, rifles, SMGs, sniper rifles-"

Garrus holds up a hand, cutting Glass off. "New sniper rifles?"

Glass nods. "Yes. A new case of advanced S-29 Incisor sniper rifles. Six of them, or so I hear."

Garrus smiles, an expression that unnerves the Chief. "Glory," Garrus says happily.

"I love upgrades."

* * *

The shuttle ride to the quarantine zone takes longer than Shepard expected, allowing him to take a brief nap aboard the rusted excuse for a shuttle. It's less of a nap and more a restful way of closing one's eyes and letting the steady jostling of the shuttle lull John into a state of calm. Jacob and Zaeed remain quiet throughout the trip, giving Shepard an opportunity to quietly reflect on everything that has happened recently.

_This is so strange. I've been gone for two years, and yet everyone expects me to act like I haven't been out a day. I haven't even had a chance to look at a news clip since this whole business started. What the hell has happened in the last two years? _Shepard tries to fathom the events that have transpired during his absence.

_Have they finished rebuilding the Citadel? Did Feros ever recover from the geth attack? Have the Rachni reappeared? Is this really happening? _Shepard moves his hand to his face and gives himself a painful pinch on the cheek, deftly answering the latter of his questions.

_Yep, definitely happening._

The pinch wakes John from his semi-nap and he looks to his two companions. Zaeed sits across from him in a battered crash seat, cradling his rifle close and staring out the window, alert for any signs of trouble. Jacob, sitting next to John, nods to the Commander, his shotgun resting across his knees.

"Everything alright, Commander?"

Shepard nods, unsure if he is actually alright or not. "I was just thinking, that's all."

Zaeed snorts. "Got a lot on your mind, I take it?"

Shepard laughs, despite himself. "That's one way of putting it."

Jacob shakes his head. "How can you two be so chummy with things the way they are? We're going into a hostile locale, and you two are practicing your shtick?"

Zaeed and Shepard both burst out laughing upon seeing the look on Jacob's face. Shepard shakes his head in laughter. "Jacob, we're just trying to lighten the mood. Our line of work isn't exactly the most pleasant; it's healthy to try and laugh the severity away."

Zaeed nods. "He's right, you know. We do the nastiest goddamn business in the galaxy. Laughing at it is the only way to stay sane, trust me."

Jacob scowls. "So killing people is alright as long as we can laugh and have drinks afterward?"

Zaeed chuckles. "Kid, that's the only way to kill people."

Jacob grips his shotgun tightly as he opens his mouth to speak. A hand on his shoulder stops him. He looks over to Shepard, who points out the shuttle window.

"We've arrived."

Sure enough, the shuttle has landed at a meager dock with an almost bus stop like appearance. The door opens with a rusty screech as Shepard's team proceeds to extricate themselves from the innards of the shuttle, weapons at the ready.

Zaeed scans the area, activating the disruptor ammo cell in his rifle. "Looks like that time again."

Jacob nods as he cocks his shotgun. "Let's get this done."

Shepard, grinning, steps out of the shuttle behind his teammates, his SMG in hand and glowing red under the incendiary ammo hologram.

"Now then," he says jokingly, "who's up for a doctor's appointment?"

* * *

Miranda hates Omega. She has known that particular fact since the first time she had ever set foot on the wretched station. The smell and sight of Omega is usually enough to make her stomach turn. However, her hatred of Omega is the last thing on Miranda's mind as she makes her way into the bowels of Afterlife, the erotic throb of the club's music beating a tattoo into her brain.

_Where could he be? _She wonders frantically as she makes her way past throngs of oblivious drunks and dancers. Her Omni-tool lights up as if understanding her plight, the normally loud sound of the message beep lost in the throes of the music.

**WARMER.**

Miranda grits her teeth in anger. _He's playing games with me! _She thinks angrily. Nevertheless, she continues in the direction she had been facing until she finds herself in a poorly-lit private room, the sounds of the club quieted by noise dampeners.

"Hello?" The sound of Miranda's voice catches her off guard. It is weak, hesitant, not nearly the authoritarian bark she has developed and mastered over the years.

Miranda feels fear for the first time in what seems like an eternity.

"Operative Lawson."

Miranda turns and sees a figure standing in the darkest corner of the room. "Operative Leng." Her voice regains some of its authority. "What is this about?"

Leng takes a step forward but stays in the shadows. "I came to caution you, Operative. Lawson."

"I came to warn you of the price of failure."

* * *

"A human. I should have guessed."

The batarian at Shepard's feet coughs painfully as he leans against the outer wall of a hab unit, his body weak with the plague. "It's not enough for you pathetic scum to kill us with this plague, but now you don't even have the decency to wait for me to die before you rob me?" Another series of coughs interrupts his speech, blood flecking the corners of his mouth. "Your species is a blight, and will be the doom of us all."

Zaeed growls angrily. "Goddamn fool, I say we just fuckin' kill him." His hands move to the knives at his belt.

Shepard holds up a hand, pushing aside the old, bitter hatred that threatens to control him. "No. That's not what we're going to do." Jacob raises an eyebrow quizzically as Shepard kneels beside the afflicted batarian, concern in his eyes. "Is there anything I can do to help you?"

The batarian spits blood into Shepard's face as he raises a pistol, his weakened arm not able to keep it aloft. "Damn it... damn you," the batarian coughs, "I won't listen to your lies..." His rant dissolves into a series of bloody coughs.

Shepard calmly takes the pistol out the batarian's hand and hands it to Jacob. John looks into the batarian's lower eyes as he activates his Omni-tool, readying an application of Medi-gel. "This won't cure the plague," he says to his unwilling patient, "but it'll keep you alive until we can get you help."

Zaeed places a hand on Shepard's shoulder. "We don't have time for this, Shepard. He's not gonna make it anyway."

Shepard brushes the hand aside as he wipes the batarian's blood off his face. "Would you say the same if this man was human?"

"Does it matter?"

Shepard ignores Zaeed's words and administers the Medi-gel to the coughing batarian. His struggles suddenly cease as the gel works its way into his system, restoring a small amount of his vitality. The batarian shakily gets to his feet, Shepard eying him cautiously.

"You... you helped me," the batarian rasps. "Is this some fever dream?"

Shepard shakes his head. "I'm here to help, in any way I can."

The batarian nods, shuddering as the plague chills his body. "Your words sound sincere. It is strange that they should come from a human." The batarian nods over his shoulder. "If you want to... to help, you should see the salarian doctor. I heard he was develop... developing a cure, but I won't go near that clinic of his."

Shepard's eyes narrow. "Why not? You just said he was working on a cure."

The batarian shakes his head. "Mordin... he's not just a doctor. Doctors don't execute people and display the... the bodies as a warning."

Jacob's eyes grow wide. "He did what?"

The batarian coughs weakly. "The Blue Suns tried to shake him down for protection money. He murdered them, stunned them with some kind of toxin, then put a bullet into each of their heads. One by one. The Suns... the Suns didn't bother him after that." The batarian wipes the corner of his mouth, smearing blood across his hand. "But... but I don't want to die. If Mordin has a cure, then I will risk it."

Shepard nods. "I'll send you some help when I find him."

The batarian smiles weakly. "Th... Thank you, human. You've given me more than I would have expected from your kind. I will not forget this." He stumbles off into a nearby apartment, the door locking behind him.

"What the hell was the point of all that?" Zaeed asks angrily. "We should have just put a bullet into his head and moved on."

Shepard is about to retort when Jacob speaks. "Not that I'm all for murder, but the mercenary has a point."

Zaeed snorts in contempt. "Thanks for the vote of confidence, Cerberus."

"Don't mention it."

Shepard scowls. "I'm not about to let anyone suffer when I can do something about it."

Jacob raises an eyebrow questioningly. "If I may offer my honest opinion, Commander..."

Shepard nods. "You may."

"I never really expected you to show that batarian mercy. Any batarian, for that matter. What suddenly changed?"

Shepard laughs, a sound that is disturbingly dark to the ears of Jacob and Zaeed. "I'm sick, Jacob," he tells them as he un-slings his shotgun, "I'm trying to get better."

Zaeed doesn't buy it. "And you think helping that worthless batarian is going to do the trick? That's the stupidest thing I've ever heard."

Shepard shrugs. "I never said I was happy with the idea, Zaeed. I sure as hell don't trust the four-eyed bastards, but I'm not going to let my anger pull triggers for me. Not in cases like this." He activates the Eviscerator's incendiary ammo. "Now let's move on before all this touchy-feely crap makes me puke."

Zaeed laughs and pulls his Avenger off his back.

"Now that's more fuckin' like it."

* * *

"The price of failure? What is that supposed to mean?"

Kai Leng is quiet for a moment. "It means that you should be careful, Operative Lawson. You are working with a man who cares little for Cerberus or its goals. You are working with one of the strongest, most charismatic men in the galaxy. He will try to sway you. He will try to lead you astray. He will not hesitate to use you against us. You must know this."

Miranda scowls. "I know Shepard better than you do, Leng. This is none of your concern. And I'm more than capable of handling this myself." She places a hand on her hip. "Come to think of it, how do you even know about this mission? The Illusive Man informed me that this operation was to remain independent from other Cerberus missions and their teams."

Leng shrugs. "I am not here to interfere, Operative Lawson. I merely wanted to express my concern. You are loyal to Cerberus. I know this. But Shepard is not. His... alien allies are not. He has proven time and time again to be a detriment to the cause of furthering humanity. This was obvious after the Reaper attack on the Citadel."

Miranda crosses her arms. "You never liked the Lazarus Project, Leng. You made that very clear in your reports to me. Now you're trying to build up some conspiracy against Shepard?"

Leng's voice grows cold, and Miranda shivers. He's one of the cruelest people she's ever met. "It is not conspiracy, Operative Lawson. Shepard has no love for Cerberus. He is a threat, despite what the Illusive Man believes, and should be treated with caution. Your job is as much about helping him on his mission as it is about keeping an eye on him. He has damaged Cerberus in the past, and will not hesitate to damage us again."

Leng's words sink into Miranda's thoughts. She tries to keep them down, but Shepard's destruction of several Cerberus facilities in the past doesn't make it easy. Coupled by the fact that Shepard has an innate distrust of her and Cerberus, and Miranda is inclined to agree with her fellow Operative on some level.

Miranda looks up at Leng, who is still obscured in shadow. "Shepard isn't a threat, Leng. He's out to stop the Collectors, and he's accepted our help. We'll get him to look differently at our past actions. He owes us his life, after all."

Leng scoffs quietly. "Shepard has never owed anyone anything except for death. Think about it. He helps those he deems worthy and asks for little in return. Death follows him wherever he goes. He looks on Cerberus the same way he did during his raids on our operations years ago. No survivors, Operative Lawson. Not one survivor of any of his attacks. He killed every soldier, every scientist. That is not an asset to Cerberus, that is a threat. A threat you should take seriously."

Miranda turns to the door. "We're done here, Operative Leng. I'll refrain from mentioning your insubordination to the Illusive Man. You have more important things to do than hound me or my operation."

Leng voice grows cold. "You are not a foolish woman, Operative Lawson. A foolish woman would ignore an obvious warning. I hope, for your sake, that you can see Shepard for what he truly is."

Miranda ignores Leng and walks out of the room and into the club, his words still lingering in her ears.

"I am not foolish," she says to herself. The club's music drowns out her words. She suddenly stops as a voice whispers in her ear.

"I certainly hope not."

Miranda turns around, her hand reaching for her pistol.

And sees nothing.

* * *

Shepard winces as a pair of shots slam into the pillar he is using for cover. The vorcha below cackle madly as they pour fire into the alcove where Shepard and his team are taking cover. Although the team has a superior fire position, the sheer weight of the vorcha fire bearing down on them keeps the squad pinned down. Zaeed curses as a missile screams past and slams into the wall behind him.

"Goddamn space goblins!" he shouts as he fires blindly with his Avenger. "Why the hell did it have to be vorcha?"

Shepard bursts out laughing. "What did you call them?"

Zaeed grins at Shepard's reaction. "Space goblins! They're annoying, stupid, and a bitch to kill. And they're in space. It doesn't take a fuckin' scientist to put two and two together!"

Jacob leans out of cover and Pulls a vorcha out of cover, killing the alien with a blast from his Eviscerator. "Can we just focus on winning, please?"

Shepard nods, tearing the grenade launcher off his back. He fires a pair of grenades into a pack of huddled vorcha, killing some and scattering others. Zaeed exploits the opening and plants a round into the head of a retreating vorcha with his Mantis. "It looks like they're pulling back, Shepard," he says as he yanks the rifle's slide back. "I guess we scared them off."

Jacob shakes his head. "I've never known vorcha to retreat; keep your eyes peeled."

Shepard is about to add his own two cents to the conversation when an inhuman screech splits the air. He turns and sees a vorcha sprinting towards him from the opposite stairwell, its needle-like teeth bared in primal rage. In its hands is a rusted metal pipe over two meters long. The ends of the pipe have been sharpened into lethal points. The vorcha screams incoherently and charges at Shepard, wielding the impromptu weapon like a lance.

Shepard sidesteps the attack, barely dodging the vorcha's spear. Snarling, the vorcha slams the side of the weapon into Shepard's stomach, causing him to double over. Shepard reaches out as he falls, dragging the vicious alien to the ground with him.

At the same time, a group of vorcha attack Jacob and Zaeed from the opposite stairwell, wielding rusted axes, knives, and in some cases, even bare claws. Zaeed grins with glee and unsheathes his long knives, closing the distance. He severs a throat with a two-handed sweep, leaving the vorcha to fall to the ground in a spray of arterial blood. Zaeed ducks as another vorcha swings a vicious-looking axe in an attempt to remove his head. The veteran responds by planting his knives into the vorcha's chest, stabbing the alien repeatedly as it cries out in pain.

Jacob engages the remaining vorcha with a soldier's patience, waiting until they close the distance before blasting them off their feet with his shotgun. The incendiary rounds burn through the vorcha's natural armor with ease. Jacob drops the Eviscerator as the clip ejects, strengthening the barriers around his fists and settling into a fighting stance. The Cerberus Operative cripples the advancing vorcha with bioticly enhanced boxing techniques, using uppercuts, sidesteps, and hooks to devastating effect.

Meanwhile, Shepard struggles with his vorcha assailant, who has managed to pin him against the floor. Shepard instinctively protects his head with his arms as the vorcha attempts to tear out the Commander's throat with its teeth. The alien gnashes its teeth in frustration as it bites down on the reinforced armor on Shepard's arms, leaving deep incisions in the grey material. In desperation, Shepard places his hand into the vorcha's snarling mouth and spreads his fingers wide, unleashing a biotic Shockwave.

The result is both satisfying and messy. The vorcha's head explodes in a massive spray of blood and brain matter, covering the Commander in alien gore. The force of the Shockwave sends what is left of the vorcha over the alcove and into the street below, its limbs spread out in an almost comic manner. Shepard spits out a fleck of alien tissue as Zaeed and Jacob rush to his side and help him to his feet.

"Now you know why I don't like to mess around, Commander," Jacob states. "Shit like that happens when you don't keep on the level."

Zaeed laughs as Shepard attempts to wipe the blood off his armor, only managing to spread the bloody stain. "I remember the first time I ever closed with a vorcha. Scared the shit out of me, and the damn thing nearly bit my face off. Had to tear off its jaw with my bare hands. It was a lot less frightening after that."

Shepard pats himself down, still shaken by the experience. It isn't like him to be sloppy, especially during combat. "I'm fine. Let's just find the Professor and get out of here." His biotics suddenly flare, as if in agreement.

Jacob raises an eyebrow. "You're sure you're all right, Commander? Your biotics are acting up."

Shepard shakes his head and forces his barriers down to normal levels. "I said I'm fine, and I told you to move out."

Jacob nods. "Yes, sir."

Zaeed shrugs. "Whatever you say, Shepard. Whether you want to sit on ass or kick it, I get paid either way."

* * *

"Professor, we're running low on-" The nurse stops mid-sentence, the Professor not looking up from his Omni-tool.

Mordin grows impatient. "Busy, nurse! Speak quickly! Clinic low on-" Mordin cuts off as he notices a group of heavily armed humans walking into the lab. The lead one takes a single step forward, his mouth forming a sly grin. "Professor Solus, I presume?"

Mordin waves his Omni-tool in front of him, gathering technical readouts and information on the humans. "Strange. Don't recognize you from area. Too well-armed to be refugees. No mercenary uniform." He pauses and looks over the lead human's shoulder, pointing at a yellow-armored human behind him. "Zaeed Massani. Did not expect you, of all people."

Zaeed crosses his arms. "You know me?"

Mordin shakes his head. "Not personally. Know of you, though; reputation as ruthless bounty hunter and mercenary. Good to keep tabs on people like you." Mordin moves on, his eyes taking in the third human. "Don't recognize you, however. Biotic, that much obvious. Powerful, high-end military amp in use; an L4, I think. Yes, precisely it."

The human nods. "I'm Jacob Taylor, Professor Solus. And you're right about the L4, I got my upgrade in the-"

Mordin cuts in. "Alliance Military. L4 upgrades became standard one solar year ago." Mordin frowns as he studies Jacob. "Not Alliance issue armor, however. Darker, custom fitted." Mordin's eyes suddenly narrow. "Cerberus emblem." An X-6 Carnifex Hand-Cannon suddenly appears in his hand, pointing at Jacob's head. "State purpose. Now."

The lead human, who has waited patiently until now, raises a hand. "Hold on, Professor. We just want to talk."

Mordin nods, still keeping his gun leveled on Jacob. "Ten seconds. Talk."

"My name is John Shepard." The human takes a single step forward. "I need your help."

Mordin's eyes grow wide in shocked recognition. "John Shepard? Alliance Commander John Shepard? First human Spectre? Savior of Citadel Council during geth attack two years ago?" Mordin lowers his pistol slowly.

John nods, a light smile on his face. "That's me, but call me Shepard. Everyone else does."

Mordin shakes his head in wonder. "Forgive disbelief, Shepard. Alliance records list John Shepard as KIA over two years ago. Have no doubt you are him, but still difficult to process."

John raises an eyebrow. "You don't doubt I'm John Shepard? We've never met."

Mordin chuckles lightly. "Fair point. Fairly simple to change facial and vocal patterns to that of another through surgery and imitation. Would not be first time assassin tried to fool Mordin Solus with said tactic." Mordin raises a finger. "But assassins rarely use dead intergalactic celebrity as surgical template." The salarian keys his Omni-tool. "Also, read autobiography of turian General Septimus Oraka. Had entire paragraph devoted to you near end of book, claimed you turned his life around concerning famous Asari consort Sha'ira. Believe his words were 'noblest soul I've ever met, human or otherwise.' Said you had certain air about you, one that inspired, invigorated others." Mordin switches off his Omni-tool. "Impossible to duplicate something like that."

Shepard is quietly touched. He can barely remember the day all those years ago when he had sobered the mind of the drunken General in a dingy booth in Chora's Den. "Thank you, Professor," Shepard says with grace. "It means a lot to hear those words, whether they're from you or the good General."

Mordin waves a hand in dismissal. "Thanks not necessary. Should be thanking you; saving entire galaxy no small feat." Mordin pauses, his voice suddenly darkening. "Especially against Reapers."

"You know about the Reapers?" Jacob asks.

Mordin nods. "Of course. Nature of past work demands certain protocol when acquiring information. Humans call it cutting through the fat." Mordin raises a bloodied scalpel. "Know much about cutting real fat, finding truth amongst lies not so different." Mordin begins pacing rapidly. "Knew Council was hiding something about massive geth incursion on Citadel. Single geth 'dreadnought' improbable at best; geth are notorious for mass-producing nearly all military assets. Had reason to suspect that claims concerning Reapers by Commander John Shepard were accurate, for lack of better explanation. Later data analysis confirmed suspicions." Mordin shivers visibly. "Was disturbed then, still disturbed now."

"That's why I'm here, Professor," John tells him. "I need your help to stop the Reapers."

Mordin raises an eyebrow. "Interesting. Cerberus not known to enlist extra-species assistance."

"You know about Cerberus?" Jacob asks curiously.

Mordin's eyes narrow. "Crossed paths on occasion. Difficult to believe that John Shepard is now working with Cerberus, however. Spectre service file claimed Commander had engaged and dismantled several Cerberus operations in past, often violently."

"This is bigger than just Cerberus, Professor," John says. "Entire human colonies are being abducted by an alien race called the Collectors. We believe that they're working for the Reapers."

Mordin's eyes grow wide. "Yes, heard of increase in Collector attacks on human colonies. See necessity in assisting you, but plague must be dealt with first." The Professor turns to a set of medical terminals. "Plague in district engineered, created to affect multiple species while sparing humans. Collector one of few races with technology to create plague. Goals may be similar."

Zaeed chuckles. "Figures."

Shepard ignores him. "What needs to be done here, Mordin?"

Mordin grabs an injection port filled with a strange blue liquid and hands it to the Commander. "Take cure, go to environmental control system. Upload cure into primary air filter. Will circulate cure throughout station, kill virus, end quarantine." The Professor holds up a hand. "Also, if possible, would like you to locate Daniel, one of my assistants. Sent him into district with cure some time ago; no word from him since."

Shepard clips the port to his armored waist. "We'll head out now."

Mordin holds out his pistol, butt first. "Bonus, in good faith. High grade pistol acquired from Blue Suns merc. Many vorcha still running wild in district." His eyes narrow. "Need to kill them."

Shepard takes the offered pistol and is about to speak when a sound like a generator powering down fills the air. The clinic's lights suddenly dim, replaced by red emergency flashers. Mordin looks around incredulously before realizing the newfound severity of the situation. "Vorcha have shut down environmental control!" he shouts desperately. "Need to reactivate system before district suffocates!"

Shepard nods. "We'd better hurry." He works the pistol in his hands, swapping the incendiary ammo out of his S-3 Predator and into his newly acquired X-6 Carnifex Heavy Pistol. The weapon feels right at home in John's hand, a faint reminder of the old Spectre-Grade gear he once had access to.

Despite the dire situation before him, John emits a quiet laugh. He releases the weapon's safety, watching as the indicator lights on the pistol change from a calm blue to a dangerous red.

"Move out," he tells his team.

Jacob nods and draws his shotgun, a faint smile on his face.

"Let's make some noise."

* * *

Daniel whimpers softly under the withering gaze of three angry batarians, the leader holding a pistol to his face.

"We know you've been spreading the plague virus, human," the lead batarian says, pressing the barrel of the pistol into Daniel's forehead. "We saw the vials in your bag. Your crimes will not go unpunished."

"No!" Daniel cries out, tears streaming from his eyes. "Please! Those vials contain the cure! I work with doctor Solus! We're trying to help."

"Enough!" the batarian shouts, tightening his grip on the pistol. "We won't listen to any more of your lies!" Daniel cries softly and falls to his knees, eyes closed. The batarian prepares to fire.

"Drop it!"

The batarian turns and sees a group of armed and armored humans storm into the room, weapons drawn. The lead human is covered in copious amounts of blood, nearly obscuring the entirety of his grey armor. He levels an X-6 Carnifex Heavy Pistol at the batarian, his eyes narrowed angrily.

"Stay back!" the batarian warns. "One more step and we kill your friend."

John motions to Zaeed and Jacob, who take up firing positions to cover the other batarians. "Take it easy," John warns, "Don't do anything hasty."

"Hasty!" the batarian spits angrily, "You humans brought this death upon us! We have a right to retribution!"

Jacob shakes his head. "Retribution isn't the same as murder. This man isn't responsible for the plague."

Daniel jumps on Jacob's words. "See? See? I told you! I'm trying to h-"

The batarian smacks Daniel across the face with his pistol. "Silence!"

Shepard breathes deeply before speaking again. "You have to think about this clearly," he tells the batarian. "If this man was spreading the plague, why would he be in vorcha territory? They're immune."

One of the batarian's companions speaks. "The human... the human is right. It doesn't make any sense."

The lead batarian nods slowly. "I suppose... I suppose there is some truth in what you say." He turns his head to look at Shepard. "If we release the prisoner will you let us go?"

Zaeed snorts in contempt. "Like hell we will." He levels his rifle at the batarian's head. "Give the goddamn word, Shepard. I'll end this now."

Zaeed's words tug at Shepard's conscience. On the one hand, the batarians are willing to let Daniel go. On the other, there is no telling what they might do if Shepard allows them to live. Shepard sighs heavily, his mind made up.

"You have my word that I'll let you go."

The batarian nods, lowering his weapon. Daniel scrambles across the floor towards the Commander's team, huddling behind Shepard like a frightened dog. Zaeed hauls him to his feet by the back of his medical uniform. "On your feet, you goddamn coward."

The batarian eyes Shepard warily. "You've got your friend, can we go?"

Shepard nods. "You can go." He gestures to Daniel's bag. "Take the bag of cure with you. Help as many as you can. You'll probably have more success in this area anyway."

The batarian grabs the bag as his fellows make for the nearby door. "I did not expect nobility from a human." He grins heartily. "I suppose you aren't all lying bastards."

Shepard grins right back. "And I suppose all batarians aren't murdering slavers."

The batarian hoists the bag over his shoulder. "I'm glad we've established that. We'll be on our way."

Shepard nods. "Good luck." The batarian nods and leaves the room, his companions close behind.

Daniel breathes a heavy sigh of relief. "Thank god they're gone. When they pulled their guns on me, I thought it was all over." Daniel suddenly notices the sheer firepower of Shepard's squad. "Uh... did... did Mordin send you?"

Jacob places a hand on Daniel's shoulder, rolling his eyes as the young doctor cringes at his touch. "Professor Solus asked us to find you. He could use your help back at the clinic."

Daniel nods shakily. "R... Right. I'll head over there now." He walks towards the door in a daze, nearly tripping over Zaeed's armored boots.

The veteran growls angrily. "Idiot!" he barks. "Get lost!" Daniel yelps, not unlike a frightened dog, and runs out of the room.

"Was that really necessary?" Jacob asks.

Zaeed snorts in contempt. "What? The damn fool bumped into me! What was I supposed to do, shake his hand?"

Jacob sighs. "That's not the point-"

"Enough," Shepard says as he holsters his pistol and draws his shotgun. "We don't have time to waste."

Zaeed and Jacob nod an affirmative and take up positions behind Shepard as he makes his way into the next area. A short but brutal fight with a group of vorcha and krogan ensues, with Shepard's new biotic abilities and shotgun prowess making quick work of the assailants.

Jacob brings up his Omni-tool, checking the area map. "The environmental control center is just down this hall, Commander."

Shepard nods. "Right, let's finish this."

* * *

Gkal was a vorcha. He knew that much for certain. He had been born in a clutch, just like every other broodling. He had emerged, murderous and vicious, from the gelatinous egg that his broodmother had dumped into a pit along with nearly forty others, discarding them like unwanted waste as soon as she had finished. Gkal's egg had been towards the bottom of the pile, an unfavorable position for a vorcha egg to end up, as many of his fellow broodlings were often crushed by the weight of the pile. Despite this small setback, Gkal killed and ate his way through his broodbrothers and broodsisters, his small vorcha mind filled with instinctive hate. He was the only broodling to survive his clutch.

Such is the way with vorcha young.

Things had only improved from there. Gkal had, through an almost intelligent use of cunning and vicious murder, taken over a Pack, or warrior clan, as a young adult of nine years. He used his newfound status and power to dominate several other Packs before being declared a Kdal, or Pack Leader in his own right. Kdal Gkal had a force of nearly six hundred under his command by the time he was ten, and used them like a war-claw to tear across the burnt and battered flesh of the vorcha homeworld.

That was before the Giants came.

Kdal Gkal had seen Giants before, of course. They came out of the sky in massive warbeasts of steel that spat fire and death in all directions. Many Packs had been abducted by the Giants, massive hunched creatures in powerful armor that wielded what the vorcha came to know as hkale, or 'firespitters.' When the Giants came to Kdal Gkal, and offered him firespitters in exchange for two hundred of his warriors, he agreed.

The Giants then proceeded to kill or capture Kdal Gkal's entire Pack.

The fight had been brutal, bloody, and short. There was no way that Kdal Gkal's vorcha could stand up to the sheer might of the Giants and their hkale, and even mighty Kdal Gkal was captured. Broken and ruined, Kdal Gkal was taken aboard the Giant's metal warbeast to meet the Giant's leader, a massive beast called Garm who could kill with arcane power. He made note of this fact as one of his warriors was torn apart in a flash of blue power. For the first time in his memory, Gkal was awestruck. He had never seen such power.

Kdal Gkal wanted it.

He was forced to speak at the behest of Garm, who told Kdal Gkal that he was now a slave-warrior in the Blood Pack, the mightiest army the galaxy had ever known. Kdal Gkal, who believed that Garm was some kind of sorcerer, told the Giant he would serve gladly in exchange for a portion of Garm's power. Garm had laughed in Kdal Gkal's face, claiming that 'scum like him' would never be able to harness the magic that the Giants called 'biotics.'

No longer a Kdal, Gkal was forced to fight against his fellow vorcha in a twisted training exercise for the enjoyment of his Giant masters. Gkal warred like never before, slaughtering all that came before him. At the end of the fight, Garm declared that Gkal was his champion, and that the vorcha would lead his fellows for Garm and the Blood Pack.

Blood Pack. The name tasted good in Gkal's mouth, felt good in his ears.

Yes, the Blood Pack would do nicely.

It had been nearly a year since Gkal had become Blood Pack, and he was getting bored. More and more Gkal found himself wishing for his lost title of Kdal, along with all the killing and maiming that accompanied it. His life as Blood Pack had started out adventurous, true, raiding the metal beasts of the cold void and killing their peoples. It was good killing, and only served to make him stronger. Garm was so impressed that he made Gkal one of his personal bodyguard, claiming that the vorcha was 'as vicious as any krogan.'

However, everything changed when Garm's warband had stopped at a place called Omega three months ago. Gone were the epic battles, the satisfying sound his enemies made when their lifeblood stopped. In replacement came shakedowns, the pathetic work of beating and eating people for what Garm called 'credits.' Gkal did not care for credits; he only wanted blood. The disgraced Kdal began plotting in secret to usurp Garm and take control of his warband. To accomplish that goal, Gkal earned the allegiance of his fellow vorcha, as well as the allegiance of several disgruntled Giants who were displeased with Garm's sudden complacency. Gkal was nearly ready to betray Garm, but he still lacked the one thing needed to defeat the Warlord himself.

Magic.

Gkal needed Garm's magic to kill him, that was certain. Gkal asked many Giants, as well as a few others who actually possessed the powers of sorcery, if he could wield the gift. They all told the ex-Kdal the same thing, that vorcha couldn't be biotics. Some claimed that another force, something called 'science' kept all vorcha from using magic, meaning that Gkal had no true means to kill Garm the sorcerer. Enraged, Gkal set off on a bloody rampage, slaughtering all who crossed his path.

That was when the Ash God appeared to him.

The Ash God walked out of the shadows before Gkal, its insect-like body covered in swirling orange flames and volcanic fissures. With glowing eyes the Ash God promised to bestow the gift of magic upon Gkal, if he was worthy. The Ash God asked Gkal to complete a task, after which He would bestow magic upon Gkal.

Gkal agreed.

Gkal led his troops to the foretold district and released the Ash God's plague on its peoples. As was promised, the plague had no affect on Gkal or his vorcha warriors, though the Giants needed their armor to remain immune. What occurred next was some of the bloodiest, most desperate fighting Gkal had ever waged, against the recently thinned ranks of Blue Suns mercenaries that remained in the district. They fought well, but were severely outnumbered. By the time Zaeed Massani was pulling his bloodied knives out of Garm's fetid corpse, Gkal had the entire district under his heel. At the instruction of the Ash God, Gkal had his Pack disable the environmental control system for the district, ensuring the death of its people.

It is here, in the control system, that we find Gkal now, his head bowed in horrid prayer to his Ash God. Gkal's muttered prayers and curses cease as the door to the system opens, admitting a group of armored humans covered in blood and wielding many hkale. Snarling, Gkal raises up to his full height and screams a bloody curse at the intruders.

"GAAAHHH!" Gkal spits. "You no come here! We shut down machines! Break fans! Ash God will kill you a-" Gkal is cut off as the lead human clamps down on his throat with biotic magic, lifting him off his feet and into the air.

The human raises a pistol with his right hand, holding Gkal with the magics of his left. The humans eyes narrow angrily as he aims the pistol at Gkal's head. "Sorry," the human says without any remorse.

"We don't have time for monologues."

The pistol fires, and all that is Kdal Gkal ends in a flash of red light.

* * *

Shepard tosses the burnt vorcha corpse aside and opens fire on the other vorcha scattered across the control center while Zaeed and Jacob take down any stragglers. The pistol seems to make headshots on its own as Shepard moves from one target to the next, firing shots with eerie precision.

EDI's voice crackles in over the comm. "Shepard, my sensors show that the primary activation panel for the system is located just across from your current position. In order to reactivate the system you'll need to restart the primary generator, then manually activate both sets of fans. Also, Mordin's cure can be placed into the main dispersal unit in order to spread the cure throughout the district."

"Thanks, EDI." Shepard moves over to the generator console, slotting the cure into the main dispersal unit and activating the primary generator.

Zaeed grabs his attention. "Shepard, we have incoming vorcha." Sure enough, a large group of snarling vorcha approach, firing wildly into the air.

Shepard nods and reloads his pistol, targeting the lead vorcha. "You were right, Zaeed." Shepard fires and blasts the alien off its feet.

"These guys annoy me."

* * *

Miranda walks into her office in the Normandy, her mind still on alert after her meeting with Leng. She suppresses a shiver as she realizes how easily the assassin could have killed her.

Miranda sighs and walks over to her desk, rubbing her forehead as she takes a seat. Leng's words still manage to worm through her mind. It's not because he was particularly eloquent or convincing.

It's because part of her thinks he's right.

The evidence is with Leng's side of the argument. Shepard is clearly no friend to Cerberus or its people, as he had proven in the past. She can't help but agree with some of Leng's warning, especially the parts concerning Shepard and his stance on Cerberus.

Right now, he's an asset. Tomorrow? Miranda isn't sure about tomorrow. A beep from her console takes her out of her thoughts, and Miranda turns to find a message from Shepard floating on her screen.

**Miranda,**

**Shepard here.**

**I tried getting ahold of you over the comm, but your bead was switched off. Tried the Normandy, but Glass said you had stepped out for some Cerberus 'business.' I hope it's nothing serious, and I hope you're all right. Glass sounded worried when I talked to him.**

**We've acquired Professor Solus and are assisting the remaining refugees and plague victims in the district. The Collectors were responsible for the plague, but we were able to cure it with the Professor's help. I'll fill you in on the details when we return. We should be back shortly, our new recruit in tow.**

**Hope all is well,**

**Shepard.**

Miranda reads the message, Leng's words still floating though her mind. She can't make up her mind about the man she spent the last two years bringing back to life. In the end, she writes a short, rather cryptic message.

**Shepard, it's Miranda.**

**I'm fine, and back aboard the Normandy. We will speak when you return.**

She presses the 'send' key. A knock at the door startles Miranda for a moment before her training kicks in and she regains composure. "Ma'am, it's Chief Glass."

"Enter."

The door opens and Glass walks in, a concerned look on his disfigured face. "I wasn't aware you were aboard, Ma'am. Is everything all right?"

"Everything's fine, Chief." Miranda says, lying easily. "Was there something you needed?"

Glass nods, satisfied with Miranda's answer. "Yes, Ma'am. The weapons shipment just arrived. They need you to sign off on it."

Miranda nods and follows Glass out of the office, Leng's words drifting back into the recesses of her mind.

* * *

**LM here,**

**Hey guys, hope you enjoyed the read. Mordin's mission was an interesting introduction to the mannerisms of vorcha, so I decided to spice things up with a little vorcha intel/backstory. Kdal Gkal was a blast to write, and almost as fun to shoot XD. Also, I felt that Kai Leng should confront Miranda, seeing as how they're technically on the same team. I also wanted to create a little friction between Shepard and Miranda, and planting some seeds of doubt into her head seemed like the right way to go. Anyway, hope you enjoyed the chapter, I know I did. **

**R&R! **

**LM**


	8. Back On The Road

Back On The Road

* * *

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything to do with Mass Effect or Mass Effect 2. All credit for this story goes to the wonderful minds at Bioware.**

**Song Credit: The majority of this chapter was written while listening to Trains by Porcupine Tree. God Bless Porcupine Tree.**

**This chapter is dedicated to Liz for her wonderful edits. Thank you. :D**

* * *

"Welcome aboard, Commander."

Shepard gives Joker a nod as he passes the cockpit on his way to the Normandy's command module, with Jacob, Zaeed, and Mordin following close behind. Mordin sighs appreciatively as he looks around the ship, taking in his new surroundings.

"Impressive, Commander," the salarian says approvingly. "Ship is superb, to say the least. Best equipped vessel I have seen in years, technological advancement aside."

"It's a flying bucket, salarian," Zaeed says, as he walks towards the elevator. "Just here to get us from point A to point B without sending us into the goddamn void." The Veteran stops and looks over his shoulder toward Shepard. "I'll be down in the cargo bay if you need me." John nods, and Zaeed walks off, passing Glass on the way. The Security Chief and the Veteran exchange respectful nods as they pass each other. Glass approaches the team, a light smile on his face.

"Glad to see your mission was successful, Commander," the scarred officer says as he turns to meet the newest addition to the Normandy crew. He extends a hand towards the Professor. "Professor Solus, I'm Nicholas Glass. It's an honor. I'm a big fan of your work."

Mordin takes the offered hand and shakes it warmly. "Pleasure mine," he says with a smile. "Glad to meet someone with appreciation for bio-synthesis."

Glass laughs. "I wouldn't be here today if it weren't for a few of your research breakthroughs, Professor."

Mordin smiles. "Ah, first-hand recipient. Glad to see successful by-product of research."

Glass shakes his head. "Likewise, Professor." The Security Officer turns to Jacob, a more serious look on his face. "Operative Taylor, our weapons shipment has arrived and is awaiting inspection in the Armory."

Jacob nods. "I'll take a look now; I'd like to re-organize our armaments before we get underway." Jacob turns and salutes John. "Sir."

John returns the salute and Jacob makes for the armory. Mordin smiles warmly. "Eager, that one. Also disciplined. Good candidate for mission." Mordin trails off. "Come to think of it, what is mission? Know it involves Reapers and Collectors, but data transfer lost amongst confusion at clinic."

Glass cuts in. "Professor, we've asked you to come aboard in order to aid our fight against the Collectors. They're using some kind of mobile paralytic in order to subdue and capture human colonies. We'd like you to take a look at some samples we've gathered and see if you can develop some kind of counter-measure."

Mordin nods rapidly. "Of course. Analyze samples, create defense against Collectors. Going to need a lab."

EDI's cool feminine voice floats in over the ship's comm. "There's a fully equipped lab on the Combat Deck, Professor Solus. If you find anything lacking, please place a requisition order."

Mordin's head darts from side to side as he attempts to identify the source of this new entity. "Who's that? Not pilot, female intonation. Could be Virtual Intelligence; no, simulated vocal inflections." Mordin places a hand on his chin and turns to Shepard, an inquisitive look on his face. "Could be... have to ask. Is that an AI?"

John nods. "This ship is equipped with an artificial intelligence. We call it EDI."

A massive grin appears on Mordin's face and he shakes his head in wonder. "Amazing. AI aboard Cerberus vessel, not to mention undead Commander Shepard. Simply unbelievable." Mordin looks up at the ceiling. "Pleasure to meet you, EDI, look forward to working with you."

"As do I, Professor Solus. Thank you."

Glass nods and turns to Mordin, pointing to a door across the room. "Your lab space is just through there, Professor. EDI will help you get settled." Mordin nods gratefully to Shepard and Glass before walking towards the lab, starting a rapid conversation with EDI along the way. Glass laughs and shakes his head before turning back to John. "He's a lively one, isn't he?"

John laughs. "He's our best chance, so I'm willing to look past a little hyperactivity."

Glass nods. "By the way, Commander, Miranda wanted to speak to you as soon as possible. She's in her office."

"I'll go see her now, Chief." John takes the Eclipse data-pad from his belt and hands it to Glass. "I need you to send this to Aria T'Loak. I think she may be interested in it's contents."

Oddly, Glass utters a brief laugh. "In person, Commander? I think I'd give Aria a heart attack, considering how long it's been since she saw me last."

John raises an eyebrow in surprise. "You know Aria T'Loak?"

Glass nods and laughs again, his scarred face contorting with the effort. "We were... intimate at one point, or at least as intimate as anyone could be with a ruthless dictator queen. She kept me on for a while, as a member of her personal entourage." Glass smiles with nostalgia. "I guess she felt like she owed me a favor."

"And why would she think that, Glass?" Shepard asks with curiosity.

"I used to be freelance, doing security contracts all over the galaxy. Almost joined Eclipse." Glass waves the thought away. "Anyway, I got on board Aria's bandwagon as a personal bodyguard. I was escorting her to a skycar one day and some moron with a bomb strapped to his chest tried to blow us up. I tackled him to the ground, pulled the explosive off his chest and tossed it away just as it was about to blow. Aria got knocked over, but she was fine." He indicates the scars on his face. "I got a face full of shrapnel and spent a year in the hospital. The nerve damage gave me Parkinson's disease."

John raises an eyebrow. "And they still let you serve on a Cerberus vessel?"

Glass nods. "Doctors caught it early, so I'll be fine as long as I'm on my meds." He points towards the cockpit. "Joker and I are proof that you don't need to be in perfect health to be the best you can be."

"I still can't imagine that Aria paid for your bills."

Glass smiles. "As a matter of fact, she did. Aria could have let me die, but she didn't. I wasn't nearly as attractive after that, but she kept me around. She promoted me and had me running operations all over Omega. Eventually it became more than professional." Glass grins. "I'll tell you right now, Commander; she's a hellcat in bed."

Shepard laughs. "Well well. Nicholas Glass, interspecies player."

Glass' grin grows wider. "Hey now, you and I both know what wonders those damned asari are capable of. It's hard to say no to bodies like that." He looks down at the datapad in his hands. "I'm actually glad you're having me do this, Commander," he says eagerly.

"I can't wait to see the look on her face."

* * *

"Miranda?"

Miranda looks up from her desktop terminal and into the blue eyes of John Shepard. His manner is gentle, concerned. All in all, a major improvement to the company of Operative Leng.

She snaps out of that thought. "Commander, I'm glad to hear that your mission was successful."

John nods and takes a seat across the desk from Miranda. "Likewise, Miranda. Mordin seems eager to get working on the countermeasure, and frankly, I couldn't be happier."

Miranda manages a small smile. "I'm inclined to agree, Commander. We won't have a very good chance against the Reapers if we fall prey to their minions."

John chuckles. "I think we'll be fine. If Mordin can't develop a defense, we can always have him talk the Collectors to death."

Miranda rolls her eyes, the smile growing slightly. "Very funny, Commander."

A smile lights up John's face. "Well now, there is a person under that Cerberus mask." He leans forward. "You know, we really haven't had a chance to talk. I know a bit about Jacob, but you've been mostly quiet. Tell me a bit about yourself."

A bemused expression crosses Miranda's face. "I suppose, after all, I spent the last two years getting to know everything about you." She stands and walks over to the nearby window, staring out into space. "Well, for starters, I'm genetically modified. I'm smarter and stronger than most, and I'll probably live half again as long as the average human. My bioitcs are also advanced... for a human. That along with increased brain function and some of the best education money can buy, and well, it's rather impressive, really."

"You certainly don't lack for confidence."

Miranda shrugs. "It's just a fact." She turns back to the Commander, a hand on her hip, and not even Shepard can avoid giving the Operative a once-over. "My strength, my skills, even my looks, they were all designed to give me an edge." She sits back at her desk. "It's why I'm chosen to oversee the most dangerous operations Cerberus undertakes." She smiles. "And it's why I was assigned to you. It's my job to make sure you succeed, Shepard."

John laughs quietly. "I'm glad to hear it, Miranda. Even if your boss is a lying creep." His voice returns to a business-like tone. "The Chief said you wanted to see me."

Miranda nods. "Yes, Commander. I just wanted to fill you in on our next set of recruitment dossiers. The Illusive Man has picked them out to be worthwhile candidates for our mission, and we should make recruiting them our top priority."

She hands John a data pad. He quickly scans the relevant points on each potential recruit.

_Kasumi Goto: A master thief and legendary hacker, currently holding up in a Cerberus safe-house on the Citadel Station._

_Okeer, the krogan Warlord: Master bio-geneticist, centuries of combat experience. Known for ruthless determination and brutal cunning. Current intelligences places him on the planet Korlus, in the Imir system._

_Subject Zero; alias 'Jack': A super-powered biotic criminal. Known for senseless brutality and sheer biotic strength. Currently held in a maximum security cryo-containment unit aboard the prison ship Purgatory._

"Seems like a friendly bunch." Shepard jokes.

Miranda's eyes narrow. "We're not looking for friends, Commander. We're looking for the best of the best. Sometimes that means working with less than reputable types."

"I understand that, Miranda. I just hope this crew can deal with a krogan, a thief, and a psychopath all crammed into one ship."

"That's why Nicholas is here, Commander. The Illusive Man knew we would need someone to keep order on this ship, and he volunteered. He knows how to keep order, Commander."

"And where did he get his training? Not Cerberus, I hope."

Miranda shakes her head angrily. "No, he didn't get his training from us until much later. The accident he mentioned to you took a lot out of him, but he's still one of our best Operatives."

John nods. "You seem to have a history with him, and with Jacob."

Miranda shrugs. "I recruited Nicholas. He was my first trainee. My best, too, now that I think about it. Glass has been doing Cerberus high-risk operations for years now; he's invaluable." Miranda sighs and looks away. "Jacob... I recruited him too, but never trained him. He was already beyond par on Cerberus standards when he joined. We have... we have a history, but I won't go any farther than that."

John nods. "I understand, Miranda. I won't ask any more on the subject." He turns back to the data pad "Which of these three do you recommend we go after first?"

"Personal opinion, Commander? Okeer is the closest run from our current location. We travel to Korlus, pick him up, and then head over to the Citadel to pick up Kasumi. We can also restock on supplies once we reach the Citadel."

John thinks of the Council, along with his old friend Captain Anderson. Scratch that, Counselor Anderson. "I'd like to check in with the Council, if we get the chance. Let them know I'm still kicking."

"It's up to you, Commander. But I doubt the Council will be glad to see you. They declared you dead; your coming back to life is only going to ruffle their feathers."

"I can handle that. The Council and I have never exactly been on friendly terms." John recalls the numerous occasions he and the Council had been at odds, especially during the climax of his mission to stop Saren and Sovereign. "What about this 'Jack' character?"

Miranda places her elbows on her desk. "The way I see it, Commander, is that Subject Zero is in cryo-stasis on a maximum security prison vessel. He's not going anywhere. Cerberus has agreed to pay the transfer fee in order to acquire him, but that only occurs when we reach the Purgatory." Miranda scrolls through her data files. "Also, from these current scans, the Purgatory is the farthest location from our current position. Jack should be the last pickup."

John nods. "I agree. EDI, patch me in to Joker."

The AI responds rapidly. "You are online with the cockpit, Commander."

Joker's voice crackles in over the office comm. "Yeah boss?" he says with a mock redneck drawl, "What can I do ya fer?"

John chooses to ignore the posturing. "Set course for Korlus, Joker. We need to get us a krogan."

"Did you say a krogan, Commander?"

"I did, Joker. Is there a problem?"

The pilot stutters a little. "Uh, no... Commander. We're doing a few system upgrades, but we should be ready to head out in an hour. Two hours, tops."

"Understood. EDI?" Shepard asks. "I need you to do me a favor."

"How can I assist you, Commander?"

Shepard brings up his Omni-tool, activating his personal credit account. "I need you to purchase a set of T6 FBA couplings and a bottle of Serrice Ice Brandy from the market stalls in this district." He looks down at his already worn suit of N7 armor. "Also, if you find any armor pieces compatible with my N7, go ahead and grab those too. Use your best judgment, but have them all delivered to the ship within the next hour. Expense is no object."

"Understood, Commander. Transactions are underway."

Miranda raises an eyebrow. "And you're getting the money for all this from...?"

An evil-looking grin splits the Commander's face. "Miranda, when I died, I had nearly twenty-million credits to my name. Most of it was from selling unused equipment scrounged from combat sites, along with a few favors I did here and there. After two years of being dead, how much money do you think I've compounded as interest?"

"Well with current interest rates the way there are, I'd say around-"

John raises a hand. "That's not important. What is important, is that as far as I'm concerned, I never have to worry about money again." He presses the activation console on the office door.

"And neither does anyone on this crew."

* * *

"Everyone out, now"

Aria T'Loak nods her head in the direction of her bodyguards as Glass takes a seat opposite her, a light smile hidden under his collage of scars. One of her guards, a batarian, raises a pair of eyebrows.

"Ma'am, I don't think-" He is cut off as a burst of Aria's biotics sends him tumbling down the stairs.

Aria makes sure that she and Glass are alone before bursting into laughter. "Well fuck me sideways. Nicholas Glass, back at my doorstep." She wipes an imaginary tear from her face and looks deep into Glass' eyes, nearly unbelieving. "Somebody said you were dead, Glass. That aside, you look good."

Glass chuckles quietly, the sound instantly lost to the drone of the club's music. "Do I, now?"

"Very good, in fact. You get a haircut?"

Glass unconsciously runs a hand over the scars on his right cheek. "I never thought I'd hear that old scar-crack again."

Aria sighs. "Regardless, it's kind of nice to see you, kid. But what exactly brings the infamous Nicholas Glass to my door after such a long hiatus? Did you miss me, sweet?"

Glass laughs. "Like the wound misses salt." He hands Aria the Eclipse data pad "You helped out a friend of mine recently. He thought this would return the favor."

Aria skims over the data-pad with an increasingly hostile eye. "Interesting..." She suddenly tosses the data-pad across the room, the plastic surface smacking against the face of her lead guard. "Would someone like to explain how this information slipped the net?"

The guard, a batarian, rubs the back of his neck sheepishly. "I'll, uh... I'll look into it."

"See that you do." Aria turns back to Glass, an evil smile on her face. "You say a 'friend' brought you this? I take it that means you're working for Shepard."

Glass doesn't budge. "Perhaps."

Aria laughs again, the sound less dark than before. "Same old Glass. Never much for small talk." Aria gets up out of her seat and crosses over to him, sitting down lightly on his lap, an arm around his shoulders. "You ever think about going back into the game?"

Glass nods. "Sometimes, when things get quiet."

She presses her face against the side of his neck, whispering into his ear. "That's good. You were the best partner I've ever had. I think I told you that, once."

"You did. Before I left."

Aria turns her head and looks into Glass' eyes. "And why did you leave? You had everything you could ever want out here. Money, power, me..."

"I knew what I wanted. I told you that."

Aria smiles sadly. "So you did. But we had some good times, didn't we?"

Glass nods, recalling heated gunfights, sheer dominance and power, and the feel of supple, purple skin against his own. "We did at that."

Aria extricates herself from Glass and sits next to him on the couch. "You were always my favorite, Nicholas. You were so bright, it was like nobody could even see you. Maybe that's why this place couldn't hold you; you were too much white in all this black."

"You should write poems, Aria. Leave all this behind. Start fresh."

Aria laughs, the darkness returning to her voice. "Oh, Glass. You know better than to suggest things like that."

He shrugs. "Can't blame a guy for trying."

"No, I guess I can't." Aria leans close and plants a soft, brief kiss on Glass' lips. "You tell Shepard that if he ever needs a favor, he can call me up," she murmurs softly. "And don't be a stranger next time. Aria always has a place for you."

Glass laughs and returns the kiss before moving off the couch and down the stairs. "I'll keep that in mind."

She laughs as he walks away. "It was good to see you, Glass."

Glass doesn't look back. "I'll miss you, Aria."

It is the last time he ever sees her.

* * *

"_That will be all, Tali'Zorah._"

Tali quietly walks back to her room, the words still ringing through her mind like a haunting bell.

"That will be all?" she mutters angrily, stopping to pound a three-fingered fist against a nearby wall. "That. Will. Be. All?" Her angered voice floats down the hallway, carried on a wave of disbelief.

It had been nearly two months since she had last seen her father, Admiral Rael'Zorah, before his quiet seclusion aboard the Alarei, a top-grade military research vessel. When she had returned from her mission on Freedom's Progress, he hadn't even bothered to meet her for a personal visit. Their conversation had taken place through a ship-to-ship video comm, and one blurred by static and white-noise. She had given him her report, along with a few pieces of geth data she had managed to decrypt in her spare time. She had been looking forward to hearing from him, even though their familial connection had never been one on the level of father-daughter.

But all he had to say to her was, "_That will be all."_

Tali is pissed. Sure, part of it is because she is starting her monthly cycle, but the slew of recent events that have decided to cluster-fuck right on top of each other doesn't help the situation. John coming back, the situation of the Admiralty Board, her own bosh'tet father. A monster headache builds in her forehead as she goes through the list, and nothing she has tried so far has had any effect whatsoever.

Her thoughts drift back to John. John, the damningly charming nice-guy bad-ass who still had her heart locked away in some unbreakable cage, no matter what she tried to tell herself. John, the lousy bosh'tet who had the nerve to die, break her heart, and then come back to life to slowly break her heart all over again.

John, whose warm, gentle smile and rich laughter had always managed to brighten her day.

"Everything alright, Ma'am?"

Startled, Tali snaps out of her daydream and looks into the visor of Kal'Reeger, one of her few friends aboard the Fleet. "Uh, yes," she stammers, embarrassed. "I was just... thinking."

Reeger nods, the slightest hint of humor in his eyes. "Thought so, Ma'am."

Tali blushes angrily. "What are you doing down here, Kal?"

"Doing rounds, Ma'am. I'm subbing for one of the security detail. Man blew an air scrubber and got a lung infection. The doctors aren't sure if he's going to make it."

Tali suppresses a horrified gasp. Infections were rare aboard the Neema, but not unheard of. But a lethal infection? "How did his scrubber malfunction?" she asks quietly.

"Faulty mechanism, probably. His bunk mate found him. He was struggling for breath and couldn't reach the emergency comm. The doctor in charge told me he had probably been lying there for hours..." Reegar drifts off; enough has been said.

Tali shivers at the thought of such helpless suffering. "Keelah. That's horrible..."

Reegar nods. "I'm in agreement, Ma'am."

Tali's mind drifts to the day of John's death. Had he felt helpless, trapped in the void with no way out?

Had he felt fear?

"It's definitely something to ponder," Reegar says quietly, drawing Tali from her thoughts.

"What do you mean, Kal?"

Reegar looks up at the ceiling. "I'm a soldier, Ma'am. It's what I am. I'm not sure I could do anything else." He focuses his gaze on Tali. "I don't think I could be at peace, dying like that. Not feeling like I had done something to make my death worthwhile."

Tali shakes her head angrily. "Dying doesn't do any good, Kal. It never has, and it never will. All it does is cause more suffering, more pain."

"Now I know that you don't really believe that, Ma'am."

"And why wouldn't I?" Tali shouts, her voice choked with anger and grief. "Why wouldn't I think that, after everything I've ever seen? I've watched good people die thinking that they had done the right thing, only to watch everything they ever stood for get swept underfoot by people who could never appreciate their sacrifice! I saw that happen to my friend Kaidan! I saw it happen to John! Dying doesn't do anything but ruin those of us who have to go on living. That's all dying does, and that's all it's ever done." Tali leans weakly against a wall, her knees suddenly weak. "I'm sorry, Kal. It's just all this crap going on, and I'm in the middle of my cycle. I don't need this right now."

Reegar nods, not flustered in the slightest by Tali's outburst. "Of course, Ma'am. Would you like me to escort you to your room?"

"No Kal, I just want to be alone right now."

Reegar stands straight and offers Tali a brief salute. "Understood, Ma'am. Quala and I will be down at the firing range if you need anything."

Tali raises a skeptical eyebrow. "You and Quala? At the range? Together?"

Reegar shrugs. "She suggested it, Ma'am. Told me I could stand to loosen up a bit. Not sure how target practice will help."

Tali suppresses the urge to smack her friend upside the head. "Kal, you moron. That's Quala's retarded way of asking you out."

"Out, Ma'am?"

"Oh Keelah, Reegar. Out. As in out out? As in out on a date."

Reegar rubs the back of his neck in a way that reminds Tali of John. "Uh, I was unaware that... that is to say, I didn't realize that she... well."

Tali laughs, her spirits lifted by the simple thought of her friends dating. "I hope you two have a nice time, Kal. Say hi to Quala for me."

"Will... will do, Ma'am."

Another laugh escapes Tali's mouth.

"That will be all, Kal'Reegar."

* * *

"Glory, look at all those guns."

Garrus stares dumbstruck as Jacob finishes arranging the last of the newly acquired weapons in the armory. A plethora of new sniper rifles, pistols, SMGs and Assault Rifles litter the walls, fitting in with their older counterparts.

"Cerberus does a good job on acquisitions," Jacob says as he pries an X-5 Phalanx Heavy Pistol off a nearby pistol rack. "I put in a personal request for these. Amazing stopping power, distance, and accuracy. Even has a high-grade laser sight on it." The sleek white pistol unfolds in Jacob's hand neatly, its laser sight crossing the room in an instant. "They sent us a full complement. I'd be lying if I said I wasn't impressed."

Garrus hefts an S-29 Incisor sniper rifle in his hands, the cobalt-blue weapon matching well with his burnished blue armor. "Fires three shots at once?" Garrus almost whispers. "I could get used to that."

Jacob nods. "Great for overloading shields."

"Hey now, who said you could have Christmas without me?" Shepard walks into the armory, a light smile on his face.

Garrus laughs. "Sorry, Shepard; I was a bit distracted by all the shiny new toys."

Shepard laughs and grabs one of the Phalanxes. "Well, there goes that Carnifex Mordin gave me. This thing is way too cool."

This time it is Jacob who laughs. "As far as personal arms go, I think we're set."

Garrus' eyes grow wide as he spies a trio of ML-77 Missile Launchers across the room. "Launchers? I think I'm in heaven." He grabs one of the ML-77s and straps it to his back, grinning like a loon. "Now this is going to be fun."

The Armory door opens again, and this time it is Zaeed who enters the room. "What's this I hear about some new fuckin' guns?"

Garrus chuckles. "Nice to see you too, merc."

Zaeed ignores the turian and pushes his way over to the assault rifles; two full sets of S-8 Mattocks and S-15 Vindicators line the space, next to their standard Avenger counterparts. Zaeed yanks one of the Mattocks off the rack and unfolds the rifle, looking over it with expert precision. "We have Mattocks?" he asks no one in particular. "Haven't seen this particular piece of killing machinery in years, this'll pack a nice punch." Zaeed suddenly notices the Incisor in Garrus' hands. "You there, Archangel. Let's have a peek at that rifle."

Garrus folds the Incisor and straps it to his back armor. "There's more on the wall, merc."

"Whatever." Zaeed straps the Mattock to his back and walks over to the sniper rifles, grabbing an Incisor off the wall. "Yeah, these'll do nicely."

Jacob frowns. "Not sure why we have a semi-auto rifle in a specialty kit, to be honest."

Zaeed slaps a disruptor ammo upgrade into his Mattock. "Punches through armor. More accurate at distance. Great for keeping heads down, or blowing them off."

Shepard shakes his head. "Some of us prefer having a full auto setting, Zaeed. Barriers made that kind of rifle obsolete years ago."

Zaeed growls angrily. "Was I talking to you, Shepard?"

John stares the Veteran down. "You are now."

Garrus sighs and grabs a Vindicator off the wall. "Three round burst, morons. Shield killer, but still accurate. Bye bye defenses, hello head-shots."

"And hello out of ammo," John says. "Those things eat up thermal clips way too quickly. Some of us prefer the reliance and adaptability of classic firearms over colonial relics and fancy tech."

Garrus shrugs. "Hey, you know me. I prefer pinpoint work. Take out the defenses, then finish them."

John laughs. "Some things never change." He walks over to the racks of SMGs. "I don't know much about these though," he says as he pulls a S-9 Tempest off the wall. The bulky weapon is much larger than its Shuriken counterparts, and the Tempest folds open into his hands. "Full auto setting?" John says. "The spread on this thing has to be massive."

Jacob nods. "It's more for close-quarters work. They shred through shields. They've been upgraded with a higher heat-sink so we can get more shots out of less clips."

Garrus snorts and slaps a Phalanx of his own into an armor holster. "Inaccurate, sloppy, and heavy. Not my kind of gun."

John folds his Tempest up and places it back on the wall. "I'll probably use it regardless. Never hurts to have an assault rifle that you can fit into a pocket." He grins at checks the time on his Omni-tool. "Is that really the time?" He looks up. "Sorry, gentlemen, but I need to get going." He walks over to the door, Zaeed calling after him.

"What's your hurry, Shepard?"

John laughs and opens the door. "I can't be late, Zaeed."

"I've got a hot date."

* * *

"John?"

Dr. Chakwas raises an eyebrow as Shepard walks into the Medbay, a grin on his face. "To what do I owe the pleasure?"

"I've got a present for you, doc."

John pulls a hand out from behind his back. In it is a long-necked purple bottle filled with a sloshing clear liquid. Chakwas puts a hand over her mouth. "Serrice Ice Brandy? You didn't!"

John shrugs happily. "I'm afraid I did."

Chakwas takes the proffered bottle. "Thank you, John."

"I thought it would be good to catch up. Joker says he's to brittle to make the trip, and Garrus can't drink this stuff, so it's just us."

Doctor Chakwas wipes a single tear from her face. "Thank you." A smile lights up her face. "I always regretted not opening that original bottle. Let's open this one now, while we have the chance."

John laughs. "You crack open the bottle. I'll get the glasses."

* * *

"I thought that Kaidan's biotic display might've broken Jenkins' back, but Jenkins pops up and yells, 'That was awesome!'"

Chakwas laughs and settles back into her seat as John looks on with an amused expression. Each has a glass of blue liquid in their hands, complemented by slightly red cheeks.

"Ah, Jenkins." Chakwas sighs, remembering their lost companion. "Soldiers like him and Kaidan make the Alliance great." A nostalgic expression crosses her face. "I wish they were here with us."

John nods quietly. "They're heroes, doctor."

Chakwas waves a hand in dismissal. "Yes, heroes. They're all heroes, aren't they? Jenkins, Kaidan, Pressley. Everyone of us who died is a hero." She looks at him with sorrow. "I'm tired of heroes, John. I don't think I can take any more."

"But you're here, doc," John says. "Why did you choose to stick around?"

Chakwas laughs bitterly. "Choice, is it? We all have a choice, don't we?" She takes a sip from her glass. "Kaidan made his choice, and it killed him. Who's to say that our choices won't do the same? My choice, my choice is to do something that truly matters. I may be old, but I still have a part to play." A tired expression crosses her face. "Jeff... Joker, will always have Vrolik's syndrome. He'd never admit it but he needs my help and he always will. I wish it weren't, but sadly it's true."

"Treating Joker gives you stability."

Chakwas shrugs. "I suppose. So does this ship, even if it's a copy." A bemused expression appears on her face. "Or, hell. Maybe it's you!" She laughs quietly. "John Shepard, our immovable center. A place for a person to stop, and catch her breath." She trails off, tears building on her face.

"This ship needs you, Doctor." John tells her. "Don't ever forget that."

Chakwas smiles at him, her tears loose down her face. "Thank you John; I won't. I'm glad you're back, no matter what happens. I've led a full life. I'm ready for whatever comes."

"We'll get through this, doctor, I promise."

Chakwas nods. "I know. Just hearing those words from you makes me certain we'll succeed. You're a good friend, John."

"Likewise, doctor." Shepard raises his glass. "To our friends, and the people we care for."

Chakwas raises hers. "Let us always remember them, and never take them for granted."

They toast, drink, and remember.

* * *

"I hear you spoke with your father today."

Tali's dinner with Admiral Shala'Raan vas Tonbay has been quiet until now. She knows the visit isn't a social call, but rather a way for Raan to find out about her father's work aboard the Alarei. "If you could call it talking," Tali says, slotting a drink mixture into her suit. "It felt more like I was a data terminal, just being accessed in order to retrieve information."

Raan sighs and leans forward in her seat, taking a sip from her own drink. "Your father loves you, Tali," the older woman says, "All he wants is what's best for you."

Tali leans back in her seat. "Oh?" she asks mockingly. "Is that so? And how is he supposed to do that when he has no idea what is going on in my life? Does he think I stay in cryo-stasis in between missions?"

"Tali, you don't need to be angry; your father-"

"My father," Tali says angrily, "does not know me, does not care about me, and doesn't even have the common decency to visit his only daughter-for that matter, his only living relative-when she gets back from a mission where she very well could have been killed!" Tali yanks the drink canister from her helmet and tosses it across the room, a red liquid spilling across the floor.

Raan says nothing, only gets up and deposits the discarded drink into a nearby recycle unit. She takes her place across the small table from Tali, her hands clasped together. "Tali," she begins quietly, "you don't mean that. I know you don't mean that."

Tali looks away, her voice tired. "No, Auntie Raan. I didn't mean any of that. I just needed to say it, that's all."

Raan takes one of Tali's hands and pats it gently. "I understand, Tali. Things are difficult right now, but that always changes. Everything changes."

"Well it shouldn't," Tali says bitterly. Damn everything, her mind is on John again.

Raan chuckles lightly. "I've watched you grow up for a long time, Tali'Zorah. I've been trying for years to find out which parent you would be more like."

"And?"

Raan laughs. "You are not your mother, Keelah bless her spirit. She was kind, like you, but timid, always letting Rael speak for her. And you are certainly not your father, thank the ancestors." Tali chuckles at this, prompting Raan to do the same. "No, my dear," Raan says, "You are not your parents. You are kind, but not like your mother. You are determined, but not like your father. You fight, with your actions, your words, for what must be done, for what is right. That is you, and I have no idea where you learned that from. I don't know who you turned out to be."

Tali smiles warmly, remembering that day, in what now seems like a different life, when she first met a certain human soldier. "Don't worry about that, Admiral."

"I know exactly who I turned out to be."

* * *

"You're the best, Commander!"

John smiles as he approaches Kenneth and Gabby, massive grins on both their faces. "We just finished installing the new arrays." Kenneth says, his accent betraying his excitement. "The system is operating at nearly two point five-"

Gabby cuts in. "What Kenneth is trying to say is that now we only have to calibrate every week instead of every day." She winks at John. "We're grateful, Commander."

"Damn right we are," Kenneth exclaims. "We're going to celebrate our new-found free time with some Skyllian Five poker. That mercenary in the cargo bay is going to join us, would you like to do the same?"

John raises an eyebrow. "I'm not going to miss out on a chance to put Zaeed Massani in his place. You bet I'm playing, and for credits."

Kenneth laughs. "Oh, I'm glad you said that, Commander. I was hoping for more than just a friendly game."

Gabby rolls her eyes as the door opens. "No chance of that now."

Zaeed strides into the room, a look of smug confidence plastered across his scarred face. "Now, then," he says eagerly.

"Who's ready to fatten my goddamn wallet?"

"And that's the last time I ever play poker with you, Zaeed."

Shepard throws his chips on the table in frustration. The merc has bested all of them, netting himself a cool five-hundred credits. Gabby sighs, disappointed, while Kenneth's complexion reminds Shepard of a fresh corpse.

"Pleasure doing business with you, crewbies," Zaeed says mockingly as he scoops the chips into a nearby bag. The chips themselves are wired with actual credit amounts, and can be instantly cashed at any extranet terminal. Zaeed leers at Gabby. "Of course, I'm sure there's a way for you to win your money back, little miss..."

Kenneth stands angrily. "You watch your mouth, you sorry sack of-"

Shepard cuts him off, dropping a heavy hand on Zaeed's shoulder. "You went too far, Zaeed. And you owe the lady an apology." Biotics flare around his eyes, to place emphasis on the point.

Zaeed shrugs off the hand. "What? Paid her a fuckin' compliment." He sees the look in Shepard's eyes and re-thinks his options. "Didn't mean any disrespect." he says begrudgingly.

Gabby snorts. "Of course not."

Zaeed grunts and stands, taking his earnings with him. Ignoring hostile glares from Kenneth and Shepard, he heads for the door. "Better luck next time, chumps."

Kenneth shakes his head as the door closes behind him. "Do we have to have that one around, Commander? He's a right bastard, no doubt on that."

Shepard sighs. "I know he is. But he's also one of the best fighters I've seen in a long time. Just bare with it. You can always call me or Chief Glass if you have to."

Gabby nods. "Thanks, Commander. I was worried there for a moment."

Kenneth looks at her with concern. "I would've protected you, Gabby."

Gabby laughs and heads for a nearby engine console. "Ken, that's what I was afraid of."

* * *

"How are you settling in, Mordin?"

Mordin looks up from his lab table. "Very well, Shepard, thank you." He types furiously on his research terminal for a moment before continuing. "Missed working for operations with a budget; AI in particular, very helpful. Would have been useful in Special Tasks Group."

John leans against a nearby lab table, facing the Professor. "I heard you were in the STG."

"From who, Illusive Man?" Mordin asks, his eyes focusing on the ex-Spectre. "Cerberus information web high-grade, almost as good as STG."

"Aria T'Loak told me."

Mordin smiles briefly. "Yes. Miss T'Loak, who knows everything. Or, at very least, acts like she knows everything." Mordin moves across the room to check on a series of data terminals. "However, information correct; part of STG science team. Primary focus was study of krogan genophage. Took samples, collected research data, planned scenarios. Very professional, very focused. Served under young Captain named Kirrahe."

John raises an eyebrow. "It's a small galaxy then. I fought alongside Kirrahe on Virmire. We destroyed Saren's krogan cloning facility."

Mordin nods. "Yes, heard about that. Good work, by the way. Also heard Kirrahe died on Virmire. Situation difficult, understandable. Still, managed to complete mission, destroy facility. Good soldier, good Captain. Bit of a cloaca though, loved his speeches, 'Hold The Line'. Personally prefer to get job done and go home. Must be military bravado, chest-pounding." Mordin stops and realizes who he is speaking to. "No offense."

"None taken, Mordin."

"Thank you, Shepard." Mordin pauses for a moment, and an almost guilty look crosses his face. "Glad you stopped by. Talk later? Running diagnostics and cellular scans right now. Very busy. Yes, very busy."

John nods. "Of course, Mordin. I'll check back on you later."

* * *

**Dear John, I hope this message finds [DELETED]**

**John it's Tali, I [DELETED]**

**Hi John, Tali here, I [DELETED]**

**John, I [DELETED]**

"Oh, damn this!"

Tali pounds her first on her desk in frustration as she deletes yet another line of text from her terminal. She leans forward and sighs, placing her elbows on the table and resting her chin on her hands. "What is wrong with me?"

"Lots, girlie."

Tali turns sharply and instinctively draws her pistol, startling Quala. "Whoa Tali!" She exclaims, throwing her hands up. "Calm down!"

Tali blushes and holsters her pistol, turning back to her terminal. "Sorry, Quala. Just habit."

Quala slowly puts her hands down. "Whatever you say, Tali. You didn't learn that from me."

Tali stares into her screen. "No, Quala. I didn't."

Quala places a hand on her hip, her dark green armor glowing faintly in the light of Tali's terminal. "What's got you all out of shape, Tali? I talked to Kal and he said he was worried, so I decided to stop by, see how you were doing."

Tali sighs and prods her keyboard with a disgruntled finger. "I'm fine, Quala. There's just a lot on my mind right now."

Quala sighs and hops on Tali's bed. "When isn't there a lot on your mind, girl? You need to lighten up, kid, or you'll be old before your time."

"Whatever you say, Qualy."

Quala gasps and punches Tali in the shoulder. "I hate it when you call me that, Tali."

Tali doesn't acknowledge the hit. "Oh, I know." She closes the message board. "How was your date with Reegar? I honestly had no idea that you were into him."

Quala giggles. "He's a cutie, Tali. Big broad shoulders, deep sexy voice. Knows how to get a head-shot with a missile launcher. He's hot stuff, but I don't think he knows it."

Tali recalls her earlier conversation with Reegar. "No, no he doesn't."

Quala leans back on Tali's bed. "He's so quiet, so soft-spoken. It's hard to get more than a 'nice shot' out of him. You're his friend, Tali, what's he into? What gets him going?"

Tali shrugs. "Kal's been a solider his whole life, Quala. Even when we were young I knew he was going to be a soldier. He doesn't think any other way. Outside of war or politics, he's kind of awkward."

Quala laughs. "So I noticed. When I asked him what he was doing later he told me, 'patrolling.' I don't think I've laughed that hard in a long time."

"Then why exactly are you interested in Kal? You and him are polar opposites."

Quala yawns and stretches out on the bed. "What's that phrase, Tali? Opposites attract?" She sighs quietly. "And besides, it's time I gave up all this going around and blasting crap nonsense. We're not getting any younger, Tali. I need to settle down, take stock. We're not on Pilgrimage any more."

Tali says nothing, only opens her terminal message log. John's message to her all those years ago is stored in its own file, it's own safe location.

"No," she says quietly.

"I guess we aren't."

* * *

"But Jessie wanted him dead, so two shots, and that turian died right there."

John steps off the elevator and into a conversation between Kelly and Zaeed.

Kelly covers her mouth with a hand. "Oh dear." She turns to John. "Commander, you sure know how to pick them."

Zaeed waves a hand in dismissal. "Whatever. It's a good story, and Jessie was a damn good rifle. The best, to be accurate. It's my goddamn duty to spread her legacy, keep the memory alive."

John raises an eyebrow. "So you've finished preparing for the next mission?"

Zaeed stops for a moment. "No... I suppose not. Back to the hold it is, then." He turns to Kelly. "Let me know if you want to hear more stories. I've got millions of them."

Kelly smiles with good humor. "I'll be sure to keep that in mind, Zaeed."

Zaeed laughs and walks past Shepard and into the elevator. "Cute girls on this ship, Commander," he whispers as he walks past. "Now I know why folks join Cerberus."

John chuckles and walks over to Kelly as Zaeed descends into the deeper regions of the ship. "Is there anything I should know about, Kelly?"

Kelly laughs. "No, Commander. Nothing going on between me and Zaeed." The analyst in Kelly surfaces. "For all the things he's seen he's surprisingly well-adjusted. Still, I wouldn't want to be alone with him in a dark place."

John rubs the back of his neck. "Kelly, I meant with the ship."

Kelly blushes. "Whoops, sorry Commander." She keys her Omni-tool. "You've got a private message from Councilor Anderson on your terminal, Commander. Also, the armor parts EDI purchased are up in your personal armor locker if you'd like to access them." She skims over an operations report. "Joker says he's ready to leave when you are, Commander. It will take a few hours to reach Korlus, so I suggest that you use the time to get your team together and ready for a drop. Korlus isn't exactly a friendly place to land."

John laughs and looks towards the ceiling. "EDI, tell Joker to set course for Korlus, top speed. We've got a krogan to find."

"Of course, Commander," EDI replies.

In the cockpit, Joker sighs and preps the Normandy for takeoff.

"All this crap and now we're after a damn krogan," he mutters quietly.

"I guess it's time to get on the road again."

* * *

Up in his quarters, Shepard sorts through his newly purchased armor parts. An Aegis vestment sits next to his standard N7 kit, its heavily reinforced armor plating polished to a gleaming shine. Also in the set is pair of gunmetal gray Stabilization gauntlets, a pair of Strength Boost pads, and an advanced Kuwashii targeting visor.

"I did my best to find armor parts and upgrades that were adaptable and up to date, Shepard," EDI says over the comm. "Unfortunately, I was unable to find more than this. Omega's markets are notoriously out of date, and I had to access several different suppliers in order to find these parts. The total cost was 23,632 credits, shipping included."

Shepard raises an eyebrow as he takes the armor out of the locker and sets it on his bed for a better look. "That's all?" he asks. "This Kuwashii is top of the line. I would have thought it to be more expensive than that."

"The targeting visor was free, Commander. I acquired it from a Cerberus operative here on Omega, under instructions from the Illusive Man. He found it prudent given your new abilities and recent difficulties with long-range weapons, and had it sent over to the Normandy. It should increase your accuracy by a significant margin."

"He tries to think of everything, doesn't he?" John says quietly. He reaches for the visor and fixes it to his head, the tactical readouts and accuracy sensors creating a blue rectangle of data over his right eye.

"It would appear so, Commander. The Illusive Man takes personal interest in all of his operations. He oversees most of them from his office."

John stands straight, his brow furrowed with concern. "Is he watching me right now?"

"He is not, Commander. I was told that he was going to be in a meeting, and that he would be unable to send or receive messages or video signal for the duration."

John rolls his eyes. "Well, I hope his meeting doesn't last too long," he says sarcastically. "I'd be disappointed if he wasn't giving me his fullest attention." He looks down at his armor, the old and the new, and slots a canister of blood-red paint into his Omni-tool applicator.

"Now, then," he says quietly.

"Let's see what we can make of this."

* * *

"I am disappointed."

The Illusive Man sits in his office chair, the star behind him burning bright red amidst a sea of darkness. The Illusive Man's eyes are pinpoints of blue light that glare outwards straight towards a strangely uncaring Kai Leng.

"And?"

The Illusive Man takes a drag from a fresh cigarette. "You've crossed the line, Leng. I won't tolerate insubordination from my Operatives."

"I merely wished to express my concerns to Operative Lawson," Leng says quietly. "She is valuable to Cerberus, to humanity."

The Illusive Man frowns. "I gave you your orders, Leng. You were not to engage the Normandy or its crew. You do not get to interpret your orders as you see fit until I say so, is that clear?"

Leng nods. "Of course, my apologies." He turns and looks into the star. "It will not happen again, I assure you."

The Illusive Man takes another drag from his cigarette. "See that it doesn't Leng. There is too much at stake. I have no time or tolerance to deal with these little rebellions of yours."

Leng stares into the star. "Do not worry." A cruel smile splits his shadowed face.

"I am loyal, to the last."

* * *

**LM here,**

**Okay, here we are. I felt that this chapter was needed in order to get into the characters a little more, even if it doesn't really have much action. Including the scene between Aria and Glass was fun, and I always enjoy a little foreshadowing. Also, Tali having actual friends in the Fleet makes it so much easier to write her character; thank you Bioware for Kal'Reegar, and a little credit to myself for Quala'Oro. I got to practice a little character interaction in this one, and it was highly enjoyable to write. I hope you enjoyed it as much as I did. **

**R&R!**

**LM**


	9. Of Monsters and Mercenaries

Of Monsters and Mercenaries

* * *

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything having to do with Mass Effect or Mass Effect 2. All credit for this story goes to the wonderful minds at Bioware.**

**The majority of this chapter was written while listening to Ain't No Rest for the Wicked by Cage the Elephant. God Bless Cage the Elephant.**

**Also, a dedication to Ganja Naraku's story Of Humans and Quarians. The title of this chapter is intended to pay homage, as his story and staunch support have been a major boon throughout this whole process.**

* * *

Zaeed laughs bitterly. "Welcome to Korlus, Commander."

John looks out the Kodiak's window and down on the planet below. Even from orbit, Korlus is less than attractive. Its muddy gray complexion shows the planet for what it is; a grimy, filth-ridden hellhole. As the shuttle nears the planet's atmosphere, John can make out cities choked with pollution and the corpses of massive ships strewn across miles of terrain.

"What a pile of shit," Garrus says quietly as they break atmosphere, causing the team to jostle in their seats. "I bet our krogan loves this place."

In the seat next to Garrus, Jacob checks his weapons. "Korlus has the one of the highest murder rates in the Terminus Systems. The place is nothing but a ship graveyard turned slaughterhouse."

Zaeed nods, sitting in the seat across from Jacob. "More like a battlefield. Goddamn Blue Suns are starting to stake claim out here. They've been using these husk ships to test heavy munitions. What it's become is a massive mess of war games."

Sitting on Shepard's right, Miranda slaps a thermal clip into her new Tempest. "They're certainly preparing for something. Those scans from orbit showed us some of the biggest concentrations of anti-ship batteries I've ever seen."

"Damn glad we've got those stealth systems," Glass shouts from his seat in the Kodiak's cockpit. "I really don't want to think about how fast our mission would be over if these guys had seen us."

Zaeed snorts with contempt. "We're not out of it yet. Still got the rest of the goddamn day to get pasted."

"That's not going to happen, to any of us." John says as he checks his Avenger.

Zaeed laughs. "Listen to Shepard over here, all gung-ho because of his shiny new armor and paint-job."

John looks down at his armor, a bit of pride growing behind his eyes. The N7 kit has been upgraded with the Aegis vest, Stabilization gauntlets, and Strength Boost shoulder-pads EDI had purchased for him on Omega. Furthering the armor's change is its new blood-red color, which covers the N7 from head to toe. The armor almost seems to glisten as Glass steers the shuttle in and out of pollution clouds to avoid visual detection from the Blue Suns mercenaries below.

"This 'paint-job,'" Shepard begins, "is a lot better looking than that hunk of scrap you're wearing, Zaeed." Shepard looks down at his armor, proud of his work. It is a nice change of pace to get away from standard Alliance colors.

Glass laughs from the cockpit. "Ouch. Felt that one from here, Commander. Is Zaeed all right?"

"Quiet, boy," Zaeed barks angrily.

Miranda smiles. "Same old Glass, using humor to detract from the severity of the situation."

In the cockpit, Glass rolls his eyes. "What severity? It's you guys who are about to drop into the shit-storm. I'm just happy I get to stay up here in my nice cozy invisible shuttle."

Garrus cuts in. "Speaking of shit-storms, do we have any idea what the situation is? I know we're after some krogan warlord, but other than that, the details were a bit hazy."

John nods. "We're looking for Warlord Okeer. He's got first-hand experience in dealing with the Collectors."

Miranda nods. "He's also a master tactician and longtime scientist."

Mordin's voice crackles in over the comm. "Hah. Never met krogan scientist worthy of term. Warlord's scientific understanding likely exaggerated."

Jacob raises an eyebrow and keys his comm. "Are you listening in on our chatter, Professor?"

There is a slight pause before Mordin replies. "Yes. Waiting for tissue synthesis to compile; nothing to do in meantime. Felt interaction helpful, even aboard Normandy."

John laughs. "Glad to know you're in the game, Professor." He turns to the cockpit. "How much farther till we land, Glass?"

"We're approaching the landing zone now, Commander."

Zaeed looks down at the graveyard of broken ships below. "See those flashes there? That's gunfire, and a lot of it. We're flying straight into a goddamn warzone."

Jacob grins. "Scared, merc?"

Zaeed grins right back as he equips his Mattock. "The exact opposite, Cerberus."

"I'm fuckin' thrilled."

* * *

_Inside the tank, he hears nothing._

_ There is no sound. There is no light. There is only black, and a feeling of swimming._

_ And war._

_ War, every moment of every day. His mind is filled with war, glorious battles, fights lost to time and space. _

_ He hears none of these things, but knows them all._

_ How to decapitate a turian with its own arm, how to punch right through a salarian's stomach, how to rip a human in half without breaking stride. _

_ He knows all of these things, and so much more._

_ But he does not hear any of them._

_ Not with ears, at any rate. The Voice floats in and out of his head. At times, he voices back, but the Voice never listens. It tells him that he will become the savior of his race, the paragon of war, the Lance of Fear. He is Krogan, and He Is Perfect._

_ He Will Ignore, and Will Not Be Ignored_

_ The Voice, the pictures, both fill his mind constantly; trying to imprint suggestion, comprehension, connection._

_ They burn scars of old age into his young brain._

_ He screams in anger, but he cannot hear it._

* * *

"Contact! In three, two, one!"

Glass drops the shuttle fast and hard as they reach the landing zone. The door pops open and Miranda, Jacob, Zaeed, Garrus, and John scramble for cover, readying their weapons. Glass pilots the shuttle into the distance, his voice crackling in over the comm. "Good luck out there, Commander. I'll be ready for pickup whenever you need me."

John activates Glass' comm. "Thanks, Chief. We'll call you when we're ready." He switches beads and addresses the team. "We're not sure if Okeer is on this planet by choice. Assume Blue Suns are hostiles."

Garrus nods. "Understood, Shepard."

Miranda keys her Omni-tool, a Tempest in her free hand. "Scanning the area now, Commander. Hmm, looks like we've got a small outpost up ahead."

Jacob nods. "They probably heard us, we should be careful."

An angry female voice catches the squad off-guard. "There is only one measure of success: kill or be killed! Perfection is your goal!"

Jacob raises an eyebrow. "Canned orders over a loudspeaker? Who does that?"

Zaeed keys Disruptor ammo into his Incisor. "Somebody with a big chip on their shoulder."

Garrus laughs grimly. "Good, that means we can blow it off."

Miranda nods to John and readies her Tempest. "Ready when you are, Commander."

John nods and directs the squad towards the outpost, his Phalanx heavy pistol keyed with incendiary ammo. Jacob, taking point, turns the corner and is met with a withering blaze of gunfire, barely managing to get into cover before his shields break under the stress. "Could use a little help over here!" he yells into the comm.

"Jacob's pinned!" Miranda shouts. "Suppressive fire!" She begins to blast at the mercs with her Tempest. John and Zaeed take position next to Jacob as Garrus and Miranda fire on the mercs with short, controlled bursts.

John leans out of cover and blasts a merc off his feet with a single shot from his Phalanx. Zaeed exploits the opening and lobs a grenade into the gap. He grins fiercely as the grenade detonates; the resulting explosion sends mercs flying in a spray of shrapnel and blood.

"Damn straight!" Zaeed exclaims. "That's more like it!" He draws his Mattock and sends a blaze of gunfire into a nearby merc, shredding his shields and tearing his body asunder.

Garrus laughs and puts the last merc down with a single burst from his Vindicator. "Zaeed, there's a word out there that describes your fighting style."

Miranda nods. "The word you're looking for is reckless."

Zaeed snorts in contempt. "Well, when the rest of you start killing things, maybe I'll be able to take it easy."

Shepard gestures forward. "Move out. We can talk after we're off this godforsaken rock."

* * *

"Damn, Tali! Where'd you learn to shoot like that?"

Tali pulls back the slide on her custom Mantis sniper rifle. The weapon is covered in a coat of dark-purple paint, so as to match the color of Tali's suit. "From a friend," she says quietly as she lines up another shot.

The firing range on the Rayya is relatively quiet for its size. Tali and Quala are the only ones utilizing the nearly 200 yard space that is strewn with debris, scorched metal, and bullet holes. A scattering of geth-shaped targets cover the expanse; some of them are marked with signs of fresh gunfire.

Quala laughs and lines up a shot on a target with an outdated Avenger assault rifle. "A friend? You're so transparent, girl. You' re thinking about him again, aren't you?"

Tali looks down the Mantis' sight and plants a shot into the chest of a geth target. "And if I am?"

Quala shakes her head and fires a burst from her rifle, tearing a target to shreds. "Nothing. I just think it's cute, that's all. He must've made quite an impression on you for you to be tripping all over old memories and everything. You should call him."

Tali blushes angrily and yanks back the Mantis' slide. "And how exactly am I supposed to do that, Quala? It's not like Cerberus has a missed connections hotline, or anything. Aside from that, what do you propose I do?"

Quala ignores the hostility. "I don't know. But I do know that just hanging around here and brooding over Shepard isn't healthy." Quala suddenly turns to Tali, her eyes bright with excitement. "I've got a great idea!"

Tali groans and straps the Mantis to her back. "Quala, if you say the words 'double date' I will yank you out of your suit myself."

The scout holds up her hands in mock defense. "Sheesh, girl! Issues!" She folds her Avenger and straps it behind her back. "Reegar and I were going to give the Artanis a test run before we leave on the mission in three days. You should come with us! We're going to the Citadel and everything; it'll be a blast!"

Tali considers the possibility. She has been getting tired of the Rayya, with all the political bickering and moping around. Also, there is a chance that she might be able to meet up with her old friend, Counselor Anderson. She had always liked the Counselor; he was an honest, strong-willed and driven man. A lot like-

"Will you come?" Quala pleads, clasping her hands together. "We'll have so much fun. Just the three of us, like old times."

A small smile appears on Tali's face.

"How could I say no to that?"

* * *

"All you had to do was say no."

John sighs and looks away from their dead merc prisoner. He had just finished interrogating the man, learning that his commanding officer, a power-hungry woman named Jedore, was using Okeer to breed a private army of artificially-made krogan. The merc, believing he was near death, had readily surrendered all the information he could give, along with lying to his fellows over his comm about the presence of John's team.

And that's when Garrus shot him in the head.

It hadn't even been a kill. No, the way Garrus did it, it was more of a gesture. Just a turn of the hand and 'pow!' dead merc.

"I shouldn't have to say anything, Garrus," Shepard snarls angrily. "That wasn't necessary."

Jacob nods. "He wasn't a threat to us."

Garrus shrugs and holsters his pistol. "I'm just dealing with the threat, Shepard, like you always told me to. You said the Suns were hostiles. He was a threat, but now he's not."

"Archangel here has got a point, Shepard. Stupid idea to leave him alive." Zaeed says.

Shepard rounds on Zaeed. "I've had just about enough of your crap, Massani. You want me to help you with your little side-project? Then I suggest you quit your mouthing off and start acting like a soldier instead of a jackass." Shepard turns to Garrus. "I'm in charge, Garrus. Remember that."

Garrus' eyes narrow. "Point taken, Commander."

"And you, Zaeed. I don't care how good you might be; I don't need someone on my team who disrespects me or my crew. You'd better get your damn act together or so help me I will leave your sorry ass on this hunk of rock. Do you hear me?"

Zaeed nods, humbled. "Loud and clear, Shepard."

Shepard looks at each of his teammates. "We're a team. I damn well expect you all to act like it."

Mordin's voice crackles in over the comm. "Making note not to aggravate Commander Shepard in combat situations." The comm is quiet for a moment. "Second note, remember to switch off comm-bead when making audio notes."

Garrus, Jacob, and Zaeed burst out laughing, prompting small smiles from John and Miranda.

"All right, all right everyone," John says. "Back to work."

Jedore's voice blares over the loudspeaker. "We have 'guests' in the compound. If they are not killed quickly, all bonuses will be denied!"

Jacob loads his Phalanx. "So much for a stealthy approach."

John laughs and draws his Avenger. "Now then."

"Let's show this Jedore how real soldiers get things done."

* * *

"Run for your damn life! They're all free!"

The Blue Suns salarian breaks formation and runs, the screams of his fellow mercs trailing close behind. He rounds a corner, his mind frantic and fearful, and doesn't see Zaeed until he has run smack into the Veteran. "Shit!" the salarian shouts as he reaches for his pistol. He brings up the weapon, only to find that it is no longer in his hand.

"The fuck? My arm is gone..."

The salarian looks dumbly at the stump of his arm as blood squirts out of the wound. He looks up at Zaeed and sees the knives in his hands, slick with the salarian's green blood.

"Took of my damn arm," the salarian mumbles. His voice becomes a death shriek. "FUCKER TOOK OFF MY-"

Zaeed swings his long-knives in a vicious arc and removes the salarian's head from his shoulders. "Whoever was chasing this poor bastard probably heard that," Zaeed says as he grabs his Mattock. "We should keep ready."

John directs the squad forward. Jacob moves in on John's left, activating his comm bead. "More tank-bred krogan?"

John nods. "Probably." He recalls the words of the strange krogan they had encountered earlier.

_"I am not perfect, but I have purpose."_

Miranda looks over at Shepard. "Do you think these krogan will be friendly like the other one?"

"I'd hardly call that other krogan friendly, Miranda."

Zaeed shakes his head. "Once krogan get into that battle-rage, it's all they can think about. We'll need to put 'em down hard and fast."

John hears footsteps nearby and draws his assault rifle. "Heads up, we've got company."

The team takes cover and firing positions as five white and pink armored krogan rush forward, blasting their shotguns along the way. Jacob and Miranda move forward and into cover, Garrus and John providing fire support. Zaeed fires a cluster of shots from his Mattock at the nearest krogan, causing the alien to stumble back with an angry cry. His fellows don't break stride, and continue to close the gap with the squad. Zaeed curses as a pair of shotgun blasts force him into cover alongside an old cargo container. Jacob blasts a krogan with his shotgun, only managing to make the alien angrier. In response, the krogan charges at the vulnerable human, snarling with rage. Jacob yells angrily and fires his shotgun twice in an attempt to stop the rampaging krogan, to no avail.

Jacob is promptly knocked on his ass as John slams into the krogan with a biotic Charge. The force of the impact sends the krogan flying over the catwalk and into the murky abyss below. Invigorated by Shepard's efforts, Garrus manages to plant a trio of shots from his Vindicator into a krogan's left eye, killing the warrior outright. A cry of anger erupts from the remaining krogan, just before Miranda breaks cover and tears one apart with a blaze of biotics and gunfire. Zaeed tosses a grenade at the feet of the survivors, shredding the armor of one and knocking the other off its feet and into the murk below. The wounded krogan cries out in anger before Zaeed plants a round from his Mattock into the alien's head, silencing it.

John breathes deeply before reaching down to help Jacob to his feet. "You alright, Jacob? Didn't mean to knock you down like that."

Jacob nods his thanks. "It's alright, Commander. Saved my ass is more what you did. "

"Anytime, Jacob."

Garrus walks over to one of the dead krogan, a puzzled look on his face. "Why would someone breed an army of these things when they'll attack just about anything?"

Miranda shrugs. "It's not like normal krogan won't do that, either."

John raises an eyebrow and looks at Garrus. "And what does that make Wrex?"

Garrus laughs. "It makes him slightly less of a bastard than normal krogan."

Jedore's voice screams over the loud-speakers. "The intruders are still alive! I want them killed, now!"

Zaeed spits on the ground. "I'm gonna enjoy shutting that bitch up."

"First things first, Zaeed," John says as he moves forward, his Avenger at the ready. "We've still got a krogan to find."

The squad falls into step behind John as they continue forward past the dead bodies of mercs and krogan. Jacob shakes his head angrily. "This is a waste of life. This Jedore bitch is a monster."

"Focus, Jacob," John says. "There's nothing we can do for them now."

Garrus draws his Incisor and takes a position near the back of the formation, prompting Zaeed to move up and close the gap. "Kinda makes you wonder what this Okeer is like, though. He is the one doing all of this cloning, after all." Garrus says into the comm.

Jacob nods and keys his own comm. "I'm not so sure we actually want this one on board. He seems way to much of a liability."

Miranda shakes her head. "Okeer knows about the Collectors. If he's crazy we'll get what we can from him and leave him."

Zaeed chuckles. "Good. We've got plenty of goddamn crazy right here."

The sound of gunfire cuts the conversation short as the team moves into what appears to be a crude medical facility. The walls are covered in ancient rust; garbage, ammo, and blood permeate the space between operating tables and computer monitors.

"We've got hostiles on the other side of this door." John nods to Jacob and moves into cover on the left side of the door, while Jacob takes the right. The rest of the squad takes firing positions directly across from the door, covering the space with their weapons.

Shepard nods to Garrus as he draws his Eviscerator. "Open the door on my mark, Garrus." Garrus nods an affirmative. "Three. Two. One. Mark!"

Garrus opens the door, and the whole world explodes.

* * *

Time slows down.

Jacob ducks as a rocket flies over his head, slamming into the wall behind him. The resulting explosion is enough to knock him onto his stomach, his face pressing against the rubble and rusted metal of the skeletal ship turned war zone. White noise fills his head as he struggles to maintain composure; the rocket impact has nearly shattered his eardrums. Jacob looks up, his hearing deadened, and watches as Zaeed utters an unheard snarl as the veteran fires his Mattock. He pumps the trigger with reckless precision, his eyes gleaming madly.

Next to him, Miranda activates her Omni-tool and overloads the systems on a missile launcher in the hands of a merc. Jacob can't hear the scream that issues from the turian's mouth before the weapon in merc's possession detonates, blowing him apart in a spray of fire and gore.

Garrus tears his own launcher loose and takes careful aim at a cluster of mercenaries. A pair of rockets tear across the fire-zone, leaving wispy blue trails in their wakes. The first missile connects and blows a merc apart. The second curves slightly and impacts at the feet of the remaining mercs, sending them flying backwards in a ruined and bloody heap. Jacob can see the satisfaction on the turian's face as he folds the launcher and straps it to his back, drawing his Vindicator and getting back into the fight.

Jacob barely registers the hand shaking his arm. He looks up into the concerned eyes of John Shepard, his commanding officer, and dimly recalls that they are in a combat situation. He shakes his head, clearing the white noise from his ears. Gunfire and shouts begin to fill his head as he regains focus, his hand still tight around the grip of his Eviscerator.

John helps Glass to his feet and into low cover while the Chief composes himself. "You alright, Jacob? That was a hell of a near-miss." The Commander says over Jacob's comm channel.

"I'm... I'm fine, sir."

"Do you need a medic?" John asks just as Zaeed crows triumphantly over placing a bullet between the eyes of a merc. "We can call Glass to come in with the shuttle."

Jacob shakes his head. "Hell no, sir. We've still got a job to do."

John nods with respect. "Then get to it, Mr. Taylor." He leans out of cover and shreds an advancing merc with assault rifle fire.

Jacob clears his head and readies his shotgun. He checks the ammo count on the weapon before popping out of cover and charging a pair of mercs. The advanced weapon quickly overload the merc's shields, causing them to stumble and flail under the sheer amount of firepower Jacob sends in their direction. One of the mercs goes down quiet and hard as a blast from the Eviscerator blows his head apart in an explosion of gore. The other screams as Jacob's biotics yank her towards him as he fires the shotgun again, the incendiary tearing through her armor with ease. Fire engulfs the helpless merc as Jacob moves past her and draws his Phalanx, getting a bead on a retreating merc. He fires twice and the merc is flung aside in a spray of blood.

The fight is over.

Zaeed nods at Jacob. "Good work, Cerberus."

John smiles. "Those were some pretty impressive moves, Mr. Taylor."

Jacob manages a quiet grin. "Just doing my job. Feels good to actually be doing something for a change, instead of sitting on ass in some Alliance warship."

"This work is very satisfying." Garrus says as he reloads his rifle. "Really brings me back."

John laughs. "Garrus, I think there's enough nostalgia going around."

The turian laughs and shrugs. "What can I say Shepard? Those times on the old Normandy were some of the best of my life. I'm not going to lie about that."

Shepard claps his longtime friend on the shoulder. "It's good to have you back, Garrus."

Garrus laughs and brushes a mock tear from his eye.

"I could say the same, Shepard."

* * *

"It's about time! The batteries in these tanks will not wait while you play with these idiotic mercs."

The massive, green armored krogan barely looks up from his terminal as Shepard and the rest of the squad walk through the door behind him.

Garrus' eyes narrow. "That's not the smartest way to greet the heavily armed group that just kicked in your door."

The krogan looks over his shoulder at John. "If you wanted to kill me, I'd be dead right now. No one looks for Warlord Okeer without motive. Certainly not the deceased Commander Shepard." John raises an eyebrow, causing Okeer to turn. "You're surprised? All krogan should know you, Shepard. Your actions on Virmire left quite the... impact... on our species."

John's eyes narrow. "And I take it you've got a bone to pick?"

Okeer turns and faces the team. "Not in the least, Shepard. I approve." The krogan spreads his arms wide. His voice is a deep rumble. "It is such a tale! Saren, the Spectre-traitor, seeks to undo the gentle genocide of the turians and salarians, by curing the genophage. Then, in rides Shepard, securing victory with nuclear fire!" Okeer smiles grimly. "I like that part, it has weight."

"That part," John says through gritted teeth, "took the life of a friend."

Garrus growls angrily. "You will show some damn respect, krogan."

Okeer waves a hand in dismissal. "I wished merely to express my thanks. Your actions saved the krogan from a fate worse than death. Saren's pale horde were not true krogan. Numbers alone are nothing. Saren made mistake of an outsider, one that these mercenaries have also made."

Jacob takes a step forward, anger on his face. "Mistake? All this killing, all this wasted life, and you're saying that they're the ones making mistakes?"

Okeer's eyes narrow. "I did not realize you surrounded yourself with idealistic fools, Shepard."

Miranda cuts the conversation short. "Enough, krogan. We're here for whatever information you have on the Collectors."

Okeer rubs a three-fingered hand across his rough chin. "Yes, Collector attacks have increased; a human concern. My... requests were focused elsewhere." He gestures to a nearby stasis tank. A krogan specimen rests inside, deep in a drug-induced slumber. The krogan, a massive male specimen, is nearly encased in a set of top-grade silver armor. The polished metal gleams dimly under the low lights and the nutrient solution that fills the tank.

"The Collectors gave me the knowledge I needed to create one pure soldier." Okeer says, looking up at his specimen with reverence. "With it, I will inflict upon the genophage the greatest insult an enemy can suffer; to be ignored." The madman looks out a nearby window. "The galaxy still bears the scars of the horde, but it will learn to fear the Lance."

Zaeed spits on the ground. "Waste of goddamn resources just to breed one soldier. You coulda' had an army."

Okeer ignores Zaeed. "I need perfection. Contrary to what the survivors say, the genophage does not produce strong krogan. The only quality it filters is the ability to survive the genophage. Those who survive are instantly branded as 'precious'. As a result, too many weaklings live." Okeer spreads his arms wide. "I say, let us carry the genophage. Let a thousand die in a clutch. We will defeat it by climbing atop our dead." The Warlord points at Shepard. "That, is the krogan way."

Zaeed sighs. "Goddamn psychopath. Shoulda' fuckin' known."

Jedore's voice crackles in over the loudspeaker. "What do you mean they've gone off the grid? Find them! I'll deal with the krogan."

Okeer tuts angrily. "The fool woman grows impatient. It's time for you to get me out of here."

Shepard shakes his head. "I'm not taking you anywhere without information on the Collectors. You're a monster, and I won't bring you on my ship without a damn good reason."

The loudspeaker comes to life again. "I've traced the krogan release, Okeer of course. I'm calling blank slate on this project. Gas these Commandos and restart from Okeer's data. Flush the tanks!"

Warning lights flash and sirens scream as Jedore deactivates the emergency seals on the remaining krogan tanks. The hiss of depressurization fills the lab, prompting Okeer to frantically activate his personal console. "She's that weak willed?" He mutters angrily. "She'll kill my legacy with a damned valve." The Warlord turns to Shepard, a desperate look in his eyes. "Shepard, you want information on the Collectors? Stop Jedore, she'll try to access contaminants in the storage bay."

John's eyes narrow. "You'd better not be jerking me around, Okeer."

Okeer looks from his soldier and down to his feet. "I will give you everything I can. My legacy must survive this insult." The Warlord is quiet for a moment. "Jedore will be with the rejected tanks on the lower level. Kill her. I will... stay, and do what must be done."

Garrus looks out the nearby window. "She's got a YMIR mech down there. Happy days."

Zaeed laughs and inputs Disruptor ammo into his Mattock. "I'll take care of the YMIR, just you watch."

"All right team," John says.

"Let's get this over with."

* * *

"Get this over with, he says."

Zaeed curses as the YMIR mech fires yet another rocket at his position. "Will somebody get that thing's attention?" he shouts into the comm. Zaeed snarls angrily as rocket slams into his rapidly reducing cover; the YMIR has him pinned down.

Across the space, Jacob keys his comm bead. "We're a little stuck ourselves, Zaeed!" Jacob and Garrus are huddled down against a low cover position, attempting to hold off a group of freshly-released tank krogan. "Shepard! Miranda! What's your situation?"

Shepard growls angrily as Jedore forces him back down into cover with a blast from her grenade launcher. "Jedore's still alive. We can't get close enough to crack her shields!"

Zaeed blind fires his Mattock from cover. "What the hell are we supposed to do now?" Zaeed is suddenly blasted off his feet as a rocket impacts next to him, shredding the rest of his cover.

"Oh hell," the Veteran whispers as he struggles to stand. "Can't go like this." He looks up and into the eye of the YMIR, its massive weapon arm pointed at his head.

A burst of blue light suddenly smashes into the YMIR, causing it to stumble backwards. John, shotgun in hand, rolls out of the way of the lumbering mech as it attempts to crush him under it's massive boots. He pummels the YMIR's shields with biotic fists, causing the YMIR to struggle with each hit. "Move, Zaeed!" John shouts as he tangles with the mech. Zaeed rolls to the side and draws a grenade from his belt, just as John finishes destroying the YMIR's shields.

"Get clear!" Zaeed yells. Shepard catches sight of Zaeed's grenade and dances out of the YMIR's reach. Zaeed takes the opening and tosses the grenade, the small disc-shaped explosive sticking neatly to the YMIR's head. The grenade detonates, blowing the mech's head apart and causing it to slump forwards, its primary systems overloading.

"Oh shit, it's gonna blow!" Zaeed yells as he dives for cover. John does the same, barely managing to crouch before the YMIR explodes in a massive fireball, temporarily blinding both men.

"Zaeed," John says into the comm. Help Garrus and Jacob with those krogan. I've got to get back to Miranda." He Charges across the space and next to Miranda, shotgun in hand.

Zaeed gets to his feet and draws his Incisor, taking careful aim at the krogan attempting to take down Garrus and Jacob. He pulls the rifle's trigger and watches one of the krogan drop.

"Dammit, Shepard," Zaeed mutters as he aims down the scope.

"Why the hell d'you always gotta do that?"

* * *

"Now's our chance, Commander! Take her out!"

Miranda unleashes an Overload on Jedore's shields, causing her to stumble backwards. Shepard unleashes a Shockwave on the helpless merc, tossing her aside like a rag-doll. Shepard is already on the move before she hits the ground, pistol in hand. He finds the battered mercenary behind a cluster of crates, her weapon gone and her legs twisted at inhuman angles. She looks up at John, her red hair sticking to her face in sweaty clumps. Her eyes are filled with rage as she spits blood on the ground.

"Fuck you. I don't deserve this."

John levels the pistol at her head.

"They all say that."

He ends her and looks over at Garrus and Jacob's position. With Zaeed's help they have managed to clear out the last of the crazed krogan. Garrus looks over at John and nods an affirmative.

"All clear here, Shepard," Garrus says into the comm. "Time to pay Okeer a visit."

John nods. "Let's see what he has to say for himself."

John looks up as a series of emergency flashers go off in unison, accompanied by the screech of an emergency siren.

"What the hell is Okeer doing in there?" Miranda says hurriedly.

EDI chimes in over the comm. "The lab alarms coincided with a systems failure. The remaining lab systems are unprotected, and I have gained limited access." EDI is quiet a moment. "Shepard, scans indicate that the room is flooded with toxins, and Okeer's personal life-signs are fading rapidly. I recommend haste."

John and the rest of the team make their way to the lab at a fast pace. Leading up the rear, Zaeed shakes his head and straps his rifle to his back. "All this and the bastard's dead? You have got to be shitting me."

* * *

"Well, that was a giant waste of time."

Back on the Kodiak shuttle, Garrus slumps back in his seat. "No information on the Collectors, no salvageable equipment, and our target ended up getting wasted by his own crazy. Great day, all together."

"Not a total waste, Garrus." Jacob says sitting next to him. "We got a bundle of credits from those dead mercs. EDI managed to find a few good mineral deposits on-planet, so we should be fine on resources for a while."

Glass chuckles from his seat in the cockpit. "Sounds like everybody had a nice time on their visit to Korlus. When should I plan the vacation?"

"Shut up Glass," Zaeed grumbles. "You're not the one busting your ass down there, so you keep quiet."

Glass laughs and leans back in the pilot's seat. "Sheesh, did I touch a nerve?"

Zaeed sits up. "I'll give you some nerve, boy."

Miranda glares Zaeed back into his seat. "As much as I enjoy seeing our mercenary friend rilled up, we still don't have any new information on the Collectors."

John shrugs and removes his targeting visor. "We could always ask the new paperweight."

The crew looks up at the Kodiak's ceiling. Strapped to the top of the shuttle is Okeer's perfect krogan, still sleeping soundly in his tank. "Besides," John continues, "We could always use another heavy-hitter."

Garrus nods in agreement. "A purer krogan would pack quite a punch."

Miranda raises her eyebrows. "I can't recommend that, Shepard. Okeer was one thing, but this... baby krogan is a complete unknown."

Kelly's voice comes in over the comm. "Operative Lawson is correct, Commander. My psych reports were for Okeer. We have no idea what to expect from this krogan."

"So what?" Zaeed says. "He gets loose, we paste his ass."

Miranda scowls at Zaeed's words. "That's not the point, Massani. The point is-"

Shepard holds up a hand. "That's enough. Thank you, all of you, for your concerns. The cargo hold is safe enough until I decide what to do with him."

* * *

_I should really listen to Kelly more often._

Shepard grits his teeth as Okeer's krogan, freshly-released, presses its right arm against his windpipe. The sheer strength of the alien is enough to pin Shepard up against the wall with one arm; his feet are barely able to touch the ground. The krogan's light blue eyes stare into his with new found determination, its body and armor still glistening with the nutrient solution from the tank. The krogan takes a series of deep breaths, acclimatising to the use of its lungs, the intake of air.

The krogan speaks, its voice a deep growl. "Human. Biotic. Male. Before you die, I need a name."

Shepard can hardly believe what he is hearing. "A name? I'm Commander John Shepard of the Normandy. Now back the hell off."

The krogan, shakes his head. "Not your name, human; mine. Okeer couldn't imprint connection. His words are hollow. Without a reason that's mine, one fight is a good as any other. I care nothing for Okeer and his enemies, or anything he wanted me to be." The krogan growls as he contemplates his situation. "Warlord... Legacy... Grunt..." A realization shows on the krogan's face. "Grunt was among the last. It will do."

Grunt looks at Shepard with renewed purpose, tightening his hold on the Commander's throat. "I am Grunt. If you are worth of your command, human, prove your strength and try to destroy me."

Shepard waits a moment before speaking. "You think you're strong, don't you?"

Grunt's eyes narrow. "I am strength. I don't think I'm strong. I just am."

Shepard nods. "You're right, you are strong. But not as strong as you could be." The Commander knocks Grunt back with a quick burst of his biotics and allows the blue energy to swirl around him. "I'm one of the greatest soldiers in the galaxy, Grunt. I'm recruiting the best in order to fight an enemy that has never been defeated. If you joined us, we'd be unstoppable."

Grunt is quiet for a moment. "Never been defeated?"

John nods. "The Reapers."

Grunt cocks his head to one side. "Reapers. The Tank showed me indestructible metal gods. What makes you think you have any chance against them?"

"I'm the only person in this galaxy to kill one."

Grunt smiles grimly. "That's... that's more than acceptable. I'll fight for you."

John smiles right back. "I'm glad you saw reason." He looks over at an empty corner. "Glass, we're good."

Glass appears at Shepard's side, a shotgun firmly squared on Grunt's sizable head. The Chief shakes his head. "Sheesh. These damn stealth fields always give me headaches." He locks eyes with Grunt. "I'm Security Chief Glass, good to meet you."

Grunt chuckles; a low, rumbling sound. "Wise, Shepard. Offer one hand but arm the other." He looks around the cargo hold. "This place will be my quarters."

John nods. "If that's what you want."

"Ha! What I want." Grunt shakes his head. "What I want, Okeer never asked me what I wanted. He was a fool. You... you are not like him. You are an improvement."

John is quietly moved by the krogan's words. "Thank you Grunt." He gestures to the bay door. "Let's introduce you to the rest of the crew."

* * *

_The memory is vivid. _

_ Beaten, battered and bruised, the young mercenary is dragged down the hall and into one of the many filth-ridden holding cells. His face is covered in cuts and bruises, his ribs are cracked, and his left leg is nearly broken. _

_ They were his men._

_ They got him in the night, while he had been sleeping. There had been eight men in the group, two were dead, thanks to him. One had been a personal bodyguard. The other, a lop lieutenant. He couldn't believe they had turned on him._

_ They were his men._

_ The remaining six strap him to a bloody chair in the middle of the cell. One spits in his face. Another knees him in the ribs. Blood flecks at the corners of his mouth. The pain is immense. _

_ "Now now, play nice."_

_ That voice. That lousy, sickening, goddamn voice. The mercenary looks up into the eyes of contempt, arrogance, pride._

_ Treachery._

_ He cannot summon the strength to spit in its face._

_ "You should have know this was coming." The traitor leans in close and lowers its voice to a whisper. "You fucked up. This is exactly what happens when you fuck up."_

_ He wants to lean forward so he can tear the lying bastard's throat out with his teeth. The restraints do their job._

_ "Pistol." One of his men draws his sidearm and hands it to the lying fuck, grip first. The traitor looks at the weapon; a standard issue Predator, and smiles. _

_ The hate fills his nostrils; he can smell its stink._

_ Vido Santiago presses the pistol against the mercenary's cheek. _

_ "Fuck you, Massani."_

_ The gun goes off, and the memory vanishes._

* * *

"You alright, Zaeed?"

Zaeed looks up at Shepard. "Nothing to worry about, Commander."

The Kodiak sails into Zorya's atmosphere. There are only four people in the shuttle, but Grunt's presence makes the space seem more cramped than it is.

Grunt checks his custom built shotgun for what seems like the hundredth time. "My first battle. Mercenaries. Okeer assumed I'd be fighting krogan the moment I stepped out of the Tank. Glad to know he was wrong."

Glass' voices drifts from the cockpit. "Yeah, well don't do anything crazy, Grunt. Normandy's not gonna be around to drag our asses out of the fire."

The Normandy is still docked at a nearby re-fueling station. Garrus and Miranda are both working new upgrades into the ship with some of the resources the team had acquired from Korlus. John could have sworn he had seen Garrus almost skipping after finalizing the plans for the Normandy's main gun. Miranda, more subdued, had been wanting to upgrade the ships sensors for a while, claiming that her upgrades would save time when scanning potential combat zones and trying to find more resources. Shepard had approved both projects, knowing that his team knew exactly what they were doing, and that his ship needed to be as prepared as possible.

The last Normandy died fast and hard. John isn't about to let that happen again.

He looks at Zaeed, who is sitting in the seat across from him. His arms are folded across his chest, and his eyes have a distracted look about them. Zaeed notices Shepard looking at him and grunts audibly. "Is there a problem, Commander?" Even the Veteran's voice is different from the normally gruff sounding soldier tone.

"No, Zaeed. Just making sure you were alright. Things got pretty rough on Korlus."

"Korlus is over. I'm fine."

Shepard taps into Zaeed's personal comm, wary of Zaeed's unusual hostility. "Are you sure you're okay? You're a little on edge."

Zaeed doesn't say anything, only shifts to one side to look out one of the Kodiak's windows. The shuttle descends into the fog-choked air of Zorya. The vine-heavy jungles below are blanketed with exhaust fumes from the nearby refinery. Off in the distance, a bright and warming sun begins to dip below the horizon. The beauty on Zorya is a massive contrast to Korlus, something that John quietly appreciates before Glass closes in on the drop zone.

"Okay boys, drop is imminent. Time to liberate."

Shepard turns away from Zaeed an looks into Grunt's pale blue eyes. "Are you ready for this, Grunt?"

Grunt laughs, a sound that is frightening in itself without all the eagerness behind it. "Shepard," he says happily.

"I've been ready for this since the day I was spliced."

* * *

"Shot in the back and left to rot." Zaeed mutters quietly. "This is definitely Vido's handiwork."

Shepard sighs as he looks down on the pile of corpses. A group of of recently executed refinery workers lies at his feet, dumped in a horrid pile on the ground outside the refinery. Their faces are a mix of shock and horror.

It reminds John of Mindoir.

His eyes narrow and he tears the assault rifle from his back. "Move out."

Grunt sniffs the air. "This place stinks of smoke and ash. I can't wait for the fighting to start."

Zaeed and Grunt follow close behind as Shepard navigates the team through the jungle and closer to the refinery. The jungle is sweltering. John wipes the sweat off of his forehead with an armored sleeve.

Zaeed brings up his Omni-tool. "Tapping into Blue Suns communications. Be ready." John doesn't ask how Zaeed knows the Sun's communication codes, but it begins to dawn on him that Zaeed's mission may be more than just a simple liberation. And that this Vido Santiago might have something to do with it.

A cruel, unfamiliar voice barks over the comm. "Spotted a shuttle nearby. Squad Bravo, check it out."

Zaeed growls and draws his Mattock. "That's him all right. Fuckin' bastard."

John looks at the angry Veteran. "Why do I get the feeling you took this job for more than just the pay, Zaeed?"

A series of shots cut John off. Grunt races ahead of his squad mates, shots pinging against his shields. "Move!" the krogan shouts. "We've got company!" A squad of Blue Suns mercs concentrate their fire on the massive krogan, trying to stop his relentless charge. They don't even slow him down. John and Zaeed catch up with Grunt just in time to see him mantle over merc's cover and blast him in the chest with his shotgun while still on the move. The merc is torn apart as Grunt's custom built X-300 Claymore discharges its lethal payload, the incendiary ammo upgrade burning through his armor with ease. John and Zaeed do their best to cover Grunt as he moves from target to target, his massive shotgun annihilating any mercenaries he comes across. The Blue Suns begin a hasty retreat as Grunt continues his mercenary massacre, only to be cut down as Zaeed and John tear into them with their assault rifles. As the last merc falls, Grunt roars with vigor, a testament to his first battlefield kills.

"Ha!" the krogan exclaims as Shepard and Zaeed approach. "Now that was a good fight! They thought they could bring me down, but they were nothing before me." He looks at Shepard and smiles happily. "Try to keep up next time, Shepard."

John smiles at Grunt's bravado, proud of the young krogan's success. "I'm proud of you, Grunt, but we're not done yet. There's plenty more where that came from."

Zaeed nods, his eyes drawn to the path where the mercs were trying to retreat. "You can bet your ass there'll be more. Vido's probably got an entire platoon of his best men guarding this place."

Grunt laughs. "Good, I want more." He pats his Claymore. "These fools will know fear."

Shepard turns and sees Zaeed moving down the nearby path. He nods to Grunt and moves quickly to catch up with the merc, Grunt falling in close behind. The pair find Zaeed at a metal bridge that has been retracted. An activation console for the bridge sits on a portion of the metal railing nearby. John goes to activate the bridge, while Grunt holds his Claymore at the ready, his eyes searching; focused. Zaeed holds a hand up to stop Shepard before he activates the bridge extension.

"This is Commander Santiago!" the comm blares. "If any of you retreat while the outsiders are still alive I'll kill you myself!"

Zaeed mutters under his breath. "Hasn't changed one bit." He looks up at John. "I suppose I owe you an explanation, Shepard. Vido and me, well... we have a past."

John nods. "I had a feeling this was more than just another contract for you, Zaeed."

Zaeed looks off into the distance. "I've been tracking Vido Santiago for twenty years, Shepard. He's always been a sadistic bastard, even back when we started the Blue Suns all those years ago."

Shepard raises an eyebrow. "Why didn't anyone tell me you founded the Blue Suns?"

Zaeed's eyes narrow. "Because it's not common knowledge! Vido wiped me from the records. We had a system. He ran the books, I ran the men. Went real well for a while. Then Vido started enlisting batarians. Cheaper labor he said. Goddamn terrorists I said."

"And he kicked you out? Seems a long time to hold a grudge."

Zaeed's eyes light up with angry fire. "A grudge!" Zaeed prods Shepard's chest with his finger, causing the ex-Spectre to take a step back. "That bastard turned my men against me! He paid six of them to restrain me while he put a gun to my face and pulled the trigger!" Zaeed shakes his head angrily. "Don't you call that a fuckin' grudge."

Grunt looks over at Zaeed. "You survived a gunshot to the face?"

Zaeed snorts in contempt. "Yeah, and Shepard here survived his ship getting disintegrated." He turns back to John, the anger still in his eyes. "A stubborn enough person can survive just about anything."

"Rage is one hell of an anesthetic."

* * *

"Vido..."

Zaeed reaches for his Mattock. Vido Santiago stands smugly on a catwalk above him, surrounded by a group of Blue Suns mercenaries. Their weapons are trained on Zaeed, Shepard and Grunt. Neither side makes a move.

"Are you stupid Zaeed?" Vido says condescendingly. "I've got an entire company of bloodthirsty bastards ready to kill on my command." He nods towards Shepard and Grunt. "All you have is a dead Spectre and a krogan."

Vido is a cruel, tanned face framed with brown hair that is graying at the temples and sideburns. His chin is covered in a scruff of brown/gray hair, and he sports a classic military style crew cut. Vido's armor is painted with the standard Blue Suns symbols and colors, but is trimmed with highly reflective gold metal. His armor is bristling with added reinforcements, causing an already impressive form to appear even larger and more formidable.

Vido's eyes are cold as he takes in the man he had left for dead so many years ago, the man who has been tracking him all this time. "Actually," he says, smiling darkly. "Go ahead and take your shot. Give my men a reason to put you down like the mad dog you are." He spits on the ground. "Again."

Zaeed looks at Shepard briefly before drawing his Mattock and running to the left. Shepard and Grunt take cover as Zaeed unleashes a series of shots from his Mattock, missing Vido and striking the wall behind him.

Vido laughs ruthlessly, not the least bit intimidated. "What the hell was that? Gone nearsighted, you lousy bastard?"

Zaeed's eyes are cold as ice as he takes aim at the fuel tank behind Vido.

"Burn, you son of a bitch."

He fires the Mattock, and the tank erupts in a blast of fire.

John looks up as the refinery they've been sent to save seems to bleed fire and smoke from every orifice. Up on the catwalk, Vido stumbles against the railing.

"You just signed your fucking death warrant, Massani!" he shouts above the roar of the fire. The Blue Suns Commander runs off, leaving his men to open fire on Shepard, Grunt and Zaeed. Shepard looks over at Zaeed, who is now slamming the butt of his Mattock against a nearby safety valve.

"What the hell are you doing?" John shouts with alarm. The fire coming from the Blue Suns is too heavy to risk moving from cover to stop Zaeed.

Zaeed slams his Mattock against the valve for a final time, and gets the results he wanted. The mercs on the catwalk are suddenly torn apart as a pipe filled with toxic gas breaks and ignites, causing the doors to the nearby entrance to blow open. Zaeed looks over at Shepard, a dark and determined looks on his face. "Opening the gate."

Shepard takes a step towards the Veteran, anger obvious on his face. "You're putting lives at risk, you bastard!" he shouts as the flames blaze into the sky. "We could have found a better way!"

Zaeed's eyes narrow. "Like what?" he retorts. "Wandering around the goddamn jungle for hours, trying to find another way in? You can play hero out here all you want, I'm going to kill Vi-"

The punch catches him off guard and causes him to take a step back. Shepard draws back his fist and breathes heavily, his anger prompting his biotics to swirl around him like a maelstrom. "We do this my way, Zaeed. I thought I made that perfectly clear."

"You really wanna do this, Shepard?" Zaeed growls.

Shepard's biotics dissipate from the visible spectrum. "I ought to knock you the fuck out." He looks up at the burning refinery. "But thanks to you we've got a burning refinery to save."

Zaeed's eyes blaze with more fury than the fires around him. "Let these people burn! Vido dies, whatever the cost!"

Zaeed's angry rant is interrupted as a pair of Blue Suns mercs open fire. One is quickly killed by a shotgun-wielding Grunt, the other is sent flying through the air and into the jungle below by Shepard's biotics. With the refinery exploding around them, Shepard directs his team over a series of rapidly deteriorating metal catwalks and towards the interior of the refinery. Just as he is about to enter the building proper a shout causes the ex-Spectre to turn. His gaze moves upward to catch sight of a panicked and sweaty refinery worker, his clothes singed and his eyes red with smoke.

"You have to help us!" The man calls down to Shepard. "We can't get to the security console to activate the fire-control systems! There are a bunch of people trapped back there, they'll burn if you don't do something!"

John turns to Grunt. "Grunt, follow Zaeed. Keep him alive. I'll deal with the fire-control systems."

Grunt nods. "Understood, Shepard."

Zaeed opens the door to the refinery. "Vido's still got a shit-ton of men in the building to cover his escape. We're gonna need your biotics to clear them out, Shepard."

Shepard shakes his head. "You'll have to do this one yourself, Zaeed. I'm going to fix the problem you created. And I'm going to do it the right way." He points at the merc, his gaze unwavering.

"Anything that happens here, no matter how bad it is, is your fault, Zaeed. I hope you're ready to accept the consequences."

Zaeed snarls angrily. "Fuck you, Shepard." He runs into the building, rifle at the ready, and Grunt close behind.

Shepard shakes his head and heads down the nearby stairs towards the main section of the burning refinery.

"Are you gonna save them?" the worker above him shouts.

John looks up at the worker. "I'll get them out, don't worry."

"It's what I do."

* * *

_This is what I am for. _Grunt laughs as he smashes a Sun's head in with the butt of his Claymore. _This is my purpose, my existence. _He cocks the shotgun and blasts a flamethrower-wielding merc off his feet. The merc's weapon suddenly explodes, igniting several of his fellows in a blast of superheated flame. Grunt laughs mockingly as he watches the remaining mercs fall back to reinforce their lines. More mercs pour out of the proverbial woodwork as Grunt takes cover, switching his Claymore for a Vindicator rifle. The weapon is less powerful, but more controlled than his Claymore. He fires a series of shots into an advancing merc and watches as the Sun collapses in a bloody heap.

"I am krogan!" Grunt bellows. A flash of blue in the corner of his eyes causes him to turn, only to watch as his Sun target is engulfed in a stream of fire. Zaeed, a captured M-451 Firestorm in his hands, closes the distance with the rapidly-burning merc, not letting up the fire for a moment. His eyes are like fire as he burns the sun, uncaring as to the horrifying screams emanating from his target. Grunt nods in appreciation before planting a trio of rounds into a nearby mer, putting the Sun on the ground. "Nice find, human. Burn 'em."

Zaeed says nothing. He sweeps the Firestorm across the Blue Suns lines and watches as they are engulfed in flame. Zaeed stalks forwards, only one thing on his mind.

Vido.

The Firestorm suddenly stops its deadly spray; the napalm inside has finally run out. Zaeed curses and straps the weapon to his back and draws his knives. He rounds a corner just as a pair of Blue Suns decide to charce his position. He snarls and cuts the throat of one with a practiced sweep before downing the second with a knee in the stomach. The merc drops to the ground and Zaeed brings the heel of his boot down on the merc's neck. There is an audible crunch as the merc's throat is crushed, followed by a series of gasping, dying breaths. Zaeed, his eyes blazing, turns to see a Blue Suns heavy fire a rocket at him.

"Shit," he mumbles, knowing that there is no way he can dodge the missile. He closes his eyes, waiting for the inevitable.

Zaeed's eyes fly open as Grunt bellows and leaps into the way of the rocket, taking the full force of the explosive with his heavy armor and advanced shields. Nevertheless, the rocket smashes Grunt to the ground. Zaeed snarls in anger and throws a knife at the Sun, watching as the blade flies straight past the mercs shields and into her neck. The last of the mercs down, Zaeed looks down at Grunt, only to watch as the young krogan gets to his feet and cracks his head from side to side.

Grunt looks down on the Veteran with icy blue eyes. "That... hurt."

Zaeed points at a series of lacerations on Grunt's face. "You're pretty banged up, and you didn't have to goddamn do that."

Grunt looks at him, puzzled. "Pain is weakness leaving the body. Shepard gave me an order: keep you alive." Grunt laughs and brushes some rubbles from his armor. "Besides, that was fun. All this killing, all this mayhem; it's like breathing for the first time all over again." Zaeed blinks as Grunt's wounds suddenly seal themselves shut and the blood on his face dries. "I am strong. Stronger than anything these weaklings can throw at me. When I hurt, it is a good hurt."

A mechanized whir causes both warriors to turn as a YMIR mech suddenly appears on the scene. Grunt charges with a bellow, shotgun in hand, and crashes into the mech with bone-shattering force. The YMIR stumbles backwards as Grunt fires the shutgun into its shields, destroying them instantly. The YMIR grinds to a halt as Grunt takes one of its weapon arms with both hands and tears the limb off. The The YMIR buckles and shakes as Grunt smashes its body with its own arm, creating massive dents in the armor. Grunt tosses the arm aside and grabs the mech's head, tearing it loose. The YMIR explodes in a ball of fire, and Zaeed loses sight of Grunt in all the smoke.

He suddenly appears, striding out of the smoke, his Claymore slung onto his shoulder. Flaming bits of metal rain down on him as he brushes fire off his silver armor, looking for all the world like a krogan Battle-God. Zaeed stares dumbstruck as Grunt reaches him, the galaxy's biggest shit-eating grin on his face. Grunt looks down at his hands before turning to Zaeed. "I take it back," he says with pride.

"_That_ was fun."

* * *

"YAAAHHH!"

Zaeed fires his Mattock with reckless abandon as Vido's gunship flies off into the distance. He scores a pair of hits, but neither manage to puncture the gunship's heavy armor.

Vido's voice crackles in over the comm, able to send out one last transmission before it goes out of range.

"Not this time you son of a bitch. See you in another twenty years..." The gunship disappears behind the mountain range.

Zaeed furiously pumps the trigger of his now overheated Mattock, the weapon refusing to fire any more shots. He turns and sees Shepard coming out of the refinery behind him, his armor drenched in coolant material. Grunt sniggers at Shepard's soggy look.

Zaeed is less than amused. He points his overheated Mattock at Shepard, his eyes blazing with anger. "You just cost me twenty years of my life!"

Shepard yanks his Phalanx from his holster in reflex and points it at Zaeed. "I didn't cost you anything, Zaeed." Shepard says calmly. "You did this to yourself."

They both turn as a section of the refinery explodes behind them, sending large chucks of metal debris flying. Zaeed barely has time to move as a large metal rafter crashed down on hes leg, pinning him to the ground.

"Argh! Son of a bitch!"

Shepard, clear of the wreckage, looks over at Zaeed. "You all right?"

Zaeed spits on the metal. "The hell do you care? Now c'mon, help me up."

Shepard closes the distance, kneeling close to Zaeed as the fires burn around him. Grunt looks on curiously. "I don't think I need someone like you on my ship." Shepard says.

Zaeed winces in pain. "Screw you. If you didn't need me then the Illusive Man wouldn't have paid my fee. I'll do what I was paid to do. Nothing more, nothing less." He notices the fires closing in. "Now stop screwing around and let's go!"

Shepard stands, his eyes cold. "You disobey my orders. You put people at risk. You're part of a team now, Zaeed. That's not how this works."

Zaeed grimaces in pain. "I've survived this long by watching my own back. No time to worry about anyone else." He looks up into the barrel of Shepard's Phalanx. The ex-Spectre's aim is unwavering.

"If you can't worry about us, then I don't need to worry about you. If you're going to be on my team, you need to put all that crap behind you." He looks down on the battered merc. "This is bigger than any one of us, Zaeed. We all have to work together to see this through."

Zaeed looks down and sighs. "You... dammit all. You have a point." Shepard lifts the wreckage off Zaeed's leg. He holds out his hand to the Veteran.

Zaeed takes it.

"I'm not done with Vido." He says as Shepard pulls him to his feet. "But I can put that behind me long enough to get your mission done."

Shepard nods. Zaeed nods.

There is respect.

* * *

**From the logbook of Commander John Shepard. SR2 Normandy. **

_It's hard to believe all that's happened, to be honest. It feels like just a few days ago I was tearing across the Citadel to stop Saren and Sovereign from unleashing the Reapers on the galaxy. I suppose that it was just a few days ago, at least according to my internal clock. My mind doesn't want to process the fact that I've been out for over two years. I can't say I'm upset about that._

_ Regardless, I died. Miranda and Cerberus spent the last two years bringing me back to life. I'm grateful for that, but I can't ignore what Cerberus is. Miranda and Jacob are good people, but it's hard to see past that veil of extremism that Cerberus paints onto them._

_ Spoke with Jacob after getting back from Zorya. He told me a bit about a mission he had a few years back with Miranda. Saved the Council from a batarian created virus. Despite my attempts at finding tolerance for the batarian people, they seem to stir up a lot of shit. Never heard a word about the attempt on the Council, though. Guess I'm not the only person to get sidelined._

_ In a few ways, Jacob reminds me a lot of Kaidan. He's a soldier, and doesn't like to mess around with all the bullshit that Cerberus and the Citadel seem to throw around. He's honest, which is refreshing to see given his employers. He seems focused on the mission, and he's not one to shy away from giving out his opinion when he knows it will matter most. He mentioned something about being able to upgrade the Normandy's armor once we got to the Citadel. I'm going to green-light his suggestion; we've got plenty of resources after Korlus, and the Normandy needs to be the best she can be._

_ Spoke with Miranda after she finished the new scanners. She was pleased with the results, but __added that it would take additional upgrades to the ship in order for the Normandy to stand a chance __against the Collectors. She told me that this was the best Cerberus operation she'd worked on. When I __asked her why Cerberus seemed to have her loyalty she told me about how her father had created her in a lab, and how she had run from her father, who, as she put it, was an ego-maniacal bastard who __didn't want a daughter so much as he wanted a dynasty. It's hard not to feel sorry for her in that __position, but she seems to have placed all her chips on Cerberus. Maybe she's grateful to them. Maybe she really believes in what the stand for. She's a good person, regardless. I just hope she can see the bigger picture._

_ Garrus was happy as all hell once he finished with the main guns. He says that they can punch straight through a cruiser without losing momentum. I'm glad to see him so excited, but he's still a lot quieter than he used to be. Angrier too. This business with Sidonis is eating away at him. I hate seeing him like this. He's my best friend._

_ Grunt was chattier than usual once we came aboard. Told me about all the weaknesses krogan warlords would exploit if they decided to attack us. He's eager, very eager, and he's a powerhouse on the battlefield. Haven't seen anyone that brutally effective since Wrex. Damn, there I go again, comparing my new crew to the old crew. I miss them._

_ Mordin earned a lot of my respect today. He told me he had lied before when we had been talking about his work in the Salarian STG. As it turns out, his work wasn't just to monitor the genophage, but to modify it. The krogan were adapting to the genophage, overcoming the sterility it induced. Mordin and a group of salarian scientists introduced a new genophage on the krogan population which corrected any mistakes left by its predecessor._

_ I'm not really sure what to think of the whole issue. The Krogan Rebellions were before my time, way before humans even hit their first Mass Relay. Now I've got both the opinions of Wrex and Mordin going through my mind, and neither could be farther from the other. Mordin seems confident that what he and his team did was necessary, but I'm not so sure. He seems determined though, and told me he was coming close to a breakthrough on our defense against the seeker-swarms. We're lucky to have him with us, regardless of his past actions._

_ Zaeed... Zaeed is focused now. He got the crew together on the crew deck and made a formal apology. I didn't ask him to do it or anything. He's not the firebrand he was back on Zorya, either. He's settled down quite a bit. Told me a story about his old rifle, Jessie. I've never seen anyone get that nostalgic over a weapon. It was kind of sweet, in a ruthless killer sort of way. Later on I saw him playing poker with Gabby and Ken. Didn't see any credits on the table. Whatever happened to him on Zorya, he's a changed man. It's strange to see a shift that quick, but I'm glad he's calmer now._

_ As for me, well... I'm tired. I don't think I've ever been this tired my whole life. Part of me wants to just disappear for a while, take some time and just think. That part of me doesn't get to win, though: there are more important things to deal with than my comfort, or lack thereof._

_ I'm not really sure why I'm recording this, let alone the old-fashioned way. Part of me believes it's just me settling back into my old habits. I'm glad to be back, no matter what is going on. _

_ The other part of me says that this is a way of coping for all that lost time. Two years... that's two years of no banter with Garrus, Joker, Wrex, no philosophical discussions with Ash, no reality check with Kaidan, no time with Liara. It's two years without..._

_ Tali._

_ It's driving me a little crazy, and I'm not sure how to explain it. I feel happy whenever I think about her. I keep it bottled in, of course. No room for getting starstruck while in combat, or anything. But still..._

_ I find myself missing her. Everything about her; not just the way she helped during combat. I miss the little things. The way she laughed, talked, the way she would always be so patient when I assaulted her with questions. She would always laugh a little when I asked for specifics about her people, her life in that suit of hers. I didn't realize it at the time, but I think she was laughing because she thought I was cute. Just thinking about it makes me smile._

_ She is the kindest soul I've ever met. I love that about her._

_ I just wish she was here with me._

* * *

"Shepard, Joker says that he has set course for the Citadel. We will arrive in two hours."

Shepard looks up towards the ceiling as EDI's voice comes in over the speakers in his quarters. He knows better than to think that EDI is actually above him, but it's still nice to have a reference point. "Thank you, EDI. Let me know when we arrive."

"Of course, Shepard. I apologize if I interrupted your recording."

John shakes his head. "Don't worry about it." He looks down at the terminal, the last line of his entry sitting quietly at the bottom of the screen.

_I just wish she was here with me._

John decides he can't find a better place to end the log.

* * *

"You coming, girl?"

Tali looks around the Rayya's shuttle bay one last time. It's always been hard for her to leave home. Up on the Artanis' loading ramp, Reegar and Quala are waiting for her. Tali notices how Reegar is standing a little closer to Quala than usual. She also notices that Quala doesn't mind in the slightest.

A small laugh escapes the young engineer. "I'm coming, Quala. Maybe we can find you some patience while we're at the Citadel. It can't be difficult to find."

Quala rolls her eyes. "Hah hah, very funny."

Reegar winks at Tali. "Good observation, Ma'am." His reward is a light punch on the shoulder from Quala. He lets it slide.

Tali walks up the ramp and into the shuttle's cockpit, settling into the pilot's seat. "Ready to get going?" she asks.

Reegar nods and takes a seat. "Whenever you are, Ma'am."

Quala straps herself in. "Off we go! Citadel ho!"

Tali steers the shuttle out of the landing bay and away from the fleet. The bulbous shapes of the Liveships seem to blot out the starts. Tali engages the FTL drive, leaving the Fleet and stars far behind.

* * *

**LM here,**

**Alright! Here's chapter 9. I hope you enjoyed all the super-awesome-fantastic action! I kid, I kid. Anyway, working with the battle scenes was a blast, and I even managed to sneak a little character interaction in there along the way. Grunt kicks ass, and I hope I did him justice in this first chapter. I also felt that Zaeed would have gone on and tried to kill Vido regardless of what path Shepard took during the mission, so I decided to incorporate it in a way that made it more appropriate to his character while still leaving Vido to escape. Kasumi's up next, and I hope you enjoy it! **

**R&R!**

**LM**


	10. Letting Go

Letting Go

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything to do with the Mass Effect series. All credit for this story goes to the wonderful minds at Bioware.**

** Song Credit: The majority of this chapter was written while listening to Release (Instrumental) by Afro Celt Sound System. God Bless ACSS.**

** This chapter is dedicated to anyone who's ever let anyone go.**

* * *

_He is back in the White._

_ "You have to save her, Commander."_

_ Shepard looks into Kaidan's eyes. "What do you mean?"_

_ Kaidan shakes his head sadly. "I don't have much time, Commander. They're coming. I had to warn you before it was too late." He looks into his eyes with fearless determination._

_ "You have to save her so she can save you."_

_ John reaches out as Kaidan begins to disappear, along with the rest of the white. He yells after Kaidan, who begins to fade into darkness._

_ "What do you mean?"_

_ Everything fades to Black._

_ And somewhere, hidden in all that Black, there is Red._

_ And it watches him._

* * *

"Commander, we've arrived at the Citadel."

Shepard sits up groggily. His quarters aboard the Normandy are quiet, disarmingly so. He shakes his head to clear his fatigue. "Thank you EDI. Tell Miranda to give the crew shore-leave in shifts. Also ask Jacob to see about his armor upgrades to the ship. Have him let me know what his time estimates are."

"Understood, Shepard. Relaying your orders now."

Shepard sits up and walks across his quarters to his personal bathroom. At first he had blanched at the massive amount of personal space he had been given; office-space, a bed and living area and a workbench all to himself. However, the private bathroom has turned out to be a blessing in disguise.

It gives him a chance to clear his head in private.

John dips his hands into cold water in the sink and splashes it onto his face, waking himself up fully. He takes a hand towel from a nearby rack and dries himself off, pausing afterward to view his reflection in the mirror.

What he sees is a handsome, rugged man in his early thirties. His dark brown hair is shaved close to his head, while his face still bears a bit of the ol' five o' clock shadow. His eyes, more of an ocean blue than anything, are tired, but resolute. His face still bears a few of the fresh scars from the Lazarus Project, but a surprising number of them have disappeared completely from his face.

Something in him feels comfort at that.

He strips and steps into the shower, allowing the warm water to awaken his muscles. Even with the Normandy's advanced systems, space is still cold, and he relishes the water's warmth. He closes his eyes, recalling the dream of Kaidan.

_You need to save her, so she can save you._

"What does that mean?" he whispers. He cuts off the water flow and steps out of the shower, drying himself with a pre-heated towel. John quickly changes into his armor, ready to get back to the task at hand. "EDI, inform the team that I'm going to visit the Citadel Council and make a few purchases while we're here. Let me know if any of them would like to accompany me."

"Of course, Shepard." EDI says. "Commander, Garrus and Zaeed have requested to join you aboard the Citadel. They will be waiting in the airlock whenever you are ready. Jacob also says that the Normandy's armor refit won't take more than a few hours after we finish docking procedures, but will use up most of our remaining Palladium. Also, our current resource reserves are very low after Garrus and Operative Lawson implemented their upgrades. I suggest you find time to re-stock our resources after we depart the Citadel."

"We'll get it done, EDI. What about the rest of the team?"

"Operative Lawson has declined your offer. Grunt states that he wants no part in a vacation to the Citadel. He also asks that your next engagement be a large, bloody one."

John nods, even though he is a little put off by Miranda's recent coldness. "Of course he does. Mordin?"

"Mordin is currently working on a breakthrough in his defense against the Collector's seeker swarms."

John nods and straps his weapons to his back. "Understood. Tell Garrus and Zaeed to meet me in the airlock."

"This should be one heck of a homecoming."

* * *

Tali steps of the transport shuttle and onto the Citadel, Quala and Reegar close behind.

She has always been in awe of the Citadel. The fact that it was created by the Reapers does little to change her mindset. The massive space station, home to millions of people from all different species, the incredible feat of engineering has always left her a bit overwhelmed. The sheer size of the station and the amount of space still available is a sharp contrast to the nearly overcrowded ships of the Fleet, and Tali can't even begin to fathom how her people would life in a place such as this.

The trio stands just inside the docking back to Zakera Ward, level 27. Tali chose to arrive at this ward because of its high human population, and for the fact that it is closer to the Citadel's Presidium in terms of taxi travel. The lights here are bright, creating a low glow of blue that seems to saturate from the walls themselves. The security checkpoint they need to pass through is crowded with a multitude of aliens from all different species across Council space: there are even some that Tali has never seen before. Here a drell and his hanar employer attempt to unload their bags from a transport shuttle; there, a batarian gets in the face of a C-Sec asari who attempts to check his Citadel ID. It is a place full of hustle and bustle.

It is the galaxy incarnate.

"Wow, so this is the Citadel..." Quala says humbly. Tali turns to her squadmate, who looks rather dumbstruck, even hidden in her green armor.

"You've never been to the Citadel, Quala?" Tali asks. She is a bit perplexed; most quarians make the stop to the Citadel sometime during their Pilgrimage.

"No, this is my first time here. I spent most of my Pilgrimage working as a guard for freighters. Even if we did stop on the Citadel, I never saw it. Too busy protecting precious cargo and whatnot." Quala looks around in wonder. "Keelah, this place is huge. You could fit the whole Fleet on one of those Ward arms and still not have enough people to fill the space."

Reegar nods quietly. "It's certainly as impressive as the last time I was here."

Quala makes a little 'ooh' sound and grabs Reegar's arm. "You've been here before, have you? Then you know where all the good restaurants are. Show me." She giggles and drags him off towards the security checkpoint. "You coming, Tali?"

Tali nods. "Sure." She takes one look around before joining her friends in the long line at the security checkpoint for non-Citadel residents. She sighs and recalls how quickly John was able to pass through Citadel security as a Spectre, and how that privilege was therefore extended to his team.

_Keelah,_ she thinks quietly as the line makes the slightest movement forwards.

_This is almost as bad as the elevators._

* * *

"You know all those things they say about coming home again?"

John turns to Garrus, who is walking off the taxi behind him, Zaeed following close behind. "What things are we talking about, Garrus?" John asks.

Garrus snorts in contempt. "All the crap about how you feel a sense of pride, a wash of memories, all that. It's bullshit. All I can remember about the Citadel is how damn frustrated I was working at C-Sec." He looks around with distaste. "I thought things would be different, but it's all the same. Same crime-infested streets, same revolving door prisons. Working security here was a terrible job." Garrus' eyes shine with scorn. "I'm glad to be rid of it."

Zaeed looks at the security checkpoint ahead. There are several dozen of them, each crowded by species from all corners of the galaxy. "This might be a while." he says with disdain.

John nods. "Let me see if I can speed things along." He walks over to the entry door, gaining the wary interest of a pair of armed turians dressed in standard blue and black C-Sec armor.

One of them holds up a hand. "I'm sorry sir, but you'll need to wait for the ID check in like everyone else." He warily eyes Shepard's multitude of weapons. "I'm also going to have to ask for a weapons permit. Weapons are not allowed on the Citadel unless you have C-Sec clearance. Unless you can provide said permits I'll have to confiscate your weapons until further notice." He nods to his counterpart, who walks forward warily.

John shakes his head. "I'm afraid I can't do that. I'm a Council Spectre and I'm here to see Councilor Anderson."

Both turians stop dead. The one closest to John looks him right in the eye. "There aren't any human Spectres, not since..." His eyes grow wide with recognition. "Skin me alive... You're Shepard! You're supposed to be dead!" The turian's exclamations draw the attention of many nearby citizens, and John catches more than a few pointing fingers and hushed whispers.

"No way, it can't be-"

"He's dead, saw the statue myself-"

"Looks just like him-"

"John Shepard in person-"

The crowds on either side of Shepard begin to turn towards him, causing John the hair on the back of his neck to stand on end. Even after all this time, the old military training still comes into play, and the soldier in him keeps saying the same thing over and over again.

_Check for hostiles. Check for hostiles. Check for hostiles._

John shakes his head and clears his thoughts. He notices Garrus and Zaeed closing behind him, their eyes warily scanning the crowd. The C-Sec officer activates his Omni-tool and waves his hand in front of John. The Omni-tool suddenly beeps in confirmation, and a small vaguely female voice chimes from its speakers, loud enough for all nearby to hear.

**SCAN COMPLETE. DNA IDENTIFICATION CONFIRMED. JOHN SHEPARD. ****HUMAN. SPECTRE. BORN EARTH-DATE APRIL 11, 2154. CONFIRMED KILLED IN ACTION EARTH DATE DECEMBER 12, 2183. **

The crowd suddenly turns to face Shepard, focusing on him with wide, unbelieving eyes. Zaeed and Garrus quickly take places alongside Shepard, shielding him on either side from the crowds.

John groans as voices suddenly begin to shout his name. "Crap." he mutters under his breath.

"There goes the neighborhood."

* * *

"What's all the fuss about?"

Quala points down the bay to a massive crush of people swarming a security checkpoint off in the distance. Tali and Reegar look over, bemused.

"Maybe someone got hurt." Reegar says quietly. "Not like we can do much with that many people over there."

Tali nods. "We'd be getting in the way more than anything." Tali suddenly stumbles to the side, knocked off balance by a human woman in a sleek grey and black bodyglove.

"Oh wow, I'm sorry," the woman apologizes. Her voice is friendly, sweet, and as Tali turns to look at her she realizes that the woman's face is obscured by the shadow of a dark hood attached to her bodyglove. Her eyes shine out from the shadows, and Tali can just make out a small pink tattoo that covers her lower lip and part of her upper chin.

"It's no trouble," Tali finds herself saying, perplexed. "I was distracted is all."

The woman places a hand on Tali's shoulder. "No excuse for my clumsiness, sweetie. Can't do what I do if you're clumsy." The woman's eyes show honest concern. "You sure you're okay?"

Tali nods, confused by the strange amount of concern coming from a complete stranger. Concern for a quarain, for that matter. "No, really, I'm fine. Thank you for your concern."

The woman giggles. "You are absolutely adorable. What's your name?"

Tali blushes and nearly stammers. "Tali... my name is Tali." she finds herself saying.

The woman coos a little. "Tali, wow. What a beautiful name. Fits you perfectly." The woman holds out a hand. "I'm Kasumi. It's a pleasure to meet you."

Tali shakes the hand, still perplexed. "It's nice to meet you as well, Kasumi."

Kasum laughs again. "Tali-hon, you are quite possibly the prettiest quarian I have ever met. I've always loved that quarian suit art, but yours takes the cake, by far." Kasumi suddenly looks over Tali's shoulder at the massed crowd across the way. "Damn, he's getting away. Just like him to make a scene." Kasumi sighs and turns back to a very confused Tali. "Sorry there, Tali. I've got someone I need to meet. Talk later? There's a great little club on level 28." Kasumi grins. "And I know for a fact that they serve quarian food there."

"Umm... I'm actually with friends today."

Kasumi laughs, a pleasant sound. "You can bring them along, I always enjoy meeting new people. I shouldn't be too long, how about an hour from now?"

Tali can't keep up. "I... well I guess I could-"

Kasumi smiles. "Fantastic. Meet me at Darkstar in one hour. Don't be late!" Kasumi giggles happily. "I won't be." Kasumi brings up her personal Omni-tool.

And vanishes.

* * *

"Shepard!"

"Commander Shepard!"

"Quick picture, Commander?"

Zaeed raises a hand as the team moves forward through the crowd. "Back off!" he shouts angrily. "Outta the goddamn way! Move your ass before I put a bullet into it!" The crowd doesn't abate; it even seems to press in more at Zaeed's protests. John suddenly finds himself surrounded by faces, hands, eyes. It's unsettling to say the least. Garrus keeps a sharp eye out, nervous in the presence of such a crush of people. Zaeed's angry threats try to force their way above the loudness of the crowd, only to be smothered in a sea of crashing voices. Shepard tries his best to keep the crowd back, but the throng of people keeps pressing in on him like a gravitational force.

John stumbles forward as Garrus and Zaeed nearly push him through the security booth, the C-Sec guards blocking the crowd's access. "Speak to Captain Bailey as soon as you get to the other side of the booth!" one of them shouts after John. "He'll get you squared away!" The officer snarls angrily. "Get that damn camera out of my face!"

Garrus, Zaeed and John proceed through the security checkpoint unmolested. As he walks through the door into the C-Sec offices, an older man wearing C-sec fatigues catches his eye. "Commander Shepard? I'm Captain Armando Bailey," he says from his seat behind a desk. He waves the trio over. "Take a seat, gentlemen. Let's see if we can't get this sorted out."

Shepard takes a seat across the desk from the Captain, while Garrus and Zaeed remain standing on either side of him. Shepard's first impression of Bailey is that of a tired man, one who spends too much time working and not enough time on anything else. Bailey's face is weathered and lined. Bailey's white hair is cut into a standard military crew cut that to Shepard reveals who Bailey really is, a tired man who simply wants to do his job. "Now then," he says, his voice betraying the slightest amount of humor, "You'd be the first corpse I've ever interviewed, Commander."

John nods. "Your man at the door said you could help with that."

Bailey looks into his terminal. "To be honest, Commander, it's not you so much that I'm worried about. I've got your ship here on file, and it's flagged as Cerberus." He looks over at Zaeed. "Mr. Massani here is also a red flag on my terminal. I should detain him right now."

Zaeed chuckles. "Like to see you goddamn try it.."

Bailey holds up a hand. "Relax, I know better." His focus shifts to Garrus. "And there's a face I never thought I'd see in person. Vakarian, the C-Sec poster-boy. I don't suppose you'd be interested in joining the force again? We can use someone with your experience."

Garrus laughs in contempt. "Bailey, I'd rather fuck a krogan. Raw."

Bailey sighs. "I get the message." He turns to Shepard. "I've got you flagged as dead, Shepard. It's a hell of a time getting reinstated back into the system. I'd estimate you've got about nine days of running around to do." John nods, a stern look on his face. Bailey holds up a hand. "But I can see you're a busy man." He nods at his security console. "So how bout' I press this button right here, and we call it done?"

John raises an eyebrow. "You're not big on formalities."

Bailey sighs. "I'm with them up until they keep people like yourself from doing their jobs." He presses the confirmation button and gets a small chime out of the machine. "There you go, all set in the system. I've also got your ship and Zaeed clearance; you shouldn't have any trouble from here on out." John stands. "That said you may want to head over to the Presidium and let the Council know you're still kicking. I'd gather that they want to talk to the guy who saved their scaly asses." Bailey's face splits into a mischievous grin.

John nods. "Is there a taxi nearby?"

Bailey points out a nearby window and out into the Ward. "Just around the corner here, Shepard. Public skycar will take you straight there."

"Thank you for all your help, Captain. If I get my Spectre status back, I'd be more than happy to help you when I've got a free moment."

Bailey stands and shakes John's hand. "I'd appreciate that, Commander. You take care now."

John, Garrus and Zaeed walk out of the C-Sec offices and into a bustling shopping area of Zakera Ward. Zaeed looks around with disapproval. "These people don't know how goddamn good they have it. All it would take is one fucking gunshot to shatter the peace in this place. Just one."

Garrus rolls his eyes. "Zaeed, sometimes I wonder why people don't like you. Then you say stupid things like that. The pieces fall into place."

Zaeed grunts. "Whatever, Archangel. A place like this can be a serious goddamn bloodbath in a hurry when things go down. I remember this one time back on Earth I was in this bazaar in Cairo. One minute it's just me and this other guy on patrol, the next the whole goddamn street is a river of blood. Bodies piled on top of each other like goddamn fruit." Zaeed begins another one of his bloody, unhappy stories and it's all Garrus can do not to hit him in the mouth. John nods over to one of the taxi terminals, and Garrus follows quickly, Zaeed in tow. As they walk advertisements blare outward at them from every angle, each one registering Shepard's public information and making a commercial fit just for him. Here, an asari tells him that his skin could use some work. There, a man worries over his lack of traceable income for the past two years. A fast talking salarian tries to sell him a new car. An elcor does his best to pitch him an insurance policy.

And a black-hooded woman asks him for his password.

* * *

"If I've told you once, Anderson, I've told you a hundred times; having Shepard come here is a catastrophic mistake!"

Ambassador Udina slams his fist into his palm for emphasis. Councilor Anderson largely ignores him. He instead chooses to focus his attention on his suit, clean as clean can be, even by Presidium standards. He hates the colors, the orange and blue silk, all the nonsense. Part of him wants to run back to his luxury suite and don the old Captain's uniform that is currently gathering dust in his closet. The other part of him is too tired from dealing with the Council and Udina's prattling to even want to attempt it.

Anderson sighs and looks at his wife's photograph. Ex-wife. Damn everything, he still thought he was married to Cynthia. The picture is recent, and even though time has done what it must, she is still as beautiful to him as she was at that parade all those years ago.

He can see his own reflection in the glass, and it's not nearly as compelling to him as Cynthia is. His dark face is lined with an exhaustion that has spanned several years. His dark brown hair is cut short to his head, no longer due to military regulation, but from simple habit. He's always been a creature of habit; once a Captain, always a Captain. Any chance of more introspection is cut off as Udina continues his political blathering.

"Do the words 'political shitstorm' mean anything to you? How do you think the media is going to react to this? Udina throws up his hands in dismay. Unlike Anderson, who quietly dislikes all the perks that come with being a high end politic, Donnel Udina seems to utterly relish in them. His suit, an expensive white-silk piece, is an obvious showpiece, one that he never ceases in showing off to anyone who even looks sideways in his direction. His hair, as gray as his eyes, is kept fashionably short; just the right length to not draw any scandal but still long enough to run a self-satisfied hand through when nobody was looking. Anderson hides a grimace. Udina's habits are becoming textbook information now.

Maybe that's why he has such little patience for the man today.

"I can see the news report now. Emily Wong comes on and opens up with 'Commander Shepard sighted on the Citadel! Mystery Alliance coverup unveiled! Diplomatic relations shattered!' He could start an incident with the Council for god's sake! This whole thing could blow up in our faces, our best bet is to keep as far away from Shep-"

Udina is cut off as four people enter the room. Anderson instantly recognizes two of them. One is a blue and black armored Garrus Vakarian, one of Shepard's old team. The other is John Shepard in the flesh, sporting a suit of blood-red modified N7 armor and wearing a cautious smile. "I hope I'm not interrupting anything." he says.

Anderson ignores Udina and walks over to Shepard. He gets a good look at the Commanders' two other companions, a woman dressed in a hooded black and gray bodyglove, and an older man with a face that only a mother could love wearing a suit of battle-scarred yellow armor. He doesn't get a chance to ponder the new faces as the Commander gives his hand a heartfelt shake. "Got your message. It's good to see you again, Anderson."

Despite everything, Anderson's face betrays a warm smile. "I'm damn glad I can say the same, Shepard. Care to explain where you've been all this time?"

John's smile fades. "Dead, Anderson. I've been very, very dead."

Udina rubs his forehead in dismay. "The Council is just going to love this."

Shepard's eyes narrow as he turns to the Ambassador. "Nice to see you too, Udina. How's the backstabbing business these days?" John is still angry over the Ambassador's betrayal all those years ago before the mission on Ilos.

"Spare me your lectures, Shepard. I'm not your enemy."

Garrus leans in close to the Ambassador. "You'll forgive us if we don't take that at face value."

Udina back away from the frighteningly scarred turian. "I can only hope, Shepard," Udina stammers, "That your treatment of the Council is more adult than this."

Anderson places a heavy hand on Udina's shoulder. "That's enough, Donnel. You show Shepard some respect. He's the reason we're all still alive."

Udina sighs. "Be that as it may, this whole situation screams of a cross-species incident. We should ask the Council for more time before-" Over in the corner of the office, Anderson's holographic interface makes an earnest beeping noise.

Anderson activates his Omni-tool. "Time's up, it would seem." Shepard, Anderson and Udina take their places in front of the interface. Garrus chooses to busy himself with the view of the Presiduim. Zaeed leans against a wall across from the projector and begins flipping a throwing knife between his fingers. Kasumi disappears from sight.

Anderson presses the activation key on his Omni-tool and the Council comes into view on the holographic interface. The three of them, salarian Councilor Lesho, turian Councilor Valern, and Asari Councilor Tevos, seem less than pleased to see him. Udina, ever the kiss-ass, bows his head. "Councilors."

Tevos ignores him, instead turning to Shepard. Out of all the original Councilors, Tevos has always been the one to find the best solutions to any problems between Shepard and the Council. While he still has little respect for the politicians, he has a slight bit more respect for Tevos than the others. "Commander Shepard. We've been hoping for a chance to talk."

Lesho nods. "There have been some interesting rumors concerning your recent... resurrection." Lesho had always been the most cautious member of the Council, something John has little to no tolerance for.

"I, for one, am eager to hear what 'important' information the Commander has to give us. After all, betraying the Citadel Council by joining Cerberus must have some 'logical' explanation behind it." Valern's voice is contemptuous and disrespectful, just like John remembers.

John's eyes narrow. "Councilors, with all due respect, I'm not with Cerberus."

Valern jumps on the Commander's words. "Coming from the man who's ship is all but covered in Cerberus insignia. How foolish of me to even consider that. Go on, Commander, please continue." John can hear the mockery dripping off of Valern's every word.

John's fist clench, and his biotics begin to flare around him. "I deserve better than this," he says defiantly, turning to Tevos. "I didn't save your lives just so I could come back and be insulted by this idiot." He points to Valern.

Valern's voice drops to a low growl. "I suggest you rectify that statement Commander."

John doesn't even blink. "Go to hell."  
Tevos holds up a hand. "Gentlemen, please!" She looks over at John, her eyes saddened. "Commander, while it is true that we are indebted to you for saving our lives from the geth attack, we cannot ignore the fact that you now have close ties to Cerberus." Zaeed's knife flashes in the background as he continues flipping it, distracting Trevos. "Can you stop that?" she asks, annoyed.

Zaeed doesn't look up. "Nope." Trevos sighs and ignores the Veteran.

John crosses his arms. "Why can't you ignore it? You've done a pretty good job ignoring the fact that Soverign wasn't some geth construct. From what I hear, you've discarded the fact that Sovereign was a Reaper in it's entirety."

Valern rolls his eyes and flashes a pair of 'air quotes'. "Ah yes, 'Reapers.' The race immortal race of sentient star-ships allegedly waiting in dark space for the sole purpose of wiping out all organic life. We have dismissed that claim."

Udina sighs. "Please, this is not a productive are of discussion."

John takes an angry step forward. "Did you even examine the damn wreckage? There's no way the geth could have ever built something like that! Or better yet, head back to Ilos and talk to Vigil! He has every scrap of data on the Protheans stored in his memory banks." He looks at each of them in the eyes. "And now the Reapers are using the Collectors to abduct entire human colonies."

Surprisingly, it is Councilor Lesho who speaks. "The hologram on Ilos is no longer functional. Aside from that, we have found nothing to suggest that Soverign was not a geth creation. All geth technology is highly different from our own."

Anderson turns to Shepard, angry and apologetic. "Nobody but you and your team ever spoke to Soverign. I believe you, but without solid proof nobody believes that Soverign wasn't just some geth construct."

Trevos nods. "The geth are capable of remarkable technological achievements. This is probably why Saren recruited them for his attack."

Valern taps the side of his head mockingly. "This Reaper theory proves just how fragile your mental state is, Shepard. You are being manipulated; by Cerberus, and before then by Saren."

Trevos holds up a hand as the tensions rise. "Commander, we find ourselves in a difficult position. You are working for Cerberus, an avowed enemy of the Council. If it were anyone else, this would be treason."

Anderson takes a step forward. "That's too far! I'm on this Council too and I won't let this whitewash continue!"

Garrus laughs, surprising everyone and drawing their gazes. "Great thinking there, Councilors. I can see the news reel now. 'Commander Shepard, Hero of the Citadel, Savior of the Council and all galactic peace, is executed as a traitor.'" Garrus shakes his head. "This whole station would tear you morons apart in three seconds." He points at Valern. "And not believing it wouldn't keep them from ripping your arms off."

John is quietly grateful for Garrus' words. "So, Councilors... I'm right here. Go ahead, have Anderson slap the cuffs on." He holds his hands out in front of him like a mock prisoner.

Tevos sighs. "Again, we realize that this is a difficult situation. We're prepared to offer you a deal, Commander. Though we cannot be involved in any investigation you are doing, we are willing to show some peripheral support."

Valern nods. "Shepard if you keep a low profile and restrict your operations to the Terminus systems the Council is willing to offer you reinstatement as a Spectre."

Leshno also nods. "We consider this a show of good faith, on our part."

For a moment, John almost rejects their offer. Part of him wants to spit right back in their faces for all the times the Council did the same to him.

But he can see Anderson, nodding with quiet approval. And Udina, who is looking at him with what can be best described as the politician's version of puppy-dog eyes. Shepard sighs and looks up at the Councilors.

"I accept your offer, Councilors. I'll try my best not to cause you any further distress." John's voice is still tinted with anger.

Trevos nods. "Good luck with your investigation. We hope for a quick resolution, and a quick end to your relationship with Cerberus." Trevos presses a button on her Omni-tool and the Council quickly disappears in a haze of static.

Udina's hand goes to his chin. "Well, that went better than I had dared hope." His brow furrows and he looks at Anderson. "But you really shouldn't take steps like that without consulting me first, Councilor."

Anderson eyes Udina with disdain, holding his hands behind his back. "I don't answer to you, Udina. Why don't you go to your office and think about that for a while."

Udina's face goes from its normal greasy pallor to an angry shade of red. "Of course, Councilor," he says with distaste. "Good day to you all." Udnia storms out, and Garrus and Zaeed both chuckle lightly. Kasumi reappears with a giggle.

"Wow, must be tough being that self-absorbed. I don't think I could pull it off."

Shepard manages a light grin. "That's why he gets paid the big bucks, Kasumi. He's more of an ass than all of us put together."

"Not going to argue with that," Zaeed grumbles. "Goddamn politicians make me sick. Never once thought twice about doing missions to blow them away." He looks over at a startled Anderson. "Not that you've got anything to worry about, Councilor."

Anderson shakes his head and walks over to his window overlooking the Presiduim. There isn't any glass covering the space, but John can make out the faint shimmer of heavy kinetic barriers just outside the window. "Quite the characters you're working with now, Shepard," Anderson says quietly. "Not that I'm all that surprised. You did have a tendency to recruit some interesting individuals, if I recall correctly."

John walks over and stands next to the Councilor. "You all right, Anderson? That was a lot of frustration back there."

Anderson sighs. "I've been trying to convince the Council for two years that the Reapers are real. I had hoped that you coming back might knock some sense into them." Anderson shakes his head. "But nothing's changed. They still want to believe that Soverign and Saren were the end of it. Knowing the truth is brutal; nightmare stuff. Part of me just can't blame them for not wanting to believe it. The other part of me wants to strangle the first part." Anderson smiles tiredly. "I'm just glad you're back. Maybe now something will get done. Maybe now people will start to know the truth."

John nods. "Fingers crossed, Anderson." He looks off over the crystal clear waters of the Presidium's reservoirs. "So what happened to Ashley?"

"Promotion. She's Operations Chief Williams now. Currently on assignment." John looks at Anderson; the Councilor doesn't meet his gaze. "I can't say any more, Shepard. I'm sorry, but not while you're with Cerberus."

The old anger flares up again. "Well, so much for old friends."

Anderson turns to Shepard quickly. "Please, John. I trust you. Hell, I trust you more than anyone I know. But you know what Cerberus is. I can't just-"

Shepard turns to walk away. "It's okay, Anderson. It's just hard to hear, you know?" He glances at the clock on his Omni-tool. "I need to get going."

Anderson nods. "Of course, Shepard," he says regretfully. "I'm sorry that I can't be of any more help. But if you ever want to talk, I'm here." John nods and walks towards the door, his team in tow. Anderson calls after him. "Just promise me that you'll be careful."

John doesn't look back.

"No promises, Councilor. You know that's not how this works."

John walks down the stairs from Anderson's office and onto the main Presidium floor, team in tow. Kasuim closes step with the Commander. "I can't imagine what you must be going through right now, Shepard. That probably wasn't easy."

John brings a hand towards his chest and clenches it into a biotic fist. "It's not important. What's done is done. We still have to stop the Collectors."

Kasumi nods. "Well, at least you're a Spectre again. That's got to count for something, right?"

Garrus snorts. "It means he just might get a galaxy saving discount at a Citadel sponsored gift-shop." Garrus' voice drips with contempt.

Zaeed nods. "You can never trust a goddamn politician to do a soldier's work. They don't know what it's like, the hell of it all. The slog, the mash, the blood. If they did know they'd be the first to die, no goddamn question. Stupid doesn't last long in war, cept' in the goddamn politics."

John shakes his head. "Right now we've got more important things to deal with than the politicians." He turns to Kasumi. "And right now that means getting my team focused. When did you say we needed to be at Bekenstein?"

Kasumi checks her galactic chronograph on her Omni-tool. "The party doesn't start for about three hours. It shouldn't take us more than two to get there, even if we stop for a bathroom break along the way." She checks the time on the Citadel. "Crap, might be late." Shepard raises an eyebrow, prompting Kasumi to shake her head. "No, not for Hock's party. I've actually got to meet some new friends for lunch." She winks at John. "Other new friends, anyway. See you on the ship, Shepard!" Kasumi vanishes.

Zaeed groans. "All that disappearing is gonna get real goddamn annoying."

John waves the group forward. "C'mon you two."

"We've got some shopping to do before we leave."

* * *

"Well, she said she'd be here."

Tali, Quala and Reegar lounge on an L-shaped couch in Darkstar, the deep bass and upbeat tones in the club's music causing Tali to shift uncomfortably. "She told me she'd be here in exactly one hour."

Sitting across from Tali, Quala shrugs. "Well, you did say that you had never met her before. She might have been pulling your leg, or whatever the humans call it." She inserts a food paste into her suit's filtration system. "Mmm..." she says in approval. "At least she was right about the food. I haven't had yel'shon that good since the last time my mother cooked for me."

Sitting next to her, Reegar takes yet another small sip from the canister of water slotted into his suit. He hasn't had anything else since they arrived nearly ten minutes ago. "It's one minute till the hour. She's probably on her way right now."

"Hi there!"

Tali, Quala and Reegar look up at Kasumi just as the clock reaches the hour. "You got here early?" she asks, taking a seat next to Tali, across from Reegar and Quala. "Hope you didn't wait too long, I tend to be a bit punctual." She smiles at Tali, and Tali can't help but smile a little in response.

Not that anyone can see her smile, of course.

"Kasumi, these are my friends, Kal'Reegar and Quala'Oro."

Kasumi nods to both of them. "It's a pleasure."

Reegar nods and Quala giggles. "Tali, you never said your friend here was such a looker."

Kasumi laughs, a pleasant sound. "Tali, you never told me that your girl here was going to be such a turn-on." Tali stirs nervously in her seat, while Reegar holds up a hand.

"Uncomfortable."

Kasumi and Quala burst out laughing, causing Tali to do the same. A small smile appears on Reegar's face, despite how out-of-place he feels. Tali turns to Kasumi, the laughter in her voice easing the conversation process. "Did you find who you were looking for?"

Kasumi leans back. "Of course I did. He wasn't that hard to follow, most celebrities aren't."

Quala leans forward, a delighted look in her eyes. "Ohh, a celebrity? Some cute guy, I take it?"

Kasumi laughs. "Oh, you have no idea. But I would be doing him a disservice if I said his name." Kasumi grins mischievously. "But he's a pretty big deal, I'll give you that much."

Quala squeals. "Kasumi you are such a stalker! You're almost as bad as poor Tali here; she's been chasing after-"

"Shut up, Quala!" Tali barks, her face red. She turns to Kasumi, who now has a glass of water half-raised to her lips. The human girl's eyes are wide in surprise. "I'm really sorry, Kasumi. We've been a little on edge these past few days. We're taking a quick day off before we head out on a mission for the Fleet."

Quala pouts and crosses her arms. "What do you mean 'we?' I'm not on edge." She giggles a little and runs a hand along Reegar's chest. "Cuddly Reegar here isn't on edge."

Reegar blanches a bit. "No, not on edge. And definitely not cuddly."

Kasumi laughs heartily. "You two make for one adorable couple." Her Omni-tool suddenly beeps. "And I wish I had more time to get to know you all, but I've got to get going." She nods to Reegar and Quala. "It was wonderful to meet you both."

Reegar nods. "Likewise." A small smile forms on his lips. "Though you remind me a little too much of a certain quarian scout for my liking."

"You're gonna get it you bosh'tet." Quala warns. She holds out a hand to Kasumi. "You take care of yourself, okay girlfriend? I'd hate to see all that spunky go to waste."

Kasumi shakes the proffered hand. "You do the same, Quala'Oro." She turns to Tali, and before the young engineer can say no, wraps her in a warm hug. "You keep safe, you hear me Tali?" she whispers.

"I... I will, th-thank you, Kasumi." Tali stammers.

Kasumi stands and waves. "Good luck on your mission." Kasumi's eyes are suddenly downcast. "You're good people, so stay safe. Keep each other close." Her voice drops to a whisper, but Tali's enhanced vibration sensors can still pick up Kasumi's words. "You don't know how good you have it." Kasumi vanishes, and Quala bursts out laughing.

"Wow, Tali. You weren't kidding when you said she just vanished into thin air. That must be one heck of a stealth system built into that bodysuit. I'm kinda jealous."

Reegar's comment is more practical. "She seemed nice enough."

Tali nods. "She was very nice. It's strange to see that kind of an apology from a human, a female human even." She remembers all the insensitive comments Ashley used to make about non-human species. "She seemed like she was in a hurry though. I hope everything is okay."

Quala nods. "Yeah, she did seem rushed." The scout sits forward and places a hand on Tali's knee. "Well girl, what do you say?" Quala's eyes gleam expectantly.

"You up for a little shopping?"

* * *

"Sexy new comrade, please step aboard my carriage!"

Joker gives Kasumi a good once-over as she steps onto the Normandy. She raises an eyebrow. "This your pilot, Shep?" she asks as the Commander approaches the pair.

John smiles. "Unfortunately."

Joker rolls his eyes. "Oh hardy har har. Everybody pick on the cripple."

Kasumi raises an eyebrow. "Cripple?"

John nods. "He's got Vrolik's syndrome. His bones break pretty easily."

Kasumi grins evilly. "That so?" She cracks her knuckles audibly, causing Joker to gulp.

"Let me change my statement. Unattractive masculine comrade, please don't hit the cripple!"

Kasumi laughs heartily. "You'll do." She turns to Shepard. "I've already got my stuff moved into the Starboard Observation Deck, or whatever your AI EDI called it." Kasumi smiles warmly. "I usually end up as a stowaway in the ship's cargo bay; it's going to be nice to look out a window for a change."

"She's not kidding about the moving in, Commander." Glass says as he approaches, a light smile on his face. "She's got everything from a personal library to a full bar down there. I have no idea how she got all that stuff past me." He laughs, the scars on his face pulling the skin to foreign angles. "Looks like I've lost my touch." He introduces himself. "I'm Security Chief Glass, Miss Goto. Good to meet you, even if I have to deal with a thief aboard my ship."

Joker glares at the Chief. "Now I know you didn't just call the Normandy 'your' ship."

Kasumi rolls her eyes. "And here we have the security guard. I've probably dealt with more of you than the rest of the galaxy put together." She grins at him. "Good to meet you too." The group turns as Miranda approaches, a frown on her face and a sleek red dress in her hands.

"Would someone like to tell me what this is doing in my wardrobe?" Her voice is thunderous.

Joker's eyes go wide. "I can only imagine. And even then it would be the most unbelievable of dreams."

EDI comes in over the comm. "That comment is dangerously close to sexual harassment, Mr. Moreau."

Joker rolls his eyes. "Tell me something I don't know."

Kasumi grins like a loon. "I did a little snooping around while I was on the ship. Had that shipped over here as soon as I finished measuring you up." She turns to John. "I got you something too, Shep. You're going to love it."

John raises an eyebrow and looks from Miranda's new dress and back to Kasumi. "Do I even want to know?"

Kasumi laughs and wags a finger at the Commander. "Patience, Shep. All in good time." She winks at him, and John feels suddenly uncomfortable.

"It's all a part of the plan."

* * *

"I'm Commander Shepard, and this is my favorite store on the Citadel."

Tali stops dead just inside the entrance to Saronis Applications, causing Quala and Reegar to do the same. The salarian behind the counter smiles and waves. "Hi there! Welcome to Saronis applications. How may I help you today?"

Tali seethes with rage under her helmet. "How can you sleep at night, you bosh'tet!" she cries suddenly, approaching the counter. The salarian's eyes go wide and he takes a step back. "How can you live with yourself using John's voice to advertise your stupid products!" Reegar places a hand on her shoulder, but she shrugs it off. She points at the frightened salesmen. "Answer me!"

The salarian's hands go up. "Calm down, please! What are you talking about? Who is John?" Realization dawns on the the salarian's face. "Oh, you mean Shepard! Commander John Shepard." His arms drop and he settles into a more relaxed posture. "Yes, that advertisement is very helpful. Sales have gone up considerably since the Commander came in and recorded it."

Now it's Tali's eyes that go wide. "Came in and... what?"

The salarian nods. "Yeah, he stopped into the store about an hour ago with a turian and some other human. Never thought I'd see Commander Shepard alive, but there he was." The salarian smiles. "He's a great man. Even recorded that advertisement for me. All he asked for was a discount at the store." The shop-keep laughs. "Then he goes and buys the best damage protection and tech damage upgrades we have in stock. This day really can't get any better." The salarian sees Tali's dumbstruck body language. "Was... was there something I could help you with?"

Tali walks out of the store, dumbfounded. Quala and Reegar follow her out, concern evident under their helmets. "You alright, Ma'am?" Reegar asks.

Tali shakes her head in disbelief. "He was here. John was here and I totally missed him."

Quala laughs awkwardly. "Maybe I was wrong, Tali."

"Maybe he's the one going after you."

* * *

The Normandy is on its way to Bekenstein, and Shepard and his team are gearing up for combat. Jacob, still fine tuning the new armor components, is busy down in engineering with Ken and Gabby. In the armory, John, Garrus, Zaeed, Grunt and Kasumi gear up for the upcoming mission. Glass, down in the shuttle bay, communicates with the group using a small vid-terminal Shepard has set up in the armory. John, dressed in a custom-fit black suit, adjusts his cufflinks for what seems like the hundredth time. The black silk is trimmed with white and laced with small nodes designed to disrupt the impact of gunfire. John's naturally-occurring barriers provide additional defense. His Phalanx heavy pistol is tucked into a holster hidden inside the suit itself. The suit, while gaudy and expensive, is comfortable and suits John rather well. He almost entertains the idea of wearing it while off-duty.

Almost.

On the vid-screen, Glass gestures to a technical readout on his Omni-tool. "There was a small calibration error with the Kodiak's mass effect field generator, but I've got it taken care of. We're ready to head out whenever-" he cuts off at the sight of Miranda as she walks into the room, wearing her new outfit. "Lord have mercy..." Glass breathes.

Miranda frowns angrily at computer Glass. "Comments to yourself, Nicholas. Don't make me slap you with an infraction." Miranda now sports Kasumi's handpicked dress, the red silk showing off her perfect figure. The ankle-length dress shines in the Normandy's light, and Miranda blushes slightly at the gazes coming from John, Zaeed, and Glass. Despite the implied frailty of the garment, which is supported by the smallest of straps over Miranda's flawless shoulders, small kinetic generators sewn into the dress amplify her natural barriers to compensate for the lack of armor.

Zaeed whistles appreciatively. "Damn, pretty miss. Just... goddamn."

John laughs. "Zaeed, you took the words right out of my mouth."

Grunt snorts. "I don't see what you're all getting worked up over. That armor is frail."

Garrus, who knows better than the krogan, chuckles lightly. "Grunt, they aren't looking at her armor."

Kasumi beams. "You look beautiful. I knew that would suit you perfectly."

Miranda scowls, infuriated by the thief's tone. "I still don't see why I have to wear this... thing. You can't even hide a pistol in it!"

Kasumi laughs. "It's not for hiding a pistol, Miri-girl. It's about showing off what God gave you."

Miranda sighs. "You don't know the half of it, Ms. Goto."

"It'll be fine, Miranda," John says. "You've still got your biotics."

Garrus holds up a hand. "Will somebody please go over the plan again?"

Kasumi nods. "You have been waiting patiently." She brings up her Omni-tool, creating a virtual screen in the middle of the room. "Shepard, Miranda and I have the pleasure of attending the party of one Donovan Hock. He's a well-renowned businessman, if you can call thievery, murder, and dealing in illegal weapons business." Hock's face appears on the screen, an unpleasant looking man with a meticulously trimmed mustache, chin scruff, and mutton chops. Hock's beady eyes are narrowed with contemptuous arrogance under his perfectly trimmed brown hair.

Garrus chuckles. "He's certainly lacking in the looks department."

Kasumi continues, her soft voice serious. "Our friend Hock has decided to throw a party for his closest friends, or at least for anyone with the credits to afford the entry fee and a big enough reputation. The people he's hosting are a couple dozen of the worst liars, cheaters, and mass murders you'll ever want to meet."

Miranda scowls again. "So how are we supposed to get in there?"

Kasumi grins. "I took the liberty of giving Shep here a reputation. Papers, witnesses, and an article in _Badass Weekly_. All under the name Solomon Gunn."

On the smaller vid-screen, Glass laughs. "I like it, it's catchy."

John nods. "So Solomon Gunn is my cover." He raises an eyebrow and turns to Miranda. "And the lovely Ms. Lawson is my date for the evening." Miranda rolls her eyes.

Kasumi giggles. "I can't help but play matchmaker sometimes." She looks back towards the screen and pulls up a few forged documents, videos and testimonies. "You run a small but talented band of mercenaries out in the Terminus systems; precisely the kind of man Hock respects. Just don't start talking business with him, and you'll be fine."

Grunt snorts angrily. "Why waste all this time with talk and lies? I say we go in and smash his face."

Zaeed chuckles lightly. "Krogan, that's your solution to every problem."

Kasumi shakes her head. "We're not here to kill Hock, as much as I'd like that to be the case. No, we're here for my partner's graybox."

Zaeed raises an eyebrow. "Here for what?"

Kasumi sighs. "My partner's name was Keiji Okuda. He was the best hack-and-entry man I've ever known. That graybox is a digital library of his memories. He slipped up and made himself infamous. Keiji said he had found some dangerous information; information that would hurt humanity if it ever got out. I have no idea what it might be, but Hock killed him for it. He took Keiji's graybox and is probably trying to crack it."

Zaeed nods. "So you're here for revenge."

Kasumi shakes her head again. "I'm here for Keiji. That graybox holds a lot of priceless, personal memories. It's all that remains of who he was." She turns to the Veteran. "Not that I would mind much if something did happen to Hock, but we're trying to be subtle here."

John nods. "What are you going to do with the greybox when we find it?"

Kasumi shrugs. "I'm not sure. I know that Keiji would have wanted me to destroy it. He was always such a pragmatist." She turns away. "We'll... we'll see what happens."

Garrus holds up a hand. "Question; if subtle is what you're going for, then why are you having us come along? The krogan here isn't exactly the definition of stealth."

Kasumi manages a quiet laugh. "You three are backup in case something goes wrong. Hock has plenty of security at his home, sure, but the real threat is a program he's got installed in case someone attacks the place. If his home comes under fire, Hock can send a distress beacon to a nearby Eclipse base. All he has to do is press a button and he can have a swarm of soldiers kicking down his door in minutes. If something does go down, you three are in the shuttle to slow them down."

Grunt grins eagerly. "Now I like this plan."

John turns to Zaeed and Grunt. "If it does happen, you follow Garrus' orders. He's in charge."

Zaeed nods. "Understood, Shepard." Grunt just shrugs and goes back to inspecting his Claymore.

Miranda holds up a hand, annoyed. "So what about us? We're going to be stuck in the middle of hostile territory with no armor or weapons?"

Kasumi sighs. "Have a little faith, will you?" She brings up another image onto the digital screen; this one the statue of a golden turian standing on a large metal base. Garrus breathes in sharply.

"Saren."

John recognizes the face of the statue instantly. Like a bad dream, a golden Saren Arterius stares him full in the face, his lifeless eyes still brimming with contempt and hostility. John's biotics flare around his hands unconsciously as he recalls the furious battle he had done with the traitor on Virmire all those years ago.

He remembers what it had cost him.

Kasumi nods at Garrus. "There he is, our tribute to Hock himself. The statue is lovingly rendered in perfect detail, and filled to the brim with Shep and Miranda's weapons and armor." She looks over at John. "It's also sitting in our cargo bay, ready to be transported as soon as we dock at Bekenstein."

On the small vid-screen, Glass cranes his head and whistles. "Now I know I'm loosing my touch. How the hell did she get _that_ on board?"

Kasumi doesn't smile. "I have my ways." She turns back to John. "Once we're inside the party, we'll need to disable security and get into Hock's vault. Then we'll just waltz on out with Keiji's graybox."

John holds up a hand. "Okay, Kasumi. I just have one question. I like the plan, the detail, and the fact that you've covered most of your angles. But how were you planing on getting into the party with me and Miranda?"

Kasumi grins heartily and winks at Shepard. "The usual way, Shep."

"The usual way."

* * *

"This is humiliating."

Miranda looks down at the dress with annoyance. "I can't believe I actually agreed to this." In the seat next to her in the skycar, Shepard laughs.

"You did say that we would need to do everything possible to ensure the success of this mission."

Miranda's voice is angry. "If I had known we were about to play dress up for some sociopath, I would have changed that statement."

Behind them, a cloaked Kasumi sighs heavily. "Will you please calm down? We can't have Hock getting suspicious, and we're almost there." She checks her Omni-tool. "The statue just got there. Should be waiting for us when we hit the landing pad."

John nods and activates his comm-bead. "We're all set on this end. Glass, do you have the team in position?"

Glass crackles in over the comm. "Ready and willing, Commander. We've got the stealth systems engaged and we're doing laps around the Eclipse base. You give me the word and I drop these boys into hell."

John grins at the pilot's candor. "Let's hope it doesn't come to that." He looks out the window; the taxi is coming in low to Hock's landing pad. "All right everyone," he breathes into the comm, "Here we go." The skycar settles lightly on Hock's landing pad, opening up to allow the three, or rather, two visible persons in the vehicle an exit. Kasumi, out of sight, leaves the car just as the doors begin to close automatically. Shepard looks at Miranda, a bemused expression on his face. "Shall we?" He holds out an arm at waist level. Miranda, not without some humor, rolls her eyes and takes Shepard's arm.

"Just so you know," she says quietly as they approach a set of stairs. "I'm not enjoying this one bit."

John laughs quietly. "That's a shame, we only just got here." He suppresses a shocked expression as Miranda betrays a quiet laugh in response. Instead, John looks up and sees the Saren statue being carted in by a bored-looking Eclipse guard. The guard scans the statue, annoyance appearing on his face when his Omni-tool makes a garbled beep. A man dressed in an expensive white suit walks down the stairs ahead of them, a glass of wine in one hand. John is quick to identify him as Donovan Hock. Hock gazes at the statue momentarily before reaching the bottom of the stairs. He turns to the Eclipse guard. "Is there a problem?" John has a difficult time processing Hock's voice. The accent is guttural, thick and unhealthy; the sound of a dozen accents being folded on top of one another.

Kasumi, over the comm, sums up the accent best. "Sheesh, it sounds like he's talking through a mouthful of shit." John barely suppresses a burst of laughter as the guard shrugs and looks up at the statue.

"Not getting anything on the scanners, Mr. Hock."

Hock turns to him and Miranda, his eyes cold and intelligent. "I don't think our guests would come all the way out from Illium just cause trouble, do you?" The Eclipse guard shrugs and Hock shakes his head with a sigh. "You must be Solomon Gunn, I've been hearing a lot about you." He turns to Miranda, his face stony as he looks her from top to bottom. "And this good lady is your companion for the evening? Your tastes seem a bit... common compared to those of my other guests."

Shepard, adopting an arrogant and species-centric persona, rises to the occasion. "Some men prefer the company of xenos, Mr. Hock. My tastes may seem less exotic, but they are no less refined. There are still plenty of fish in our species' proverbial pond." Miranda winks at Hock, underlining Shepard's statement.

Hock laughs, amused. "Well spoken, Mr. Gunn." He turns to the statue. "Though I must say your gift is vastly different from those of most of my guests today. I approve heartily, of course. It will be an excellent addition to my collection." He waves a hand at the security guard, who proceeds to cart the statue out of sight. John watches the statue leave and turns to Hock, his voice serious.

"Saren Arterius was a person of great significance, Mr. Hock. A game-changer. People like you and I are the only ones who can truly appreciate his actions."

Kasumi's voice comes in over the comm. "Damn, Shep, you make it sound like I gave you a script," she says approvingly.

Hock smiles in response to Shepard's words, something Shepard takes as a good sign. "Again, your eloquence and insight humble me. Too many here today favor talk of business and petty squabbles. I must return to the party, but I would relish the opportunity to converse at a later time."

John nods, suppressing the urge to hit the monster in his smug face. "Of course, Mr. Hock. I await the moment eagerly."

Hock nods to the pair before ascending the stairs. Miranda looks at Shepard, quiet admiration on her face. "That was impressive, Shepard," she says quietly, "I didn't know you could speak elitist."

John nods. "It's never about meaning what you say with these people; it's only about speaking their language until you have enough to put them in the ground."

Miranda laughs quietly. "Rather ruthless of you, Commander."

John walks Miranda up the stairs. "I never said I was perfect, Ms. Lawson."

"But compared to this guy, I'm a damn saint."

* * *

"You're such a saint, Tali'Zorah."

Quala's praise does little to help Tali's mood. "I only did what was right, Quala. She is one of our people, and you know how tough it can be on Pilgrimage." Moments ago they had encountered a young quarian girl on her Pilgrimage being harassed by an angry volus and a human working for C-Sec. The girl had been accused of stealing the volus' credit chit. Tali had volunteered to go look for the chit, finding it in, of all places, the same store she had just been yelling in. After helping the young girl, Tali Quala and Reegar had decided to take a quick trip to the Presidium to visit the human Councilor Anderson. Tali, in the backseat of the flying taxi, tries her best to keep her mind off of John, focusing rather on the view from the window.

"Yeah," Quala agrees, stretching in her seat. "I hope she makes it back to the Fleet okay. Those credits you gave her should help."

Sitting next to Quala, Reegar nods. "You did good, Ma'am."

"Thank you, Kal." The skycar lands just in front of the Presidium's Embassy district, and the trio walk out. The light here is bright but soothing, and the nearby water reserviors have a calming effect that Tali is grateful for. As they walk, Quala ooh's and aah's at the scenery, while Reegar hides a bemused smile. Tali approaches a receptionist's desk, where a perky asari girl in a yellow dress works diligently at a nearby terminal. "How can I help you today?" she asks as Tali approaches, "We don't see many quarians up here."

Tali chuckles. "That's not the first time I've heard that. I was hoping to get a chance to speak to Councilor Anderson."

The asari girl raises an eyebrow. "The human Councilor? Why would you want to see him?"

"We met a long time ago."

The asari nods. "Of course, what was the name?"

"Tali'Zorah vas Neema nar Rayya."

The asari nods and activates a desk-comm. "Councilor Anderson? There is a quarian by the name of Tali'Zorah here to see you. She says she knows you."

Anderson's voice crackles in over the comm. "Tali?" Anderson's voice is unbelieving. "Of course, send her up right away."

The asari nods to Tali. "Go on up, the Councilor is in the last office on your left."

Tali nods gratefully. "Thank you." She proceeds up the stairs, Reegar and Quala close behind. They reach Anderson's office and the door opens automatically. Anderson stands in front of his desk, a small smile on his face. "Now there's someone I wasn't expecting on seeing today. How are you, Tali?"

Tali smiles and shakes Anderson's hand. "I'm doing well, Councilor, thank you."

Anderson balks. "Please, Tali. It's just Anderson to you." He notices Tali's companions. "Care to introduce me to your friends?"

Tali nods and steps to one side, indicating Reegar and Quala. "Councilor, this is Kal'Reegar and Quala'Oro."

Anderson shakes both of their hands. "Glad to meet you both." He turns back to Tali, a bemused expression on his face. "So what brings you by my office? I thought Shepard's ship left a few hours ago."

Tali's eyes go wide. "Shepard's ship?"

Anderson grows confused. "You didn't know?" Realization hits him quick. "You didn't know he was on the station. That means you aren't in his crew."

Tali shakes her head. "No, I had no idea he was here until a little while ago."

Anderson nods. "But you knew he was alive?"

"Yes. Quala and I bumped into him on a human colony called Freedom's Progress."

Anderson sighs. "Then you know more than I do. If you and I start at the beginning, maybe we can help each other fill in the blanks."

Tali nods, and part of her realizes that this entire trip is about to become John related. "There isn't much I can tell you, Anderson," she says quietly.

"But I'll tell you what I can."

* * *

Miranda scans another pillow in Hock's quarters with her Omni-tool. "Nothing on this one, Shepard."

John nods and scans a nearby wine glass. "I've got some on here, will this work?"

Kasumi eyes the DNA readout on Shepard's Omni-tool. "It's not a great saliva sample, but with the other ones we've found it should be enough for the scanner." She vanishes from sight. "We've got everything we need to crack Hock's vault. Meet me at the door." Shepard nods at Miranda and they make their way out of Hock's room. They both put on the same drunken postures they had used to get into the room in the first place and stumble past security.

"That was quick," the guard said.

Miranda laughs with mock drunkenness. "We didn't even make it to the room, did we dear?" She nibbles his neck playfully, nearly causing John to break character.

He disguises his shock with raucous laughter. "No we didn't, though you didn't seem to mind one bit." They move through a group of party-goers and down a set of stairs to the vault door. Kasumi stands just inside, waiting for them next to the golden Saren statue. Miranda and Shepard disentangle and give each other space, becoming serious professionals once more.

Kasumi laughs. "You two are quite the team. Glad I went with my first choice on this one." She walks over to the door's security suite and deactivates the system one measure at a time.

John raises an eyebrow. "And you second choice was?"

Kasumi hides a grin under her hood. "I was going to try to get Jacob and myself through the door. I wouldn't mind hanging off of his arm for a while, that's for sure." The vault door opens as Kasumi cracks the last of the security systems. "I'll check for security cameras." She turns to John and Miranda. "Go ahead and get dressed."

Miranda and John look at each other awkwardly. John rubs the back of his neck. "I'll check the hallway, you get dressed." He walks out of the room and Miranda opens the base of the statue, revealing her personal arms and armor. She slides out of her dress and into the form-fitting bodyglove, keeping one eye on the door as she does so.

Kasumi laughs as she wipes a camera's visual. "You're worried that he might peek?"

Miranda scowls and finishes suiting up. "I'm checking for potential hostiles."

Kasumi giggles. "That's what I asked." She keys the comm. "It's all clear, Shep. The big guns are hidden." Miranda rolls her eyes and straps a Tempest to her hip.

John enters and nods at Miranda before yanking off his jacket and slacks. Underneath both are his standard fatigues that he wears under his armor. He straps on his armor one section at a time, doing the task with familiarity and precision. As the last of his armor is strapped into place, John grabs his weapons and nods at Kasumi.

"Ready when you are."

* * *

"Anyone else tired of waiting?"

Garrus looks across the Kodiak's crewspace and into the eyes of Zaeed Massani. "Not really," the Veteran says without caring, "Waiting's part of the game. Getting into the slog, that's the easy part. Hard part is after, the goddamn cooldown. Waiting? I got no problem with waiting."

Grunt, sitting next to Zaeed, shifts impatiently in his seat. "I'm with the damn turian on this one. We've been flying over a good fight for almost an hour. I say we go down there and crush them."

Zaeed looks at the krogan condescendingly. "And you've been alive for what, a day or two? Shut the hell up, reptile."

Grunt glares at the merc. "Maybe I should start by crushing you."

Zaeed doesn't flinch. "Like to see you goddamn try it."

Glass' voice comes in over the comm. "Alright ladies, quit your bitching. Commander says they've got the graybox but the three of them are under attack. The hive is stirring; time for you three to calm it down."

Grunt grins and cocks his Claymore. "Good, I want to smash something."

Zaeed laughs and opens the Kodiak's bottom hatch. "So much for all that goddamn subtlety we were talking about," he says as the wind around the Kodiak sweeps into the shuttle.

Garrus grins and draws his missile launcher. "Glass, make it a low drop on their shuttle pad."

"Let's make a party of our own."

* * *

"What the hell are you people doing down there?"

Hock's voice blares over loudspeakers in the hidden facility under Hock's mansion as Shepard, Miranda and Kasumi carve their way through wave after wave of Eclipse guards. Miranda reloads her newly acquired X-12 Locust SMG. The powerful weapon is one of the most peerless arms the Operative has ever used; a combination of incredible accuracy and firepower while still being a suppressed firearm. She leans out of cover and scores an easy series of headshots on a fleeing merc. Kasumi suddenly appears on her right, grinning like a kid in a candy store. "This isn't what I planned," she admits as she tosses a captured flash grenade at the feet of a group of guards, "But I'm sure starting to enjoy it." The grenade explodes in a flash of light, and Miranda and Kasumi waste little time in dispatching their incapacitated assailants.

Miranda is less than pleased with the situation. "We're under fire from an indeterminate number of hostiles, we have virtually no idea where we are going, and we can't reach the others on the comm! This is hardly what I'd call enjoyable!" She ducks as a rocket screams over their heads and Miranda catches sight of a YMIR mech at the end of the hall. "You're joking," she mutters. Miranda overloads the mech's shields, drawing its attention and she barely manages to avoid a massive burst of gunfire that the mech sends her way.

Next to her, Kasumi laughs. "You just don't know how to have fun," she says with a smile. Kasumi vanishes, reappearing moments later astride the massive mech, firing her weapon into its exposed chassis. The mech shudders and drops to the ground, it's major servos destroyed. Kasumi vanishes again with a laugh and reappears next to Miranda, a massive grin on her face. "Take some enjoyment in this, why don't you? This is the situation we're in."

Shepard, across the hall from them, smashes a cargo container into a group of mercs with his biotics and hefts his assault rifle. "We need to get outside. This place is jamming our comms."

Up in the security booth, Hock curses as Kasumi and her allies kill their way through his underground weapons factory. He had expected that the thief would try and break in during his party; he had planned on it.

What he had not planned on was Solomon Gunn and his female companion being biotic commandos. After wiping out his house guards and chief of security, the three had proceeded to blast their way into his weapons plant, destroying his defenses with irritable ease. Hock's eyes narrow as Gunn tears a guard to shreds with an assault rifle. Next to him, Gunn's female companion pulps a group of mercs with her biotics. He watches as several of his guards are shot by what appears to be thin air; he knows that Kasumi is hidden from his cameras. Hock activates a communications console, his voice thunderous. "Where the hell are those reinforcements from the base?" he shouts into the console. "Get down here and kill them!"

An asari's voice comes in over the comm, and Hock recognizes it to be the voice of Dalya, the Eclipse Operations Commander on Bekenstein. "We're heading for the shuttles now, Mr. Hock. We'll be there in five minutes."

Hock settles into his seat, smiling contentedly. "Good, and when you get here, make sure you take Kasumi alive."

"I want a bit of fun with her before the end."

* * *

"I said move it!"

Eclipse Commander Dalya shouts her subordinates forwards and into the base's massive elevator. The space is enough for all eighty Eclipse mercenaries to stand in, albeit with little personal space. Dalya hops into the elevator just as the doors close and checks her shotgun; the standard weapon of choice for most Eclipse Commanders. The small army, all dressed in yellow and black Eclipse armor, stand silent; ready for Dalya's orders.

"Listen up, maggots!" she shouts. "Our objective is simple: go in, kill the biotics, grab the thief, and get a pain out of Hock's very rich ass." A few of the Eclipse laugh. Dalya turns towards the door as the elevator opens to the rooftop shuttle pad.

Smoke.

It stings her eyes and causes her to cough. The smoke is everywhere and it fills the elevator quickly as Dalya and her troops pour out of the elevator and into the center of the landing pad. Dalya charges the air on the pad with her biotics and disperses the smoke, revealing utter carnage.

Every one of her gunships, every one of her assault shuttles, every one of her troop transports, has been reduced to smoldering piles of rubble. She looks around in shock as she realizes the sheer amount of destruction around her. A laugh causes her to look up, and she finds herself looking at a blue armored turian, a silver plated krogan, and a pair of armored humans sitting on top of compact stealth shuttle. Dalya raises her weapon, prompting her troops to do the same. "You're screwed," she spits angrily. The barrels of eighty guns stare the intruders down.

They don't so much as flinch.

One of the humans, encased in a suit of black and orange armor, raises his Omni-tool. "Camera's ready," the human says with a grin.

The krogan, sitting behind the group, laughs gleefully and places a hand on the shoulder of the second human. "Go on, merc. Do it."

The second human, sporting a set of battered yellow armor, hefts a detonator in his hands. "I gotta make sure that I'm following my goddamn orders," he cackles madly. "What do you say, Archangel?"

The turian next to him laughs evilly. "I say have a blast, Zaeed."

Dalya looks down at her feet, noticing for the first time the small disc-shaped explosive stuck to the ground. The troops behind her suddenly scream in horror as they realize that the ground under their feet is covered in dozens of the explosives, each of them beeping with malevolent intent. Dalya looks up at the intruders, fear in her eyes. The yellow armored human gives the asari a mocking salute.

"See you in hell, you goddamn morons."

He presses the detonator, and Dalya and her army disappear in a cloud of thunder and fire.

* * *

"Later!"

Kasumi gives Hock a mock-salute as she jumps off his personal gunship, leaving its shields an irreparable wreck. She lands at Shepard and Miranda's feet just as they finish off the last of Hock's guards. She nods at Shepard, who draws his grenade launcher and trains it on Hock's shuttle, waiting for his targeting visor to plot him a firing solution.

Hock's voice screams at them through the shuttle's loudspeakers. "Even if you do escape, I'll scour the galaxy for you!" His voice is filled with rage, arrogance, and disbelief.

It isn't until Shepard fires his launcher that Hock realizes how badly he's lost.

The grenade smashes through the gunship's window and impacts against Hock's chest, killing him instantly. The grenade explodes a second later, igniting the gunship in a ball of fire and shrapnel. The remains of the gunship drops out of the sky, billowing smoke and fire. Shepard nods to Kasumi and Miranda as he holsters his launcher. "Good work you two."

Kasumi manages a quiet smile. "Yeah, we make a good team."

Miranda, cold as ever, merely sighs and opens up her comm to Glass. "Nicholas, status report."

Glass' voice crackles in over the comm. "Good to hear from you, Ma'am. Was beginning to worry that something had happened."

Miranda scowls. "We're fine, Nicholas. Hock is dead. What is your position?"

"ETA six minutes from your location. And boy, do we have some pictures to show you." His laugh is echoed by Zaeed, Garrus and Grunt sitting in the back of the shuttle.

John smiles. "Well, it sounds like they had a good time."

Kasumi nods and looks down at the small device in her hands. "I'm just glad it's over." She looks up at John, thankful. "Thanks, Shep. This means everything to me." She gives him a brief but heartfelt hug before stepping away and looking out onto the horizon.

John nods. "Don't mention it, Kasumi." His voice takes on an air of sadness.

"We all deserve a chance to say goodbye."

* * *

"Goodbye, Kasumi." Keiji says. "I love you."

The images on the greybox vanish as the message ends. Back in her quarters aboard the Normandy, Kasumi's eyes brim with tears. She knows what she has to do, but she doesn't want to let go. She looks up at Shepard, her eyes imploring him to take the decision away from her.

Shepard looks at her, understanding. "If it helps, I'll do it."

Kasumi nods, her heart heavy. "Just... just do it quick," she whispers. John nods and opens up the greybox's command console. Kasumi looks away as Shepard wipes the greybox clean. The tears fall from her eyes.

He walks over to her and places a hand on her shoulder. "It's over, Kasumi." Kasumi nods, struggling through the tears. Watching her cry upsets John deeply; it's hard to see a strong person like Kasumi brought so low. "I know it's hard," he says quietly, "But it's what he wanted."

Kasumi tries to compose herself, to no avail. "But it... it's not what I wanted, Shep." He hugs her tightly, and a part of his mind drifts to Tali, realizing that she is what he wants more than anything.

But he knows his duty is more important than what he wants.

He pats Kasumi's back gently as she cries quietly into his shoulder. "It's not always about what we want, Kasumi," he says quietly. Tears start to form under his eyes.

"Sometimes we have to let go."

* * *

Tali looks up at John's statue. A bundle of blue flowers wrapped in crinkled white paper sits at the statue's base, still fresh from whenever they had been left there. Tali struggles against her tears as she realizes what she has to do. Her mission is too important, and the lives of her friends depend on her.

She has to let go of him.

Reegar places a hand on her shoulder. "I'm sorry, Ma'am," he says quietly. "We need to head back to the Artanis and rendezvous with my Marines."

Tali nods. "I'll be right there, Kal." Her voice is sad, but resolute.

Reegar nods and joins Quala over by the door. Tali looks up at the statue one last time, gazing deep into John's lifeless stone eyes.

"Goodbye, John."

Almost as an afterthought, she reaches down to the bundle of flowers and plucks one from its stem and places into a pouch on her suit.

The one closest to her heart.

* * *

**LM here,**

**I think this chapter turned out rather well. I took some helpful advice, (thank you Ganja), and made this chapter a John/Tali near-miss. I think it helps the story along really well, and hits their relationship troubles home. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed the read, cuz Kasumi is one of my all-time favorites. **

** As always, R&R!**

** LM**


	11. Escape From Purgatory

Escape From Purgatory

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything to do with the Mass Effect series. All credit for this story goes to the wonderful minds at Bioware. **

**Song Credit: The majority of this chapter was written while listening to Hey Man Nice Shot by Filter. God Bless Filter.**

* * *

"So you're giving him Zero."

The Illusive Man takes a drink from a glass filled with an amber liquid. "Subject Zero is powerful," he says after a refreshing swallow, "and therefore useful. Shepard is going to need all the help he can get on this one. I'm not about to waste a potential resource, Leng."

Nearby, Kai Leng shrugs. The blazing sun in the middle of the Illusive Man's office obscures his features, but his presence in the room is almost enough to overpower the light. "So you say. I don't see much sense in it, though. Subject Zero is unstable, and dangerous. Zero also hates Cerberus, probably more than the Commander."

The Illusive Man doesn't bother looking at his assassin. "Which is precisely why I'm sending her with Shepard. If he's half the leader he used to be, he'll be able to control her. I'm not setting her loose without someone to keep an eye on her. We'll keep her close."

Leng nods. "Of course. I understand."

The Illusive Man takes another drink. "I understand your concerns, Leng. I know you'd rather be the one out there, fighting the Collectors."

Leng is quiet for a moment. "You have given me my orders, Illusive Man. I will follow them. Shepard and his team will stop the Collectors. What follows is your decision alone. I will continue to clean up any problems that may arise from Shepard's actions."

The Illusive Man nods. "Thank you, Leng."

Leng's voice deepens to a low growl. "I merely hope you have chosen the right man for the job."

"Humanity cannot afford any mistakes."

* * *

"Big mistake, worm."

Warden Kuril spits with distaste at the prisoner writhing on the ground before him. "Number 0827, Calmore, Biff." He knows all their names. He doesn't need to think about them anymore, or read any of the markings on their prison uniforms. They're all numbers. They're all numbers, and those numbers are either money he has to spend, or money he can make.

And god help the people who delete any money makers.

Biff isn't going to get off easy, oh no. Number 0827 needs to be made an example of, probably in front of the inmates. It'll make a bigger impression that way. He'll take a knife to the pasty shit's face for what he did. A short knife. A rusty knife. Something with a hook in it. Fuckin' humans, always giving him trouble. The whole species is nothing but a pain in the ass.

Number 0827 had brutally murdered Number 0691 not sixteen minutes ago, right there in the damn showers. Kuril rubs his forehead. He's always hated the idea of mass showers. Better to let them stink than kill each other. Number 0651 had been particularly valuable, the son of a batarian slave-prince. Now he was just a four-eyed corpse with a plastic shank in his throat.

Kuril snarls and delivers a merciless kick to Biff's kidneys. The man shrieks in pain as the talons on Kuril's feet smash into him with pinpoint brutality again and again. It doesn't seem to end. Maybe he'll die here.

Maybe he'll get off easy.

Kuril bites the inside of his lip. He's gone far enough with the kicking, and he pulls his foot away from the shivering wretch. Number 0827 has a date with a rusty fuckin' knife, and Kuril isn't about to keep the lovebirds apart for very long. He reaches down and grabs Number 0827 by the collar of his shirt and drags the man out of his cell.

It's at this point that Biff tries to make a run for it. Kuril sees it coming and throws the man across the room where he slams painfully against a panel of reinforced glass. Kuril raises his arm and discharges an electric shock with his Omni-tool, using the device as a makeshift taser. He grabs Biff and lifts him to his feet before smashing his forehead into the prisoner's face. Biff groans in agony as blood pours out of his nose. He brings his hands to his face and tries to stem the blood flow, to no avail.

Kuril snarls and curls his talons into a fist. He's dangerously close to killing the prisoner outright, but he doesn't care. Number 0827 is a nobody, a nothing. Some two-bit murderer from a backwater human colony out near the Armstrong Nebula. Pathetic. Worthless.

Non-profit.

Kuril's fist stops in mid-transfer to 0827's face. His Omni-tool has just beeped urgent. Urgent always meant one of two things. Big money, or big problem. Kuril drops Biff to the ground and motions for a pair of guards to grab the prisoner. He checks the message on his Omni-tool, raising an eyebrow at the Cerberus logo clearly visible in the right-hand corner of the message. He skims through the message quickly. Some overly professional mumbo-jumbo. Something about recognition of capture. Something about-

Jack.

They want Jack.

They are on their way.

And they are paying up front.

Kuril grins like a snake. Maybe today isn't going to be so bad after all.

He looks over at Biff, who's squirming in the grip of a pair of guards. "Take this wastrel back to his cell. I've got bigger fish to fry." The guards nod an affirmative and drag Biff to his cell. The man looks puzzled through all the pain on his face, something Kuril instantly hates. He turns to the two guards and nods at Biff. "Make sure our friend here isn't too comfy, now." The guards nod and turn to Biff, who shrinks into a nearby corner.

Kuril laughs and walks away, his feet clanking on the metal floor almost in time with Biff's screams.

He's the spitting image of a man who loves his job.

* * *

Zaeed breaks into a grin. "So I smash his face in with the butt of the gun and call in the job!"

Garrus laughs quietly at Zaeed's embellishment as he takes a sip from his drink. The mess hall is filled with conversation today; as well as good food and high spirits. Shepard's recent acquisition of high-grade rations aboard the Citadel has everyone scrambling to try Rupert's newest sensation: his 'famous' calamari gumbo. Rupert, content as a cat in a tree, whistles a tune as he stirs up another pot.

There are four of Shepard's team in the mess hall at the moment; Garrus, Zaeed, Jacob and Grunt. The four sit around the same table, noting that Grunt is working on his ninth bowl of Rupert's gumbo. He slurps it down with reckless abandon, the food coating his chin as he brings the bowl to his mouth.

Jacob raises an eyebrow. "You krogan sure can eat."

Grunt finishes the gumbo and stacks the plate with the others he has finished. "Done." He wipes off his chin with the side of his arm and nods approvingly at Rupert. "Food human, bring me more."

Rupert chuckles lightly and brings another bowl to Grunt. "You have as much as you want, tough guy, I could make this stuff all day."

Garrus chuckles. "Don't make promises you can't keep, Mess Sergeant." Rupert waves a hand in dismissal, but Garrus knows he doesn't mean the gesture. Everyone is in good spirits today.

Jacob eats another spoonful from his bowl and pushes it aside, a contented look on his face. "Best meal I've had in a long time, Rupert."

Rupert smiles. "Thanks son, I appreciate that. It's kinda nice to hear people thankful for my efforts!" he says as he leers over at the table where Glass, Gabby and Ken are sitting.

Ken laughs smugly. "Hey Rupert! There's something different about today's meal. Tastes like you put in more food and less ass." Gabby and Glass burst out laughing.

Rupert rolls his eyes. "Yeah yeah, keep talking." He heads back to the kitchen, mumbling something about ungrateful punks as he goes. Garrus laughs quietly and takes a final sip from his drink, not feeling particularly hungry.

"This seat taken?"

Garrus looks up at Shepard, who smiles warmly at his longtime friend. "Might be," he chuckles, "We weren't expecting to see you down here for mess, Shepard. You've been eating up in your little sanctuary these days."

Zaeed laughs heartily, picking up on Garrus' words. "Goddamn Commander here thinks he's better than us, eating upstairs while the rest of us slog down here."

John sits next to Zaeed in the seat across from Garrus. He smiles, not at the bad joke, but at the comradeship he sees between his teammates. "Zaeed," he says smugly, "has anyone ever told you that you talk too much?"

"Whatever. You want me along, you'll keep me along." Zaeed chuckles and puts away another spoonful of his gumbo. "I'm here to kill shit and get paid, end of story."

Jacob rolls his eyes as he finishes his own bowl. "Damn mercs."

Zaeed snorts in contempt as he looks over at the young Operative. "You act like we're not all mercs, boy. Each one of us here is a goddamn merc, slogging it in the worst goddamn hellholes in the galaxy for favors, cash or the bloody hell of it." He gestures at Grunt to make his point. "There's no escaping it, Cerberus. It's the way of the goddamn galaxy. I ain't gonna say it's right, but it's the way things are."

Jacob sighs. "You sure know how to put folks in a good mood, merc. "

Zaeed shrugs. "Like I said before; killing and money." He plops his spoon into his gumbo and looks over at Shepard. "You know what I mean. You've seen it all, the goddamn galaxy's best and worst. People at the top die, and people at the bottom die. End of all stories. Folks like us just cleaning the galaxy."

Shepard frowns slightly. "You don't have anything you're fighting for?"

Zaeed laughs bitterly. "Sure I do. Goddamn Vido's still out there, isn't he? I aim to survive these goddamn Collectors, I tell you that right now. Bunch'a goddamn bugs ain't getting in the way of me and the debt I owe that lousy bastard. I'll take a knife and bury it into his goddamn forehead. After that, not sure what I should do. I'm not the kind for goddamn retirement, you know? Maybe I'll fill a freighter with nukes and crash the goddamn thing into Omega. That'd be one hell of a boom." Zaeed is suddenly aware of the eyes on him. "Nah, too much of a pussy way to go out. Like my mate Devard always said, 'You go out alone, you're a hero. Take someone with you, and you're dog-piss.' Course' he got his head disintegrated by goddamn a tank shell, so can't really take his advice too seriously."

Jacob smiles lightly. "And we should take yours?"

Zaeed laughs gruffly and claps Jacob on the shoulder. "Now there's the goddamn wit! I knew you had some humor in there, even if it was right shoved up your ass."

Jacob raises an eyebrow. "Thanks, I think." He stands and salutes Shepard. "Commander." A brief look at Zaeed. "Merc."

Zaeed grunts and finishes another spoonful of gumbo. "Cerberus."

Jacob walks away from the table, leaving his food behind. He heads for the elevator and Grunt grabs the half-eaten bowl, downing its contents in a single gulp. Shepard raises an eyebrow and looks at the krogan, who only shrugs. "Hungry."

Garrus laughs again. "Really, Grunt? We had no idea."

John looks over at Zaeed. "Glad to see that you and Jacob are getting acquainted."

Zaeed shrugs. "He's a good kid. Bit naive, but he'll learn. Got it in his head that the galaxy is a place he can fix. Kinda sounds like this goddamn Commander I knew once." Zaeed chuckles and gets up from the table, bowl in hand, and takes it over to the kitchen. He nods at Rupert before heading past the mess hall. "Shepard, Archangel, krogan." He nods at each of them in turn as he walks out of sight. John smiles slightly. Maybe there's a team in this bunch after all.

Rupert walks over to Shepard's seat, a smile on his face. "Commander," he says happily, "Those provisions you provided are perfect! I owe ya'."

Shepard nods and smiles. "It was no trouble, Rupert. I'm glad to see you're putting them to good use."

Rupert grins. "You bet, Commander! That being said, would you like some of the gumbo? I've got a pot stirring right now."

"I was actually hoping you had some macaroni still laying around."

Rupert's eyes go wide. "All this good stuff and you still want the damn mac?" He walks over to the pot of gumbo and fills up a bowl before walking over to Shepard's seat. "Here, at least try it. You don't like it, I'll make you a bowl of the cheese."

Shepard shrugs and takes a bite of the gumbo, his eyebrows raising in approval. "Not bad, Mr. Gardener. Not bad at all."

Rupert grins triumphantly. "See? What did I tell you?"

"Now can I get a bowl of mac and cheese?"

Rupert grumbles in astonishment and walks back into the kitchen. Garrus laughs a little and scratches the scarred side of his face. "That's just like you, Shepard. You never take no for an answer."

Shepard smiles quietly and eats another spoonful of the gumbo. "I'm just trying to do my best, Garrus. Everybody's depending on us."

Garrus nods. "It's admirable. Even with all the shit coming our way, you still don't overlook the little things. I'm almost jealous."

John raises an eyebrow. "Almost?"

Garrus laughs. "Almost, Shepard. You wouldn't catch me dead being as poor of a shot with a sniper rifle as you are these days. So I'm almost jealous."

Shepard elbows Garrus playfully. "You're an ass, Garrus."

Garrus laughs and checks his Omni-tool. "Wouldn't have it any other way." He stands. "I've got some calibrations to take care of. I'll be in the main battery if you need me." Shepard nods as Garrus walks away. Rupert walks back to the table, a fresh bowl of mac and cheese in hand.

"Here you go, Commander. Enjoy it. I added some of the leftover calamari to the mix. I think it'll offer some nice variety."

Shepard nods, grateful. "Thanks Rupert. God knows where we'd be without you."

Rupert laughs. "Thanks Commander. I'm just here to help." He walks away, leaving Shepard and Grunt to their meals.

Grunt finishes his tenth bowl. "You have a good clan here, Shepard." He says quietly. "They may be soft, but they are eager; ready."

Shepard raises an eyebrow as he moves his bowl of gumbo to the side in order to make room for the mac. "That's rather... kind of you, Grunt."

Grunt shrugs and settles back into his seat. "Just saying. They're a good bunch if they stay out of my way. Dead bunch if they don't." He looks down at Shepard's bowl of gumbo. "You going to eat that?"

Shepard rolls his eyes and takes a bite of the mac and cheese. The simple, familiar flavors are an instant comfort; something he is grateful for. "That sounds more like you, Grunt. Go for it."

Grunt grabs the bowl and begins to slurp down its contents. He burps suddenly and places the bowl onto the table, looking at Shepard with anticipation. "So what's this next fight we're heading to, anyway?"

Shepard shakes his head. "I'm hoping to catch a break on this one, Grunt. If it all goes according to plan, we should be able to pick up Jack and get off the Purgatory without incident."

Grunt grins. "But if things don't go according to plan?"

Shepard sighs. "That's why I'm bringing you, Mordin and Kasumi along for the ride. Garrus, Jacob, Miranda and Zaeed are our backup team."

Grunt's eyes glow with anticipation. "You hope for the best but prepare for the worst. Good." He looks at the seat next to Shepard. "Reveal yourself, female. I smelled you the minute you entered the room."

Kasumi sighs and drops her stealth field, prompting Shepard to raise an eyebrow.

Kasumi shrugs and pops a piece of calamari into her mouth. "Sorry, old habits." Her eyes go wide as she chews. "Mmm, this is pretty good."

Shepard chuckles. "So I see."

Kasumi smiles at Grunt. "That's quite the nose you got there, Grunty. Hope it's not your only saving grace." She winks at the krogan, who snorts in contempt.

"Krogan senses are vastly superior to those of humans," he says condescendingly, "And certainly superior to yours."

Kasumi rolls her eyes. "Oh wow, Grunt," she says with obvious sarcasm, "Hurting so bad right now. You got me good."

Grunt ignores her and finishes his meal "You just let me know when you're ready to fight, Shepard. I want to smash a face or two." He walks towards the elevator. Kasumi giggles as he stomps out of sight.

"He's kinda single-minded, isn't he?" She turns to Shepard, her voice serious. "You never did explain to me how we're able to get away with visiting the Purgatory. That ship is Blue Suns territory, and from what I hear, you and old man winter down in the cargo hold tried to kill their leader. Wont they try and wipe us out?"

Shepard shrugs. "I'm not sure what to make of the situation. The Purgatory knows we're coming, but they've cleared us for a prisoner transfer. So either Vido Santiago hasn't reported our assassination attempt to his troops, or something else is going on. Either way, it's not important. What's important is getting Jack off the Purgatory and into our custody."

"Well, as the thief on this ship, I'm not exactly thrilled about visiting some big space prison." Kasumi munches another piece of calamari. "So who's this Jack? Some old buddy of yours?"

Shepard shakes his head as he finishes his bowl. "No, I've never met Jack. I'm pretty sure not even Miranda knows what we're about to bring onto the ship. Apparently Jack is some sort of super-biotic turned sociopath. Normally I wouldn't have anything to do with a person like that, but with the Reapers... well, we need every advantage we can get our hands on."

"It's not as if we're lacking in the biotics department." Miranda says as she approaches the pair. She takes a seat opposite of Shepard. "Between you, Jacob and myself we have substantial biotic power."

Shepard raises an eyebrow. "So you're in agreement when I say that this might be a giant mistake on our part?"

Miranda sighs. "I'm not disagreeing with you, but the Illusive Man wouldn't recommend Jack unless he was sure we needed his help."

Kasumi shivers. "Sheesh, the names keep creeping me out. Jack, Puragtory; it all sounds like some creepy sci-fi story. Kleptomania is one thing, but having some crazy biotic on board gives me the shakes." Kasumi giggles. "Which is why I'm going to spend the rest of the ship ride curled up around a good book and a glass of wine. I'm thinking Sherlock Holmes, maybe." She disappears from sight.

Miranda frowns slightly. "Not much professionalism in this team, is there?"

Shepard looks at her, puzzled. "And your point is?"

Miranda's frown intensifies. "This is supposed to be a team, Shepard. We've got to be a unified, cohesive unit. That won't happen if we've got all these little nuances and squabbles breaking out every five seconds."

Shepard crosses his arms. "And what would you recommend, Miss Lawson?"

Miranda's eyes narrow. "What I recommend is that you get your act together, Commander. We're not recruiting these people for a comedy sketch, we're going after the Reapers. We need to be the best we possibly can be, and that means having subordinates that follow orders."

John raises an eyebrow. "Subordinates? I don't know how you do thing in Cerberus, Miranda, but I sure as hell didn't take down Saren and Sovereign by referring to my squad as underlings. We're all in this together, and we all have our own strengths and weaknesses. We're the best of the best, bar-none, and we all operate in different ways."

Miranda places her elbows on the table. "Different doesn't mean right, Shepard. I saw Glass' photos of their little stunt back on Bekenstein. Your turian friend put the squad in harm's way unnecessarily. They could have been killed."

John holds up a hand. "But they weren't. I trust Garrus, and I trust Zaeed, Grunt, and Glass to follow orders. Garrus knows what he's doing, and he knows how to let the people under him to do their jobs. It might be unorthodox, but it gets the job done."

Miranda frowns again. "And you're saying that the risks Garrus took were necessary?"

John shakes his head. "Miranda, that's like saying that the risks we took weren't necessary. We were in one hell of a more difficult situation than the others were, but we needed to get the job done. I don't understand why you're complaining about it now."

Miranda scowls, and John sees the cold look in her eyes. "The Illusive Man put you in charge of this mission, Shepard. I don't have to like it, but that's my problem."

It's Shepard's turn to frown. "You're making it very clear that you don't like what I'm doing, even though we're getting things done. Are we going to have a problem, Ms. Lawson?"

Miranda meets his gaze. It's difficult. He's much more striking in person than she ever could have imagined. She chooses her next words carefully. She doesn't want to ostracize him. "What I think, Commander, is that this mission needs to be completed, and quickly. The Illusive Man put you in charge for a reason. It's not my job to speculate on whether or not he's right. I'm here to help with the task at hand."

"That's rather vague of you. I expect you to speak your mind, Miranda. I'm not looking to create friction. We've got more important things to worry about than our squabbles."

Miranda frowns again. "I don't squabble, Commander."

EDI's voice crackles in over the comm. "Commander, pardon my interruption, but we will be arriving at the Purgatory within six standard minutes."

Shepard sighs and looks at Miranda. "We'll have to continue this conversation another time, Miranda." He gets to his feet, heading towards the elevator. "EDI, Tell Kasumi, Mordin and Grunt to meet me in the airlock," he says as he checks his armor.

"And tell them to be ready for anything."

* * *

"Interruptions."

Mordin sighs and straps a Locust SMG to his side, the galaxy renowned weapon sitting comfortably in its holster. He looks at the weapon with some distaste. Operative Taylor had barged into the lab, a childish look on his face, and asked Mordin to help him create more weapons from the templates Shepard, Operative Lawson, and Kasumi Goto had acquired on Bekenstein.

He had, of course, agreed to assist. Cohesion with team is important, and being part of crew is necessary to produce stress-less working environment, semblance of trust between potential squadmates. Working with Jacob, the two had managed to create six of the weapons, each a perfect replica of the first.

Regardless, had been in the middle of important breakthrough.

Had been something that could have waited, of course, but did not change the fact that Mordin had been working, working _hard_, on developing countermeasure against Collector seeker swarms. Had exhausted most of his samples, and was down to his last four seeker drones, but breakthrough he had discovered while Shepard and his team engaged on Bekenstein put him one step closer to cracking their sensors; closer than ever before.

Now was about to undertake mission to find super-biotic aboard Blue Suns prison ship.

Mordin sighs again and heads for the door, the reds and whites of his modified lab-suit gleaming under the Normandy's lights. "Interruptions," he says quietly as he heads for the elevator. "Military has no understanding of scientific process. Need to move quickly to finish mission, get back to lab." Mordin nods. "Yes. Finish operation, return to lab, return to tests. Can go over preliminary data during mission." Mordin's face is set with determination.

"Acquire Subject Zero. Return to lab. Much to do. Little time."

* * *

There is so much to do.

Shepard, _the _Commander John Shepard, is about to drop into his humble little prison ship to pick up the most valuable prisoner that Kuril has ever caught. Shepard and Jack. Two very profitable names with equally profitable bodies. He had notified Commander Santiago, and the orders coming from Vido had been very clear; kill the bastards on sight, take the ship, and make sure everyone aboard was dead. In other words, make damn well sure that Zaeed Massani could never again cut a close call like what happened on Zorya.

Kuril has other plans.

Kuril gives out his instructions quickly and efficiently and made sure that everyone knew what the plan was. Fool the human, trap him in a cell, and keep the Commander on ice until Cerberus paid a hefty ransom. Hell, Kuril could pull a double whammy and demand that Jack and Shepard be paid off at the same time.

Kuril grins and walks towards the docking bay. He'll let the funds for Jack clear, then ice Shepard and shut all Cerberus accounts. After a month or two, he'll re-open the links and send out feelers to see if anyone at Cerberus is looking to buy back a Commander and a psycho-biotic.

Kuril rubs his hands together eagerly. He's going to be a rich man after this.

"Money in the bank," he breathes.

He can't wait to see the look on Shepard's face.

* * *

"Welcome to the Purgatory, Shepard."

Shepard looks up at the Blue Suns turian, his eyes wary. Behind him stand Grunt and Mordin; Kasumi is cloaked nearby and keeping a low profile. The turian gestures to the Commander and his armed companions. "Your package is being prepped for transfer and you'll be able to retrieve it shortly. As this is a maximum security vessel I'll have to ask that you relinquish your weapons before we can proceed."

Shepard's eyes narrow. "I can't do that."

A door behind the turian opens and a second turian enters the room, this one un-helmeted. "Commander Shepard," he says calmly, "I'm Warden Kuril, and this is my ship. Your weapons will be returned to you as soon as the funds have cleared and Jack is in your possession. You must understand that these are standard security measures." The brown-skinned turian raises an eyebrow, and Shepard notes that he is what Garrus refers to as 'barefaced.' He recalls that Garrus used the term to describe turians who refrained from wearing the face-paint of their representative colonies. Being called barefaced was tantamount to calling a turian a liar.

Or untrustworthy.

Shepard looks into Kuril's eyes, his gaze hard. "It's my standard procedure to keep my gun."

The Spectre and the Warden stare each other down. Mordin calmly places a hand on the Locust at his belt and Grunt reaches for his Claymore. Unseen, Kasumi trains her Locust on Kuril's head.

Kuril sighs. "Let them proceed. Our facility is secure enough to handle three armed guests." Kuril's security forces moving aside to allow Shepard and his team past. "We're bringing Jack out of cryo," Kuril tells them. "As soon as the funds from Cerberus clear you can be on your way." The door behind him opens with a hiss. "If you'll follow me to out-processing for the pickup, Commander."

Shepard nods. "Let's get this over with." Shepard, Mordin and Grunt follow Kuril deeper into the Purgatory, while Kasumi keeps out of sight.

The thief's voice whispers over John's comm. "Shep, I'm going to take a look around, see what I can find."

Shepard says nothing, acknowledging Kasumi with a silent nod. He looks out a nearby window as he follows Kuril, getting a good view of the prison below. The entire prison section of the ship is covered in large metal containers stacked on top of each other. Shepard watches as a massive crane arm lifts one of the containers and slots it into an access point on a nearby hallway.

Kuril nods approvingly. "Cell block two. As you can see, we keep a tight control over the population." Kuril walks as he talks, playing the contemptuous tour guide. "Each cell block is a self-contained, modular unit. I've blown a few out the airlocks as an example." He turns to Shepard, a self-important grin on his face. "This ship is made up of thirty cell blocks identical to this one. We house thousands of criminals."

Mordin nods. "Efficient. Suppose escape attempts are minimal in number."

Kuril smiles with pride. "We're in space. They have nowhere to go and they know it." Down on the prison floor, a pair of inmates get into a ferocious scuffle. "But these are dangerous individuals," Kuril says with distaste. A mass effect field generator separates the two with a field of blue energy, as if underlining Kuril's point. "We exercise extreme caution."

Grunt scowls. "Just take us to Jack before I smash something."

Kuril nods. "Of course, my apologies." He leads the team farther into the ship, stopping at a hallway intersection. He points down one of the halls. "I'm going to confirm that the funds from Cerberus have cleared. Jack is in a holding cell just down the hall. Head past the interrogation rooms and the supermax wing." Kuril gives Shepard a hungry look before walking away. "I'll catch up with you later, Shepard."

Mordin raises an eyebrow. "Watch that one," he says quietly. "Rotten."

Grunt nods. "Let's shoot him."

Shepard shakes his head. "Let's just get Jack and get out of here."

"This place makes me sick."

* * *

"Merc, you ever meet this Warden Kuril?"

Miranda, Jacob, Garrus and Zaeed sit in the shuttle bay, geared up and ready in case Shepard calls them. Sitting next to Garrus, Zaeed looks over at Jacob while he tinkers with his Firestorm. The Veteran nods. "Once, and that was enough. Vido called him a visionary. I called him a goddamn slaver. Didn't see much of him after that."

Garrus nods in agreement. "Kuril's a barefaced menace. I'm glad Shepard didn't take me along; I'd probably do something stupid and lethal."

Miranda sighs and goes over her weapons again. "And Shepard put you in charge of the backup squad. Wonderful."

Garrus laughs darkly, much to Miranda's surprise. "Sweetheart, don't get under my skin. You won't like what you find."

Zaeed guffaws laughter. "I'd listen to the Archangel, pretty miss. He's got talons." Garrus grins and flexes his fingers, to underline the Veteran's point. The camaraderie between the two is obvious.

Jacob frowns slightly. "Since when did you two get so chummy with each other?"

Zaeed grins. "Since back on Bekenstein when the Archangel here put me in charge of the goddamn boom."

Miranda is about to interject when the ship's alarms begin to blare. EDI's voice comes in over the comm. "Shepard has confirmed that his team on the Purgatory is under attack by the Blue Suns. They are fighting their way to Subject Zero's cryo stasis chamber. Shepard's orders for Gold team are to repel Blue Suns fire teams. I am tracking several heading for the cargo bay doors. Glass has manned the point defenses, but they will not be sufficient to repel all invaders. I recommend haste."

Glass' voice crackles in over the comm. "I'll do my best to keep their heads down, Gold team!" he shouts as he takes a seat in the turret control station on the bridge. "Give 'em hell!"

Jacob raises an eyebrow. "Gold team?"

Zaeed laughs heartily. "Goddamn straight! Gold team rules!" he says as he straps the Firestorm to his back.

Joker's voice crackles in over the comm. "Hey Garrus, keep them from scratching the paint, would you?"

Garrus laughs and hefts his sniper rifle. "Not a problem, Joker." He slams the activation hologram near the cargo bay door with his fist, the sensors reacting to his touch. The door opens and Garrus turns to the team. "Jacob, Miranda, move some of the heavy cargo crates with your biotics to create a defensive barrier. Zaeed, sniper rifle. We're going to engage them right here."

Miranda and Jacob create a perimeter using the cargo while Zaeed and Garrus draw their Incisor rifles. The Normandy's anti-infantry defenses suddenly come online, a series of turrets under the thrusters that begin firing lethal rounds with computer-assisted precision. A series of screams are followed by a smattering of explosions as the Suns train their weapons on the turrets, while in full view of Garrus and his squad. He blows the head off of a Sun with a well placed burst from his Incisor. Another merc takes his place.

There are dozens of them.

Garrus lines up another shot just as Zaeed and Miranda take down a pair of mercs. Jacob leans out of cover and smashes a Sun away with biotic force. "Keep them back," Garrus says into the comm.

"We've got to buy Shepard time."

* * *

Glass laughs as he fires the point-defense cannons. The assaulting Suns cower under his firepower, and his scarred face pulls taut with all the grinning he's doing. "Now this is the action I signed up for!" He fires the turrets with EDI assisted precision, and his smile only fades when a group of rockets smash into the majority of his weapons. Glass sighs and deactivates the system, watching on-camera as Gold team rips into the oncoming mercs with lethal precision.

"Damn right, boys! Tear them up!" Glass turns as a series of ship alarms begin to blare, and he can hear Joker's voice as he yells from the pilot's chair.

"What the hell is that? Proximity alarm?"

EDI's voice crackles in over the comm. "There are hostiles outside the main airlock. The attack below is a diversion. There is a Blue Suns hacking and entry team outside the airlock door. They are attempting to bypass my firewalls."

Glass jumps out of his seat and draws his shotgun. "EDI, how many?"

"There are five total. Two are two turians, two humans, and one salarian. Their hacking skills leave much to be desired, but I fear that if their attempts are prolonged for much longer that they will resort to explosives."

Joker shouts angrily. "Great, now a bunch of mercenary shits are trying to kick in my door." He turns and sees Glass in the hallway. "Can't you do anything about them, Chief?"

Glass nods. "Gladly," he says as he walks towards the airlock. Glass holsters his shotgun, draws his pistol, and un-clips his shock baton from his belt. "EDI," he says calmly, "I'm not as good as I used to be, so I'll need a hand." A few memories of Omega float to the front of his mind, but Glass manages to shake of the nostalgia.

"Of course, Chief Glass. What would you like me to do?"

Glass grins. "Follow my lead." He presses an activation console on the airlock door and steps through. The door closes behind him and he engages a stealth field around himself. Glass' hands clench around his weapons; the stealth fields have always given him headaches. He can't fathom how Kasumi copes with it all the time.

The airlock hisses open and Glass finds himself staring into the eyes of a stunned salarian. He can't see Glass, and the Chief grins. The salarian takes a tentative step forward and walks into the airlock, his weapon raised. His fellows follow close behind, but they yell in surprise as the airlock door suddenly slides shut, locking them out and the salarian in.

The salarian yelps and starts looking around frantically. Glass grins and disengages his stealth field before cracking his shock baton across the alien's forehead. The salarian convulses and falls to the floor in a heap, and Glass finishes his downed opponent with a single shot to the head. Glass engages his stealth systems again and waits for EDI to open the airlock once more.

The door opens, and the remaining Suns fill the room with a blaze of gunfire. The shots ping harmlessly against the reinforced metal of the ship, and the Suns look around hesitantly. There are no figures in sight, save for their dead salarian companion. One of the mercs takes a tentative step forwards and gestures for his comrades to follow.

"Bad idea."

Glass un-cloaks behind them and fires his shotgun into the backs of the two closest mercs, killing them before they can turn around. The other two mercs spin around, their weapons turning to the threat, before they are cut down with a pair of blasts from Glass' shotgun. Glass grins and walks back into the airlock, pausing only to drag the salarian's body out of the airlock before he dumps it with the others. Glass whistles a tune as he steps back into the airlock, the door shutting behind him. "EDI, good work. Couldn't have done it without you."

"Thank you, Chief Glass. I always perform at optimal capacity."

Glass laughs a little as he walks into the ship. _Damn that felt good,_ he thinks. He snaps his fingers and hums a little beat.

It's always nice to get back on the dance floor.

* * *

_"Hey kid, get off the fuckin' floor."_

_She looks up into the helmeted eyes of a guard, and receives a sharp kick in the ribs for her efforts. "I said get up, you little shit."_

_She desperately tries to get to her feet. Her head is swimming, and it's hard for her to see anything. A second kick sends her sprawling to the floor. "I said GET UP!" he screams at her._

_A second guard approaches. "There a problem?"_

_The first guard laughs. "Naw, nothing here. This one ain't jack shit."_

_The second guard laughs and looks down at the girl. "You hear that, jack shit? You ain't jack shit. You're gonna die in here like all the others, jack shit."_

_They called her that from then on, whenever the eggheads weren't around. When they were she was always 'Subject Zero' or 'Zero.' Meant about the same to her. Jack-shit. Eventually it became so common that they stopped using the full title. It was just Jack._

_Jack._

_Jack had laughed as she brought a glowing fist down on the last guard, the same guard who had practically christened her all those years ago. He had been bleeding all over the fucking floor, the same floor he had kicked her down on all those years ago. The rain poured through the cracks in the windows, covering her in fresh, cold water._

_It was like being reborn._

_She punched right through his helmeted head, grabbing onto his hair and yanking his face through the helmet with a sickening crack. His features were reduced to a bloody mess as the ceramic cut deep into his skin, and he screamed as she pulled his face free of the armor. Jack's face contorted into a wicked grin as she saw the pain on his face. "Guess what?" she asked with glee. Her biotics blew his eyeballs out all over the room._

_"You ain't Jack shit."_

* * *

She is different now.

Jack is a monster, a freak, a murderer, a junkie; anything bad that you could throw a dart at would almost always end up hitting Jack in one way or another. She is long past the days when she was a scared little girl in a lab of horrors and pain.

Then again, Jack isn't really sure about time anyway.

That's the thing about cryo. It stops time. Your body doesn't age, your breathing nearly stops, and your systems slow to the smallest of crawls. It is the perfect containment option for someone who wants to keep a body on ice without killing it.

It is also complete and utter torture for those subjected to the treatment.

Jack is almost ready to give in to pure insanity when she feels the vertigo. Her prison is moving. Her body takes a moment to adjust to the sudden blast of light and heat that smothers her as the cold dissipates. She wills her eyes to open; it takes several seconds. Her eyes open and she takes a gulping breath, not able to savor the warmth that enters her lungs.

There are three massive YMIR mechs in front of her. Her hearing returns in a flash of painful sound; she can hear alarms blaring throughout the ship. Jack struggles against the metal cuffs that keep her pinned to the cryo chamber. The YMIRs turn and regard her with flashing red eyes. She looks at them, her body flaring with biotic power as she tears the restraints loose. She rushes them, screaming as she raises a fist, wrapping it in unstable biotic energy.

"Fuck... you!"

She smashes through the mechs and all hell breaks loose.

* * *

"That's Jack?"

Kasumi raises an eyebrow as the figure comes into view, the icy mist around her quickly dissipating. What is caged inside inside is a skinny, overly tattooed young woman with a shaved head.

Shepard quietly agrees. While the shaven, tattooed look isn't far off from what he imagined, Jack is hardly what most people would coin for a super-biotic. "The computer says that this is Jack's cell."

Kasumi shrugs. "With a name like Jack I didn't expect her to be... well, a her."

Grunt looks down at the prisoner and snorts.

"Jack is small."

As if she can hear him, Jack suddenly wakes, tearing free of her restraints and sprinting across the room in a biotic haze. The ground beneath Shepard and his team shakes as she tears into the YMIR mechs below, sending a ball of fire skyrocketing up towards the ceiling.

Mordin raises an eyebrow. "Destructive potential impressive. Lack of restraint in individual could prove problematic."

"No time to talk, Mordin!" Shepard shouts as a series of explosions sound out across the ship. He directs his squad down nearby ramp and through Jack's cell. The destruction they witness is amazing; the YMIR mechs that had once been guarding the cell have been reduced to molten wrecks, and the massive metal walls nearby have been ripped open with mind-blowing force.

Grunt grins with eagerness and cocks his Claymore. "Move! I want to see how long she can last!"

Shepard ignores the statement as the team moves through the mass of wreckage and into a prison block. The ship seems to collapse around them as they blast their way through a mass of escaped prisoners and Blue Suns. The blood red warning lights give the area a sickly glow as Shepard engages a Sun guard, yanking him off his feet with a biotic pull and blasting him with his Eviscerator. Grunt and Kasumi direct their fire into a group of charging prisoners, tearing through them with ease.

A prisoner suddenly appears on Shepard's right, wielding a bloodied knife and screaming with anger. Shepard brings his shotgun up but the prisoner suddenly bursts into flame. He turns and sees Mordin calmly firing his Locust one-handed at the mass of prisoners and Suns, looking down at his Omni-tool every so often and pausing only to reload. He strides forward, freezing a Sun with a snap of the fingers on his free hand and leaving the frozen body to fall to the floor, shattering into super-cooled shards. He hums a quiet tune to himself while he tears through the assembled mercs, not giving the situation much thought as he scrolls through lists of data and test results.

"Damn, Mordy," Kasumi says over the comm as she appears behind a Sun and kicks his legs out from under him. "You even paying attention?" Kasumi finishes the downed Sun with a pair of headshots.

Mordin chuckles. "Need to check data. Test results coming in, tissue synthesis nearly compiled. Need to acquire Subject Zero and return to lab quickly; no telling when Collectors strike next." He blasts a prisoner off his feet with a trio of shots, not looking up. "Able to discern movement through peripheral vision. Salarian vision more sensitive than that of other species. Needs to be. Would not be able to process information fast enough without."

John shakes his head in wonder and yanks another merc into the air, allowing Mordin to set the merc aflame. "Remind me to never get in the way of scientific progress around you, Mordin."

Mordin looks up at Shepard and grins. "Thank you, Shepard." He blinks. "Sun with flamethrower to Grunt's- never mind. Dispatched."

Grunt bellows and charges into a group of mercs, tossing them aside like ragdolls. "I am krogan!" he shouts as he massacres the Suns, paying little attention to the ship coming down around him. He pauses in his bloodrage long enough to see a massive metal pipe on the ceiling come loose and plummet down on him. He screams in defiance.

The pipe suddenly glows blue with energy and slows in its descent. Grunt turns and sees Shepard, his body swathed in biotics, holding the pipe with a biotic grip. A vein pulses on the side of his head. "Move!" he yells, his voice strained.

Grunt jumps out of the way and Shepard lets the pipe drop, sagging with relief as the strain on his biotics is lifted. Grunt nods at Shepard. "Not bad, Shepard."

Shepard grins weakly. "Thanks Grunt. Try not to stand around next time, okay?"

Grunt ignores Shepard and engages another group of mercs, Kasumi and Mordin providing fire support. Shepard hefts his rifle and takes a deep breath to stop his hands from shaking. "You're fine," he whispers. He pushes the feeling of helplessness aside before it can come to the front of his mind.

"Could be a lot worse."

* * *

She doesn't say a word as she tears through the ship. She makes sound, of course, whether it's the screams she bellows when she rips a guard in half, or the sound of screeching metal as it flies through the air to smash an entire squad, Jack is making plenty of noise. It's easier if she doesn't talk though; focusing on killing makes her blood churn and warm her chilled body.

She rips a Sun's head from his shoulders before grabbing his pistol and firing a full clip into the Sun next to him. She forces the corpses aside with a biotic push and runs down the hall, scattering prisoners and Suns with crushing force as she goes. She can hear their screams as they die, and a warm, fuzzy feeling enters her mind.

It's almost as good as those combat drugs she used to take.

The hanger bay; that's her destination. She knows where it is; fuckin' moron Kuril loved his windows, and Jack had gotten a good look at the ship when she had first been trucked aboard. Lousy bird-shit loved to send people on his little scare-tours, whether they were prisoners or slavers or whateverthefuck.

_Egofucking maniac, _she thinks as she rips a blast-door open and walks into another cell block. She knows she's close to the hanger; she can see the airlock doors. There are a group of prisoners attempting to break through the door, to no avail. One of them, a battle-scarred batarian, turns and sees Jack, a massive grin appearing on his face.

"Lookie here, boys!" he shouts, causing his fellow prisoners to turn. "If it ain't Jack, in the damned flesh. We got ourselves a way out."

Jack scowls. "The fuck you say?"

The batarian laughs over the sound of the ship alarms. "Big frigate on the other side of the door. Suns tried to wipe out the crew, but got their asses handed to them. That's why they ain't after our hides. But you... you can clear the ship, then we all scram the fuck out, yeah?"

Jack obliterates the man's face with a blast of biotic energy. "Dumbass," she says as she smashes the remaining prisoners to pulp with a heavy cargo crate. "No deal."

Jack dives out out of the way as a shot smashes into her shoulder, tearing through her barriers and causing her to scream in pain. She crouches behind a low wall and pokes her head out; barely able to pull back in time before a second shot splits the air where her head had been. She can hear Kuril laughing from across the cell block, his haughty voice filling her mind with unbridled rage.

"Come on out, Jack!" He yells as he fires another shot nearby. "I know your barriers are up, so just take the shot and get knocked out like a good little girl."

"Fuck you!" she shouts back. Her shoulder is bleeding, and it hurts like hell. "I'm going to tear you apart!" She grits her teeth in frustration as another shot smashes into her cover position; if she moves, she's a clear target.

"Oh, and I was hoping for a quick finish." Kuril tuts mockingly, even as the ship around him falls apart in the sickly red lighting. "I'm going to recapture you, Jack, and there's nothing you can do about it."

"She's not alone, Kuril."

A man dressed in a set of polished blood-red armor suddenly appears on Jack's right, a massive pistol in his hands and a determined look on his face. Jack turns and sees a two other figures, one a slim orange salarian dressed in a red and white lab coat, the other a massive krogan clad in a spotless set of pearl-colored armor. The krogan hefts an assault rifle and points it at the warden, while the salarian raises an SMG with one hand and activates an Omni-tool with the other.

Kuril's eyes widen. "Shepard..." he growls, "You've caused me enough trouble. I could have sold you and lived like a king."

Shepard's eyes narrow. "You're nothing but a two bit slave trader, and I don't have time for it." He activates his comm-bead. "Kasumi."

Jack turns and watches as a hooded woman in a black body-glove suddenly appears on Kuril's right. The woman grins and smashes a palm into Kuril's shields, using her Omni-tool to quickly overload the turian's defenses. She vanishes with a giggle as Kuril stumbles backwards, his defenses down.

Shepard and his team waste no time, unleashing a massive storm of gunfire on Kuril's position. The sheer weight of the fire tears the turian to shreds and ignites what little isn't obliterated. The krogan laughs and reloads his overheated rifle. "Ha, weak!"

Shepard looks down at Jack, cautious and concerned. "Are you alright?" He gestures at Jack's wound.

The salarian waves his Omni-tool in front of Jack. "Should be fine. Barriers absorbed most of impact, bleeding mostly superficial. Apply Medi-gel to speed healing process, have medications aboard ship to relieve pain."

Jack stands, her eyes narrowed. "Ship? What kind of game are you playing?"

Shepard shakes his head. "Jack, this isn't the best time. This ship is going to tear itself apart and take us with it. I'll answer any questions you have, but right now we need to _move_."

Jack crosses her arms. "You think I'm stupid? You come here, blast your way through this fucking nightmare, and offer the most dangerous criminal in the place a ride on your ship? What kind of angle you trying to work? Hell, I don't even know your fucking name." She shakes her head. "Not that it matters. What's keeping me from just killing you all and taking your precious ship for myself?"

Grunt laughs and draws his Claymore. "Me."

John sighs. "Jack, my name is Shepard. I'm not going to lie, I was sent here by Cerberus to recruit you for a mission. I'd rather not be here right now, but I'm on a mission to stop the Collectors. I need the best of the best on my team, and that's you."

Jack takes a step back. "You're with Cerberus?" Hostility flashes in her eyes, and biotics suddenly course around her fists. "Give me one good reason why I shouldn't rip you and your shit friends in half right now."

Mordin sighs and raises his SMG. "Pointing weapons at head. Zero spread, lethal at short distance." Kasumi appears next to Jack, her own weapon raised, underlining Mordin's point. "Also," Mordin continues, "cooperation faster process than rendering you unconscious and dragging you to ship."

Jack's biotic's glow in defiance. "I'd like to see you try it."

Shepard crosses his arms. "You've got some history with Cerberus?"

Jack scowls. "Cerberus raised me in a lab. Fucked me up so they could make a super-biotic. They got what they wanted, and then they got dead. I got away, and now they put a huge bounty on me every time I get free. That's probably why that fucker Kuril figured he'd struck gold when he caught me." Jack grins. "Guess it takes someone like you to show him that these things never end well."

Shepard nods. "So you'll come with us?"

Jack scowls again. "No."

Grunt growls and takes a step forward. "Just shoot her and patch her up on the ship."

Shepard shakes his head and holds up a hand. "We're not going to attack her."

Jack's biotic's diminish slightly. "Good move." She looks over at Shepard, an idea forming in her mind. "So you're with Cerberus, and you're not here to kill or capture me."

Shepard shakes his head. "I'm asking for your help, and I'm the only way of this ship that isn't in an escape pod or prison cell."

Jack's eyes narrow. "Yeah? I bet your ship's got a lot of Cerberus databases. You want me to come along, I want a look at those files. I want what Cerberus has got on me."

"I'll give you full access."

Jack crosses her arms. "You'd better be straight up with me." Shepard nods. Jack notes with some concern that Shepard doesn't seem the least bit nervous around her. She shrugs off that thought.

"Let's get the hell off this ship."

* * *

And they do.

Jack watches from an observation window as the Normandy screams away from the Purgatory, just before the ship tears itself to shreds. She smiles as a massive, silent ball of fire engulfs the escape pods and prison cells that slowly drift away from the wreckage, cooking any survivors with the heat of a sun.

She doesn't trust any of them, but she's not dead, and she's got a plan. Jack tears her gaze away from the carnage and looks down at the small stack of data pads in her hand. Dumb Cerberus cheerleader bitch handed them over as soon as that Shepard barked, though Jack could tell that Miranda had loathed the idea. She grins at the memory of Miranda's discomfort; Cerberus bitch can't match her in biotic power.

She walks out of the observation room and towards the elevator. Jack selects the hold as her destination; she doesn't want a lot of through traffic. She had met the rest of Shepard's team, the cheerleader, the big black guy, the turian, and Zaeed Fuckin' Massani. There was a name she knew; his reputation is a lot like hers, minus the biotics and the tits. It was one hell of a team Shepard had put together, and Jack is under the impression that he's not done recruiting yet.

She doesn't care. She'll fight for him as long as the info is good and they don't try to fuck her over. Doesn't mean she has to like it, but shit, it's better than frozen.

Jack descends into the hold and opens the first data-pad. So much information, so much sweet, sweet dirt. She grins with anticipation.

"Gonna be hell to pay," she whispers as the doors close.

* * *

Shepard feels like he's been through hell.

It's only been a few hours since the destruction of the Purgatory, but he feels like it's been days since that brief moment of relaxation before the mission. He stretches out on his bed, exhausted. The biotics take a lot out of him, though he will never admit it.

He had done his rounds around the ship, of course, talking with his team and the crew. He had even undertaken a small conversation with Jack, for what he managed to get out of the young woman. She seemed grateful for the information, but when he had expressed concern for her well-being, she had become cold, and brushed him off.

So much for new friends.

He lets his eyes close for a moment, relishing in the bed's softness. His mind drifts back to the good old days when he could save the galaxy with friends, not potential enemies.

Friends. He remembers his old crew. They were all his friends. He never thought twice about turning his back to them. Sure, Garrus, Joker and Chakwas were on board, but it still felt like someone was watching him at all times.

Shepard rubs his forehead. "EDI," he sighs, "Please stop watching me. It's creeping me out."

Silence for a moment. "Understood, Commander." Silence again.

Shepard sighs. "You're still watching me, aren't you?"

"Yes, Commander."

Shepard groans and rolls over in bed, trying keep his anger down. That's most of the problem, really. His anger has a powerful effect on his biotics, and not in a good way. There is no way he'll ever be able to control his new powers if he keeps going overboard.

Kelly's voice over the comm interrupts his thoughts. "The Illusive Man is on the comm-line, Commander."

"Great, I bet he's got some positive words for us all. Maybe he can tell me how to dig this damn amp out of my skull." John sighs and sits up. "Patch him through."

The Illusive Man's voice crackles in over the comm. "Shepard, we need to speak. Head over to the debriefing room." His voice is laced with a tinge of urgency.

"I think we have them."

* * *

Inspiration.

Mordin scrambles for his samples, working with a frenzy that others would instantly mistake for madness. He mutters under his breath as he works, pulling up masses of data on his Omni-tool.

"Screen too small."

Mordin presses a key on the Omni-tool and the whole room is suddenly covered in masses of orange data screens. The interactive data screens cover the walls, floor and ceiling of the lab, allowing Mordin to view masses of information in mere seconds. Mordin takes in everything, his mind racing. Any other mind would be overwhelmed by the influx of data, but his revels in it. He peels back the layers, the ideas, the facts.

And finds what he needs.

He sighs quietly and closes the Omni-tool. He walks over to his last sample, the final drone available for tests. The drone is sealed inside a heavy composite glass chamber that is nearly indestructible. The drone smashes itself against the glass, its stinger managing to dent the glass slightly. Even now, Mordin is still impressed by the massive amount of science behind the creation of such a device. Mordin keys his Omni-tool and activates his defense. He opens the chamber, ready in case the drone makes a move on him.

Nothing.

The drone floats lazily about in its enclosure, seemingly oblivious to Mordin's presence. Mordin carefully prods the drone with a finger, noting how the drone simply moves to one side to escape Mordin's touch. There is no hostility, no drive, no agitation. It cannot see him. It cannot hear him. It cannot feel him.

He does not exist.

Mordin smiles and closes the cage. His work is done. He allows himself a bit of pride. "Acceptable." he says quietly.

He turns as Shepard walks into the room, the look on his face a mixture of worry and anticipation. "Mordin, tell me you have something."

Mordin clasps an arm on Shepard's back.

"Yes."

* * *

**From the operation logs of Engineer Tali'Zorah vas Neema nar Rayya.**

**Operation: Starfall.**

**Location: Haestrom. (Geth Space)**

**Classification: Tier Twelve (Above Top-Secret)**

**Report reads as follows:**

_7 Hours into mission:_

_Total casualties: 0_

_Total operations team remaining: 33 (Full Team)_

_We've finally finished setting up our forward camp and our sensor outposts. We've been working for hours and the sun is finally starting to go down. Keelah, this planet is hotter than an over-worked drive core. I remember how hot Therum was when Shepard, Kaidan and I rescued Liara from the geth, and this place makes Therum feel like an icebox. The damned radiation from the star beats down constantly, threatening the micro-systems in our suits. We have to stay in the shade as much as possible. We've already had three cases of radiation breaches in the suits of some of Reegar's marines. It was nothing major, but we did have to replace the shield generators on one of their suits. Other than that, the team is fine, and we're all focused and working well._

_The same can't be said of our equipment. I can't even being to say how much of a bosh'tet it's been having to repair our terrestrial scanners every time the radiation overloads their systems. I'm having a difficult time keeping track of all the surface data we're bringing in, and it's made even more difficult when I have to scrub every system because of the radiation. We've only just started, but I know this is going to be an enormous amount of work. It's going to take some serious ingenuity to come up with a way to get a core-sample; the radiation is too much for the sensitive systems on the deep-bore scanner._

_Thankfully, I'm not the only one working on this system; there's another Engineer in our squad. His name's Den'Kora vas Anbar, and he's been a great help. He's had a bit of trouble repairing the systems on his own, but he's learning quick. He's very vocal, a lot more than most of the other marines in Kal's team. They're all business now; not one of them cracks a joke or a smile, and even Quala has been quiet. I'm glad they're taking this seriously, but all this lack of talking is driving me up the wall. Still, I'm just glad we haven't had any major overloads yet; that kind of radiation exploding would be like a solar flare for any nearby geth probes, not to mention it would be a massive danger to anyone standing nearby._

_We've managed to avoid detection by the geth so far. I'm glad we got to use the Artanis on this one; those asari sure know how to make a stealthy war shuttle. You'd think we'd be easy to spot, all those smooth lines and chrome. We've got the shuttle hidden nearby in the ruins, and Reegar says that we shouldn't have any trouble staying under the radar. Keelah, we've had a few close calls though. I've never seen this many geth in a single system. The sheer amount of programs running must be astronomical. I can't even begin to imagine what would happen if they found us._

_This place, Haestrom, it's just a ruin now, but there's still so much of our past here. Our ancestors walked these halls with uncovered heads. Solid earth, halls of stone. I can't believe we once lived like this. If only-_

**Report ends prematurely.**

**Source: Advanced file deterioration due to radiation spike.**

* * *

**LM here,**

**Hey gang, glad you could make it. Purgatory was an awesome mission, and getting to work with the giant space-prison was a blast; I enjoyed fleshing out Kuril's character in particular. Jack is awesome, and a great secondary LI (only for my Infiltrator, though; all my biotic Sheps end up with Tali or Liara for some reason). Bringing Mordin onto the Purgatory gave me a chance to really flesh out his fighting style; he never seemed the shoot'em up type, to I decided to give him more of a distracted-scientist vibe. Anyway, go on to the next, it's a doozy. I hope you enjoyed the read, because I sure as hell enjoyed the write.**

**R&R!**

**LM**


	12. Bleak Horizons

Bleak Horizons

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything to do with the Mass Effect series. All credit for this story goes to the wonderful minds at Bioware.**

**Song Credit: The majority of this chapter was written while listening to Dumb Love by the Stone Temple Pilots. God Bless STP.**

* * *

**From the operation logs of Engineer Tali'Zorah vas Neema nar Rayya.**

**Operation Starfall.**

**Location: Haestrom. (Geth Space)**

**Classification: Tier Twelve (Above Top-Secret)**

**Report reads as follows:**

_9 Hours into mission:_

_Casualties: 3_

_Deaths: 2_

_Total Operations team remaining: 30 (1 in Critical Condition)_

_Two marines are dead. Keelah... I'm not sure how to write this._

_One of the scanners exploded while Kora was working on it. He was vaporized instantly. Reegar told me that Kora has a family back on the Anbar; a wife and a little girl. What am I supposed to tell them?_

_A marine that was helping him with the setup got torn in half and was thrown clear across the site by the blast. A third marine, who is in critical condition as of this moment, was struck in the stomach by a piece of shrapnel from the scanner. It tore right through his suit and passed out the other side of him. Keelah, we heard the scream from all the way at the main camp._

_Reegar doesn't know if he's going to pull through. The radiation exposure damaged his immune system, and the tissue damage from the wound is extensive. He's being treated for several allergic reactions, as well as massive bodily trauma. He wont stop moaning, no matter how many pain-killers we pump into his system._

_But that's not the least of our worries. We think the geth may have spotted the explosion. Quala's scout probes have pinged an increased amount of geth activity around the perimeter of the camp. At first it was mostly scout units and a few mobile platforms, but Quala said that one of her scanners picked up an armature about an hour ago._

_We've kept an increasingly low profile since, while still trying to maintain scans and equipment. Now that the sun's down it's a bit easier to manage everything, but the explosion has weakened morale considerably. Reegar is keeping the men busy, for his sake as well as theirs, and Quala's been doing her best to keep spirits up with a joke or two, but it's still a dire situation._

_Keelah, can this get any worse?_

* * *

It really can't get any worse.

Operations Chief Ashley Williams sighs and pulls her dark brown hair back into her standard bun and holds it there with a simple black hair tie. Her brown eyes blink rapidly as she walks out of the hab-unit she's been assigned. The sun is beating down like... well it's a sun for goodness' sake. She's not feeling very poetic today; this shit assignment has been grating on her more than she likes. Her white and pink Phoenix armor shines in the heat, the same armor set she had taken to hell and back against Saren all those years ago.

Ashley had worn the armor through every trial the Normandy crew ever had to fight through. Feros. Noveria. Virmire. She had killed the Thorian wearing the Phoenix, not to mention smashing her way through a krogan army and fighting off rachni. She had seen things most people couldn't even begin to dream about, and now she was stuck on some damn backwater helping a bunch of Alliance-hating colonists.

What a way to spend a promotion.

Ashley sighs. "Alenko would have been better at this sort of thing," she says to no-one. Not that it really matters. Kaidan's dead. He's with God or he's not. It doesn't help to think about it.

A group of colonists walk past her, all dressed in the same green fatigues that always seem to end up on these little agri-world colonies. A few of them give her strange glances that Ashley pays little attention to. She's gotten used to the suspicion around here. In a way, Ashley understands. These people were out here to get away from the Alliance and make a fresh start. While she doesn't agree with their outlook on the Alliance, she knows that the decision isn't hers to make.

Still, their behavior does little to help her mood. Other things have come up in the last few days. It started with the rumors. Shepard. Cerberus. A whole bunch of talk out in the Terminus. Something about Shepard being alive. Ashley didn't believe a word; just a year ago she'd heard some high-end politician claim that Saren's ghost still haunted the Council Chambers.

But it hadn't stopped at rumors. News reports came flickering in. Little things, nothing to really pay attention to unless you knew the involved parties. Mostly stuff from Omega. Ashley shakes her head. Of all the places Shepard could have reappeared, it had to be Omega. Ass-end of the galaxy. Ashley had started to follow the stories; a merc army disappearing, a plague cured, some corporate giant on Bekenstien getting wiped. Now something about a prison ship getting fragged to hell. Each story sounded more ridiculous than the last.

Each story sounded like something Shepard would have done.

Then, and this was the kicker, Anderson had called her up and asked if she had spoken to Shepard recently.

Spoken to Shepard. Spoken to a man long dead.

God had a funny sense of humor.

Ashley tries to drive the thoughts from her mind, to no avail. Reports of Shepard. Reports of Garrus. Reports of a new Normandy, one that was covered in Cerberus logos. Reports that Shepard, hero of the damned Citadel, was teamed up with some of Cerberus' top players. M. Lawson. J. Taylor. N. Glass.

Illusive Man.

Ashley's hands ball into fists. Reports. You can't yell at reports. You can't read names like Jeff Moreau or Lenora Chakwas or Garrus Vakarian or John Shepard and let them know they're making giant mistakes. You can't do anything when they're just names on a data-slate.

Ashley sighs. It's going to be a long day.

"Problems, Chief?"

Ashley's eyes shoot up and she finds herself looking at Lilith Mallard, the colony's logistics manager. Lilith is a kind woman with dark brown hair and green eyes that are supported by a gentle face. She's been a major boon to Ashley's efforts on Horizon, considering that Lilith is one of the few colonists that actually talks to her.

"Just a lot on my mind," Ashley tells her. "Any luck with the targeting matrix?"

Lilith sighs. "Sorry Chief, it's been put on hold until our communications come back up."

Ashley frowns and follows Lilith as she walks away. "Lilith, I hate to break it to you, but those defense towers are useless until the targeting computers are up and running."

Lilith shrugs and hands a data-pad to a nearby colonist. Ashley can at least appreciate that much about the woman; she's all business when she needs to be. "I know, Chief, but getting the comms back up and running takes priority."

Ashley rolls her eyes and grins tiredly. "Yeah, okay."

Lilith gives her a puzzled look. "I'm sorry?"

Ashley waves a hand and indicates the nearby colonists. "I'm surprised people haven't tried to blame me for that one too."

Lilith sighs and gives Ashley a pitying look. "Don't take it personally, Chief. People out here just don't trust the Alliance."

Ashley is about to respond when the sky suddenly fills with mustard colored clouds. She frowns at the stunned expression on Lilith's face. "Not normal weather patterns, I take it?"

Lilith shakes her head and continues to stare at the clouds. The nearby colonists are all acting similarly, pointing with slack jaws and talking worriedly amongst themselves. Ashley draws her rifle and looks through the scope, closing one eye.

Ashley gasps as a solid shape suddenly appears in the clouds, its surface brown and rocky. It looks like a massive ant-hill in the clouds. Lightning crackles around it, and Ashley can see black clouds pouring out of the sides of the structure. It can't be a ship. It's unlike anything she's ever seen before.

The black clouds suddenly descend from the sky, heading to the colony with frightening speed. Ashley turns to Lilith, her face stony. She doesn't like these people. She has no place here.

That's not going to stop her from saving them.

"Lilith," she says evenly. "Get everyone to the safe-house."

One of the black clouds, now a buzzing black swarm, suddenly speeds towards her. Ashley fires on the incoming cloud, her rifle on full-auto. She can make out a few shapes dropping from the cloud, but there are just too many. The swarm buzzes down on the colony and whips around her. Ashley cries out in pain as something stabs into the back of her neck, and she reaches back instinctively. She feels something buried into her skin and rips it away, bringing it into her line of vision.

What Ashley holds in her hand repulses her instantly. It looks like a giant mutated scarab beetle, all points, wings and legs. The slick, green creature struggles weakly in her hand, and Ashley throws it aside and aims her rifle into the swarm.

Her finger stops just short of the trigger.

If Ashley Williams could have raised her eyebrows in surprise, she would have. She would have cursed, had she the power to open her mouth or even move the muscles in her throat. She can't do a single thing. It's pure, utter helplessness, something she has never felt before. Her mind races, a perfect counter to the paralysis her body is trapped in. She can hear the screams of the colonists behind her, but she cannot turn to help them. She cannot do anything. The insects crawl un-challenged over her still form. She tries so hard to break free.

But it's not enough.

She tries to scream, but nothing happens.

* * *

**From the operation logs of Engineer Tali'Zorah vas Neema nar Rayya.**

**Operation Starfall.**

**Location: Haestrom. (Geth Space)**

**Classification: Tier Twelve (Above Top-Secret)**

**Report reads as follows:**

_12 Hours into mission:_

_Casualties: 10_

_Deaths: 10_

_Total Operations team remaining: 20 (One-Third of Operations Team Remaining-All Casualties KIA)_

_It's all gone to hell._

_I rigged a pair of demolition charges into a shaped charge to punch through the rock in order to obtain a core-sample. It was working fine, and the data was everything we needed to get back to the Admiralty Board. We were almost home-free._

_Then the geth attacked._

_We lost two marines in that initial assault. A flock of geth stealth drones caught two of the marines out in the open, shredding through their shields and killing them in moments._

_Now the whole camp is a battlefield. Reegar's pulled back the troops to the main base and is using the narrowed structures surrounding it to pincer the incoming geth. It's a strategy that's worked well so far, but with every wave we loose a few more troops. They're bringing in Armatures now, along with Primes and those Destroyer platforms. We don't have the firepower to take down those platforms, and it's only a matter of time before they break through our lines._

_Reegar's leading the marines back at the base. Quala and I are here in one of the perimeter bunkers, along with a marine by the name of Myr'Jorin. He hasn't told me his ship name, which he claims "isn't important at the moment." I'm not sure I can disagree. Reegar assigned Myr as my bodyguard and told me to stay put, but I can't stay here._

_The data we got from the core sample got scrambled in the attack, and I can't repair the damage with my Omni-tool. I have to back to the operations console at the core dig-site, which, thankfully, was __sealed tight when the geth attacked. I've got the command overrides, but the console is on the other side of the camp. I don't want to put any more people at risk than I have to, especially Quala. But I know that if I don't get this data, then all this death, all the good people we've lost, will be for nothing._

_John would have called that fatalistic. I don't have much choice._

_After all, it's not like he's going to be able to save me now._

* * *

Horizon.

The Illusive Man had showed him a green-brown collage of a world, a world that looked a lot like Mindoir. It's this observation, along with so many others, that sets John a little on edge as Glass pilots the shuttle into Horizon's atmosphere.

And, even stranger, Ashley is supposed to be here. It's been two years, she has a life, and a promotion under her belt. Shepard isn't sure how he feels about seeing her again after all this time.

That is, _if _he sees her again.

"Communications have been down for hours now." Miranda says as she looks at her Omni-tool, ever the professional. She brushes a lock of hair out of her face. The casual act infuriates John; the fact that an entire human colony is in the process of being abducted doesn't seem to fluster Miranda in the slightest.

Zaeed, sitting next to John, shakes his head. "I don't like this, not one bit. We're flying into shit-knows-what with no goddamn backup."

Garrus, sitting on John's other side, grins eagerly. "All in a day's work when Shepard's involved, Zaeed. Get used to it."

Next to Garrus, Grunt laughs. "Ha! I can't wait to get down there and rip these Collectors to little bits!"

Jack, in the seat across from Grunt, smiles quietly. "And I was starting to think you were all a bunch of boring shits."

Mordin makes a few calibrations on his Omni-tool. "Armor modifications should hide presence from seeker swarms. Still untested, avoid large quantities of drones unless necessary."

Jacob raises an eyebrow. "So we're not sure if this armor mod is even going to work?"

Mordin smiles. "Untested. Not enough test subjects to attempt mass-swarm test. Still, should work, in theory."

Jack raises an eyebrow. "In theory?"

Mordin nods, his smile not fading for a moment. "Looking forward to seeing if we survive."

John can't help but laugh a little. "Glass, what's our ETA?"

Glass' voice floats from the cockpit. "Seven minutes till the first drop, Commander. From there it's another three till the second."

John nods. "Okay team, here's the plan." He brings up an Omni-tool scan of the colony and highlights the first drop area. "I'm taking Red team through this area. We'll cut our way through the Collectors and to this courtyard. Red team is myself, Mordin, Jack and Grunt." He highlights an area across the map from the first drop. "Gold team, led by Garrus, will drop here and head towards the rendezvous," he says indicating the courtyard on the map. " Once we're there, we make a push for the Collector ship as one group, splitting into two fire-teams."

Kasumi raises a hand. "So the rest of us are Gold Team, right?"

Zaeed laughs."Welcome to Gold Team, little miss. Rule number one, we goddamn rule."

Shepard nods. "The rest of you follow Garrus' orders. EDI says that the Seeker swarms might be the reason for the colony's communications dropping out, so I want short-range comms on at all times. We stay in contact, we stay close, and we all get through this in one piece."

Zaeed crosses his arms. "Why don't we just blast the goddamn Collectors from orbit? I saw what Archangel here did to the guns on the ship, and it looks to me like we could blast these goddamn bugs straight to whatever hell they came from."

Jacob glares at Zaeed. "This is a rescue op, merc. We blast that ship, and the whole colony burns. You saw how big that ship is."

Zaeed snorts. "And what happens if they get away? Another colony gets fragged, that's what'll happen."

Joker's voice crackles in over the comm. "Even with the gun and armor modifications we're not tough enough to take out the Collectors. Their weapons would just tear through our shields like butter, and I'm not losing another Normandy."

Shepard nods. "We fight them on the ground. We hit them fast and hard, and if everything goes to plan we'll tear a path right to the ship."

Jack rolls her eyes. "Get our asses torn apart is more like it. From what I've read in your Cerberus files, these Collectors are using tech that's way more aggro than what we've got. We fuck this up, and we die hard."

Shepard shakes his head. "I know." He looks at each of his teammates, his eyes shining with determination. "We don't know what we're going to find on Horizon. We're walking into an unknown, and we don't even know if our armor defenses are going to work." He cocks his pistol, the sound loud and resolute in the shuttle space. "It doesn't matter. We're here to save these people, stop the Collectors, and find out whatever we can about their connection to the Reapers." He holsters his pistol. "We're going to show them what happens when they mess with us."

Jack nods in acceptance. "Fine. Let's just get this shit over with."

Grunt laughs. "I can't wait."

Glass' voice floats from the cockpit. "You wont have to. First drop in twelve seconds! Red team, you ready?"

Shepard looks at Mordin, Grunt, and Jack. Each of them give him a nod and ready their weapons. Shepard readies his Locust, the weapon expanding neatly in his grip. "Get ready for a fight, team."

"We've got a colony to save."

* * *

Colonies.

Jack's never liked them. Too many fuckers looking for fresh starts. They were only fooling themselves. Nobody ever gets a fresh start, not even newborns. It's the same shit everywhere; everybody trying to screw you, and everybody trying to get ahead. Same old shit.

But this place, this place has some shit not even she's ever seen before.

These things are crazy weird, even by her standards. Brown two-legged bugs that look like something straight out of some old pre-space alien flick, with guns that shoot long-ass beams of energy that tear through barriers like cardboard. She had seen the pictures, of course, the Collectors had been one of the first things Jack had looked up before the mission to Horizon even started. Seeing is one thing, but actually fighting the fuckers is a completely different animal.

Jack curses as a Collector fires a beam of energy her way. For all the fighting she's done, these things are a particularly memorable pain in the ass. The beam strikes her barriers, making her stagger under the assault.

Fuck this. She's no pushover.

Jack scowls and reaches out with her biotics, grabbing the bug's head in a field of crushing biotic force. She rips the fucker's head off with a snarl and watches the creature collapse in a pile of chitinous flesh and steaming brown offal.

_Jesus fuckin' A, _she thinks with a grimace, _these things stink like nobody's business._

A voice alongside her draws her out of her thoughts. "Nice work, Jack."

Jack turns, half-startled, before catching sight of Shepard and remembering exactly why she's on this shitty little colony world. "Whatever," she barks, readying her shotgun. The Eviscerator is one kick-ass gun, and Jack relishes in the opportunity to use some top-grade tech for a change.

Nearby, Mordin fires a stream of shots from his Locust into a pair of Collectors. As the bodies fall, the salarian doctor takes a few skin samples with his Omni-tool, muttering to himself as he looks at the data. "Fascinating," he whispers.

Shepard staggers as a group of Collectors close the distance, firing their advanced weapons with eerie precision. He Charges, pistol in hand, and smashes one of the insectoids aside, finishing it with a pair of shots from the Phalanx. The next Collector he engages with a Shockwave of biotic force, causing the creature to stumble backwards and into its fellows.

"Now, Grunt!" Shepard shouts into his comm. He vanishes in a burst of biotic energy and re-appears behind a nearby wall. A grenade smashes into the Collector group, engulfing the aliens in a blast of explosive force that sends limbs and fleshy chunks flying into the air.

Grunt laughs and loads another grenade into the launcher. "Ha! Right on your ass!"

Shepard reloads his Phalanx and takes a deep breath. They've only been fighting for a few minutes, but the Collectors are easily some of the toughest opponents the Spectre has ever faced. It doesn't help that everything about them unsettles John; their weapons, their ultrasonic chittering, even their appearance gives him goosebumps. He pushes those thoughts aside and activates his comm. "Gold leader, status report."

Garrus' voice crackles in over the comm, the sound distorted by the presence of numerous Seeker Swarms. "Making our way to the rendezvous, Red. We're moving slowly, however." Shepard can make out the sound of gunfire in the background noise. "And we've engaged several of what appear to be geth husks."

Shepard's blood goes cold. Husks, the monstrous creatures he had first engaged on Eden Prime, are some of the most frightening opponents he has ever encountered. Corpses turned weapons, the geth had used what the Alliance had dubbed 'Dragon's Teeth' to turn the bodies of soldier and civilian alike into mindless killing machines. The howls husks emanate are more than enough to terrify most people, and the husk's unrelenting charges and sheer physical strength still give the Spectre pause.

Shepard activates the comm for his squad. "Update, Red team. Gold has confirmed husk presence. Keep your eyes open, and be ready for close-range combat."

Jack and Mordin nod and move up closer to the Commander. Grunt grins eagerly and draws his Claymore. "Good, I want more."

They hear the husks before they see them. The howl sets Shepard on edge instantly, and he barely has time to draw his shotgun before a mass of husks rush into view, their gray bodies glowing with eerie blue wiring. They swarm the team, their arms flailing with unnatural strength, and press forward with mindless determination.

"Shit!" Jack shouts as the husks close in. She smashes one aside with the butt of her Eviscerator and pulps a second with a biotic blast. A pair of shots from her shotgun tear into the husks, but the sheer press of bodies is too much for her to take on at once. She curses and sends husks flying with a Shockwave, rushing into the gap with a snarl and smashing through husks with biotic rage.

Grunt laughs and blows a husk apart with a blast from his Claymore. As the creatures close in the young krogan rushes into the monsters, smashing them with his massive fists and inhuman strength.

Mordin carefully tackles each husk with scientific precision, addressing the most imminent threat with a single-minded lethality. Husks burst into flame or are snap-frozen on the spot as Mordin tears through their ranks, focusing all his attention on the fight at hand.

Shepard, no stranger to fighting the lifeless monstrosities, makes feverish use of his biotics to keep the husks back while blasting them with his Eviscerator. He fires the shotgun one-handed into the crush of bodies and draws his Locust with his free hand, firing the powerful weapon with a yell as the husks close in. The husks press forward, unrelenting, and crush their dead fellows underfoot as they close in on the Commander, their howls increasing in volume as more husks arrive on the scene.

Shepard yells angrily as the husks overwhelm him and he disappears under a tide of reanimated corpses. The husks follow him to the ground, tearing through each other to try and get a shot at Shepard with their razor-sharp claws.

The husks are suddenly torn apart in a burst of biotic energy as Shepard bursts through the mob with a snarl, biotics coursing over his body. Floating just above the ground, Shepard Charges into the husks, his weapons gone, and smashes into them with bone-shattering force. He rips into their ranks with biotic strikes and finds Jack amidst the crush of husks. She nods at him as she shreds a husk asunder and the two biotics move back to back, scouring the husk's ranks with sheer biotic force. Mordin fights his way to the duo, nimbly dodging the husk's clumsy strikes and snap-freezing his assailants with a snap of his fingers. He joins Shepard and Jack, using his tech abilities to throw the husks off-balance while Shepard and Jack toss the creatures aside. Grunt smashes through the husks with a bellow and joins the team, adding his Claymore to the fight and ripping through masses of husks with incendiary fire.

Working together, Red Team tears through the mass of husks, unleashing devastation on the mindless creatures that would overwhelm any other opponent. Shepard smashes in the skull of a husk with biotic force and notices that the unholy moaning has finally stopped.

They are victorious.

Jack laughs, her voice a little shaky. "Hell, Shepard," she says as she reloads her shotgun, "You weren't kidding about these fucks. Big fight."

Grunt smiles and reloads his Claymore. "Now that's more like it! Your enemies are worthy foes, Shepard."

Mordin kneels and scans one of the husks. "Husk presence confirms Reaper involvement with Collectors."

Jack's brow furrows. She isn't stupid, but the statement from the fast-talking doctor gives her more than a little pause. "I thought that these husk things were geth tech."

Shepard, retrieving his fallen weapons, shakes his head with a sigh. "The geth got the husk technology from Sovereign."

Mordin nods and stands, concern on his features. "Illusive Man correct. Collectors working for Reapers."

Grunt snorts. "These Collectors are cowards. No mind, no honor. It's like killing varren before they're off the teat. Our enemies must fear us to use such weapons."

Shepard activates his comm bead. "Gold leader," he says into the comm, "We just took out a swarm of husks on our end. Any sign that these things are the missing colonists?"

Garrus' voice comes in over the comm. "Probably not, Red leader. We've stumbled on a bunch of colonists in these... pod things, but they're intact. These husks were probably already on the Collector ship. Glory knows how many of these things they've got on board." A series of gunshots cut Garrus off. "Engage! Miranda, Jacob, focus on the big one! Zaeed, flamethrower now!" A hiss of static washes Garrus' signal away.

"Gold leader?" Shepard says urgently. "Gold leader!"

Nothing.

Mordin looks over at the Commander with concern. "Scans indicate increased seeker swarm activity throughout colony. Possible that swarms jamming communications between squads. Try shuttle."

Shepard nods and keys Glass' comm. "Glass, report!" Only a faint hiss of static replies.

Mordin nods. "Orders, Commander?" Jack and Grunt bring their weapons to bare, awaiting Shepard's instructions.

Shepard curses and draws his Avenger, hearing the telltale sounds of approaching Collectors. "Unchanged, team."

"We tear through them all the way to the rendezvous."

* * *

Garrus Vakarian wasn't born yesterday.

He knows how to lead. He knows how to fight. He's seen things that most people in the galaxy have never, and will never see. He's always been one to embrace the unknown, or at the very least put a bullet between its eyes.

But the things he sees on Horizon almost give him pause.

Miranda calls them Scions. Descendant from power, that's what scion means. And, fighting them now, Garrus understands what kind of horrors can be hidden inside something as simple as a word.

What resembles three husks grafted together shambles towards Gold Team, unleashing devastating biotics on the squad. Garrus peppers the creature with shots from his Incisor, to no avail. Jacob attempts to knock the Scion off its feet with a blast of biotic power, but the monstrosity shrugs off the attack and sends out a massive Shockwave that travels across the battlefield in bursts, shredding anything it touches. Zaeed dives out of the way with a curse, avoiding the majority of the attack. The Shockwave's spread is substantial, however, and part of the attack smashes into the Veteran's right leg, crushing the armor around it and causing Zaeed to shout a pained curse.

Garrus takes careful aim and fires a trio of shots into the most prominent of the Scion's heads, dropping the creature where it stands. Garrus smiles grimly. "Some things never change." A group of Collectors buzz into view, carried through the air on insectoid wings. Garrus opens fire, ripping an arm off of one with a trio of shots while Miranda, Jacob and Kasumi engage the rest of the targets. Zaeed, even with his leg half-crushed, leans up against a nearby planter and adds suppressive fire to the fray. Garrus moves up to cover the Veteran. He looks Zaeed in the eye as he takes cover next to the merc. Zaeed nods with a pained smile and raises his Mattock, firing with undiminished determination.

Gold team carves a swath of death through the Collectors.

Garrus chuckles and looks down his scope. "Keep up the good work, Gold," he says into the comm.

"We've got this under control."

* * *

**ASSUMING DIRECT CONTROL OF THIS FORM**

The voice rips into her mind.

Jack's eyes go wide as the Collector she's grappling with suddenly bursts into yellow flames. She reels back, but not from any heat. The fire the creature is engulfed in is ice cold.

Colder than any cryo she's ever been in.

Cursing, Jack smashes a biotic elbow into the Collector, only to be thrown aside. The Collector, engulfed in the cold yellow flames, stands over her and looks down with eyes that glow brighter than the system's sun. It's skin is blistered and cracked with volcanic fissures, each of them bleeding that horridly cold yellow fire.

**WE ARE HARBINGER**

Jack cringes and rolls out of the way as the 'Harbinger' fires a blast of black energy from its palm. She can feel the strange cold-heat as it tears into the ground next to her, shattering the earth and burning the soil black. She gets to her feet and fires a blast from her shotgun into Harbinger. Harbinger absorbs the blast with its barriers and stalks forward, building up biotic energy as it goes.

"Shepard!" she shouts desperately as she fires another shot, "Could use a fuckin' assist!"

Her assist comes, but in the form of a bellowing Grunt. The krogan smashes into Harbinger, using the butt of his Claymore as a battering ram. Harbinger staggers under the assault, but retaliates with a series of biotic attacks.

The two powerhouses smash into each other, each vying for the upper hand.

**I KNOW THIS HURTS YOU**

Grunt manages a pained grin. "Now you're dead."

The krogan grabs Harbinger by its arms and pulls downwards, ripping the limbs off of the monstrosity. Harbinger suddenly erupts in a blast of fire and ash, knocking Grunt and Jack to the ground.

Jack coughs and scrambles to her feet, grabbing her pistol and stumbling over to Grunt. The area is choked with smoke and ash, obscuring her vision. Grunt, wounded from his close proximity to the blast, groans in pain as Jack rolls him onto his back. She curses quietly. _He's not going to make it._ She levels the pistol at Grunt's forehead, knowing it's a better death than just lying there. "Sorry, tough guy." She racks the pistol's slide.

A three-fingered hand reaches out and grabs her arm before she can pull the trigger. Mordin looks her in the eye and shakes his head. "Unnecessary. Krogan regeneration substantial, more-so in pure Grunt." He pushes Jack's pistol aside, firing a dart from his Omni-tool into Grunt's neck. "Bio-stimulant should speed recovery."

Grunt suddenly sits up with a yell, his eyes red and frantic. "I am krogan!" He grabs his Claymore and charges into the smoke, which has begun to dissipate.

Mordin raises an eyebrow. "Eager." He turns to Jack. "Should report you to Commander. Killing teammates counter-productive to mission. Threat to cohesion."

Jack scowls. "You won't say two words, you frog-shit."

"May say more. Depends on you. Control vital. Follow orders. Aid squadmates."

A series of howls interrupts the conversation. Mordin and Jack turn and see a crowd of husks, accompanied by a group of Collectors, charge forwards.

A grenade smashes into the group, annihilating the husks and forcing the Collectors to take cover. Shepard strides forward, grenade launcher in hand, and fires a pair of grenades, killing a few Collectors in the process. Grunt flanks the inscectoid aliens, a living battering ram, and slaughters any Collectors he comes across. Jack snarls and charges forward, her pistol and biotics carving a swath through the Collectors. Mordin, taking samples as he goes, finishes off any wounded Collectors that Shepard, Grunt, and Jack leave in their wake.

"Fascinating," he says as he does his gruesome work, "Must take samples back to lab for analysis." He turns to fire a series of shots into yet another Collector, when suddenly the creature bursts into flame.

**ASSUMING CONTROL**

Mordin staggers backwards, reeling from the sheer coldness that seems to freeze the air around the Collector. Glowing yellow eyes regard Mordin with interest as it rises to its feet in a burst of black biotic energy.

**SALARIAN: SHORT LIFESPAN RENDERS IT HARMLESS**

Mordin fires a dart from his Omni-tool into Harbinger's neck. Mordin smiles grimly.

"Thought I was harmless, did you?"

Harbinger suddenly explodes from the neck up. The body suddenly erupts in a cloud of cold ash, covering Mordin in soot. Mordin coughs and injects himself with a bio-stimulant to fight any infection or alien bacteria. He stores a sample of the ash in his Omni-tool, brushing a bit of soot off of his lab coat in the process.

Shepard turns and looks back at Mordin, keying his comm. "You okay, Mordin?"

Mordin nods and pats himself down. "Fine. Mission more enjoyable if Collectors were more willing specimens."

Shepard nods. "We're almost to the rendezvous."

"Let's see if the others made it."

* * *

"Glad to see you're alive, Shepard."

Shepard clasps Garrus' arm. "We almost bought it a few times. These things are pretty tough."

Garrus nods. "They hit a lot harder than geth, that's for sure. We bumped into these big things, like a few husks smashed together. Miranda says they're called-"

"Scions. We encountered a few of them as well. Also, some of the Collectors we've fought have been... I'm not sure how to describe it." The expression on Shepard's face is troubled, to say the least.

Garrus sighs. "They burst into flame and start yelling into your head and using biotics, right?"

Shepard nods grimly. "Yeah. Something about 'assuming control'."

Miranda walks up to the pair. "Cerberus has reason to believe that the Collectors operate on some kind of ultrasonic form of communication. This... hostile takeover may be a leader-figure using a body as a temporary host."

Garrus grunts. "Well, that's new."

Kasumi, Jacob, Grunt and Jack cover the entrances to the courtyard with their weapons. Nearby, Zaeed moans in pain as Mordin administers first aid to his left leg. "Goddamn amphibian!" he growls, "You gonna fix the leg or tear it off?"

Mordin's eyes narrow. "Squirming not helping."

Garrus sighs. "Zaeed's leg got pretty torn up by one of those damn Scions. I had Jacob drag him with us." He looks at the Collector ship, which is still a considerable distance away. "The closer we get to this thing, the more of these damn freaks come to play. I'm not sure we're going to be able to push without getting massacred. Who knows what kind of defenses the ship has?"

Shepard nods. "EDI says we might have a way to add a bit more punch to our assault."

EDI's voice crackles in over the team's comm, barely audible over the static of the nearby swarms. "There are several Alliance grade anti-ship batteries throughout the colony. They are still powered, but the main targeting computer is in need of major calibrations."

Shepard frowns. "So what do we need to do?"

"I can repair the targeting computer from here," EDI says coolly, "However, it will take some time. The seeker swarms are interfering with my communications. I was only recently able to re-establish contact."

"How long is this going to take?"

"Several minutes at most, Shepard. However, I have detected large groups of unidentified hostiles moving in on your location. You must protect the calibration tower in the center of the courtyard until I can bring the turrets online."

Jack sighs. "Great, we play piggy in the fuckin' middle while the bugs and zombies come into play."

Zaeed groans aloud. "Goddammit!"

Mordin sighs. "There, bio-stimulant adhered to wound. Combat splint applied. Pain medications will have effect in three-point-seven seconds. Avoid excess pressure on limb." He helps Zaeed to his feet.

Shepard looks at his team, knowing that despite all the difficulties so far, this is where they make their stand. He looks each of them in the eye. "This is it, team," he says. "This is the big one." He draws his Avenger and primes his incendiary ammo. His eyes gleam in the heat of the day.

"Let's show them we give as good as we get."

* * *

Purpose.

They had purpose. They were not significant, but they had purpose.

Rebirth had been the first step. Removal of weakness. Removal of pain. Removal of boundaries. They were insignificant. They were a tool. A weapon. Weakness was lost.

They were Praetorian.

Their lives were done. Fact. They had been undone. Life had been stripped. Weakness had been stripped. They were one now. They were purpose. The purpose of the Greater.

Re-forged. Metal and flesh. Life and un-life. Many it took until they were one. The Greater had purpose for them. It was decided. They did not need to accept. It simply was.

No lingering thoughts. No emotion. No sense of self. All were one, and one were all.

Their purpose was enacted. They flew. Shining metal. Flesh. Purpose. They went to the surface. They came from the Great Hive. As one they flew. Undying. Unloving. Unfeeling. They came to the surface and began purpose.

Purpose was established. Destruction of annoyance. Meager meat to be crushed. Burned. Impaled. They were few. Insignificant. Less than the Greater. All were less. Fact.

The Shepard. Priority. The Shepard was hindrance. The Shepard was foolish. The Shepard was lesser. Fact. Destruction or capture. Either acceptable.

Battle. Damage received. Impossible.

Damage to structure. Damage to humans. Salarian. Krogan. Turian. Damage to The Shepard. Ribs crushed. The Shepard fought still. Impossible.

Biotics. Gunfire. Heavy-weapons. All weak. All lesser. Damaged received. Impossible.

Too much. Metal doomed. Flesh doomed. They screamed. Impossible.

Last sight. The Shepard. Pistol. Firing with anger. Pain. Determination. Conviction. Fearlessness. Lethality.

Impossible.

* * *

The Praetorian dissolves into a noxious mist as Shepard finishes the floating monstrosity. It utters a final screech before it dies, causing the wounded Commander to wince in pain.

His team is battered; the Praetorian's assault has left none of them unscathed. Kasumi nurses a burned arm. Garrus' armor has a massive rend in the chestplate, and his breathing is ragged. Grunt's armor is burnt and blackened from the Praetorian's eye-beams. Mordin's lab-coat is shredded. Jack's stomach is blackened and smoldering. Miranda's hair and body-glove are burnt. Jacob's right arm is broken. Zaeed's armor is dented and smashed all over. John can feel his ribs grate as he stumbles forward and activates the colony's anti-ship guns. EDI confirms the target.

The guns, all twelve of them, target the Collector ship with electronic precision, firing volleys of mass-effect missiles and laser beams at the ship. Just as Shepard is about to issue orders for his team to move forward, the ship, sustaining some visible damage, blasts into the sky. It leaves in its wake a massive crater the size of a small lake, and Shepard and team stagger backwards at the force of the departure.

Joker's voice crackles in over the comm. "Commander, they're pulling out!"

John looks up into the sky as the Collector ship speeds out of the atmosphere. "No..." he breathes.

Jacob watches as the ship screams out of sight. "Radio Joker." His fists clench and he turns to Shepard. "We've got the guns, I say we have Normandy take them out."

Shepard shakes his head. "The Normandy can't take that ship, and you know it. There's nothing we can do."

Jacob frowns and takes a step forward. "So we're just going to let them fly out of here with all those people?" He stops as Miranda drops a hand on his shoulder.

"We can't risk the Normandy, Jacob." She says quietly. "We'll stop the Collectors. But right now we're not ready."

Jacob sighs, defeated. "I... dammit." He turns to Shepard. "Sorry about that, Commander. This shit's just hard to take, you know?"

"I understand, Jacob." Shepard looks up at Jacob with tired eyes. "I'm sorry, I didn't want it to end like this."

Kasumi walks up to Shepard and places her good hand on his arm, comforting him. "We did more than most ever could, Shep." Her voice is quiet; disappointed.

"Commander Shepard."

He knows that voice. He turns, ignoring the pain that courses throughout his body.

"Ash?"

She approaches him slowly, a half-smile on her face. Her black hair, still tied back in that perpetual ponytail, frames her intelligent face and dark brown eyes. That old set of Phoenix armor, the white ceramic plate over a pink body-glove, shines as she closes the distance. She holds out a hand and looks him in the eyes. "I thought you were dead, Commander."

He takes her hand, ignoring the protests from his muscles, and gives it a warm shake. A mischievous grin appears on his face and he relishes in the gesture, even though it feels like his whole body is about to fall apart. "It's been a while, hasn't it?"

Ashley drops her arm suddenly, relinquishing Shepard's. "That's it?" she asks, her voice angry and pained, "You disappear for two years, and then come back and act like nothing's happened?"

Shepard is taken aback at her tone. "I died, Ash. You were there. You know what happened."

Garrus takes a step forward. "What's your problem, Ash?"

She rounds on him, her voice accusing. "My problem? My problem is that the you and the Commander have spent the last two years off the damn grid, and then all of the sudden I hear rumors that he's alive and working for Cerberus!"

Garrus rubs the back of his neck. "Hello to you too."

Miranda approaches the group. "Is there a problem?"

Ashley rounds on her. "Back off, Cerberus. I know who you are."

Shepard sees the glare in Miranda's eyes and intervenes. "Miranda, call Glass in for a pickup. Let him know we're at the rendezvous. Help get the heavily injured onto the shuttle." Miranda nods and walks away, activating her comm-bead. Shepard turns back to Ashley, his voice tired and angry. "Who told you?" he says quietly. "Who told you I was working for Cerberus?"

Ashley doesn't let up. "It doesn't matter. I know about you and Cerberus. How the hell could you?"

Shepard's hands close into fists; his fatigue isn't helping keep his anger at bay. "It's not like I had much of a damn choice, Williams" He practically spits the words out as the anger continues to build.

Ashley scowls. "That's not good enough. You know what they are, what they've done. Nobody could ever forget something like that." Ashley looks away. "I expected a lot of things, Shepard, but not this. Not you and these... these monsters."

John takes a step forward and grabs Ashley's arm. "Me and these monsters?" he shouts angrily. "I'm trying to stop the Collectors, and all the Alliance wants to do is hide me in a fucking corner! Those monsters that attacked were Collectors, and they're working for the Reapers!"

She wrenches her arm away. "I don't see any Reapers, Commander," she says evenly. "All I see is you and your Cerberus friends. I can't believe you're with them."

Shepard practically snarls at Ashley. "I'm not with them!" His anger flares, and so do his biotics. Shepard's arms are enveloped in blue fields of energy as he clenches his fists, causing Ashley to take a step backwards in shock. "I'm sick and tired of everyone I fought and died for shooting me down and calling me a liar. I don't need it from you."

Ashley takes another step back. "What... how did-"

Shepard cuts her off. "Cerberus, Ash. Cerberus brought me back as a damn biotic. They made me a proverbial fucking Lazarus so I could come back and fight the Reapers. Nobody else was willing to do it. Not the Council, not the Alliance, nobody." His anger fades a little, and his biotics drop from the visible spectrum. "I know what they are, Ash," he says, his voice still bitter, "And I know what they've done. I'm not with them, I'm not one of them, and I'm not working for them. They want to fund my mission, and I'm taking their help." He scowls angrily at her. "After all, it's not like the Council or the Alliance has stepped up to the plate. They all wanted to forget I even existed. They forgot who I am, and what I did." He looks away. "And it looks like you did too."

Ashley shakes her head. "Commander, I-"

He holds out a hand. "No, Ash. Not another word. I don't need your sympathy or your lectures. I'm tired, and my team is tired. You want answers, talk to Anderson. You obviously won't listen to me."

Ashley turns and walks away. She stops suddenly, looking over her shoulder, sorrow in her eyes. "I'm sending a report to the Alliance and the Council. I'll let them decide if they believe your story."

Shepard shakes his head angrily. "You'll do what you want. If you're to damn stubborn to see the real threat, then I'm not going to bother trying to convince you otherwise."

A hurt look crosses Ashley's face, and it's all Shepard can do to keep from yelling at her. Part of him wants to ask her to come along. That part of him can't stand up to the anger at the front of his mind.

Ashley turns to Garrus. "You too, Garrus?"

Garrus holds back a snarl. "Don't give me that look, Williams. I know what I'm doing, and I know where my loyalties lie."

Ashley sighs. "Good luck, Garrus. Good luck, Shepard." She turns and walks away just as Glass' shuttle lands in the courtyard.

Garrus looks at Shepard, knowing there is nothing to say. He turns and helps Miranda, Jacob and Grunt load the wounded onto the shuttle while Mordin provides medical assistance. The shuttle fills, and Shepard looks up at the sky, his face betraying no emotion.

Glass rolls down the Kodiak's pilot-side window. "We're prepped and ready, Commander!" he shouts over the roar of the shuttle's engines.

Shepard closes his eyes and nods before walking towards the shuttle. "Let's head back to the Normandy, Glass," he says quietly.

"I've had enough of this colony."

* * *

Bad spirits.

The Normandy is practically filled with them. After his debriefing with the Illusive Man, Shepard is inclined to agree with the somber state of the crew and his team. The only ones who were seemingly unaffected by the ordeal are Mordin, who is currently patching up his teammates in the Medbay, Jack, who didn't really give half a damn about what happened on Horizon, despite the injuries she had sustained, and Grunt, who was more than thrilled about fighting an enemy that actually gave him pause. The rest of the team, Garrus included, is quietly brooding over their loss on Horizon. While the Collectors were unsuccessful in capturing the entire population of Horizon, Miranda estimated that over half of the population had been abducted. A win, and a loss. More than most would ever have accomplished.

It's not good enough.

John winces his way to the Medbay, where he finds Zaeed, Jack and Jacob being treated for their wounds by Chakwas and Mordin. Mordin tuts over Jack as she self-administers another dose of high-grade pain-killer. "Not for abuse!" he says angrily. "Medicate only as needed. Scans show pain levels far below intolerable human thresholds. Wasting resources."

Jack waves him off, the skin on her stomach slowly being healed with a combination of Medi-gel and bio-stimulants. "Fuck off. It's not like Zaeed's using the pain meds he's wired on."

Zaeed snorts in contempt as Chakwas removes portions of his armor. "That's cuz I don't need some goddamn rush to get cranked after the fight. The pain is good, just like that goddamn krogan said. Keep the pain an abstract, and the rest just falls into place." He looks up at Shepard with a nod of tired respect. "Goddamn Commander here knows what I'm talking about."

Shepard sighs, the pain in his ribs has doubled in the last few minutes. "It's important to keep yourself at maximum capacity," he agrees, "But I don't need my team intentionally neglecting treatment or abusing the ship's meds in order to keep themselves straight." He looks at Jack and Zaeed. "Are we clear?"

Zaeed nods and self-administers a dose of the pain-killer. Jack just shrugs and leans back in her sickbed, enjoying the rush of bodily euphoria as the meds kick in. Chakwas sets Jacob's arm in a sling and gives him a shot of medication for the pain. Jacob sighs, relieved. "Thanks, Doc."

Chakwas nods. "Just don't make it a habit, Mr. Taylor. You're free to leave the Medbay, but I'd wait at least two days before heading back into combat."

Jacob manages a pained smile. "Understood." He gives the Commander a salute with his left arm. The Commander returns the gesture, weary to the bone, and Jacob walks out of the Medbay.

Shepard turns to Chakwas, a pained expression on his face. "I could use some help, Doctor," he says as he leans against a nearby wall. Chakwas rushes over to him, using a medical scanner on her Omni-tool to check Shepard's vitals.

"John, you've got four cracked ribs," she sighs quietly. "You shouldn't be walking around like this."

John smiles grimly. "Probably right. But then again, how would I have gotten down here otherwise?"

Chakwas gives him a scolding look. "And here you are telling your team not to act foolishly."

Shepard sighs. "True."

Chakwas is a little concerned. John isn't one to quietly discard a quick bout of jokes with her, and she suddenly sees how tired his eyes look. She says nothing further as she lifts up his shirt and injects him with an enzyme that will assist in mending his ribs, along with a bio-stimulant for his other injuries and a quick dose of pain-killer.

Shepard sighs, relieved. "Thanks, Lenora." He leans forward and catches Chakwas in a weak hug. Her eyes go wide in surprise, and she can't get a single word out before Shepard walks out of the Medbay, a slight limp in his step.

Mordin eyes her. "Nervous reaction. Everything well?"

Lenora Chakwas shakes her head, tears forming under her eyes. "No, Professor," she says quietly. "He used my first name. John never uses my first name." She wipes the tears from her face.

"Something is very wrong."

* * *

"Is something wrong, Commander?"

Shepard stops halfway down the hall to the elevator, not bothering to turn around. "I'm fine, yeoman Chambers."

Kelly, standing a few feet behind Shepard, looks hurt. "I thought we agreed on Kelly."

Shepard sighs. "I thought we agreed you wouldn't call me Commander."

Kelly winces at her own oversight. "I'm sorry, Shepard." Her voice drops to a quiet tone. "I heard you spoke with Joker concerning your former teammate, Ashley Williams. I understand there was a bit of tension on Horizon."

Shepard leans against a nearby wall, not looking at Kelly. "More than tension, Kelly."

"Were you ever close?"

The question catches Shepard off-guard. Close to Ash? The idea is almost impossible to comprehend, especially after Horizon. "No," he says quietly, "We were friends."

Were friends. The words hurt to say because they are real.

Kelly nods. "I understand." She looks at him, and he hates the pity he sees in her eyes. "If you need anything, just let me know." He nods quietly, and she walks over to the Medbay, leaving him in his thoughts.

_Not good enough._

Commander John Shepard is a human. He has strengths and weaknesses. He has faced every challenge the galaxy has thrown at him and taken it in stride, overcoming every obstacle with willpower and determination.

_Not good enough. Maybe this is it. Maybe this is the fight I can't walk away from._ Some part of him is relieved at the thought. An end.

And end to all the trials.

Miranda's voice comes in over the comm, mercifully distracting him from his thoughts. "Shepard," she says evenly, "I just received the dossiers the Illusive Man prepared concerning additional recruitment options. I've forwarded them to your Omni-tool." His Omni-tool beeps in confirmation.

Shepard nods. He's not done yet. Not ended yet. "Thanks," he says quietly. He scans over the names on the list, trying his best to find himself interested in the recruits.

_Justicar Samara: Powerful asari biotic with centuries of combat experience. Recently arrived on Illium, an asari trade-world in the Terminus Systems._

_Thane Krios: Infamous drell assassin and renowned biotic with near-flawless kill record. Currently on Illium, specific whereabouts unknown._

_Coordinates to Illium follow: Crescent Nebula/ Tasale System/ 2nd_ _Planet._

Shepard nods. "Good," he breathes, "We could use some more biotics." He scrolls down the the last name, expecting some super-warlord to top off his list.

_Tali'Zorah vas Neema nar Rayya._

John's eyes go wide.

"What?" he breathes.

_Tali'Zorah vas Neema nar Rayya: Quarian Engineer of peerless skill and technological expertise. Last known location determined as planet Haestrom._

_WARNING: Haestrom located deep in geth space._

_Coordinates for Haestrom follow: Far Rim/ Dohlen System/ 3rd_ _Planet._

The dream floods the front of his mind; the last time he had dreamed of Kaidan.

_You have to save her, Commander._

"EDI!" he shouts, no longer in any doubt. "Get Joker on the line!"

Joker's voice crackles in over the comm. "Commander?"

John's voice is urgent, strong as he speaks, heading for the elevator. "Set course for the Far Rim. Dohlen system, planet Haestrom."

Joker's confusion is apparent. "Commander?"

"And tell Garrus, Kasumi, and Miranda to meet me in the shuttle bay ASAP. Full combat gear, we need to be ready for geth."

Joker's confusion grows deeper. "Geth? Commander, what the hell is going on?"

John steps into the elevator, his eyes bright with focus. His biotics flicker in anticipation. "We're going to pick up a friend, Joker."

"We're going pick up Tali."

* * *

Tali.

The name brings a swell of memories to the front of Joker's mind, banishing all confusion and doubt. Garrus was with them, and Ash and Wrex had never been his favorites. Kaidan was gone, nothing he could do about it. Liara had always given him a small case of the creeps; too much blue and science to be close to home.

But Tali, there was a friend who had always been kind, helpful, and understanding. There was someone he knew he had to help, no matter what.

Tali is his favorite.

Joker's fingers fly across the Normandy's controls, directing them to the nearby Mass Relay. The Normandy _blasts_ forward, the sudden increase in speed causing some of the crew to stumble and stagger as the ship moves ever closer to the Relay. Joker barely registers Shepard's presence in the cockpit, all he catches is a glimpse of red armor and a steely gaze that seems to ooze focus.

"How long?" It is all Shepard asks. He's on savior-mode.

"Six minutes, tops." His voice is determined, stony. He has to concentrate. He's about to drop his precious ship into geth space on a target the size of a pinhead.

For Tali.

Joker guns the Normandy to the Mass Relay, and the ship is suddenly enveloped in those familiar blue tendrils of mass-effect energy. Just before the Normandy is shot across the galaxy, Joker looks up at the Commander, knowing just by the look on Shepard's that Tali is going to be okay.

"Drop into hell," he breathes, and Horizon disappears behind them.

* * *

**From the operation logs of Engineer Tali'Zorah vas Neema nar Rayya.**

**Operation Starfall.**

**Location: Haestrom. (Geth Space)**

**Classification: Tier Twelve (Above Top-Secret)**

**Report reads as follows:**

_15 Hours into mission:_

_Casualties: 22_

_Deaths: 21_

_Total Operations team remaining: 9 (Less Than One-Third of Operations Team Remaining)_

_Quala's hurt pretty bad._

_Keelah, I never thought things would go this wrong. We lost Myr just as we left the bunker; he got hit by one of those damn geth rockets and it blew him apart. I guess he was right about his ship name._

_We made it to the bunker, but the geth were right behind us. They winged Quala and managed to get a pair of shots through her suit. To her credit, even wounded she tore apart six geth before sealing us in the bunker. TI managed to stop the bleeding and treat some of her wounds, but her right arm is pretty torn up. I know combat first aid, but what she needs is a full-suit biopsy, and I can't do that here. Medi-gel just wont cut it ._

_We can hear them outside, the geth. They're trying to hack the doors. The security systems I've set up will keep all but the best geth run-times at bay, but it's only a matter of time before they get through. Quala's cursing at them through the door, using some of the most vulgar language I've ever heard her use. It's almost a comfort. I don't want her to die here._

_Communications with the squad's comms is gone. I've been getting reports from the main base-camp, but nothing more than status updates drowned in gunfire. I hope Reegar's okay; I don't want him to die here._

_I don't want my friends to die for this damned data._

_It's stupid. The Admirals think this is worth our lives. They think that this data will be invaluable to the Fleet, and were willing to throw us into hell itself to get what they needed._

_Damn them all. This data isn't worth a drop of blood from any of us._

_I don't know why I'm recording this. We can't win this fight. The geth are going to break through soon, and when that happens I guess I'll take as many of them as I can with me. Maybe the Admirals will send another team to find the data we uncovered; information worth dying over._

_I won't let them forget what we did._

_My name is Tali'Zorah vas Neema nar Rayya. My friends are Quala'Oro vas Lentana nar Rayya and Kal'Reegar vas Idenna nar Rayya. I, Tali'Zorah, ask that anyone who finds this data bring it to the Admiralty Board of the quarian Migrant Fleet._

_Damn everything..._

_If anyone finds this message, find Commander John Shepard, the Hero of the Citadel. He's alive out there, I know it, but he's not going to be able to save me. Tell him-_

_Tell John that I love him. And tell him I'm sorry._

_Tali'Zorah out._

**REPORT ENDS**

* * *

**LM here,**

**A few modifications here, not really a whole lot. Some of the dialog has been changed around, as some of the characters seemed a little OOC when I went back and retraced my steps. I decided to expand on Ashley's mindset throughout the piece, as we really don't get a sense of what's going through her head when we meet her on Horizon. The battles were a blast to write, and especially the husks, which I _loathe_ with a passion. (Lousy bastards don't take a hint, you know? Even if you're shooting them with fire bullets.) I wanted to expand the squad's impact during the course of this chapter, so I decided to break the squad up into two teams again, with Garrus leading the second group. Anyway, glad you made it, and I hope you enjoyed it!**

**R&R!**

**LM**

**P.S. Gold Team Rules! XD Zaeed _goddamn _Massani FTW!**


	13. Just Like Old Times

Just Like Old Times

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything to do with Mass Effect 2 or the Mass Effect series. All credit for this story goes to the wonderful minds at Bioware.**

**Song Credit: The majority of this chapter was written while listening to Closing In by Imogen Heap. God Bless Imogen Heap.**

**WARNING: This chapter is a Tali/Shepard reunion. Prepare to be emotionalized!**

* * *

___ "I'm going with you."_

___ John looks up from his weapons locker and turns to find Tali standing behind him. The young quarian girl's arms are crossed in that 'I've made up my mind' gesture that John instantly recognizes._

___ "I'm surprised you want to come," he says quietly, "We're probably going to die down there, and you've still got a job to do after all this is over."_

___ Tali looks hurt, causing John to instantly regret his words. "There won't be a Pilgrimage if the Reapers come back, John," she tells him, "I'm not about to sit this one out just because of some stupid homecoming mission." John's eyebrows go up and Tali jumps on her previous statement. "Not that it's not important, of course," she says, flustered, "I just don't relish taking this geth data back to the Admirals only to have them ask me why the Reapers are destroying the galaxy."_

___ John chuckles quietly. Tali's got one odd sense of humor. "That's a pretty decent argument," he agrees, "Not sure if I'd rather go up against a tongue-lashing from Admiral Hackett or take on a Reaper single-handed. Both sound painful and stupid."_

___ Tali giggles and John can't help but be glad of her presence. "I've never seen your Admiral Hackett, but every time I hear him over the ship's comms I imagine this big monster made of stone wearing an Alliance uniform. It's mostly his voice that gives me that impression."_

___ John bursts out laughing, recalling the Admiral's gravelly voice and stern demeanor. "Oh, trust me, he's as scary looking as he sounds," he says with a grin._

___ Tali's warm smile is hidden by her helmet, but John can see it in the glow of her white eyes. "I know you respect him a lot."_

___ John nods. "I do."_

___ There is an awkward silence that Tali breaks by clearing her throat. "That being said, I want to go with you."_

___ John sighs. "They've all asked me, you know. Wrex, Ash, Garrus, Liara; they've all asked me to take them with me. I would, if I could, but the Mako's not exactly designed for more than three people."_

___ Tali nods. "You're bringing Liara, I take it?"_

___ Shepard sighs. "No."_

___ Tali raises an eyebrow. "No? I would have seen that one as a given, considering how you two are-"_

___ John holds up a hand. "I'm not taking Liara, because despite everything that's happened, she's just not ready for this. Remember Virmire?" Tali nods, recalling the horrible mission on the paradise planet. "I took Liara, Wrex and Garrus with me when we stormed the base. That was full-blown warfare, no time to stop and no time to think about the situation for more than a few seconds. Wrex was fine. Garrus was fine." John sighs. "Liara... Liara couldn't handle it. She doesn't think like a soldier, Tali. She knows how to fight and she knows how to kill, but she doesn't know war. She barely got through that scrape alive, and even then it was due to Wrex and I spending most of our time assisting her. I don't want to put her through something like that again." John looks down at his hands. "She's the with the backup team."_

___ Tali nods. "Who's the rest of the backup team?" He voice is apprehensive._

___ John doesn't answer for a moment. "Ashley and Wrex," he says with a sigh. "I'm taking you and Garrus with me."_

___ Tali's heart jumps. "Me?" she says, a little amazed, "You're taking me?"_

___ Shepard nods. "And Garrus. If things go wrong, I want Ash and the rest to be our secondary team." Shepard turns with a sigh and draws his HMWP X heavy pistol from the rack. "Garrus would kill me if I didn't take him along." He manages a slight smile._

___ "And me?" Tali asks quietly, "Why did you decide to bring me?"_

___ John turns back to her, a puzzled look on his face. "I thought it would be obvious, Tali. You fight geth better than anyone on this team, hands down. There isn't anyone else on this ship I would want watching my back more when we drop into whatever horde of platforms Saren has waiting for us."_

___ Tali beams with pride. "Thank... thank you, John."_

___ John laughs. "Don't thank me yet, Tali. It remains to be seen if we walk out of this in one piece." John's laugh fades. "In all truth, I should be the one thanking you."_

___ "Why?"_

___ John smiles his dazzling smile and Tali nearly melts. "For sticking with us, of course. You didn't have to come along, but you did. Even after I gave you that geth data for your Pilgrimage, you stuck with us."_

___ Tali places a hand on her hip. "You're forgetting that whole Reaper argument I just made."_

___ John laughs, causing Tali to blush furiously. "Yes, I guess I am. Maybe it's because I don't want to think about what might be waiting for us on Ilos." He rubs his chin. "Hey, can I ask you a question?"_

___ Tali balks. "I, um, well, I mean I guess-"_

___ "Why do you call me John? Everyone else but Chakwas calls me Commander or Shepard." John rolls his eyes. "Come to think of it, I think the whole damn galaxy calls me Shepard."_

___ Tali manages a smile. "John sounds nicer." The statement comes easily._

___ John beams, and it's all Tali can do not to pounce on him right there. "You think so? I never did. Of course that was probably because my mother would always call me John before she was about to scold me for something." He drifts off, remembering. "She had brown hair. Long brown hair. She smelled like roses. Dad wore glasses. Worked in the fields. He smiled when it rained." He turns to Tali, a questioning look on his face. "Do you regret anything, Tali?"_

___ The question catches Tali off guard. "I-" She cuts herself off._

___ She wants to tell him. She wants to let him know everything that she's thought, felt, and dreamed about him. She wants to hold him close, whisper into his ear, and say the three words she's wanted to say to him for months now._

___ She can't._

___ She can't because she's too nervous. She can't because she knows he's with Liara. She can't because she's afraid of what will happen._

___ She can't because she's afraid that he'll tell her no._

___ "No," she says quietly. "No regrets."_

___ Three words. All lies._

___ He laughs a little, oblivious to how downtrodden she feels. "No regrets, huh? That's a lot of confidence, Tali. I'm a little jealous. Can't say I'm going into battle without any luggage weighing me down."_

___ She looks up at him, a confused look on her face. "You? You have regrets?"_

___ John shrugs. "A few. You don't do a few tours with the Alliance come off free and clear. What happened to Kaidan is one, and that's the one that's hitting hardest right now." His hands tighten ____into fists, and John looks down to hide the shame on his face. "Should have been more prepared." He looks back up at Tali. "I'm sorry, didn't mean to get all melodramatic."_

___ Tali shakes her head. "It's all right, John."_

___ He smiles. "Thanks." He looks at her, his face serious. "I need to know, Tali. I need to know right now if you're willing to do this. Chances are that we won't come back for this one. Do you understand that?"_

___ Tali nods, "I understand, John."_

___ "I'm going with you."_

* * *

"I'm going with you."

Grunt stomps into the shuttle bay, his armor still blackened from the fighting on Horizon. "You're taking me with you, Shepard." His face is thunderous.

Shepard looks up at Grunt with a raised eyebrow. "You want to come with us?"

Grunt snorts. "Haestrom has geth. I want to fight them."

Shepard's eyes narrow. "Battle status?" he asks.

Grunt grins and brings up his Claymore. "Armor's fine. Weapons clean and ready for killing."

Shepard continues. "Injuries?"

Grunt cracks his neck from side to side. "Nominal."

Shepard thumbs over his shoulder. "Get in the shuttle."

Grunt grins heartily and stomps towards the shuttle, passing Kasumi, Garrus, and Miranda along the way. Miranda walks up to Shepard, a stern look on her face. John marvels at the healing powers she possesses. During the battle on Horizon, the Operative had been stricken with several intense burns and the loss of some of her hair. She had gone to her quarters, emerging an hour later with the same long black locks and flawless complexion. Shepard absentmindedly rubs a few of the scars on his face. "Is something wrong, Miranda?"

Miranda shakes her head. "We're ready when you are, Commander." Shepard looks over at Garrus and Kasumi, who both nod before proceeding into the shuttle. Miranda follows after them.

Shepard keys his comm. "Joker, what's our ETA?"

Joker's voice crackles in over the comm. "We'll hit Haestrom's atmosphere in five, Commander. Might want to school the newbies on geth fighting."

Shepard nods and boards the shuttle, carrying a small crate along with him. He takes a seat in the middle of the Kodiak and drops the crate on the floor, kicking it open. "Disruptor ammo," he says as he takes a handful of the ammo mods and loads them into his weapons. "I want all weapons equipped with them, no exceptions."

Garrus smirks and loads his rifle, pistol, and sniper rifle with the mods. "This is going to feel like a walk in the park after those damn Collectors."

Miranda rolls her eyes as she loads her weapons. "I admire your confidence, Vakarian, but we're heading into another unknown."

Garrus laughs heartily. "Those were Collectors, Lawson. Geth I can handle. Old squad killed hundreds of the things back in the day." He looks over at Shepard. "This is going to be just like old times."

Shepard holds up a hand. "Regardless, I want no heroics from anyone." He brings up a map with his Omni-tool, a comprehensive layout of the battlefield ahead. "We don't know what kind of hostile numbers we're looking at, so we're landing a click south of the main battle-zone. From there we'll take a spearhead formation and cut through them to the objective. Grunt and I are at the head of the formation. Miranda, you and Kasumi provide fire support once we've engaged. Garrus, you're on sniper duty." He looks at each of them, his eyes blazing. "Any questions?"

Garrus raises a hand. "Scoreboard?"

Shepard sighs. "No."

Garrus raises an eyebrow. "No? First one to wipe twenty geth doesn't get a drink on the Commander's credits?"

Kasumi perks up. "Free drinks? Like the ones I don't have to steal?"

Grunt licks his lips. "A ryncol sounds pretty good right now, and I have no idea what one tastes like."

Shepard shakes his head. "I'm not going to make this a game. We need to stay focused. The last thing this team needs are distractions."

Garrus sighs and pats his Incisor. "Well, so much for old times."

Miranda rolls her eyes and readies her Locust. "Can't go anywhere with you people." She looks over at Shepard, noting the stern look on his face. "Commander?"

He doesn't respond. Kasumi looks over at Shepard, slightly puzzled. "Hey Shep, you wanna remind me why we're dropping into geth space again?"

It's Garrus who answers her. "We're going to pick up an old friend. She was part of the old team, the one that stormed Ilos and took down Saren and Soverign. Hell, she's the reason we were even able to go after Saren in the first place." Garrus shakes his head with a sigh. "She got her hands on intel incriminating Saren that even C-Sec couldn't get their hands on. Lousy fuckers."

Kasumi quirks an eyebrow in Shepard's direction. "A quarian?"

Shepard nods. "She's the reason I was able to become a Spectre." His words are almost a whisper. "Her name's Tali'Zorah vas Neema nar Rayya, and she's a quarian Engineer."

Kasumi's eyes go wide. "Um... Tali'Zorah?" She turns to Shepard, unbelieving. "You said Tali'Zorah, right?"

Shepard nods, a confused look on his face. "Idid. Is something the matter?"

Kasumi shakes her head. "It's probably nothing. I mean, Tali's got to be a pretty common name for quarians or something..."

Shepard leans forward in his seat. "What are you saying?"

Kasumi shrugs, suddenly aware of the intensity of Shepard's gaze. "Well, it's just that... remember back on the Citadel when I told you I had to meet some friends for lunch? I was meeting a quarian girl by the name of Tali who was there with a couple of friends. I bumped into her, literally, before meeting up with you in Zakera ward. She was at the transit station, and we had a nice visit in the Darkstar lounge." She frowns. "Didn't get to stay long though, seeing as you were back on the Normandy practically by the time I got there. I'm sure it's not the same Tali. I mean, it can't be, right?"

Shepard's jaw clenches. "Describe her."

Kasumi leans forward in her seat. "Didn't get a look at her face, Shep. Kinda hard with the pink visor in the way." Kasumi raises a hand to her chin. "She was real cute though, soft accent, almost like a purr with that digital amp thing. Her suit was gorgeous, all blacks and purples with swirly white patterns. She was a little shy, but she wasn't unfriendly about it." Kasumi looks over at Shepard. "That sound like your friend, Shep?"

Shepard nods in disbelief. "She was there. She was on the damn Citadel and I missed her."

Kasumi rubs the back of her neck. "Not like you could have known, Shep. Hell, not like I could have known."

Garrus pats Shepard's shoulder. "We'll find her, Commander. Tali's a tough girl, and she's not going to let a few geth take her down."

Shepard nods. "Thanks Garrus."

Glass' voice floats into the shuttle. "Alright people, we're just over the landing zone. Get ready atmospheric entry." The Normandy's bay doors open and the shuttle drops out of the ship, tearing across Haestrom's atmosphere with speed and precision.

Glass' eyes widen as a series of sensory alarms begin to blare. "What the hell? The shuttle's sensors are going haywire!"

EDI's voice comes in over the comm. "I'm reading greatly enhanced radiation levels coming from the system's sun. Without proper suit shielding, team will reach lethal doses of radiation in approximately 38 hours. I recommend that you have the team seal their suit environments to reduce exposure. Also, communications are being obscured by the planet's radiation. While local comms will be sufficient for in-squad communications, squad contact with the Normandy will need to be established through the Kodiak shuttle. Glass will have to act as the squad's go-between for ship-to-ground communications."

Glass' voice cuts in over the comm. "I'll let you know what's up, Commander. You can count on that."

Shepard sighs. "You heard EDI, team. Helmets on."

Garrus and Shepard slip their hardsuit helmets on. Garrus' helmet is blue and black, with a rounded front and a pointed back that fits snugly around his head-frills. The jet black visor hides Garrus' face from view. Shepard's helmet, an enhanced version of his old N7 helmet, has been painted a metallic-blood red like the rest of his armor, and fits over his head like a glove. He hard-seals the helmet and places it over his head. A moment of discomfort washes over Shepard as he dons the helm and remembers what happened the last time he wore a helmet. He shrugs off the memory. Next to Shepard, Grunt activates a panel on his armor and his helmet slides into place, building itself around his head. The added helmet gives Grunt the look of a mechanical silver dinosaur. Miranda pulls her hair back into a ponytail before pulling a mask over her head and neck that is made up of the same white material as her bodyglove. Her eyes are covered by a pair of white-tinted goggles that also double as combat scanners. The mask seals itself to her bodyglove to close off her suit environment. Across from her, Kasumi takes a small clear disk from her belt and presses it against her forehead. She then keys her Omni-tool and the disk suddenly expands, creating a see-through barrier that surrounds her head without obscuring her face. The barrier seals to her neckline, creating a pressurized, shielded environment.

Shepard speaks into his helmet comm. "We're ready, Glass. Drop us in, nice and quiet."

Glass nods a dons his black and orange Cerberus helmet. "Dropping now, Commander," he says as the shuttle plummets earthward.

Shepard clenches his hand tight around the grip of his Avenger. "I'm coming, Tali."

"Just hang on."

* * *

"Damn it, hang on!"

Tali presses the bandage against Quala's arm wound, trying to stem the flow of blood. Her fingers are slick with it and though she can't actually feel it, the slickness is making her movements sloppy.

Quala growls in pain and anger; she can't stand being trapped while Reegar and the rest of his team are out fighting geth. "Open the door," she says between gritted teeth, "We can take them."

Tali shakes her head and administers another dose of Medi-gel to the wound. It finally seals shut, and Tali sighs wearily. "There are too many, Quala," Tali says, her voice tired, "We have to protect this data. The Admiralty Board will send someone, they have to have gotten our distress call by now." She doesn't mention that the distress call was probably lost in the interference from Haestrom's radiation.

Quala grabs Tali's arm. "You open this door right now, Tali'Zorah. Kal'Reegar is still out there, and I'm not going to just sit here while... while..." Quala's head suddenly falls forwards as the sedatives take effect. She releases Tali's arm and falls into a deep sleep, snoring loudly.

Tali slumps against a nearby wall and fights back the urge to scream. She can hear them out there, the damnable geth, as they try to work their way through her defense grid. Her hand clenches around the grip of her shotgun. It takes every ounce of willpower Tali has to keep from going outside and exacting vengeance on the geth.

She knows it's hopeless. She's exhausted, hungry and dehydrated. Tali lets herself slide to the floor, knowing that she can't do any more than she already has.

Her mind drifts to Kal'Reegar. She hopes that her friend is still alive. Sleep creeps up on her and she smacks her visor to keep it away. She has to stay focused.

It's what John would have told her.

* * *

Tali had told him to wait at the base, but she should have known better. Kal'Reegar isn't one to let orders or numbers keep him from doing what's necessary.

They had put up one hell of a fight, that was sure. He estimated that nearly thirty geth platforms, including several primes and armatures, had been wiped out by his out-gunned and out-numbered marines. He's proud of them, but Tali is still in danger. Reegar ordered his remaining troops to guard the base while he attempted to smash through the geth lines.

Kal'Reegar slams the front of his assault rifle into an oncoming geth. The bayonet at the end of the weapon sinks easily into the synthetic's armor, and Reegar thumbs a button on the side of the trigger-guard. An electric current erupts from the bayonet and into the geth, causing it to explode in a shower of shrapnel and coolant.

Reegar hefts his rifle and searches for more targets. A pair of geth round a nearby corner and the marine opens fire, shredding them with heavy disruptor ammo. The geth explode into a shower of coolant that glows in the fierce sunlight. Reegar reloads his weapon and hits his suit comm, cursing when a hiss of static is all he receives from the other end. Fucking radiation.

Gunfire whips around him as a group of geth charge out of a nearby building. Reegar can't stand how well the white-painted geth blend in with the bleached stone of the site. He fires a series of shots to keep their heads down before sprinting to a nearby fallback position. He has to cut across several sunlit patches as he runs and his shields beep alarmingly.

He makes it to cover and hefts his rifle, sighting a few geth through the assault scope. He pulls the trigger, but he frowns when the weapon sputters and dies in his hands. Reegar curses and ducks back into cover before removing the bayonet at the end of the rifle. He tosses the spent weapon aside and hefts the knife, waiting for the geth to come around the corner. Reegar draws his sidearm and he hears footsteps crunching on the ground nearby. Reegar's grip tightens around the bayonet. "Have to make this count," he breathes.

Reegar rounds the corner and comes face to face with a trio of geth. The geth, as surprised looking as a flashlight faced organism can be, bring their weapons up with gratifying slowness. Reegar buries his bayonet into the neck of the first and fires a cluster of shots into the flashlight of the second, killing them both. The third geth fires as its fellows fall, and Reegar can feel the shots impact against his weakened shields. One of them rips into his side, and his suit alarms begin to blare.

Snarling, Reegar leaps onto the third geth and knocks its rifle away. He struggles with the synthetic and brings it to the ground, pinning its arms down with his knees. Reegar brings his knife down on the geth's 'throat' and twists it hard, cutting the fuel line. A stream of fuel and coolant shoots out of the wound and sprays up at Reegar, painting his suit with whites and blacks. Reegar growls and steps off the geth, trying to wipe the coolant off.

His wounds finally catch up to him, and Reegar suddenly slumps forward. He finds cover out of the sun and checks his suit seals, wincing in pain as the wound squirts blood onto the ground. He hits the wound with a healthy dose of Medi-gel before clamping a suit-seal over the wound. The small metal disk adheres to the outside of his suit and seals it against the open air and radiation. Reegar curses, his nostrils are already flaring in response to the allergic reaction. His suit has already begun to inject a stream of antibiotics into his system, and the edges of his vision blur. He's always had poor reactions to in-suit antibiotics. Reegar curses and tries to re-establish connection with his team. After failing that, he tries to re-establish connection with Tali and Quala.

Nothing.

Reegar closes his eyes. It's hard to stay calm and focus, especially when he knows that his friends are in danger. Tali and Quala, well, they're the only real friends he has. And Quala...

He still has no idea what to make of her. She's a smart, vicious little thing that knows exactly how to get under his skin. She's too talkative, too stubborn, and most of the time Quala'Oro is way too unprofessional.

Keelah, he wants to see her again.

Reegar spots a missile launcher near one of his dead comrades and scrambles over to the heavy weapon. It's still functional, and Reegar smiles grimly as he straps the heavy weapon to his back and sheathes his knife. His sidearm in hand, Reegar sprints out into the sunlight, grim determination behind his eyes. He's after his friends.

He's after the people he loves.

* * *

Garrus curses and moves into cover out of the sunlight. "The sun is fucking with my shields!"

Kasumi rolls her eyes as she slides into cover next to the turian. "So? I'm wearing black! Can you please keep things in perspective?"

Miranda looks over at the pair and growls. "Focus! Stay out of the sunlight!" She fires her Locust into a mass of charging geth and tries to keep them pinned. Nearby, Grunt and Shepard tear into a group of geth with their shotguns. Grunt pummels one of the synthetics with the butt of his Claymore and finishes it with a stomp to its eye-light. Next to him, Shepard grabs a geth with his biotics and smashes the synthetic into a group of its fellows, allowing Miranda and Kasumi to tear into the geth with their SMGs. Shepard draws his own Locust and rips through the geth shields, reducing the synthetics to coolant and parts withing moments.

Shepard drops to the ground hard as a geth rocket screams over his head. The Spectre slides into cover as more geth fire relentlessly at his position, tearing into what little cover there is with robotic precision. He fires his Locust one-handed at a nearby geth and it staggers under the fire long enough for Garrus to plant a trio of shots into its head, downing it instantly. The Disruptor ammo causes the robotic body to overload and explode, sending bits of metallic shrapnel and white coolant flying in all directions.

Miranda smashes a cargo crate into a group of geth follows it with an Overload from her Omni-tool. A series of geth erupt into white coolant as the Overload destroys their systems. Kasumi and Garrus engage a group of geth that attack from the left flank and use suppressive fire to pin them down.

Grunt and Shepard charge into the fray, using their shotguns to overwhelm the heavy geth shields. Shepard grabs one in a biotic grip and tosses it to Grunt. The young krogan laughs and blasts the synthetic apart with his Claymore before resuming his charge. Garrus, Miranda, and Kasumi add their fire to the fight, and it isn't long before the nearby geth are reduced to scrap.

Another wave presses forward, and Kasumi watches as Shepard vaults over a low wall and fires his shotgun into a group of geth. She's never seen him like this. His eyes are hard, like something's hurting him. She does her best to keep up with the Spectre, but he isn't making it easy. The burns on her arm are still healing, and she has to change her aim up a little to keep herself accurate. Still, Kasumi manages to keep some of the geth off Shepard's back while he punches through them.

Garrus blinks as Shepard tears a geth in half with his biotics. The Commander's really pissed, he can see that from here, and he can't help but feel a little pity for the synthetics that get in his way. Garrus displaces those thoughts as he rips his missile launcher from his back and sends a trio of projectiles crashing into a group of geth. Shepard strides into the smoke and draws his pistol, the large weapon expanding neatly in his grip. The sun glints off the red of his armor as he fires shot after shot into the incoming geth. Garrus hefts his launcher and tries his best to close the distance; the Commander is moving like a man possessed.

Miranda suppresses a shiver as she watches Shepard plant a round into a half-dead geth. His eyes... his eyes are alight with ruthless determination, something clear even through the visor on his helmet. She fires a cluster of controlled bursts into the incoming geth, noting with some satisfaction that their shields buckle quickly under the combination of the Locust and its disruptor ammo. She watches as Shepard holsters his pistol and draws his Avenger, slaughtering the un-defended geth with precision and a disturbing lack of emotion.

Grunt laughs as Shepard mows the geth down. Stupid synthetics, all fancy tech and no spine to back it up. No spine to rip out, even. They fall quickly under his might, even though his shields are all but overwhelmed by the radiation from the sun. He doesn't care. Encased in his armor and helmet, Grunt feels like a krogan Battle-God. He knows it's juvenile, but he revels in it. Grunt strides forward and meets Shepard's pace as they make their way through to another section of the ruin. For what the quarians are now, they sure as hell knew how to build hard structures. Grunt notes with some appreciation the sturdiness of the walls around them, their polished white surfaces are still as hard as the day they were brought up. Shepard has a distinct lack of appreciation for his surroundings as he rips the grenade launcher from his back and fires a cluster of grenades into a group of incoming geth. The bodies scatter, and Grunt notes with satisfaction the look blazing in Shepard's eyes. Hard. Determined. The eyes of a warrior.

Shepard slides the grenade launcher onto his back and sprints for a nearby doorway. He can hear gunfire close by, and Tali's name pounds into his head like a mantra, driving him forward. He turns the corner only to see a group of quarians get slaughtered by flanking geth. Shepard roars with anger and Charges into the geth, smashing them aside in a blast of biotic force. Eviscerator in hand, Shepard tears the geth apart with close range shotgun blasts. As the last geth dies, Shepard pants heavily and rests his hands on his knees. He regains some composure and reaches for a flask of energy supplement before remembering that he's wearing a helmet to block radiation. Shepard curses and tosses the flask away, angry at his own oversight.

Garrus walks over to Shepard and places a hand on his shoulder. "You okay?"

Shepard sighs. "I'm fine, Garrus. Any of those quarians make it?"

Garrus shakes his head, his face hidden behind the black visor of his helmet. "Sorry, Commander. All KIA. Not anyone we know, though; they're all male. Tali must still be out there."

Shepard nods and looks over at the bodies. The quarian corpses are all well-equipped, armed, and very dead. Shepard sighs. Once again, he is too late.

A radio suddenly squawks nearby. "Break-break-break. OP-1 this is Sergeant Kal'Reegar, do you copy! Finally got the comms back up. Geth sent a dropship to intercept me. Tali'Zorah's secure, but I need backup."

Shepard walks over to the radio and picks it up off of a quarian corpse. "Sergeant Reegar," he says, his voice heavy. "This is Commander Shepard of the SR2 Normandy. Your men are dead. Can we provide assistance?"

The voice on the other end of the line is quiet for a moment. "Damn. Wait, Shepard? The human Spectre that Tali worked with?"

"Here to assist, Sergeant."

"Don't know why you're here, but I'm not going to turn down help. Patch your radios to Channel 617 Theta."

Shepard keys his radio and motions for his team to do the same. Garrus, Kasumi, and Miranda nod affirmatives. Grunt pounds his fists together in a gesture of confirmation.

Reegar continues. "We were on a stealth mission. High risk. We got what we were after, but the geth found us."

Kasumi chimes in. "Kal, it's Kasumi Goto. I don't know if you remember me, but we met on the Citadel."

The smile in Reegar's voice is obvious, even with communications distorted by the radiation. "You're kidding me, Kasumi too? Tali's got the best human friends in the damn galaxy." His voice distorts for a moment, and Shepard can make out the tell-tale sounds of gunfire in the background noise. After a moment, Reegar's voice crackles into the comm again. "Tali got separated from the rest of the group. She's safe in a hardened bunker, but I can't get though to her. Too many geth."

"You have confirmation that Tali's alive?" Something in his own words cause Shepard to feel both relaxed and exhilarated at the same time.

"She's secure, for the moment, but geth are closing in on her. The rest of my men are pinned down near the main command-post, we can't get to our ship, and we can't send any data with the damned solar radiation. I only just now got my comms working."

"What's your position?"

Reegar's voice sounds strained, and what sounds like a missile screams into the radio signal. "Two clicks north of your position, Shepard. Go through the main command-post, I've still got some units out there. Just take it slow and be careful, sun plays hell on your shields."

"Reegar," Shepard says, "I've got a ship in orbit. We can bring in orbital strikes on any targets you need."

Reegar's voice crackles in over the comm; Shepard can barely make out the words. "That's a negative Shepard. The entire area's unstable. You bring in heavy fire from orbit and this whole area's going to collapse."

"Understood," Shepard replies, "we'll make our way to you."

Reegar suddenly curses. "Wait, watch your ass! Dropship incoming!"

Shepard raises his rifle and watches as a geth dropship plummets earthward, firing missiles at the nearby quarian troops. The quarians are killed in the salvo, and Shepard can hear Reegar's cry of anger over the radio. The signal suddenly goes dead, and geth begin to flood the nearby courtyard. Shepard hefts his Avenger and blasts the geth, his team following him. They move through the courtyard, cutting through geth slowly as they try to stay out of the sun.

Shepard rounds a corner, his rifle drawn, and nearly runs smack into a geth destroyer. The massive red geth platform hefts a flamethrower at the Commander and pulls the trigger. Shepard stumbles back as the flames engulf him, and his barriers barely hold against the onslaught of flames. The Avenger in his hands glows white-hot as its systems overheat and melt down. Shepard drops the rifle and reaches for his shotgun. Just as he is about to pull the trigger, the large geth platform crashes into him with enough force to knock Shepard off his feet. His Eviscerator tumbles from his grip as he hits the ground. The destroyer stamps a foot down on his shotgun, breaking the weapon in two as it brings its flamethrower up. Shepard's biotics glow around him as he gets to his feet, a snarl hidden behind his helmet.

Cursing, Shepard reaches out with his biotics and tears a rent in the destroyer's fuel pack before tossing the geth away with a Shockwave. The destroyer makes an audible screech before detonating in mid-air and sending bits of fiery shrapnel everywhere. Shepard, biotics swirling around him, engages another group of geth as they charge out of the nearby buildings. "Keep formation!" he shouts into his comm as gunfire whips around him. He rips a geth apart from top to bottom with his biotics and fires his Locust into the rest of the synthetics.

"We've got more incoming!"

* * *

"Mr. Moreau, we have several geth ship profiles incoming."

Joker stops the doughnut on the way to his mouth and looks at EDI. Or at least, the holographic projection of EDI that sits perpetually next to him. "They can't see us, EDI," he says as he takes a bite from his pastry. "Stealth systems are engaged, we're fine as long as we don't flash the damn drive core or something." His words are garbled through the doughnut, and he wipes his mouth on the back of his arm.

"I am aware of the capabilities of the Normandy's stealth systems, Mr. Moreau," EDI says condescendingly, "But I have tracked their movements and determined their flight paths. There are several geth ships en-route to Shepard's location. With the signatures I have established I have recorded two geth frigates and the equivalent of a light cruiser. Shepard will not be able to contend with the amount of firepower those ships possess."

Joker's eyes go wide. "You're saying that we need to go after them?"

"I am saying that we no longer have the time to discuss it."

Joker nods and activates a series of emergency flashers. "Normandy crew," he says into the ship-wide comm, "This is Joker. We've got geth ships heading to try and take out the Commander, so we're going to drop in on them and join the party. All hands, get to your stations."

Glass' voice crackles in over the comm, the sound distorted by the radiation obscuring the Kodiak shuttle's communications. "You heard the man... lousy slackers! I want... all at your posts... instant, and I don't give a damn... up there or not! ...help me god, I'll throw... all out the airlock... don't hear you running!"

The crew simultaneously scramble for their combat posts, and Joker breaks into a grin. ___That Glass sure knows how to stir the hive__, _he thinks. Joker chuckles quietly before turning to the Normandy's combat monitors. He steers the ship towards the geth ships and primes the main gun.

EDI's voice comes in over the comm, and for once Joker is glad to hear it. "Engaging combat systems. Electronic warfare suites active. Disengaging artificial gravity. All non-critical crew should secure themselves appropriately."

In the Medbay, Zaeed chuckles as Jack, still in a drug induced stupor, floats toward the ceiling. He is strapped tight in his cot, and he raises an eyebrow at Dr. Chakwas as she begins to strap herself into a chair. "You gonna help her?"

Chakwas looks up and smiles. "Oh dear." She disengages her harness and floats over to Jack. The super-biotic mumbles something about Cerberus assholes as Chakwas gently leads her to her cot and straps her in. Chakwas returns to her seat and secures the combat harness, a light smile on her face.

Zaeed chuckles. "Damn shame, that. Was kinda hopin' to see her bounce off the goddamn walls."

Chakwas hides a smile. "Mr. Massani, you have no bedside manner."

Zaeed grins like a shark. "Funny, that's the exact goddamn opposite of what people tell me."

In the mess hall, Rupert curses as a bowl of tuna salad promptly flies out of his hands and splatters all over a wall before it rebounds and hits him in the face. Sputtering like a drowning man, Rupert barely manages to grab a guardrail in time before his head conks lightly against the ceiling. He wipes the salad from his eyes and looks down at his newly-dirtied uniform. He curses and wishes he had put on his apron that morning.

Down in Engineering, Ken and Gabby float to their stations with indecent haste, using the nearby guardrails to propel them along the Normandy's engine systems. Gabby's face is stern as she calibrates the engines and adjusts them for increased output. Nearby, Ken activates a series of consoles that start the Normandy's engine cooling systems. Ken looks over at Gabby and grins. "You ready to pop this girl's cherry?"

Gabby sighs, exasperated. "Kenneth, is now the best time for your crappy jokes?"

Ken brings up a scan of the engine core. "There's always time for a bad sex-joke between shipmates, Gabby dearest. Especially seeing as how I'm just one man up against all this female energy."

Gabby raises an eyebrow. "What?"

Ken shrugs. "I'm just saying. You're a she. The Normandy's a she. EDI's a she. Operative Lawson and Kasumi are definitely shes. Jack's probably a she. I'm feeling a bit compromised these days."

Gabby rolls her eyes, a light smile on her face. "You're such a dick."

Ken grins like a loon as he activates a few power-draw systems. "See? Look where your mind went. I got to watch out for me'self."

Meanwhile, in the Lab, Mordin tuts angrily as his feet slowly create distance between himself and the floor. "Ship-wide procedure. Minor skirmish. Military protocols inefficient. Pointless waste of time. Productivity slackened." He mutters angrily to himself. Mordin grabs on to a handrail on the ceiling and uses the surface to bounce between lab stations, his Omni-tool glowing in front of him light a guiding lantern.

Jacob floats through the CIC and into an open monitor station. The crew around him works frantically to bring the Normandy to combat readiness, and they move with both a speed and precision that Jacob admires. Ignoring his broken arm, Jacob straps himself into the chair and brings up a condensed version of the Normandy's LADAR scanning system. He can see the silhouettes of the geth ships as the Normandy closes in; the bulbous, insectoid craft have long profiles and sleek curved surfaces. They remind Jacob of massive beetles or caterpillar and he shivers a little; he knows that the ships are actually massive geth platforms, giant synthetics. It's difficult for his mind to process an organism like that.

Joker wipes some sweat off his brow as the Normandy closes in on the geth ships. He can see them on-screen, and he locks weapons on the closest frigate. The two geth frigates suddenly turn to face the Normandy, while the cruiser continues on its current course. The frigates open fire, and their advanced weapons impact against the Normandy's shields, causing several alarms to blare. "Shields at 60 percent." EDI says over the comm. Joker snarls and primes the Thanix cannon to fire. He relishes the chance to finally dispense a little ship-to-ship justice.

The beam of blue-white light that erupts from the Normandy's main battery is blindingly bright. Joker holds up a hand in front of his face as the beam shoots forward. the force of the shot causes the Normandy to shudder slightly, even with the momentum dampeners. The blast streams into space and impacts against the first frigate, blowing it apart in a fantastic display of power and technology. The ship, dead in space, spins as secondary explosions rip it apart. Pieces of the ship go flying out into space, traveling with eerie silence.

The second frigate blazes past its dead twin and fires another salvo against the Normandy's shields. Joker grimaces as the shots impact against the Normandy and bring the shields down to 40%. He's almost forgotten how damn powerful geth weapons are. Joker pulls the Normandy into a spin to dodge some of the incoming fire, all the while bringing the Normandy closer to the second frigate. As the two ships close the distance, Joker arms the Normandy's secondary armaments, a series of Javelin missiles fitted under the ship's primary thrusters. The missiles dislodge from the Normandy and scream towards the remaining frigate before smashing against the incoming ship.

Joker lets out a victory cry as the missiles rip the geth ship apart in a blaze of explosions. Joker tears past the exploding ship and speeds towards the Cruiser, which has changed course to engage the Normandy. The larger ship isn't as maneuverable as the Normandy, and the cruiser is in the middle of a wide turn.

Joker grins and primes the Thanix cannon. "Too late, you sons of bitches."

The Thanix fires, and Joker's toothy grin is lost in the blaze of blue light that streaks out from under the Normandy. The beam strikes the geth cruiser dead center as it tries to complete its turn. The resulting impact sheers the ship in half and sends it spiraling into space in two large, flame spewing chunks. Joker beams with pride as the Normandy crew shouts and laughs excitedly.

EDI's voice comes in over the comm. "All hostiles confirmed destroyed. I am feeding false reports to nearby geth platforms to hide our presence. However, I will not be able to fool the geth indefinitely. We should engage the stealth systems to reduce chances of detection."

Joker nods and re-activates the stealth drive. EDI promptly returns gravity to the ship, and by this time all crew aboard are strapped into their safety harnesses. Joker activates Glass' comm. "We're all good up here, Chief," he says with relish. "Any word planetside?"

Glass' voice crackles in over the comm. "Red Team's making good progress, but the Commander says they've still got a ways to go. I'll let them know that they might need to hurry things along."

Joker nods, grabbing his doughnut and tearing a sizable chunk out of the pastry. "We did our part, Glass."

"It's up to Shepard now."

* * *

"Hell of a sight."

In the Kodiak, Glass looks up at the explosion left in the wake of the geth cruiser. "Commander," he says into the squad's comm, "I know you're busy and all, but you might want to take a look up."

Shepard mercilessly executes a wounded geth with a blast from his pistol and looks up into the bright sky. He has trouble seeing it at first, but after a moment he can make out a bright blue cloud that expands and dissipates into the sunlight. A few smaller clouds float nearby, and Shepard can make out the tell-tale signs of ship debris. "Glass," Shepard says evenly, "What am I looking at?"

Glass' voice is tinged with pride. "That there, Commander, is what remains of a geth ship patrol. Normandy just cooked two geth frigates and a cruiser without getting a scratch on her. Best bit of space warfare I've ever seen. We've got you covered from up here, but you'd better hurry. I got scanners picking up movement all over your-" Glass' voice distorts before cutting off completely, and Shepard raises an eyebrow.

"Glass? Glass, you there? Report." Shepard curses as static fills his comm.

"I'm not getting anything on my end, Shepard." Garrus says as he moves up from a sniping position. "But this damn radiation is trashing most comm systems anyway."

Miranda approaches the pair. "Shepard, I've done a scan of the area based on information from some of the quarian's Omni-tool data." Her voice is muted through the weave of the mask, and not being able to see her eyes puts Shepard a little on edge. "Based on what I found, we'll need to head through their main bunker and through an antechamber in order to reach Tali'Zorah's location." She looks up at the fading ship debris and Shepard can feel the frown on her face even though he can't see it. "What happened?"

Shepard reloads his pistol. He feels slightly naked without his shotgun and assault rifle. "Normandy took out a geth ship patrol. They're covering us, but we need to hurry."

Shepard leads the team past a group of freshly destroyed geth and into the quarian bunker. The inner door opens with a hiss, and Shepard's first view of the quarian compound is one of close-range carnage. Geth and quarian bodies are strewn across the room, and Shepard can see blood and coolant splattered everywhere. He sighs and walks into the room, his pistol held at the ready.

Grunt's voice is metallic through his helmet. "I've got a new respect for quarians. They put up one hell of a fight."

Garrus brings up his pistol. "Contact!" Shepard sees movement out of the corner of his eyes and watches as a geth trooper crawls out from under a nearby desk. Its white body is covered in coolant and blood, and both its legs are missing from the waist down. The geth's flashlight eye rests on Shepard as it looks up.

Shepard's fingers tighten around the grip of his pistol. The damn synthetic is expressionless, having no real face. He can't tell if it's trying to communicate. He can't tell why it's crawling towards him.

He can't do anything but hate the emotionless monster at his feet.

Shepard nods to Garrus, and the turian puts a pair of shots into the geth's head. The geth emits a high-pitched whine before it crumples and goes still. Garrus nods an affirmative before walking past Shepard and towards one of the quarian command consoles. He scans the nearby terminal. "Looks like they were doing some kind of excavation here, Shepard. Most of the data's garbled from the radiation, but from what I can make out Tali was trying to get a core-sample from Haestrom's crust."

Kasumi sorts through a scattering of collected artifacts. They're just small stone carvings, but the look on Kasumi's face says that they are worth far more than the eye would suggest. "Wow, just wow!" Kasumi is more than a little breathless. "Shep, some of these artifacts are worth more than half the pieces I've ever stolen. We can't pass this up."

Shepard nods. "Take what you can, but be careful. Those are priceless. Make sure they're protected."

Kasumi rolls her eyes. "Please Shep, remember who you're talking to." She removes a series of small clear disks from her belt and places an artifact on each one. Kasumi activates her Omni-tool and the disks expand to create sealed containers around the artifacts. She takes the containers and slips them into various pockets on her suit; pockets which are only visible when she opens them. "There," she says quietly, "Safe and snug."

Miranda's voice floats across the room, and she sounds especially frustrated. "I've found our exit, Shepard, but we're sealed in. I'm having some trouble getting past the door seals."

Shepard wants to rub his forehead in irritation, but the helmet covering his head makes the gesture rather pointless. Instead, he turns to Kasumi. "Kasumi, give Miranda a hand. Get that door open, and quick."

Kasumi nods and brings up her Omni-tool before walking over to Miranda. Nearby, Garrus whistles appreciatively. "Found a few intact geth weapons, Shepard. I have no idea how those quarians do it, but the guns look like they're fully functional."

Shepard walks over to his turian friend and inspects the series of weapons sitting on the table. A pair of geth Pulse rifles, all cool blue and curved body, sit quietly on a small desk. Next to them, John recognizes a geth Plasma shotgun, one of the most advanced weapons in the galaxy.

Garrus hefts one the rifles. "I'm taking one of these, Shepard."

Shepard raises an eyebrow. "Geth tech? Really?"

Garrus shrugs. "It's a gun, Shepard. You know how I am about guns." Shepard can practically feel the grin coming off of Garrus. "Besides, these things are super-advanced. All that sine-curve shit. High-heat capacity, more shots per clip than your Avenger. Accurate as all hell too. Say what you want about geth, they make some of the most efficient and powerful weapons around."

Shepard quietly seethes. _Yeah, and they're all about helping Reapers and trying to kill us too. Not to mention they're after one of our friends and they've slaughtered countless soldiers and innocents. Shut off the admiration, Garrus. _He shakes his head to clear his thoughts before looking back down at the desk. _Still, bastards got my shotgun and rifle. Might as well fight fire with fire._ He reaches out and grabs the geth pulse rifle. The weapon expands neatly in his grip, something John is instantly familiar with, but the strange electronic sound that accompanies the weapon's action puts him a little on edge. He slides the alien weapon onto his back and grabs the plasma shotgun. The large weapon expands, looking for all the world like a massive three-fingered claw. Shepard recognizes some of the features of the weapon from his previous encounters with geth and remembers the special charge-shot that is absolutely devastating against nearly any opponent. The range on the weapon is also a major factor; Shepard has no idea why the Alliance had branded the weapon a shotgun in the first place. With the sheer firepower, range, and accuracy the Plasma has at its disposal, it is practically a miniature siege weapon.

Garrus grins. "Not my bag Shepard, but I think you're gonna have fun with that shotgun." He laughs a little and swaps out his disruptor ammo from his Vindicator and into the Pulse rifle. "Hell, it's more of an anti-anything gun, if anything."

Kasumi's voice keys in over the comm. "We've got the door, Shep. Any word from Reegar?"

Shepard shakes his head. "None, but we're close to his last-known position." _I hope we make it in time._

Kasumi nods. "Reegar's tough, he'll hold out."

Shepard hefts his new shotgun. "Time to move out, team." He heads over to the nearby exit, doing his best to put the nearby quarian corpses out of his mind. Grunt follows his lead and strides alongside the Commander, while Miranda, Kasumi and Garrus follow close behind. Shepard makes his way through the doorway, Plasma shotgun raised, and finds himself staring at a pair of geth stealth drones. The small floating platforms seem to look at him dumbly as they float a few meters above the ground. Shepard snarls and pulls the trigger on his Plasma. The gun has hardly any kick, but the three blue projectiles that scream out of the weapon are incredible powerful. The rounded bodies of the drones burst instantly upon being hit; the Plasma overwhelms their shields and armor defenses in a single blast.

Garrus growls angrily. "Great, just what we need, recon drones."

Something moves out of the corner of Shepard's eye and he runs for cover. "Not just drones, Garrus!" he shouts. Garrus snarls as a charged pulse screams over his head and obliterates the door behind him. Garrus and the rest of the squad take cover as a geth prime strides into view, its assault cannon blazing with blue gunfire.

Kasumi looks at her Locust and then over at Shepard. "Anybody think we should have brought bigger guns?" she asks, her voice laced with sarcasm. The increase in gunfire on her position only underlines her point.

Shepard groans into his helmet. "Kasumi, is now the best time?"

Shepard can see the grin that splits Kasumi's face. "Sheesh," she says with a roll of her eyes, "Somebody could stand to lighten up." She pops out of cover for a moment to take a potshot at the prime. The large geth platform takes the hits and acts as if nothing has happened. The geth's fire is ceaseless, and the squad is forced back into cover.

Shepard brings up his Plasma and fires a cluster of shots against the prime's shields. The prime staggers slightly and moves into cover behind a large pillar, giving the team a much needed respite from the heavy firepower being sent their way. Shepard is about to charge forward, Grunt at his side, when a blaze of gunfire suddenly erupts on their right. Shepard can hear Garrus cursing into his comm. Shepard turns to see another group of stealth drones flanking the team from the right. Their small yet powerful weapons keep the team pinned, and Shepard barely has time to move into fresh cover before the drones focus their attention on him.

Miranda's response to the attack is swift and satisfying. She primes an overload on her Omni-tool and tracks the source of the gunfire while she is safe behind cover. Another burst flies over her head and Miranda pops out of cover long enough to overload a trio of drones with a wave of her arm. Garrus and Kasumi take down the remaining drones and for a moment the air is clear of the sound of gunfire.

Grunt loads a fresh clip into his Claymore. "That big one is still out there."

Shepard nods and motions the team forwards. They move slowly through the rubble, watching for any sign of movement. Shepard holds up a clenched fist before moving into cover, prompting the rest of the squad to do the same.

The prime slowly rounds the corner, its massive cannon raised and its eye-light searching. Shepard looks over at Grunt and nods, hefting his Plasma. Grunt nods back and readies his Claymore. Behind them, Kasumi and Miranda prime overloads on their Omni-tools and Garrus readies his sniper rifle. Shepard holds up three fingers. Two. One.

Shepard and Grunt pop out of cover and blast the prime with their shotguns, but the synthetic's heavy shields hold up to the attack. It focuses on Grunt and fires a blaze of gunfire in the krogan's direction. Grunt laughs as the shots dent his heavily reinforced armor; his shields have been completely drained by the solar radiation.

It's at that moment that Miranda and Kasumi unleash their overload programs on the Prime, shutting down its shields and sending it staggering backwards. Shepard and Grunt fire with renewed vigor, denting the prime's heavy armor plating with the weight of their fire.

The prime suddenly drops, a small series of holes in its neckline. Without warning, the synthetic explodes violently and sprays coolant and metal everywhere. Shepard looks over his shoulder at Garrus, who is walking slowly towards the rest of the squad, his rifle hefted in his arms. Shepard can practically feel the grin coming off the smug turian. "Scoped and dropped."

Grunt is less than impressed. "Lucky shot. Wouldn't have had it if it wasn't for us."

Garrus laughs and pats his rifle. "Correction; if it wasn't for me, it would have had you."

Grunt takes a menacing step forward. "Say that again, turian."

Shepard intervenes and places a hand on Grunt's shoulder. "Knock off the damn attitude, Grunt. That's an order."

Grunt shrugs off Shepard's hand and looks over at Garrus. "It's your lucky day."

Shepard pushes on Grunt's shoulder so that the krogan is facing him. "And it's going to stay that way, understood?"

Grunt stares at Shepard for a moment. "Yeah... whatever." The krogan pushes past the Commander and walks over to a nearby door. Shepard and the rest of the team follow, forming up on the door with swiftness and precision. Kasumi opens the door at a nod from Shepard. The door slides open and Shepard enters the room, Plasma up and ready. Grunt and Miranda follow close behind with Kasumi and Garrus covering the team's back. A quick sweep of the room show it to be empty save for an ancient control panel and a series of closed metal shutters. Taking advantage of the lull in battle, Shepard closes his eyes and takes a deep breath. Biotic or not, super soldier or not, he is still human at the end of the day.

Nearby, Kasumi frowns and keys a few buttons on her Omni-tool. "Sheesh, this one's harder to crack than the last. The code is laced with some kind of old quarian dialect. It's giving my software translator trouble."

Shepard walks over to the master thief, his voice laced with quiet concern. "How long?" he asks.

Kasumi shrugs as her Omni-tool continues to work through the door code. "Not much longer, but it's a pretty thick encryption. You have to give those quarians credit, even hundreds of years later their security programs are some of the best around." She looks down at her Omni-tool and then back up at Shepard, noticing the urgency in his eyes. "I'll crack it, Shep. Don't worry."

Shepard sighs and begins pacing the room. His grip around the Plasma shotgun is tight and his knuckles are white underneath his armored gloves. Shepard's restless state puts the rest of the team slightly on edge.

Kasumi's Omni-tool beeps. "Got it!" she says loudly. The door slides open, along with the nearby shutters. The sound of gunfire suddenly reaches Shepard's ears and he turns to look out the newly opened windows.

A massive eye-light stares at him across a newly visible courtyard.

"Shit," he breathes.

* * *

___Tali's back aches. She's been sitting against the wall opposite from Quala for what seems like hours. Quala is still soundly asleep, and Tali is grateful. She wants to check the time on her Omni-tool, but ____she can't seem to find the strength to lift her arm. Her breathing is shallow, and she's having a hard time staying conscious._

___"Hey there, Tali."_

___Tali's head whips to the side. There's no way. There's no way in hell._

___John is sitting right next to her, his back resting against the wall._

___Her eyes go wide. "John... how?"_

___John grins the same grin she's always loved. He's clad in a simple white shirt and long white pants. The attire is an odd sight, especially since Tali's never seen him wear all white before. "I was in the neighborhood." John says, the grin still splitting his face. "Figured I'd stop by and say hello to my favorite quarian." He leans towards her, and Tali can hear the ruffle of his shirt as it rubs against the stone wall. "You should come with me," he says, his eyes shining, "You're tired. You deserve a rest."_

___Tali nods, still unbelieving. "John.. I..." She wants to tell him, she wants desperately to tell him how she feels, but the words don't come._

___His shoulder brushes against hers, and Tali looks up into his eyes. They're so much prettier than she remembers, blues and swirling reds. She can't recall ever seeing red in John's eyes. It's almost impossible to break the gaze. _

___She doesn't want to._

___"You should come with me, Tali," he repeats. "You're tired. You deserve a rest."_

___Quala moans slightly, and Tali remembers her injured friend. "But... but Quala's hurt. I need... I need to stay... here."_

___John places a hand on her cheek. Tali trembles at his touch; it's impossible because of her suit, but she can feel the warmth of his hand. She aches for him and what little strength Tali has ebbs out of her. "She'll be fine, Tali." John tells her. "Come with me. You deserve a break. You deserve a rest. You deserve peace."_

___Tali brings her arm up and places it against John's. "John..." she whispers. She wants to go. She wants to disappear into the glow of his eyes and never look away. She wants to fall asleep in his arms and never wake up._

___"Don't, Tali."_

___Tali's head turns sharply. "Kaidan?"_

___Kaidan Alenko, dressed in his blue Alliance fatigues, walks over to Tali and kneels down next to her, opposite from John. "Don't listen, Tali. You have to stay with me. You have to trust me."_

___Tali shakes her head in bewilderment. "Kaidan... Kaidan you died. On Virmire. I saw the explosion."_

___Kaidan sighs. "You did." He looks into her eyes, his face stricken with worry. "Tali, listen to me. You have to stay with me. You have to hold on. Help is coming, you just have to hold on."_

___Still sitting next to her, John laughs quietly. "I'm here, Tali. I'm here to help, like always. Come with me. You're tired. You deserve some peace. Let it go. Let it all go and come with me."_

___Kaidan places a firm hand on Tali's shoulder. "Tali, listen. It's a trick. This isn't Shepard."_

___John laughs harder. "C'mon, Alenko. I'm right here. I'm here to help. I'm here to grant her peace. She's been through so much. She deserves a rest."_

___Kaidan stands and locks eyes with John. "I know what you are, and you will stay away from her."_

___John shakes his head and looks at Tali. His eyes, once swirling blues and reds, are now a pitch black that seems to suck in the light. "Come with me, Tali. It's time to go." _

___Kaidan grasps Tali's shoulders. "Tali, please. You have to stay with me. You have to hold on. Help is coming. You just have to hold on."_

___Tali looks over at John, her eyes welling with tears. "John... I... I love you. I've always loved you. I want to be with you, no matter what." She has to choke the words out, and force them past wracking sobs._

___A puzzled look crosses John's face. "That... that's okay, Tali." John stands and moves to Kaidan's side. He holds out a hand to her. "Come on, Tali. You deserve a rest. You deserve a break. Let others worry about the galaxy's troubles. Let's go, just you and me. We'll forget. You've done your part."_

___Kaidan looks at Tali and holds out his hand. "Tali, is that something Shepard would have said?"_

___Realization makes Tali go cold. She looks at Kaidan, at John. Except it's not John. It's not John because John's eyes are blue. It's not John because John always told her to stand on her own two feet. It's not John because John always took responsibility, and never backed down from a fight._

___It's not John._

___Tali knows what she has to do. She reaches out, and a strong, warm grip encircles her hand. Her eyes close as the hand closes over hers._

___Kaidan pulls Tali to her feet. "Atta girl."_

___John suddenly vanishes, and Tali blinks away the tears and the uncertainty. She looks into Kaidan's eyes and he smiles warmly. "Good work, Tali. I knew you wouldn't let me down."_

___Tali's head is swimming. She can barely make out the words, but somehow she puts them together. "Kaidan... Kaidan thank you."_

___Kaidan shakes his head. "Don't worry about it, Tali. You... you and I really never got to know each other, but I always thought of you as a friend." He clasps his hands over her shoulders. "Tali, listen. ____I've done what I can. You need to wake up. Help is coming, but you need to wake up. You have to hold on until then, understand?"_

___Tali's vision begins to blur. "Kaidan... Kaidan I... I can't..." She stumbles back against the wall, her knees weak. She can hear a faint scraping sound in the background._

___Kaidan's voice fills her head as her vision darkens. "You're going to be okay, Tali."_

___"Just wake up."_

* * *

The scraping sound wakes her up.

Tali groans and opens her eyes. Her back is numb, and her butt is starting to fall asleep. Across from her, Tali can make out the groaning form of Quala, her head tilted slightly to the left as she mumbles in her sleep. Tali looks at her Omni-tool; it hasn't even been an hour since she locked the bunker tight. Tali flexes her hands; each of her six fingers ache. Her shotgun is sitting nearby, the weapon compact and boxy.

_Great,_ she thinks as she rubs the small of her back, _Now I've having hallucinations. You're starving, dehydrated, and now you're seeing a creepy version of the man you love arguing with a friend who's been dead for two years. Couldn't have picked a better time to lose your mind, Tali-girl._

_It wasn't real,_ she reassures herself, _just some repressed emotions coupled with a stressful environment. That's all it was. No evil John, and no ghost of Kaidan._

Kaidan...

He had seemed real enough, and she can remember his voice and face with startling clarity. She tries to make sense of the dream, but the damn scratching sound keeps pulling her out of her thoughts.

Wait...

Tali sits up rapidly and grabs her shotgun, the weapon expanding neatly in her grip. The scratching sound suddenly grows louder and Tali realizes that it's coming from above her. She looks up frantically, her shotgun held in front of her and listens as the scratching sound scurries over her. She can hear what sound like claws against stone. She follows the sound across the ceiling of the bunker and Tali suddenly notices the ventilation shaft towards the back of the room.

Tali rushes toward the shaft, ignoring her fatigue, and hefts her shotgun. She barely has time to bring the weapon up when a pair of geth stealth drones burst through the ventilation shaft, their weapons blazing. Tali's shields take the brunt of the fire, and she rolls out of the way and into cover. Quala wakes with a yelp and the drones turn and target her. Their purple metal shells float towards the scout, and Quala scrambles for her weapon.

Tali's snarls and stands, shotgun in hand and blasts a drone out of the air. The small geth platform explodes violently upon hitting the ground and the other drone spins across the room as the blast sends it aside. Tali waves her Omni-tool to overload the drone's systems; her overload programs are specifically tuned to target high-end geth systems.

To her astonishment the drone deactivates its mass effect field generator and tumbles to the ground for a split second, narrowly escaping the overload systems from Tali's Omni-tool. The drone flutters hurriedly back into the air and fires its main weapon. Tali sidesteps and narrowly avoids the burst of gunfire. Reflex saves her life and reflex makes her activate another overload and send it towards the drone.

The drone tries to dodge again, but Tali has compensated. The overload program discharges prematurely and strikes the drone with a series of electric shocks. The drone clatters to the ground and a quick look at her Omni-tool confirms for Tali that the synthetic is finally dead.

Quala winces and looks over at Tali, who is panting heavily and leaning against a nearby wall. "So..." she says weakly. "We're compromised?"

Tali shakes her head. Everything is dizzy, and she's never felt so thirsty, but her mind stays firm on the mission. "They won't be trying that trick again. Not if Chiktikka vas Paus has anything to say about it."

With a wave of her Omni-tool, Tali brings her combat drone into 'being.' The drone is a pink ball of scrolling data that shimmers under the low lights of the bunker. Chiktikka rolls to one side, the drone equivalent of a quizzical expression.

Despite everything, a small smile creeps onto Tali's face. "Explosive protocols engaged, Chiktikka. Go into the vent and detonate at the focal entry point." She keys the orders as she says them in order to reinforce the commands against any geth hacking attempt. "Go on, Chiktikka, that's a good girl."

The drone beeps audibly and rushes into the vent. Tali tracks it's progress through her Omni-tool, and when Chiktikka reaches the center of the ventilation shaft the drone detonates, causing the entire system to collapse in on itself. Tali and Quala can hear the rumble as the ventilation system collapses above them. The ceiling shakes for a moment, then suddenly stills as the last few vents seal themselves off.

Tali falls to her knees, her exhaustion catching up with her again. "That... that should hold them."

Quala, still dizzy from her sedatives, laughs a little. "Sheesh, Tali'Zorah. Remind me to never wake you up again. You got a little... a little..." Quala drifts off and falls back into sleep.

Tali sighs and walks over to the drone she killed with her overload program. The edges of the platform are slightly scarred and dented, and Tali notes grimly that the scratching sound that woke her up was probably the geth drones moving through the vents She runs a quick scan on the geth platform and frowns when she sees a reflex algorithm she doesn't recognize.

_The geth keep adapting, _she thinks, more than a little disturbed at the thought. _I can't understand how they're able to advance so much._ Tali grimaces when she remembers that the geth are fighting on behalf of the Reapers, and how the Reapers used some of the most advanced technology in the galaxy. Hell, the Reapers _are_ some of the most advanced technology in the galaxy.

Tali banishes the thought of the Reapers from her mind and pries the geth drone open. She goes through her pockets and pulls out what little salvageable geth technology she's been able to acquire and puts the assorted pieces into the drone's casing. Afterwards, she runs several pinpoint overload programs into the drone, making sure that the geth platform will never re-activate again. She shudders at the thought of any living geth tech being sent back to the fleet. She knows how much of a danger they are. Just one slip-up... No, not going to happen. She's careful, even as she takes a few small pieces of geth technology and inserts them into hollow spaces inside the drone's frame. She sighs when she remembers that she might not be making it out of her current situation alive.

Quala snores loudly, bringing Tali out of her thoughts. She smiles a little and walks over to her sleeping friend, her muscles protesting every step. She slumps against the wall next to Quala and re-activates Chiktikka vas Paus again. "Chiktikka," Tali says quietly, "You're on guard duty. Full attack protocols engaged." Chiktikka beeps happily and begins to patrol the room, a small, pink sentry. Tali allows herself a relaxing sigh and closes her eyes.

"Tali'Zor... come in! Somebody... a damn response!"

Tali's eyes shoot open at the sound of Reegar's voice. "Kal," she replies, "Kal, what's your position?"

"...courtyard... south of... position." Reegar's voice is garbled and Tali can barely make it out through the radiation induced static. "Trying... to you... geth at... strength. Have... pinned... Confirm..."

Tali practically shouts into the comm. "We're still inside the observatory bunker, Kal. Quala's hurt, but she's stable for now. I've got the geth locked out, but it probably won't be much longer before they breach the doors." Tali bites her lip. "Is the rest of the squad okay?"

The despair in Reegar's voice is obvious even with the interference. "Negative. Got blasted … dropship." Static washes over Tali's ears and makes her wince. "Confirm... intel secure?"

Tali nods, forgetting for a moment that she's speaking over a comm-bead. She curses under her breath and replies. "It's secure, Reegar. I've finished the packet download and repair. If you can get to us, we can head back to the shuttle and pull out."

"Not going... easy... least platoon strength. Got... incoming. Commander... and Ka... making... way... Going to... off..."

Tali frowns. "Kal, the signal is really distorted. Repeat your previous communication. Confirm."

"Signal... up... Can't... going... wait..." Reegar's static filled voice is suddenly tinged with urgency. "Keelah... we... colossus!"

Tali stands abruptly, ignoring the protests from her muscles. The ground suddenly quakes beneath her, and she stumbles against the wall for support. Quala awakens with a moan, her eyes clouded but still somewhat alert. "T... Tali?" she breathes, "What's happening?"

Tali braces herself as another shockwave rocks the bunker, this one closer than the last. "Reegar!" she shouts into the comm, "Reegar, what's happening out there?"

Another massive quake answers her, and a chuck of the roof suddenly caves in right over Tali's head. Quala screams and Chiktikka beeps a warning before slamming into Tali and sending her careening into a nearby wall. The debris crushes the drone and the air is filled with an electronic warble as the drone deactivates.

Tali's knees suddenly go weak and she collapses, breathing heavily. Her impact against the wall has snapped the last thread of consciousness she has and her vision begins to darken once more.

Tali slumps to the ground, her thoughts lost in a river of unconsciousness.

* * *

A geth colossus, the pinnacle of geth ground assault platforms, raises his head and turns to face the team. A large courtyard separates Shepard from the colossus, but the synthetic's massive size is obvious even at a distance. The colossus rears back and a bright blue light forms under its eye.

"Get down!" Shepard shouts as he pushes Kasumi and Miranda aside. He dives for cover just as the colossus fires a blast of blue energy towards the team. The ball of energy screams through one of the open windows and smashes against the entry door, reducing the long-lived quarian machine to rubble.

Garrus helps the Commander to his feat. "Definitely like old times!"

Grunt scrambles past them, Miranda and Kasumi close behind. Shepard, his head pounding, takes a shaky step forward and makes his way for the doorway. He almost falls down a set of stairs before Garrus catches him and walks him down. Shepard smacks his helmet to clear his head and notices Grunt, Miranda, Kasumi and a fourth figure taking cover nearby.

"Sergeant Kal'Reegar?" he says aloud.

Reegar turns and nods. "Glad you could join the party, Commander." He hefts a missile launcher and adds his fire to the fray, blowing apart a group of advancing geth. Shepard and Garrus slide into cover next to Reegar and the quarian marine ducks down to address them. "Sergeant Kal'Reegar, Migrant Fleet Marines. Still got no idea why you're here, but this ain't the time to be picky." Reegar flinches as a shot smashes into the wall next to him. "Tali's on the other side of this courtyard," he says as gunfire whips around them. "She's locked down tight, at least for now, but the geth managed to squeeze that damned colossus in there. It's kept me pinned down while they try and crack the observatory bunker. Best I've managed to do is draw their attention."

A massive blast of energy explodes nearby, underlining Reegar's statement. Nearby, Grunt bellows a battle cry and fires controlled bursts from his Vindicator. Miranda and Kasumi do their best to keep the approaching geth pinned, but the number of platforms approaching is substantial. Garrus places a hand on Shepard's shoulder before moving up near the rest of the team, leaving Shepard and Reegar to exchange tactical information while he adds sniper support to the exchange of firepower.

Reegar laughs, a forced sound. "It's like a bad joke, Shepard," he says grimly, "Three humans, a turian, a krogan and one damn tired quarian try to take out a super-advanced mobile siege platform and an entire geth platoon by themselves."

Shepard nods. "We win, Reegar. That's the punchline."

Reegar laughs and this time it's genuine. "Tali sure knows how to pick'em." He looks over the low cover at the advancing geth. Shepard's team have managed to keep them at bay, but their numbers continue to grow despite the casualties they take. Reegar nods over in the direction of the colossus. "If it was just these platforms I'd have no problem, but that colossus is the worst part. It's got a repair protocol. If it takes too much damage the damn things huddles down and fixes itself."

Shepard nods and watches as Garrus looses a trio of rockets towards the colossus. The first two down the platform's shields and the third creates a visible rend in the metal armor. The colossus responds by firing another charged-shot before hunkering down into cover. Shepard can hear Garrus cursing, but the lack of heavy support provides the team with an opportunity to spread out and take better cover.

Shepard turns back to Reegar. "You're sure she's still alive?"

Reegar nods. "The observatory is reinforced. Even the geth will need time to get through. And if I know Tali she's already set up some top-level security sub-routines. It'll take an entire geth hub to crack that kind of defense." Reegar's eyes light up with a grin as he pats his rocket launcher. "Not to mention that it's hard to hack a door when someone's firing rockets at you."

Shepard grins, despite everything. "I guess it would be." He looks down and sees the damage on Reegar's suit. "You hit?" he asks, concerned.

Reegar shakes his head. "It's just a scratch!" he shouts over the sound of gunfire. "I can still pull a trigger and I've got a rocket launcher that the sun hasn't fried yet." Reegar gestures towards the colossus as the platform rears its head and resumes its bombardment. "You move in close," the Sergeant says, "I'll keep the colossus busy, maybe even drop its shields. If we're lucky you'll be able to move in and finish the damn thing off."

Shepard looks from Reegar's launcher to his suit rupture and back up at the quarian's visor. "That's a negative, Kal'Reegar," he says, his voice leaving no room for argument. "You've done enough. I'm not going to let you throw your life away."

Reegar's eyes narrow. "With all due respect, it's not your call and I wasn't asking for your permission. My orders are to keep Tali safe!" He pops out of cover and hefts his missile launcher only to watch as a bright ball of energy screams towards him.

Shepard knocks the quarian aside as the blast flies over their heads and smashes harmlessly against a nearby wall. "We don't have enough people on our side for you to take one for the team!" Shepard shouts, "Stand down, that's an order!"

Reegar's anger is obvious, even over the sound of the gunfire. "I don't take orders from you, Shepard!" he shouts, "And I'm sure as hell not going to just sit here while you run straight into enemy fire! These geth killed my whole team!"

Shepard's face is suddenly inches from Reegar's. "And what? You're going to add yourself to the damn pile? If you want to honor your team, watch my back! I need someone back here in case they bring reinforcements!"

Reegar's frustration is obvious, but he finally yields. "Damn everything... Fine, we'll do it your way! Kill the bastards! Keelah se'lai!"

Shepard nods and moves over to his squad, hugging the low cover as he goes. "Garrus," he says into his comm, "what's your tactical assessment?"

Garrus puts down a geth with a burst from his Incisor before responding. "Not good, Shepard. Normally this place would be a field day for any sniper, but that colossus is hitting too hard and too fast. We've got to move in closer and hit their flank."

Grunt's voice crackles in over the comm. "Charge up the middle! We'll crush them and make them beg for mercy."

Shepard shakes his head. "No good, enemy fire is too heavy. We'll get ripped to shreds." He looks at the right and left flanks, noting with concern the large amount of sunlight striking both routes.

Miranda curses as a blast from the colossus explodes nearby. "Whatever we do, we need to do it fast!" she yells into the comm.

Kasumi winces. "Easy! Some of us have ears, you know?" The Thief leans out of cover and shreds an approaching geth with fire from her Locust.

Shepard sprints for cover and annihilates a geth with a charged shot from his Plasma. "We're taking the left flank!" he says over the sound of gunfire. "We'll move in groups to stay out of the sun and maximize cover. Grunt and I are first, and after we move Kasumi and Miranda will follow. Garrus will provide sniper support until the rest of the team moves into position. Afterward we'll hit the geth with suppressive fire to allow Garrus a chance to move up. We'll keep moving like that until we're in range to take out the colossus. Understood?"

Garrus' voice crackles in over the comm. "Loud and clear, Shepard." he says as he looks down the scope of his Incisor. "I'll keep their heads down."

Shepard looks over at Grunt and the krogan nods an affirmative. "Ready."

Shepard moves out of cover alongside Grunt and the pair make their way through the geth lines, blasting their shotguns as they go. They take cover out of the sunlight and allow Kasumi and Miranda to follow while Shepard, Grunt and Garrus provide cover fire. Miranda and Kasumi add take position and provide suppressive fire for Garrus as he closes the distance, staying out of the sunlight as he moves.

So far, so good.

Shepard and Grunt charge out from cover a second time and come face to face with a trio of geth destroyers. Grunt rips one apart with a blast from his Claymore, laughing as he strides past the dead geth. Shepard slides underneath a spray of flames as he charges another destroyer and he uses his momentum to clear the attack and close distance with the geth. His left hand curls into a biotic fist and Shepard crushes the destroyer's head with a devastating hook. The platform crashes to the ground just as its twin turns to face Shepard, its weapon raised.

Shepard Charges and smashes into the destroyer with enough force to tear the geth's armor open. The synthetic tumbles away, its armor destroyed and leaking coolant. Shepard's armor beeps alarmingly as the sun strikes his barriers and he slides into cover. "Okay," he says into his comm, "Move up, we'll cover-"

Shepard suddenly finds himself sprawled on the ground, his barriers drained and his head pounding. A ringing in his ears helps him to acclimate, as the after-effects of a nearby explosion are something he is very familiar with. Shepard begins to crawl away from where he landed and he doesn't have to hear the gunfire splitting the air above him to know that it's too much for his weakened defenses to handle. He spies Grunt nearby and works his way to the krogan. Grunt is busy engaging a fresh wave of geth with his Vindicator, but he manages to pull Shepard closer and get him into cover.

Miranda and Kasumi are suddenly alongside him, and Kasumi adds her Locust to Grunt's suppressive fire. Miranda keeps her head down and brings up her Omni-tool. She runs a damage-scan on Shepard's armor and tries to make her voice heard over the sound of gunfire. "Commander!" she shouts, though Shepard can barely hear her. "Are you okay? Say something!" Gunfire whips over her head and Shepard can make out the barrel of Garrus' Incisor in his peripheral vision.

He waves Miranda away and finds that his right hand is still clenched tight around the barrel of his Plasma. "I'm fine, really."

Miranda practically shoves her Omni-tool into Shepard's line of sight. "Shepard, you took a direct hit from that colossus. Your armor is heavily damaged and you've been exposed to the sun's radiation."

Shepard looks down at his armor. The polished red surface has been bleached a silvery white by the heat of the blast and there are several breeches in the suit itself. A particularly large breech has left a smoldering and blackened hole right over where his N7 designation once sat. "Damn," he says quietly.

Miranda looks over at the rest of the team before turning back to Shepard. "Commander, you need to head back over to Reegar's position. You're no good for this fight with your defenses compromised like they are."

Garrus' voice cuts in. "Fight? The bastards have us pinned and every geth we drop gets replaced by two more. They're pulling out all the stops and we can't cut through this line."

Shepard folds his Plasma before switching to his Pulse rifle. "We have to try, Garrus," he says, giving his friend a reassuring pat on the shoulder. "I'm not giving up now."

Garrus chuckles and snipes a geth of its feet. "And you thought I was going to? Glory, Shepard, we've been in worse scrapes than this before."

Miranda's protest continues even as the weight of geth fire increases. "Commander, I will state again that your armor-"

"Has a new paint job and few holes in it," Shepard answers, cutting her off. "I am aware." He leans out of cover and drops a pair of geth that were getting too close to Kasumi to be comfortable. "But I'm not falling back. We make this push now, or Tali's as good as dead." Biotics flicker around the Commander, and he slaps a fresh clip into his Pulse rifle. "I still have my barriers, Miranda. I'm not out of the fight yet." His eyes are calm, and he looks into Miranda's goggles with conviction. "Besides, I've held out against a platoon before."

Miranda nods. "Elysium. I know."

Glass' voice suddenly fills the comm. "Commander, I couldn't help but notice you and the rest of the kids are having a rough time down there. I let EDI know, and she's got that colossus on a target-lock. We can blast the thing from orbit at your signal."

Urgency fills Shepard's voice. "No!" he shouts, "The colossus is too close to Tali's position, repeat, the colossus is danger close to Tali! This entire area is unstable, you could bring the entire ruin down on top of us!"

The comm is silent for a moment before Glass speaks again. "Understood, Commander. Normandy is staying out of it." Glass' voice takes on an air of hesitation. "Commander? I think I can give you a hand."

Shepard raises an eyebrow in confusion even as he adds his rifle to the squad's fire. "Confirm, Glass. Sounded like you said you can help us."

Glass chuckle is obvious, even though the combination of gunfire and radiation-induced static nearly washes the shuttle's signal away. "Roger that, Shepard. That big ol' beast is keeping you out of the fight, so I'm going to even the odds a little." Glass' voice suddenly quiets. "Operative Lawson, please accept my most humble apologies. You are about to disapprove." The chuckles fills his voice again.

Miranda scowls as she fires her Locust at a pair of oncoming geth. "Apologies?" she says, annoyed. She looks over her shoulder. "Nicholas, what the hell are you talking about? What apolo-" She goes silent, and Shepard turns to see what has left her speechless.

The Kodiak shuttle, all three-million credits of flying metal and mass effect field generators, screams out of the sky and towards the colossus. The massive geth suddenly switches its attention to the approaching shuttle and a bright glow suddenly charges under its eye-light.

"Hit'em!" Glass cries. "Get in there while I've got Godzilla here distracted!" He curses as the colossus fires, missing the shuttle by mere inches.

Shepard vaults over cover and opens fire with his Pulse rifle. "You heard the man! We've got to move, now!" He nods to Grunt. "Grunt, you're on point! Clear a path!"

Grunt follows Shepard's lead and charges into the fray, his shotgun roaring with every geth he kills. Miranda and Shepard use their biotics to clear advancing geth out of Grunts way as he moves and the air is filled with blue biotic energy. Kasumi vanishes but reappears at Grunt's side, using her Omni-tool and natural agility to support the krogan. Covering the rear, Garrus switches out his Incisor for his Vindicator and puts his assault rifle to accurate and lethal use.

"We've got to get in closer!" Shepard shouts as the team slowly pushes forward, wiping out any geth that impede their progress.

Glass' voice crackles in over the comm. "Commander!" he says as he deftly pilots the shuttle around another blast of energy. "I can't keep this up much longer! Get the team in cover!"

Shepard directs the team closer to the observatory bunker and out of the colossus' sight. "We're in, Glass! Break off!"

Glass laughs pilots the shuttle into a spin, narrowly dodging a parting shot from the colossus. "Much obliged, Commander. Give that thing hell, would you? Gave me a mighty rude welcome. Figured you'd be kind enough to return the favor."

Despite everything, Shepard grins. "Oh, don't worry Chief," he says as he yanks the grenade launcher off his back.

"We'll take it from here."

Shepard turns the corner and slides into cover just as the colossus sends a blaze of heavy gunfire in his direction. Grunt takes a cover position opposite from Shepard and growls as a group of geth troops focus their fire on him. "Hey sneaky human!" he shouts at Kasumi, "Do something... something sneaky!"

Kasumi rolls her eyes as she opens fire with her Locust. "That all, Grunt? No special requests?"

A small smile appears on Grunt's face. "Can I request that you kill them?"

Kasumi grins and vanishes, reappearing moments later alongside one of the smaller geth, her Omni-tool active. A winning smile on her face, Kasumi smashes the palm of her hand against the geth's head and triggers an overload, knocking the synthetic off its feet and shutting it down. She uses her Locust to kill two more geth before vanishing a second time, de-cloaking at Grunt's shoulder. "That sneaky enough for you?" she asks sweetly as she fires her weapon up at the colossus.

Grunt laughs and hefts his Vindicator. "I guess. I half expected you to run away."

Garrus rolls into cover next to the pair and fires a burst from his Incisor and a geth destroyer explodes in a shower of coolant. "Scratch one!" the turian shouts with pride. He turns his attention to the colossus, which has begun to send a hail of withering gunfire in their direction. "Shepard, we have to take that thing out!"

Shepard, who has taken cover near Miranda, nods. "Garrus! Miranda! Kasumi!" he shouts, "Take out its shields!"

Miranda nods and primes her Omni-tool for an overload. "Ready, Commander!" Nearby, Kasumi and Garrus do the same.

"On my mark!" Shepard shouts as he hefts his grenade launcher.

Grunt tears his own launcher off his back and readies the heavy weapon. "Good to go, Shepard!"

Shepard nods. "Three!" The blaze of gunfire from the colossus begins to whittle away what little remaining cover there is. Shepard's hands tighten around the grenade launcher in his grip. "Two!" Garrus, his Omni-tool primed and ready, nods to Shepard while drawing his missile launcher. Shepard nods back, and his eyes blaze with conviction. "One! Mark!"

Garrus, Kasumi and Miranda unleash their overloads simultaneously, tearing the colossus' defenses apart in a blast of electric explosions. The colossus, overwhelmed by the strength of the overload, staggers backwards. Its long legs smash against a nearby pillar as the machine struggles to combat the viral code that is attacking its systems. Shepard rises out of cover and aims his launcher at the colossus. The weapon's auto-targeting systems lock on the synthetic's closest leg. Shepard activates his comm.

"Put it down," he orders.

Garrus, Shepard and Grunt send a volley of heavy weapons fire at the colossus and do so with precision and without remorse. The explosives smash into the colossus' exposed armor and rip the massive synthetic apart in a flurry of fire and shrapnel. The massive machine topples over, its front legs completely destroyed and an electronic wail emanates from the downed platform. A second round of heavy weapons fire, along with precise shots from Miranda and Kasumi's Locusts, detonate against the colossus' long neck and rip the geth's head from its body. The colossus shudders violently before exploding in a geyser of flame and metal and plumes of black smoke start to choke the area around the dead synthetic. Shepard can hear Reegar's howl of triumph from over the comm and Garrus folds his launcher before walking over to Shepard and placing a hand on the Commander's shoulder. Laughter, rich and somehow disturbing, fills the comm-bead.

"Oh yeah," Garrus says.

"Just like old times."

* * *

Reegar starts sprinting as soon as he sees the colossus topple and he does his best to block out the searing pain in his side. He takes the left flank, the same one Shepard cleared just moments before. Reegar sprints past the geth corpses strewn everywhere and he ignores the frantic beeping of his overtaxed shields as the sun beats down on him. He rounds a nearby pillar in time to witness the colossus explode. The resulting shockwave is enough to make Reegar's already weary bones ache, but he puts the pain aside and approaches Shepard's team, who are in the process of trying to open the large door to the observatory bunker.

Shepard turns and Reegar notices that the Commander's once-red armor is now a silvery white color that vaguely reminds him of the coloration of standard geth infantry. He brushes the thought aside and looks over to the smoldering ruin of the geth colossus. "Keelah..." he whispers. He turns back to Shepard as the Commander walks towards him, a captured geth Pulse rifle in hand. "Guess Tali was right about you, Shepard."

"Right about what, Kal'Reegar?"

Reegar points over to the dead colossus. "She told stories about you. Always said you never gave up until the job was done, no matter the odds. Looking at that, I'm inclined to agree." He holds out a hand to the Commander. "My men can rest easy, thanks to you."

Shepard places his hand in Reegar's grip. "Just wish I could have gotten here sooner, Sergeant."

Reegar nods solemnly. "Regardless, I'm glad you got here when you did."

Kasumi's voice floats over, interrupting their conversation. "I can't crack this door, Shepard. It's got some kind of added sub-routine that my self-adapting software can't read."

Reegar walks over to Kasumi. "Good to see you again, thief."

She winces. "You knew?"

Reegar's eyes light up with a small smile. "Just because the quarian military is stuck aboard the Flotilla most of the time doesn't mean we don't learn about the galaxy around us. Your hacking and entry methods are the stuff of legend around the tech circles. Although, I'll admit that I wasn't sure you were you until I heard you on the comm." He turns to the door. "As for the door, Tali's probably gone all out with her encryption." He keys his comm-bead. "Tali, Quala. This is Kal'Reegar. The area outside is clear, and I've got Commander Shepard and Kasumi Goto with me. You can open the door."

"Kal?" the voice on the other end of the comm is weak, but unmistakably the voice of Quala. "Kal, what the... the hell happened out there?"

"Open the door," Reegar whispers. "I want to see you. We can talk about the rest after we're on our way."

The door, a metal orange wall, slides open and reveals the demolished remains of the observatory bunker. Massive chunks of masonry have fallen in, and the room is choked with dust. Reegar and Shepard sprint into the rubble, Garrus and Kasumi close behind them. Miranda calls in the shuttle, while Grunt hefts his Vindicator and watches for incoming threats.

Shepard pushes a part of broken ceiling aside with his biotics. "I've got someone here!" He moves another chunk of rubble aside to reveal a wounded, green-suited female quarian. She's leaning against a nearby wall and her breathing is labored, but Shepard knows that with proper medical attention the woman will be fine.

The quarian looks up, confusion on her face. "You're... you're not Kal..."

Shepard nods and walks over to the woman. "I'm Commander Shepard. Kal'Reegar is right behind me." Shepard holds out a hand to her. "Can you stand?"

Quala shakes her head. "No... I don't know. I'm really weak, and the blood loss was pretty bad. I'll need... I'll need help."

"You've got it," Reegar says as he moves past Shepard. He moves next to Quala and lifts her up off the ground, his grip firm but gentle.

Quala's eyes light up, and Shepard can see the weak smile in them. "Kal, you're a hopeless romantic."

Kal'Reegar hides a chuckles and looks into her eyes. "Never said I wasn't, Quala'Oro." He maneuvers himself over the rubble delicately, so as not to jostle Quala too much.

Kasumi walks over to the pair and smiles. "Hey there, spunky-girl. You're lookin' fine."

Quala tries to laugh, but what comes out of her mouth is a raspy hiss. "Out of all the people in the galaxy..."

Kasumi shrugs and places a comforting hand on Quala's shoulder. "What can I say? I'm kind of a stalker."

Quala places her hand on Kasumi's arm. "Thank you, Kas. Thank you so much."

Kasumi nods towards the exit. "Save the thanks for when we're off this lousy rock, huh?"

"Wait!" Quala says, turning to Shepard. "Tali's towards the back of the bunker. She got knocked out, but I think she's okay. Help her. Please."

Shepard nods at Quala just before Reegar takes her out of the observatory. Fighting a frantic urge to cry out, Shepard makes his way through the destroyed bunker, Garrus and Kasumi close behind. His grip is tight around the barrel of his Pulse rifle, and Shepard can't stave off the feeling of uncertainty that creeps into his mind.

_Tali, _he thinks, trying to keep calm, _Tali, where are you?_

Shepard stills as he catches sight of a distinctly feminine shape lying against a nearby wall.

"Tali?" he whispers.

* * *

Tali knows they're close. She can practically smell the geth as they sift through the remains of the bunker. Her hearing is deadened from the roof collapse, but a faint whiff of ozone enters Tali's suit filters and she recognizes the smell of burnt armor.

Quala's probably dead. Reegar too, for that matter. The geth had won, despite every effort she had made to keep them out. They had won, and there is only one thing left that she can do.

Her hand slowly slides to the knife on her left boot. They won't take her. Not alive.

Nearby rubble is disturbed; Tali can feel it shift under her. She can see silvery-white armor in the corner of her eye. Another step, and a geth Pusle rifle comes into view, the barrel pointed to the ground.

_One more step, _she thinks.

_One more step_.

* * *

Shepard takes another step towards Tali. His boot crunches in the debris, and his rifle is held loosely in his right hand. He sighs in relief when he spots her breathing and he walks over to her, a hand outstretched.

"Tali," he says, "Tali it's me, it's-" His hand brushes against her arm.

"No," she whispers.

Shepard, his eyes wide with shock and pain, slumps against Tali and groans as a knife bites into his chest.

* * *

The geth touches her arm and Tali strikes.

Blindingly quick, faster than she can believe, her knife is stuck fast in the geth's body, straight into a hole caused by battle damage. She twists the knife and the geth groans, the geth-

Geth don't groan.

Tali's eyes go wide as she realizes that it's not a geth that has slumped up against her, but an organic. She pulls back suddenly, yanking the knife free.

"...Tali..."

Tali's eyes grow wide and her blood chills. That voice. "No," she whispers, "No... no it can't... it's not."

John, his eyes filled with pain, stares at her from behind his helmet visor. "Tali... I..." He reaches out for her, his hand a pained claw. He suddenly slumps forward, blood dripping from the wound in his chest.

"Shepard!"

A blue and black armored turian enters Tali's field of vision as he vaults over rubble and over to the wounded Commander. "Shepard!" the turian yells frantically.

Tali recognizes the turian's voice, though it has been over two years. "Garrus?"

The turian looks over at her, his face completely obscured by a black and blue helmet. "Tali?" he asks urgently, "Tali did you see what happened?"

Tali backs against a wall. Her earlier strength, the strength she had put behind the strike is gone, replaced by fear and confusion. "I... Garrus, I..." she drifts off, unable to continue.

Garrus notices the knife in her hand and the red blood that drips off of it. "Tali..." he whispers, "Tali, what the fuck did you do?" His voice drips with fury and disbelief. He takes a step forward. "What the _fuck _did you do?"

A hooded, black-clad feminine figure appears at Garrus' side and looks down at Shepard, fear in her eyes. "Shep?" the woman whispers, "Oh shit..."

Tali gulps audibly, and tear of confusion stream down her face. "I didn't... Kasumi I didn't mean... I didn't..."

Kasumi looks over at Tali and then back down to Shepard. "Tali... what happened?"

Garrus lifts the Commander up and dashes out of the ruin, shouting for Glass and trying not to fall. Tali slumps against the wall and a feeling of helplessness fills her mind. "Kasumi I... I-"

Tali's body gives up, the knife clattering against the ground as it falls from her hand. She faints there in the rubble, not wanting to comprehend what she has just done. Unconsciousness is a preferable alternative to horrible, horrible reality.

If she's not awake, she doesn't have to think about how she just killed John Shepard.

* * *

**LM here,**

**Yes, I know what month it is. Hate me. Go on, do it. Your anger is like wine to my parched lips.**

**Anyway, aside from all the changes to the story, I hope you enjoyed Chapter 13. Haestrom was always one of my favorite missions, not counting the fact that it was Tali's recruitment. It always ****seemed so epic, fighting through legions of geth on a radiation-covered planet while trying to stay out of the sun was a recipe for awesome, and playing the right song (Closing In) made it even more ****epic when I finally killed the colossus at the end. (Also, I've never had Reegar die on me, so he ain't ****gonna die here.)**

**Oh, yeah, Tali totally stabbed Shepard! Didn't see that coming, did you? (I know I didn't o.0)**

**Cliffhanger alert!**

**If you liked it, R&R!**

**TALI'S BACK!**

**LM**


	14. Falling To Pieces

Falling To Pieces

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything to do with Mass Effect 2 or the Mass Effect Universe. All credit for this story goes to the wonderful minds at Bioware.**

**Song Credit: The majority of this chapter was written while listening to Falling Down by Oasis. God Bless Oasis.**

**Dedication: This chapter is dedicated to Para-Cord. You're totally not annoying. ;)**

* * *

_It's fish and broccoli night. Again. The boy loves the fish his mom makes, but he can't stand the broccoli. The fact that his father can't get enough of it almost makes the boy sick. How can anyone, his own flesh and blood even, eat something so disgusting with such relish? _

_ It's not like it matters anyway. The boy's appetite is non-existent. He prods the food on his plate with his fork and takes the occasional sip of water from his glass._

_ Sitting at his right, the boy can hear Father and Mother having a quiet conversation. Something about painting the interior of the hab-unit they live in. The boy doesn't mind the white metal surface, but Father is always trying to improve things in and around the colony. Being the systems technician for the colony's irrigation and agricultural systems makes him a very important individual. _

_ Father is a likeable man, as likeable as they get. Intelligent, hardworking, handsome (the description Mother used), Father is almost always hard at work on something to help the colonists. Yet, even as busy as his schedule is, Father always tries to make as much time for his family as possible._

_ "All I'm saying," Father says as he cuts a piece of fish off his plate and slips it into his mouth, "Is that a little change never hurt anyone. This place could use a bit of a brightener. A light brown or green, maybe."_

_ Mother rolls her eyes in response. "Oh goodness, love. As if there wasn't enough brown and green outside our windows, now you want to bring it inside?"_

_ Father shrugs and takes another bite. "It's an idea, that's all. Ideas are important. They help shape a growing world."_

_ Mother chuckles quietly. "There you go again, love; using lofty logic to bolster your case. Build a better argument, then come back with paint."_

_ Father grins, mischief bright in his blue eyes. His glasses wink under the ceiling lights. "Dear, you know I don't argue with beautiful women."_

_ The boy rolls his eyes and tries to ignore the banter. Not that Father is lying, of course. Mother is a beautiful woman. All of the boy's friends make that abundantly clear when she picks him up from school in their small skycar. A gentle face, spotted with freckles that the boy hasn't inherited, is framed by long brown hair that falls just past her shoulders. He's heard it a million times, 'You got your mother's hair and your father's eyes.' Of course, the boy doesn't keep his hair as long as his mother's. His own hair is kept in a neat crew-cut._

_ Mother giggles. "Bribery, love? Now you're just fooling yourself."_

_ Father sighs and runs a hand through his sandy blonde hair. "Can't blame a man for trying."_

_ Mother smiles broadly. "No, but I can blame him for working too hard. You've missed dinner three times this week."_

_ Father sighs and looks down at his plate. "This colony isn't going to build itself, my dear. We've got a long way to go before this colony is really thriving. I know I'm not about to let this colony dissolve into a backwater hub. This place has far too much potential to just have it all go to waste."_

_ Mother sighs. "Love, you know it's going to be a long time before we're ever be anything near what Elysium is."_

_ Father shrugs and takes a bite of fish. "It's my investment in humanity. I want to make this world a safe place. Humanity needs worlds it can call home. Fresh starts. If I can do that here then I've done my part." He turns to the boy, a light smile on his face. "How was school today, son?"_

_ The boy looks down at his plate. "It... it was okay, dad."_

_ Father leans forward in his chair. "Now that's not a face you make when your day is okay, son. And you've hardly touched your dinner."_

_ Mother nods sagely. "I know that face. What's the matter?"_

_ The boy looks over at her and then back to Father. "I think this conversation would be better spent talking about the weather, don't you?"_

_ Father laughs and Boy's heart sinks. "Listen to the boy," Father says with a grin, "only sixteen years old and already a diplomat." He wags a finger at the boy in a gesture of mock dismay. "What have I told you about politicking, young man?"_

_ A smile creeps onto the boy's face. "That the primary skill involved is lying. The skill that follows is ass-kissing."_

_ A scowl crosses Mother's face. "Language!"_

_ The boy winces. "Sorry mom..."_

_ "Oh give the boy a break, dear," Father says as he spears a piece of broccoli on his fork. "Damn politicians are what's killing us out here in the colonies. They're so busy arguing with each other that nobody has any time to actually do any good in this galaxy."_

_ Mother takes a sip of water from her glass. "It doesn't excuse that kind of language. You can do more to help people with one kind word than you can do with a million insults. I won't have that kind of language in my house." She reaches over and places a hand on John's arm. "That aside, is everything all right?"_

_ The boy nods, not looking up. "It's fine, mom. I'll deal with it."_

_ Father adjusts his glasses. "It's not bullies, is it?"_

_ The boy doesn't say anything. A worried crease appears on his Mother forehead. "Bullies? You've never had problems with bullies. Is someone picking on you?"_

_ The boy looks up sharply. "No!" he protests. His shoulders droop and he looks back to his plate. "I mean... It's complicated mom. I'll deal with it."_

_ His father rests his elbows on the table and clasps his hands together. "Son, I know you want to deal with this yourself. I know it's an assertion thing, to help you confirm your individuality. But trust me when I say that keeping these problems to yourself isn't going to make them go away."_

_ The boy sighs. "I know, dad."_

_ Mother pats his arm gently. "You can talk to us. Tell us what's going on."_

_ The boy rubs the back of his neck. "There was... there was this fight..."_

_ Father and Mother both nod silently. The boy is amazed at how composed his parents remain during difficult situations. Father places his silverware on the table and turns to better look at the boy. "You got into a fight?" he asks quietly. There is no accusation to his voice, no anger or shame. There is only a question, a simple, neutral question._

_ The boy nods slowly. "This guy... there's this guy at school. His name's Bryce Landon, but everyone calls him Brick. It was over by the art building. He was trying to... touch this girl. She didn't want him to. Told him to back off, but he wouldn't listen. She started yelling and then a bunch of people were watching. She called him a freak and a pervert and shoved him away. He got mad and slapped her so hard he knocked her down. She fell hard... her nose was bleeding."_

_ Mother draws her hand back and presses it against her collar bone. "Horrible, just horrible."_

_ Father just nods. "And what did you do?"_

_ The boy looks down at his plate again. "I helped her up. I helped her up and walked her over to a bench, made sure she was okay. Gave her some tissue paper. After that... after that I went back over to Brick and got in his face." The boy does his best to play the incident down. The words he spat at Brick were nearly toxic in their subject matter and delivery._

_ Father nods again. "And then what happened?" His voice is still carefully neutral._

_ The boy looks up into Father's eyes. "He tried to hit me, so I punched him in the jaw and knocked him down. I think... I think I broke it. His jaw, I mean."_

_ A small smile tugs the corners of Father's mouth, but he hides it masterfully. "Self defense," he says quietly, "And what did your instructors have to say?"_

_ The boy prods his dinner with his fork. "First one I saw was principal Richardson. He hauled me off to his office while Brick was on the ground. Told me that he'd let me be the one to tell you guys about the fight."_

_ Father nods. "That's James Richardson for you. He's damn good at his job, I'll give him that. Men like him should be given medals and asked to run the galaxy."_

_ Mother looks over at her husband sharply. "This is hardly the time for one of your political rants, dear."_

_ Father holds up a hand. "Of course not. I can appreciate what James did though, can't I?" He turns back to his son and adjusts his glasses. "So, young man, what do you think is going to happen? You broke a boy's jaw and did so at school. I'd say Bryce's parents are going to have a fit, wouldn't you?"_

_ The boy shrugs. "I'll probably get expelled. Wouldn't blame them if they did."_

_ Father hides another smile. "So what do you think you'll do after you get expelled? There's only on school in the colony and your mother and I can't home school you."_

_ Mother looks over at her husband, worry in her eyes. "Now dear, don't-"_

_ Father holds up a hand. "It's all right, love." He fixes his intelligent eyes back on his son. "So what's are you going to do, young man? No school means no future. No future means this big galaxy of ours is going to leave you behind." He taps the side of his glasses with a finger. "What are you going to do about that?"_

_ The boy looks at Father. The boy looks at Mother. Sighing, the boy reaches out from under the table and places a single sheet of paper onto the metal surface, between the serving of fish he loves and the broccoli he hates._

_ Father picks up the document off the table and scans it. Amusement crosses his face and he hands the document to Mother. "Alliance Military?" he says with a faint smile, "You'd join the military to make something of yourself?"_

_ The boy suppresses a gulp and nods. "It... it's all I could think of, dad."_

_ Father rests his elbows on the table, his face stern. "So what makes you so sure that they'll take you?"_

_ The boy is ready for this question. "I'm fit. I'm strong. I know how to coordinate strategy and lead."_

_ Father's eyes glint with amusement. "Son, being the quarterback of the football team doesn't mean that you're cut out for soldiering."_

_ The boy's anger rises slightly. "And I know how to shoot. We go target shooting all the time, you know how good I am."_

_ Father nods. "I do. But firing an outdated Predator pistol in a calm firing range isn't the same as tearing an Avenger assault rifle off your back in the middle of a battlefield. And knowing how to shoot doesn't mean you have the capacity to kill."_

_ A frown sours the boy's face. "That's what the training helps with, dad."_

_ Father looks over at Mother and smiles. "It looks like he's got it all figured out, dear. Should we tell him?"_

_ Mother's smile is smaller, but still there. "I suppose. It's not like we're about to ship him off to some Alliance base out in the Traverse." She turns to the boy. "Son, principal Richardson called us a few hours ago, before you got home from school. He told us what happened."_

_ The boy barely manages to keep his jaw from going slack. "... Everything?" His head hangs and a sense of despair fills the boy's stomach. _

_ Mother nods. "Everything. We figured we'd wait and see if you'd tell us your side of the story."_

_ The boy looks at both his parents. "What... what did principal Richardson say?"_

_ Father takes a sip from his glass. "Two-day suspension. He was considering giving you a week but that girl you helped stepped forward and gave her account of what happened. Bryce Landon is gone for two weeks. You didn't break his jaw, but you came damn close. Bryce's parents called me and apologized on their son's behalf after I spoke with James."_

_ "Why didn't you tell me?" The boy asks quietly._

_ Mother smiles sadly. "These things happen. It's the galaxy, no matter how big or small it is. We all have to deal with our problems and you did the right thing."_

_ Father nods. "Doing the right thing doesn't always mean that there aren't consequences. More often than not, doing what's right will have more consequences than anything else." He places a hand on the boy's arm. "Son, I'm proud of you. There aren't enough people in this world looking to do what's right."_

_ Mother places a hand on the boy's shoulder. "You're a good son. You are also a good person. Never doubt that, ever."_

_ The boy suppresses a relieved laugh. "Sappy, emotional moment aside, can I can tear up that military application form?"_

_ Father grins and laughs heartily. "Son, I'll help you do it. If you want to go Alliance in two years that's fine with me, but until then you're stuck with us."_

_ Mother frowns at Father. "That's fine with you?"_

_ Father winces. "What I meant to say is that you can join the Alliance at your mother's discretion."_

_ Mother crosses her arms, a satisfied look on her face. "Much better."_

_ The boy rolls his eyes. "Ugh, family," he says mockingly. He looks over at Father, at Mother. "Thanks."_

_ Father scowls with good humor. "You're very welcome. But don't think your suspension means you've got two days off. I've been too busy for the heavy-duty gardening outside, so I'm dropping that on you. Get ready to get your fingers dirty."_

_ The boy grins right back. "Hey, I'm always up for a little-" _

_ A scream outside cuts the boy off. He turns sharply in the direction of the sound, his eyes wide. "What the hell was that?" he asks, his voice betraying a small amount of apprehension._

_ Father stands as another scream pierces the air. His brow furrows, and he walks for a nearby locker. "No... Not here," he whispers._

_ "Dear?" Mother asks, fear in her voice, "Dear, what's happening?"_

_ Father says nothing. He reaches into the locker and brings out a M-1 Hurricane shotgun, the weapon expanding neatly in his hands. "Son," he says calmly, "As soon as I'm outside, take your mother to the military base. Run as fast as you can."_

_ The boy's eyes go wide as a series of gunshots ring out in the distance. "Dad?"_

_ Father locks eyes with his son. "Now." He reaches into the locker and hands the boy a Predator heavy pistol. "Use this if you have to. Aim for the head. Don't hesitate." Father walks over to the front door of the hab-unit and looks out the nearby window. "Not here," he breathes. "Not my home." He cocks the shotgun._

_ "Not my family, you bastards."_

_ Father kicks the door open. Blinding light floods the room._

* * *

"He's losing too much blood!" Miranda shouts as she applies pressure to Shepard's wound. Her hands are slick with his blood and despite all her training, the Cerberus Operative is slightly panicked. Her eyes are worried behind the white lenses of her goggles; she can hear the Commander moaning in pain.

Glass steers the shuttle past another blaze of gunfire from a geth dropship patrol. "Shouting in my ear isn't going to get this tub to move any faster, Miranda!" he shouts as he speeds past the geth ships. "Normandy!" he shouts into the comm, "Get these bastards off our backs!" The geth turn to follow the speeding shuttles and Glass can make out at least five of the enemy ships on his visual scanners.

Glass looks out the window and sees the quarian's shuttle, the Artanis, keeping pace alongside the Kodiak. "Glass, it's Reegar," the comm crackles, "I'm keeping pace as best I can and Kasumi's helping the wounded, but we aren't going to break this assault without help."

Glass nods and pulls the Kodiak near the Artanis. "Reegar, get in front!" Glass shouts, "We'll keep you covered until we can break orbit!" Glass watches as the Artanis pulls in front of the Kodiak, its curved silver surface glinting in the sunlight.

Joker's voice crackles in over the comm. "Normandy to shuttles! We're inbound and tracking several geth dropships closing in on your position. Hold on to your hats, we're engaging!" The comm signal distorts and Glass winces with pain. The Chief looks up and catches sight of the massive pillar of blue light blazing towards them.

"Holy shit," he breathes.

The blast screams past the shuttles and impacts against the nearest geth dropship, annihilating it utterly. The sheer force of the Normandy's main gun causes a second dropship to explode, and the heat of the weapon melts half of another dropship into slag. The dropship falls out of the sky with sickening speed.

Grunt bellows a victory cry. "Damn straight! Good work, pilot! Got the bastards!"

Joker's voice is incredulous over the comm. "Did... did Grunt just give me a compliment?"

Glass narrowly pilots the shuttle side-to-side and dodges a series of geth missiles. The missiles scream past the shuttle, missing the Artanis with help from Reegar's quick piloting. "I've still got at least two more of them on my tail, Normandy! Send some more wrath of god their way!" Glass shouts into the comm.

EDI's voice crackles in over the comm. "The Thanix Cannon can only fire safely every fifteen seconds, Chief Glass. There are also several calibration errors impeding the gun's firing and charging processes. We will need time to-"

"Fuck that!" Glass shouts, cutting EDI off. He looks over his shoulder at Garrus. "Boss!" the Chief shouts, "Give these assholes what for! Make it quick though, we're about to hit the stratosphere!"

Garrus snarls and opens the Kodiak's right side door. The wind whips around the shuttle and Miranda can barely manage to make herself heard over it. "What the hell are you doing?" she shouts at Garrus.

The turian rips the missile launcher from his back and aims out of the shuttle. "My job," he says into the comm, his words nearly lost in the gale-force winds. He looks over at Grunt. "What the are you waiting for? Other door, now!"

Grunt nods and pops the Kodiak's left door open. He hefts his grenade launcher one-handed and leans out the opening, grabbing onto a nearby handrail. "Oh yeah!" he yells into the slipstream as he sights the approaching dropship. Grunt turns and looks at Garrus through the eye slits of his helmet.

Garrus nods and primes his launcher.

"Send them to hell."

The two aliens open fire on the approaching dropship, hanging out of the shuttle and firing one-handed. Garrus and Grunt fire until their weapons are empty, but the hail of heavy weapons fire pays off. The large geth platform suddenly drops out of the sky, fire belching out of it in torrents.

"Satisfying," Garrus whispers into the wind.

"Quit hanging around!" Glass shouts as he brings the shuttle closer to the edge of Haestrom's atmosphere. "We're gonna be spacing here any second, and I gotta shut the damn doors! I don't-" A second blast from the Normandy's main gun cuts Glass off. The remaining geth drophsip is instantly obliterated, reduced to nothing more than a pile of bluish smoke. Glass curses and shuts the shuttle doors just as Garrus and Grunt pull themselves back inside the ship. "Cutting it a little close, Normandy?" he says, breathless.

"Shuttle bay doors are open Chief Glass," EDI says into the comm. "We have medical support on standby as soon as you land."

Miranda nods as she applies another dose of medi-gel to Shepard's wound. "We need to move now or he's not going to make it."

Garrus kneels alongside Shepard and glares at Miranda. "Shepard always makes it, you idiot. Always."

Grunt leans over the pair. "Lot of blood," he says as he tosses his spent launcher aside. "Maybe too much."

Garrus stands and pushes Grunt back, fire in his eyes. "Shut the fuck up," he snarls.

Grunt's eyes grow cold. "You want me to crush you, turian?" he says, his voice low. "I can do it. It'll be easy, won't even need a claw hammer."

Garrus stares the krogan down. "You can certainly try."

Shepard gurgles something and Garrus turns away from Grunt. He kneels down by Shepard and tosses his helmet aside. "Shepard?" he says, his voice a whisper. "Shepard, talk to me. C'mon."

Shepard places a shaking hand on Garrus' arm. "Garrus?" he breathes. "Garrus... what?"

Miranda scans Shepard's chest with her Omni-tool. "Garrus, I need his helmet off. Now."

Garrus nods and pries the Commander's helmet off just as Glass signals their imminent docking with the Normandy. "Oh shit..." he breathes. The Commander's face is a mask of fresh blood. Shepard coughs and a spray of blood erupts from his mouth to paint an already bloodied face. Garrus wipes the blood away with his armored hand. "Hang in there, Shepard. You can't die. Not now. Not again."

Shepard looks up at Garrus and the turian almost takes a step back. There is fear in the Commander's eyes, the first time Garrus has ever seen it. "Garrus," Shepard says, blood trickling out of his mouth, "You... you have to help me. I can't... I can't save them. I need... help. Have to... have to save... save..." His grip on Garrus' arm goes limp just as Glass finishes docking. The doors to the Kodiak open, revealing an anti-grav stretcher, a frightened Dr. Chakwas and a concerned and hurried Mordin.

"Out!" the salarian doctor shouts, steering the stretcher into the shuttle. "Operative Lawson," he says calmly, "Need biotics. Place Shepard on stretcher. Utmost caution." Mordin reaches out and injects a powerful sedative into Shepard's neckline.

Miranda nods and lifts Shepard onto the stretcher. Miranda, Mordin and Chakwas storm out of the shuttle, Garrus and Grunt following close behind. Garrus can see the Artanis in the corner of his vision. The sleek asari-style shuttle is docked quietly at the other side of the cargo bay. He can see Reegar, Kasumi, the quarian girl Quala and-

The bitch.

The fucking _bitch_.

Shepard stabbing _bitch!_

"Garrus!"

Chakwas' voice tears him from his thoughts. "Garrus," she says as they hurry towards the elevator, "He's asking for you."

Garrus runs to Shepard's side, his hatred for Tali forgotten. "I'm here, Shepard. I'm here."

Shepard coughs violently and sprays blood onto Garrus' armor. "Garrus... help... me."

Garrus points at Chakwas. "The Doc is here, Shepard. So is Mordin. They're going to fix you up. You'll be back to killing geth angry-style in no time."

Shepard suddenly leans forward, blood leaking from his mouth and his chest wound. "No," he says, his eyes bright and fearful, "Help me... save..." Shepard falls back onto the stretcher as Mordin's sedatives bring him closer and closer to unconsciousness. A single whisper escapes the dying man's lips.

Garrus stops dead.

Miranda curses. "We're losing him!" she shouts. Miranda, Chakwas and Mordin push Shepard's stretcher into the elevator. Garrus watches dumbly as the three medical professionals begin to strip off Shepard's armor just before the elevator door close.

"Shepard..." Garrus breathes, his eyes wide.

"I can't save your parents."

* * *

_Rage._

_It's there, helpless and powerful. Dangerous and weak. It gives him strength and makes his hands shake. It's not possible, not in any logical sense, but he's the living embodiment of two very different concepts. He's strong. He's weak._

_He's murder._

_The boy stills his breathing as two monsters approach. He's invisible, covered in mud and blood and rain. Just another body in the rubble. Just another corpse to rot. Another soul lost in death, blood and thunder._

_He can see them. Batarians. Horrid monsters. Wrong. All wrong. Like men but so far below men it's sickening. Too many eyes. Thick folds of green-brown skin that crisscross over their faces. Disgusting needle-like teeth. All wrong. All bad. __They walk past, speaking in their wretched, guttural language. One laughs. The other smiles._

_The boy roars with the sound of death._

_He rises out of the mud and the blood. Cold water rains down on him, blurring his vision. He raises the pistol. It is his hate. It is his fury._

_It is his family._

_The monsters turn, their horrid eyes wide with surprise. __The pistol fires. It is the voice of Mother. It is the voice of Father._

_It is the sound of the boy's scream and the screams of his family._

_A batarian's head explodes in a flash of fire and gore. The second monster, shouting as he scrambles for the sniper rifle on his back, doubles over as a pair of shots smash into his armor. He falls to the muddy ground with a curse, his weapon tumbling from his grasp. The monster rolls over weakly and stares into the storm filled sky. The boy appears above him, his filthy pistol dripping mud onto the monster's face. The gun roars and so does the boy. Blood jumps up at him and mixes with wet earth and tears. He fires again and again until the heat of the weapon burns his hands. He drops the gun into the bloody mud and falls to his knees._

_A life for a life. The boy can think of nothing more just. The boy can think of nothing more horrible._

_A shout brings him out of his thoughts. It is a mercy. The boy turns and sees another batarian, a frightened face, standing in the road with an assault rifle raised. The batarian's hands shake with fear. The boy realizes that the batarian is a youth, probably no older than himself. _

_Nervous gunfire whips down the road as the young batarian fires. The boy throws himself into the mud and crawls forward, pulling himself towards the nearby sniper rifle as the inaccurate spray of gunfire screams overhead. The gun is suddenly in his grasp and the boy aims down the sight. Though it is covered in mud and drenched in rain, the rifle is still in perfect working order. It's the boy who is damaged, both physically and mentally. The weakness in his arms is only heightened by the thick mud pulling them down. The boy's hate and fear keeps his aim unsteady. He pulls the trigger but the shot goes wide and smashes into nearby rubble. The young batarian loses what is left of his nerve and turns to run, rain streaming down his dirty green armor._

_The boy screams and lines up another shot on the fleeing batarian. Another squeeze of the trigger. A body thrown aside in a ruined heap._

_At last, a successful corpse._

_The boy pulls himself out of the mud. His clothes are heavy with it. It compliments his anger well. The boy looks down at the weapon in his hands before folding it and cradling it under his arm. He tries his best to keep the death he's dealt away from his thoughts._

_The sound of a nearby vehicle sends the boy sprinting into a nearby building. He runs through the burnt corpses of homes and businesses, not looking back as gunfire whips through the buildings he leaves in his wake. He eventually outruns his pursuers and finds shelter in a mud-filled crawlspace._

_The boy sobs in silence. It's all so pointless. He can't outrun the death that surrounds him. _

_And there's nothing that can hide him from the horror he has witnessed._

* * *

EDI's voice blares in over the comm. "Several geth ships detected. Scans indicate at least ten larger vessels, ranging from frigates to heavy cruisers. Several smaller fighters are moving to intercept. Normandy's current shield strength is 63 percent and rising. We lack the defenses and firepower to engage the approaching battlegroup with any success."

Joker snarls and primes the Normandy's engines. "Thanks for the heads up, mom," he says through gritted teeth. The Normandy screams away from Haestrom, speeding for the system's nearby Mass Relay. The geth fighters, faster than the larger ships, close in on the Normandy with a speed that is un-matched by any current Council-race fighters.

Joker's colorful swearing is lost as a series of impacts rock the Normandy. The crew braces as the ship shakes, leaning against nearby railings for support. In Engineering, Ken crashes against Gabby and sends both of them sprawling to the ground. Ken winces in pain, muttering a curse under his breath as he rubs the back of his neck. He opens his reddish brown eyes and finds himself staring into Gabby's dark brown ones. "Gabby?" he whispers.

Gabby groans and pushes Ken off of her. "Get off me, you idiot!" She shouts as she pulls herself up and runs to her station, leaving Ken in a dazed slump behind her. She turns back to him, her face thunderous. The short, normally cute and agreeable woman Kenneth Donnelly has known for most of his professional career is suddenly a frightening, hard-mouthed woman with a fire in her eyes. "Get up, Kenneth!" Gabby barks as she turns to a nearby terminal. "Help me get these engines under control!"

Ken blinks twice before scrambling to the workstation next to Gabby. "Sorry about that, Gabby dearest," he mutters as he works, "Not used to the... _proximity_ we were just in." He licks his lips, a nervous gesture. Ken brings up an engine scan and begins to modify power levels.

Gabby grinds her teeth in frustration. "Kenneth... god damn it."

A smile tugs the corners of Ken's mouth. "And there's my girl. Let's show these geth who they're dealing with."

Kenneth Donnelly and Gabriella Daniels, professional engineers and near-professional goof-offs, prime the Normandy's engines for a sudden and powerful increase in output.

Up in the cockpit, Joker grins. "That's more damn like it," the pilot mutters as the Normady _screams_ forward, leaving the tailing geth fighters to melt as the anti-proton thrusters glow with energy.

EDI ruins Joker's buzz. "Fuel at less than one-half capacity. We do not have sufficient reserves to make it to the Mass Relay."

Joker scowls at the hologram next to him. "Kinda hard to concentrate when you're breathing down my neck!"

"I do not breath, Mr. Moreau." EDI's tone is frustratingly condescending. "There is a 71.4 percent chance that we will be stranded in this system at our current rate of fuel consumption. We-"

Joker cuts the AI off. "Never tell me the odds," he breathes. "Re-route all non-critical power to engines!"

"Re-routing power," EDI intones. A cluster of shots strike the Normandy's right-side thrusters. "Warning, shields at 39 percent."

Joker bites his lip. _C'mon baby. You can do this. I know you can do this._

The Mass Relay looms ever closer, its blue light a beacon of reassurance for the Normandy's pilot. Joker steers the Normandy into a sharp curve that minimizes the chance that enemy fire will strike the ship. Beads of sweat form on Joker's furrowed brow as the Normandy edges ever closer to the massive Reaper construct that is, ironically, their only chance at survival.

The ship reaches Relay-interface distance. Joker sighs with relief.

"Better luck never, assholes."

Joker inputs the Relay coordinates into the Normandy's Relay broadcast system. _Ismar Frontier,_ Joker thinks with a laugh, _other side of the galaxy. Sounds good to me._ A small part of his brain reminds Joker that Zaeed had recently done some business on Zorya, a planet out in the Frontier.

The thought is pushed aside as a familiar lance of blue energy jumps out from the relay and engulfs the dwarfed frigate. The Normandy seems to slow to a crawl for a split-second, a familiar feeling for Joker, though it's not something he's ever been really comfortable with. In that split-second the ship is being pushed by forces he can't control. A small part of him is frightened by that thought. The Normandy is _his _ship. Giving control to... _something else_ is a feeling that generates a small amount of nausea.

This time it's a different feeling. This time, Joker settles back into his seat and lets the galaxy, the geth and his worries dissolve into a haze of light and speed.

* * *

Zaeed sits up in his sickbed as Miranda, Mordin and Chakwas roll Shepard into the medbay. "What the bloody hell happened?" he shouts.

Mordin gives Zaeed the briefest of glances. "Knife wound, unarmored area. Punctured internal thoracic artery between second and third ribs. Profuse bleeding. Also, multiple stress fractures in ribcage. Result of recent combat and previous injuries." Mordin breaths in deeply. "Significant trauma."

Jack rolls over and sees the Commander covered in blood and struggling on a stretcher. "Fuck," she mutters, her mind still addled by the sedatives in her system. "He's makin' a huge mess."

Miranda glares at her. "Out, now!" she snarls as she lifts Shepard up with her biotics and places him on an empty sickbed.

Jack glares weakly at the Operative. "The fuck you say, cheerleader?" Her words are slurred but still obviously angry. "You got some nerve, you Cerberus bitch."

Zaeed scrambles over to Jack's cot and throws her right arm over his shoulders. "C'mon, you crazy thing. Let the docs fix the Commander up good."

Jack snarls weakly. "Fuck... fuck you, old man. I can... can..." She drifts off and slumps against Zaeed for support.

Zaeed rolls his eyes. "Real goddamn tough, this one," he says, his voice laced with sarcasm. He turns to Chakwas just before he drags Jack out the door. "You can fix him up, right?"

The uncertainty in Chakwas' eyes is clearly visible. "I don't know," she whispers. Zaeed looks quietly at the floor before walking out of the room, dragging a limp Jack in his wake.

Mordin blinks rapidly as he scans his Omni-tool's account of Shepard's vitals. "Commander bleeding out!" he shouts. "Need transfusion!"

Miranda runs over to a nearby rack filled with several blood-packs. "Shepard's blood type is-"

"B-positive!" Chakwas shouts as she finishes removing the Commander's armor. "We need to hurry, his vitals are flat-lining!"

Miranda grabs an armload of appropriate blood-packs and brings them over to the operating table. Shepard, sedated and motionless, continues to bleed profusely from his knife wound and out of his mouth. Miranda, Chakwas and Mordin use a sterilization gel on their bloodied hands to prevent any possibility of further exposing Shepard to infection. Mordin waves his Omni-tool and seals off the medbay. "No interruptions," he mutters. "No time."

Chakwas hears a loud thud and turns to see Garrus staring through the medbay observation windows, his eyes frantic and his fists slammed against the glass. "Let me in!" the turian shouts, "I'm going to help!" A gaggle of crewmen cluster behind the turian, their faces betraying the fear in his own eyes.

Chakwas shakes her head. "I'm sorry, Garrus," she breathes. She raises an Omni-tool shrouded hand and blacks out the medbay windows. She turns back to Shepard and does her best to focus on the Commander's medical needs.

Garrus storms off, his talons clenched into fists. He remembers the quarians in the shuttle bay. They're responsible for what has happened.

_She's_ responsible for what's happened.

He growls angrily. "They're not getting anywhere near him. Not on my watch. I made a promise that I'd keep him safe." Garrus stomps toward the elevator, his angry mind made up.

Mordin wipes a white medical cloth across the Commander's face. The cloth is made of a semi-biological material that traps and absorbs dead tissue and blood while also sterilizing any tissue it comes into contact with. Mordin pulls the cloth off Shepard's face and takes a deep breath; he is almost surprised by what he has seen.

Chakwas looks over with concern and gasps, placing a hand over her heart. "Oh, John... What did they do to you?"

Shepard's face is a web of crisscrossing scars, each glowing with an eerie red-orange light. Chakwas can almost see the cybernetics infused into the flesh; she now realizes why Shepard had refused a physical when she had asked him. Chakwas is taken aback as Mordin runs a full-body scan on the Commander; the amount of cybernetics in Shepard's body is staggering. Everything, organs, bone, soft tissue, has had some form of cybernetic augmentation. For the first time in memory, Lenora Chakwas is unsure of what to do.

The soldier on the operating table is almost more machine than man.

Miranda's voice prompts Chakwas to action. "Doctor, we need to hurry or he's going to bleed out. Help me with the transfusion."

Chakwas nods and begins the process of attaching several blood bags to a series of overhanging bars above the operating table. She then inserts a series of hoses from the bags into Shepard's main arteries and important veins. A series of alarming beeps sound as Shepard's heart rate begins to increase rapidly.

Miranda growls and begins attending to Shepard's most severe wounds. "Get him stable, damn it!" Her perfect teeth are clenched tightly behind her medical mask and her eyes are bright with determination and anger. She won't let him die.

Not after everything she went through to bring him back.

* * *

_"Doc says that the old woman we pulled from the rubble isn't going to make it. There's no saving her."_

_Rear Admiral Hackett closes his eyes and shakes his head. "What's the list up to now, Lieutenant?" his voice is barely more than a whisper._

_Hackett's adjutant looks down at the data slate in his hand. "We... we've confirmed at least three-hundred dead, sir, along with about one-hundred and forty wounded. There are a substantial amount of people listed in the colony's files that aren't present, living or dead."_

_Hackett nods and takes sip of coffee from his mug. The coffee has long since cooled, but the bitter flavors are synonymous with the Admiral's mood._

_What had once been a human colony filled with promise and life is now one of the worst disasters in colony history. The batarians had dropped in two days ago and, right under the noses of the local Alliance patrols, managed to lay waste to the entire colony. A virgin colony, for Christ's sake. Any military units outside the main Alliance base had been slaughtered in the initial attack_

_"How many missing, Kershan?"_

_Lieutenant Kershan rubs the back of his neck. "Forty at this outpost, sir. Another hundred at the main colony site." Kershan's eyes grow puzzled. "Also, our recon teams have been finding batarian bodies all over the colony. No large groups like the dead over by the military base, mostly just groups of two or three aliens."_

_Hackett nods. "Military?"_

_Kershan shakes his head. "No sir. No teams left the base during the attack. Whoever did this was working on his own." Kershan looks down at the report again. "And he was damn good. Multiple kills, at least thirteen batarians all over the colony. He must have been harassing them for hours."_

_"Merc?"_

_Kershan shrugs. "It's possible, sir. Maybe someone was trying to lose their past and came to the colony. Could be a local hunter, the fauna on this planet can get big and they're known to be aggressive."_

_Hackett sighs deeply and places his mug on a nearby table. He can see his reflection in a mirror close by. Steven Hackett is not a young man, not by any stretch of the imagination. Every year of his battle-ridden life shows on his worn face. "I've been with the Alliance for twenty-two years, Lieutenant," he says after a moment. "I was one of the first men to go through the Charon mass relay. I was there when we pushed the damn turians off of Shanxi. I've brought down rebellions, crushed insurgents, killed aliens." He waves his hand, indicating the colony. "I've never seen anything like this. Not in twenty-two damn years of service have I ever seen anything like this."_

_Kershan looks away. "Sir."_

_Hackett takes a deep breath and pulls himself out of his chair. "You're a good man, Lieutenant. How are you handling this mess?"_

_Kershan is hesitant to speak. "Permission to speak freely, sir?"_

_"Granted."_

_Kershan nods. "We... we dropped the ball on this one, sir. These people, they were depending on us. They were good people. They were trying to make this world their home." Kershan's brow furrows in anger. "And we let those batarian bastards just waltz right in and destroy the lives they worked so hard to build."_

_Hackett nods. "Thank you, Lieutenant."_

_Both men are silent for a moment. "Any news on other survivors?" Hackett asks quietly._

_Kershan shakes his head. "Still just the sixty or so that managed to get to the military base in time. They've already been taken off-world. We-" A beeping sound from Kershan's Omni-tool cuts the Lieutenant off. "What?" he says into his comm, "You're saying-" Kershan is silent for a long while. "Understood, I'll notify the Admiral." Kershan turns to Hackett, urgency in his eyes. "Sir, that was recon team six. They've found a survivor in the ruins of the outpost. They tried to assist, but he has a weapon. He's got them pinned over by one of the larger out-habs near the water and irrigation plant."_

_Hackett raises an eyebrow. "You're telling me that one man is holding off an entire Alliance recon team? How is that even possible?"_

_"Team six says that the individual has a superior vantage point in a two-story building and a sniper rifle. He's got the entire street covered. We've got teams three and five on their way to assist, but the Commander wants to try and take him alive."_

_Hackett nods. The Admiral stands and grabs his cap before turning to Kershan, a hard, determined look in his worn blue eyes. "Tell the Commander we're on our way, Lieutenant," Hackett says evenly._

_"I'm going to set this straight."_

* * *

Reegar is on the brink of a breakdown.

It's been nearly ten minutes and none of the surviving quarians from the Artanis have received any real medical attention. Tali is still mercifully unconscious, but Quala is wide awake and in serious pain. His own wounds are starting to get the better of him as well and it's all Reegar can do not to pull out his pistol and shoot until his people get what they need.

The turian sniper in the balcony keeps him rooted in place.

"Garrus," he says, his voice hoarse, "Quala and Tali need medical attention. Please."

Garrus doesn't speak. He re-adjusts his sights and points the barrel of his weapon at Reegar's head.

"Please," Reegar says again, "Quala's going to bleed out if we don't get her some help."

Garrus stays quiet. After a moment of maddening silence, he looks over his shoulder. "Give her another dose, Kasumi."

Reegar hears an elevator door close nearby. He looks to the cargo-bay elevator door as Kasumi Goto walks out, her eyes filled with apprehension and a small amount of fear. Her Omni-tool glows orange as it appears around her right arm. She approaches the small group of quarians sitting outside the Artanis, the sound of her footsteps non-existent.

Reegar sighs. "We need more than medi-gel, Kasumi." he says as Kasumi kneels by Quala and administers medi-gel to her wound.

Kasumi nods. "I know," she says quietly. Her voice drops to a whisper. "I managed to mix some anti-biotics, sedatives and immuno-boosters into the dose. Had to sneak into the medbay to get them." Kasumi's gaze lowers and Quala nods thanks before falling unconscious.

"Thank you, Kasumi," Reegar says gently. He sits down next to Kasumi, one eye on Garrus. "How's he doing?"

Kasumi shakes her head. Reegar can see the tears welling under her eyes, even with the thief's hood obscuring her face. "They're still operating. I caught a look at the medical data when I was in there. It... it didn't look good."

Reegar's voice grows confused. "Tali's knife did that much?"

Kasumi rubs Quala's shoulder gently. "He was in pretty bad shape before the... accident. The colossus hit him full on and re-opened a lot of wounds. He would have been in the medbay whether or not Tali... well, you know. His whole ribcage is a mess right now, he must have been in constant pain. They... they're not sure if he's going to make it."

"That's enough chatting," Garrus barks from the alcove. "Get back up here, Kasumi."

Kasumi reluctantly stands, her hands clenched tightly into fists. "I'll do something, Reegar," she breathes.

Reegar looks up at the sadness and fury in Kasumi's eyes. "I know, Kasumi." He turns and looks down at Quala and Tali who are both leaning up against the shuttle, oblivious to the tense situation revolving around them.

"Just hurry, okay?"

* * *

_"We need to hurry, Lieutenant."_

_ Kershan swears under his breath as he pilots the small hovercar through a series of mangled building. He tries to ignore the smell of smoke and burning meat that threatens the sanctity of his stomach contents. The car's air filter either isn't working or isn't working enough. Neither option helps ease Kershan's thoughts. "We're going as fast as conditions allow, sir," Kershan says as he tries to keep his nostrils closed. "We'll be there momentarily."_

_ Rear Admiral Hackett looks out the passenger side window. So much death. So much destruction. It's hard to look at._

_ It's hard to accept as fact. _

_ Hackett sighs and rubs the space between his eyes with tired, worn fingers. His beard is itching like crazy, something that always seems to happen during stressful situations, but he refrains from scratching. He has to be strong. He has to be a leader._

_ God help him, he has to act like the situation doesn't affect him._

_ Kershan pulls the hover car alongside of a destroyed building and shuts off the engine. The car touches to the ground silently just as the doors pop open. Hackett climbs out of the shuttle and looks back at the sleek grey craft. "Got to give it to those damn asari," he mutters, "Hell of a car."_

_ "Sir?"_

_ Hackett looks over at Kershan and noticed the raised eyebrow the Lieutenant is sporting. "It's nothing," he says quietly. "Where's the Commander?"_

_ Kershan nods towards a nearby alley. "He's just through here, sir. It's not safe to drive past this point. We'll have to go on foot."_

_ Hackett nods and follows Kershan through the rubble, ignoring the soot that stains and scuffs his uniform. The pair make their way through they alley, sometimes barely managing to squeeze past the piles of rubble in their way. Kershan and Hackett finally reach their destination, a small building where several gray armored marines are huddled against a series of walls. On of the marines, a red streak painted down the armor of his right arm, waves the pair over. Kershan and Hackett approach with caution, moving in a low crouch._

_ Hackett clasps the marine on the shoulder. "What's the situation, Commander?"_

_ The Commander's face is hidden behind the dark gray of his hardsuit helmet. "Situation's fucked, sir," he says quietly, his assault rifle cradled in his arms. "We've got a civilian up in the building ahead. He's got a sniper rifle. We can't get close enough to storm and disarm, sir."_

_ Hackett raises an eyebrow. "A civilian?"_

_ The Commander nods. "Yes sir. Human male, probably in his mid-teens. We tried to establish contact, but he winged Corporal Urich."_

_ Nearby, a wounded trooper calls out from behind an overturned desk. "Just my shoulder, Commander. Shields took most of it. Ready when you are."_

_ The smile in the Commander's voice is obvious. "Can it, Saul. That's an order."_

_ Saul laughs weakly. "Sir, yes sir. Request permission to get that stick out of your ass, Commander."_

_ A gruff laugh from the Commander. "Request denied, Corporal. Stow your shit."_

_ Hackett looks through a destroyed window and over at the building opposite their position. "How long has he been up there?"_

_ "Not long," the Commander admits. "He ran after the initial confrontation. He's scared, probably in shock. We followed him here, but he managed to get us pinned inside this building."_

_ Hackett looks over his shoulder at the nearby alley. "And you stayed? There's a way out of this building. Several, in fact."_

_ The Commander shrugs. "Sir, with all due respect, I'd rather wait him out. If we leave now, well, he might vanish. I want to help him."_

_ Hackett nods. "Thank you." He turns to Kershan, his face stony. "Lieutenant, radio teams three and five to re-group and finish their previous search patterns."_

_ "Sir?"_

_ Hackett hands his cap to the Lieutenant. "We'll take care of this, Joseph." Hackett turns to the Commander, his determined blue eyes locking with the younger man's alert gray ones. "You're with me, Commander."_

_ The Commander nods. "What's the plan, sir?"_

_ Hackett stands slowly, rubble crunching around his boots. "We're going to do what we need to do, Commander."_

_ "We're going to talk this young man out of his tree."_

* * *

"He's stabilizing."

Miranda sighs and slumps against a nearby medical cot. The rush of medical work, coupled with the battle back on Haestrom, has left the normally composed Operative exhausted. She reaches up to brush a strand of loose hair out of her face before remembering that her gloved hands are soaked in Shepard's blood. She sighs and peels off her medical gloves before tossing them into a nearby incinerator. "That was too close, damn it." Her breathing his heavy and Miranda can feel the soreness in her arms and legs. She can't recall the last time she has been this physically and mentally overtaxed.

Across from her, Dr. Chakwas sighs and slips her own gloves off of her shaking hands. They have been steady in their work until now. "We've done all we can do, Operative Lawson." She keeps John's ragged form out of her gaze; the sight of such a strong man reduced to so little is almost too much for even her weary eyes to witness. "It's up to Shepard now."

Next to her, Mordin nods. "Have to wait," he says quietly. Mordin had worked on Shepard without the use of any disposable gloves and the doctor runs a sterilization process on his Omni-tool. "Constant monitoring necessary. Placing the Commander in medical quarantine. Safety precaution. Additional trauma certain to be lethal." He turns to Miranda, his large eyes hard. "Should inform others."

Miranda nods. "I need to inform the crew, as well as alert the Illusive Man of the situation." She walks for the nearby door, pausing only to look over her shoulder once before leaving.

Mordin places a comforting hand on Chakwas' shoulder. "Rest. Will attend matters here."

Chakwas gently brushes his hand off. "Out of the question, Professor. Shepard was my patient long before he was yours. I won't rest until he's up and saving the galaxy again."

Mordin manages a small smile. "Admirable. Unnecessary. Could use help monitoring his vitals." He places a hand on her shoulder, strangely close to her neck.

Chakwas recoils as a sharp prick stings the side of her neck. She looks into Mordin's large eyes, her vision beginning to haze over. Mordin catches the human doctor in a gentle grip as she slumps forward. He slowly walks her to a nearby medical cot and places her on it, careful not to disturb Chakwas too much.

Mordin turns back to Shepard, his brow furrowed with concern. "Commander unlikely to awaken for a few days," he mutters quietly as he looks over a series of medical scans. "Healing necessary. Still, time-consuming." He looks down at Shepard. The man on the cot is silent as he slumbers. "Rest, Commander," the salarian says quietly.

"Get well soon."

* * *

_Admiral Hackett walks out of the rubble and into the street. He can hear Lieutenant Kershan's __whispered warning, but it doesn't faze him in the slightest. The Commander follows close behind, his rifle held ready in his arms. The wind whips around Hackett's face, tugging at his beard and the loose __strands of hair on his head. There's dust and smoke in the air, but the Admiral ignores it. The Commander, his head still obscured by his hardsuit helmet, is likewise unaffected by the environment._

_ "You stop!" a panicked voice screams. "Stop right now, or I'll shoot!"_

_ Hackett stops dead. A small, jittery laser dot appears on his uniform coat._

_ "Sir!" The Commander shouts. He hefts his rifle and makes to step in front of the Admiral._

_ "Don't," Hackett says evenly. _

_ "Admiral-"_

_ "It's fine, Commander." Hackett takes a deep breath. "I'll take care of this." The laser continues to dance across the blue of his uniform front. "My name is Admiral Steven Hackett," he says loudly. "I'm with the Alliance Military. I'm not going to hurt you. I'm just here to talk."_

_ Silence. The laser doesn't leave Hackett's chest. "Who... who's the other?" The voice is pained, frightened. It is also quieter._

_ The Commander reaches up and pulls of his helmet, revealing a middle-aged man with calm grey eyes. His steel colored hair is cropped into a military crew cut that frames his face perfectly; narrowed eyebrows and a small goatee finish the look. "I'm Commander Solomon Prescott," he says forcefully. "I'm going to ask you to remove your aim from the Admiral."_

_ The voice returns, a little stronger. "Not a chance. Not a damn chance."_

_ Prescott's eyes flash with anger. The laser on Hackett's chest seems to jitter even more. "Me then," the Commander says simply. "Switch it to me." He looks down at the rifle in his hands. "After all, I am the one with the gun."_

_ "Commander-"_

_ "Not another word, Admiral." One glare from Commander Prescott is enough to shut the Admiral up. The man is frighteningly determined._

_ Silence. The laser suddenly jumps from Hackett to Prescott. "See?" Prescott says calmly, his face betraying no emotion. "Much better." He turns to the Admiral. "Do your thing, sir."_

_ Hackett nods and looks up at the building. "We're not here to hurt you. We want to help."_

_ The voice deforms into a pained shriek. "Help? This is what you call help? Help is two days too late, Admiral sonofabitch! Help is my friends and family still alive! Help is me not having to murder anyone! Your help is bullshit! You were supposed to protect us!" The scream dissolves into a wracking sob._

_ Hackett's fists clench and he closes his eyes. "I know. I'm sorry."_

_ Prescott takes a cautionary step forward. "You're alone?"_

_There is silence for a long time. "They're all dead, Commander. They're all gone. They were everywhere, blood and rain and laughing, screaming death. Batarians. Dozens of them. I tried to run, to keep her safe."_

_"Who?" The words are on Prescott's lips, but it's Hackett who speaks them._

_"Mom." There is a long pause filled with heaving sobbing. "Didn't get more than twenty feet before they found us. Dad was dead by then. I heard him scream. Mom... mom turned the corner and got... they made... pieces..." The voice drifts off. The laser doesn't move from Prescott's chest._

_Hackett takes a step forward. "Tell me about your mother."_

_The hesitance from above hangs like a weight in the air. "She was... she was my mom. That's more than she'll ever be for anyone else." Silence for a moment. "It's my fault... I hesitated and she's dead. She's dead because of me." He sobs gently. __The sobbing continues for a long time._

_Prescott looks over at Hackett. "Orders, sir?"_

_Hackett holds up a hand. "Give it time, Commander."_

_The laser on Prescott's chest suddenly vanishes. "I... I'm coming out," the voice says. "Please don't shoot me."_

_ Prescott holds up a hand, signaling his men. "Hold your fire."_

_ Hackett is the first one to see the boy. There is a crunch of boots against rubble and suddenly the boy is in sight. He's a mess, a living wreck. A filthy white tank top hangs over his bony shoulders and billows slightly in the wind. A pair of grey sweatpants, covered in mud and ripped in several places, hangs off of his thin frame like the pants are too large for him. A worn pair of mud-caked hiking boots finishes the look, their soles worn and ragged. Hackett can see the color of dried blood mixed in with the dry mud covering the boy._

_The boy makes his way closer and Admiral Hackett gets a better look at the boy behind the filth. Before the raid he had to have been an athlete of some sort. Though it's thin from hunger and weary with fatigue, the boy's body is well-toned and conditioned. Lightly tanned skin pokes its way through the muck covering the boy and Hackett notes the simple crew-cut that frames the boy's hard face. _

_"Hold up there," Prescott says warily. "I'm going to ask you to put down the gun."_

_The boy looks at the folded sniper rifle cradled in his right arm. A peculiar expression crosses his face as he turns to look at Prescott. "I... I don't think I can."_

_Prescott raises an eyebrow. "Can you explain what you mean, please?"_

_The boy shakes his head. "I've been carrying this thing for almost two days. I don't think I'll be able to let go of it without help."_

_Prescott takes a single step forward, caution clear on his face. "That's okay, son. Would it be all right if I took it from you?"_

_The boy looks at the rifle. "That's probably the best option. You want me to walk to you?"_

_Prescott nods. "Just take it slow and don't make any sudden movements."_

_The boy slowly makes his way towards Prescott, his boots crunching in the rubble. He reaches Prescott and stands in front of the man, his head hanging low. "Here," he whispers. His arm shifts slightly, creating the smallest of gaps between his body and the rife at his side._

_Prescott reaches down and pulls the sniper rifle away from the boy. For a moment the Commander can see the boy's face tightening as the weapon he's had a death grip on is slowly removed from his person. The rifle is tugged free and Prescott straps it to his back. "We're clear," he whispers into his comm bead. Prescott can hear a near simultaneous sigh of relief from the Admiral at his side and Saul __over the comm._

_The boy looks up at Prescott, his weary blue eyes betraying nothing but sorrow and weariness. "Thank you..." The boy's legs finally give out from under him and he slumps sideways, his jaw slack._

_Hackett crouches low and deftly catches the boy. His body is frail and sickeningly light in the Admiral's arms. His blue eyes glaze over with fatigue and his breathing slows._

_"Somebody get me a medic!" Hackett shouts. Prescott turns and shouts at his troops. Saul scrambles out of the building, Omni-tool ready to administer first aid. __"Stay with me," Hackett breathes. "Hey, stay with me." The in his arms pales considerably. "What's your name?" Hackett asks desperately. "Son, tell me your name."_

_Saul and Prescott rush up to Hackett, their faces grim. Saul injects a dose of sedatives and anti-biotics into the boy's neck. "Easy now," Saul breathes. "Easy."_

_Prescott places a hand on Hackett's arm. "I'll take him from here, Admiral. Thanks for the assist."_

_Hackett nods and begins to hand the boy off to the Commander. A hand suddenly grasps the front of his uniform, its fingers trembling but somehow strong. Hackett looks into the boy's calm blue eyes. His lips tremble with the effort, but Hackett hears the words very clearly._

_"John..." the boy whispers._

_"My name is... John Shepard."_

* * *

"This is troubling turn of events, Miranda."

The Illusive Man takes a long drag on a fresh cigarette and breathes the smoke out through his nose. The only things visible through the haze are his eyes; they are frighteningly bright and blue. "Shepard is and always has been our best hope. We can't lose him."

Miranda nods. "And we won't. The Commander is stable. He should recover relatively soon; it shouldn't be more than a few days. His healing capabilities are remarkable, probably a side effect of the cybernetics we've installed into him."

The Illusive Man taps his cigarette into an ashtray built into the arm of his chair. "A few days is a few days too many, Miranda. This shouldn't have happened. I understand that Tali'Zorah is the reason for Shepard's critical condition?"

Miranda nods, hesitant this time. "To an extent. Shepard was hit full-on by a geth colossus. The blast did severe damage to his hardsuit systems, which is why we were unaware of the severity of his wounds after the battle was over. Tali'Zorah's knife was the final straw-"

"That broke the camel's back." The Illusive Man finishes. He takes another drag from the cigarette. "I trust that both Mordin and Dr. Chakwas will remain quiet about the cybernetics?"

"They should. Dr. Chakwas was more than a little concerned, but she's a doctor before anything else. She will speak to Shepard, of course. Whether he divulges the information to the others is up to him."

The Illusive Man tosses the now dead smoke into the ashtray. "And Mordin?"

Miranda refrains from biting her lip. "While our salarian scientist is a bit... wordy, he is a doctor. I have no doubt that he will share the same confidentiality that Chakwas would."

The Illusive Man settles back into his seat. "You respect him."

Miranda is unsettled for a moment; there are very few people who can read her so well. Shepard and Jacob are part of that group.

So is the Illusive Man.

He places his hands together, a gesture of accommodation. "From what I understand, Miranda, the Commander and his team, you included, managed to pull off a combat miracle. An entire geth platoon and a heavy-siege platform destroyed by an infantry team of five. In a matter of minutes, if your report is accurate."

Miranda does her best to disguise her pride. "It was a remarkable feat, yes. The-"

"The mission was a complete disaster, Miranda." The Illusive Man's voice is harsh, cold. "Shepard nearly died. My assumptions concerning Tali'Zorah have proven to be... underwhelming. She is clearly unfit for this mission."

Miranda nods. "Your orders?"

The Illusive Man brings up a data-screen out of mid-air. "You should arrive at the Balkandar-Holdstein refueling station within the next few hours. Give the quarians what medical attention they need and then allow them to depart with their shuttle. After that I want the Normandy to report to our private station for repair and refit. Until Shepard is operational again I'm putting you in full command of the Normandy, Miranda. Do what you need to in order to complete this mission. Do what you must to ensure that Cerberus' goals are not compromised."

Miranda hesitates for a moment. "I understand. You can count on me."

The Illusive Man doesn't blink. "I sincerely hope that I can, Miranda."

"After all, we've come too far to lose now."

* * *

"Garrus, you're going too far."

Kasumi stares the turian down, a hand on her hip. The pair stand just outside the cargo bay's elevator access hatch. Garrus' sniper rifle rests quietly in the crook of his arm, the weapon armed and activated. His eyes are bloodshot and his flanges are bared in an angry scowl.

"Going too far?" Garrus rasps, his voice low and menacing. "In case you haven't noticed, Shepard is lying in the medbay in a pool of his own blood. I'd say that gives me clearance to throw the quarians off the ship."

Kasumi's voice grows angry. "Garrus, don't you hear what you're saying? This is your friend you're talking about! These are people who need medical attention now, not later! You can't do this!"

Garrus laughs and pokes Kasumi's stomach with the barrel of his sniper rifle. She takes a step back, her features uneasy. "You can't stop me," he says coldly.

Kasumi does her best to sound intimidating, but her resolve is tested by the ferocity of Garrus' gaze. "I'll... I'll call an XO, Garrus. I'll get one of them down here and get you out of the way."

Garrus laughs again, his voice startlingly cold. "An XO? Really? That's your plan." He leans forward, his face inches away from Kasumi's. "Miranda's busy with the docs. Jacob's got a busted arm, and he's with the rest of the crew waiting outside the medbay." Garrus straightens. "And Glass is trying to keep the crew from falling apart. Looks like everybody's occupied."

"You really gonna do this, Archangel?"

Garrus half-turns and spots Zaeed walking out of the elevator. "Yeah, merc," Garrus growls. "I really think I am. You going to stop me?"

Zaeed doesn't respond immediately. He looks down at the quarians huddled around the Artanis and leans against the nearby railing. "Goddamn stupid this what this is. Commander's a bloody mess and his second is too busy keeping some damn quarians from getting help to care."

Garrus takes a step forward. "Shut your mouth, Zaeed. I'm in charge here."

Zaeed's voice drops to an angry growl as he turns to face the turian. "You're tough, Archangel, but I've got years on you." Zaeed twirls a long knife between his fingers. "And a goddamn knife."

"That's enough, from both of you."

Both the turian and the mercenary turn to see Chief Glass walk out of the elevator, followed by a lumbering Grunt. Glass' scarred face barely masks the thunder in his eyes, and Grunt's shotgun is at the ready. "Anybody want to explain what in blazing hell is going on?" The Chief asks angrily.

Garrus doesn't blink. "Thought you were busy with the crew."

Glass stares right back at the turian. "I left Operative Taylor in charge of crew supervision. Normally I wouldn't do so, but EDI told me about what was going on down here." He nods to the Artanis and her crew below. "You're not letting them out of the shuttle bay?"

Garrus nods. "They're a security threat, Glass. Even you should be able to see-"

"Bullshit!" Kasumi shouts, her voice close to cracking. "They're not POWs, they're wounded and need help! Garrus, you can't seriously think that-"

"Enough!" Glass roars, placing a hand on the shock-baton at his belt. Glass turns to Garrus, his eyes blazing. "I will not tolerate insubordination, Garrus. Not aboard my ship."

Garrus snarls and takes a step forward. "Wasn't asking your permission, Glass. I'm in charge and-"

"Not anymore," Glass says evenly. "As of this moment I am stripping you of your squad command status. Turn over your weapons to Grunt." Glass turns to Grunt. "Grunt, escort Mr. Vakarian to your quarters and keep watch on him."

Grunt nods and plods forward with heavy steps, his blue eyes cold as ice. Garrus looks at Grunt and back to Glass. "So," he breathes, "That's how it's going to be?"

Glass' hard eyes level with the turian's "Yes."

Garrus looks down at the sniper rifle in his hands. "Fine." He hands his weapons to Grunt. The krogan takes them silently, his eyes burning bright. "But you know they're a risk, Chief," Garrus says. "They can't stay."

Glass nods. "And they won't. As soon as the quarians are patched up we're dropping them off at the Balkadar-Holdstien refueling station. We'll be there in a few hours. After that we're going to rendezvous with a Cerberus station for repairs and re-arming."

Kasumi's eyes go wide. "Glass, you can't be serious. We went through all that to get Tali out of there. We-"

"Got her out," Glass says evenly, holding up a hand. "But she's not stable. She's a security risk unless a ranking officer says so. I agree with Operative Lawson's decision in this matter. The quarians will get the medical attention they need. After that, they go back to the Flotilla. All of them."

Zaeed raises an eyebrow. "Hang on a second, what about Jack? Hell, what about me? We're both goddamn sociopaths, and I don't see you throwing us off the ship."

Glass sighs. "Both you and Jack were recruited by the Commander on his order and by the suggestion of the Illusive Man. He authorized you both to be on this ship and his authority supersedes that of my own or Operative Lawson's." Glass' scarred face contorts as he closes his eyes. "However, the Commander is in a medically induced coma. Until such a time that he is able to communicate otherwise, Operative Lawson has control of the ship and her crew. As her acting second, it is my job to enforce the decisions she makes. The Illusive Man has been notified of current events."

Garrus rubs the space between his eyes with a tired hand. "So the ship belongs to Lawson now? Fuckin' wonderful." Garrus' words are laced with tired sarcasm. He turns to Grunt. "What about you, Grunt? Commander's out of the picture. Shouldn't you be following the strongest, or whatever the krogan call it?"

Grunt shrugs. "I follow Shepard. I follow his chain of command. If he dies, I leave. Until then I'm taking orders from the dark-haired female and the scarred one."

Garrus snarls and takes a step forward. "Can't you think for yourself?" he shouts angrily. "You're working with Cerberus! Do you have any idea what that means?"

Grunt frowns. The sight itself is frightening. "I thought you and Shepard were working with Cerberus." His gaze levels on Garrus. "Besides, it sounded to me like you and the scarred one were after the same thing. Get the quarians off the ship."

Garrus' opens his mouth to speak, but words suddenly fail him. "I... damn everything." His shoulders slump and Garrus' anger fades. He realizes how much his rage has clouded his judgement and how much pain he has caused. "What the hell have I done?"

Glass shakes his head. "I don't know, Mr. Vakarian. But you'll have plenty of time to think about it. Grunt, if you would."

Grunt nods at Garrus and points down a nearby hallway. Garrus glares at the krogan, but there is no real anger in the gesture, only tired defeat. He walks down the hallway and into Grunt's quarters, thoroughly ashamed.

Kasumi turns to Glass, pleading. "Glass, please. You can't do this. You can't just-"

Glass stands straight, his gaze emotionless. "Yes Kasumi, I can."

"But Shepard-"

"Shepard almost died!" Glass snarls, his scars pulling angrily across his face. "The doc's moved him into a damn medical quarantine! They've got him sealed off and nobody's allowed to see him." He glances down at the shuttle bay. "And the woman responsible for that is on my ship. How do you think I feel, Kasumi? How the hell do you expect me to feel about that?"

Kasumi's voice is a stammer. "I... I-"

"She put half of a sixteen inch knife into Shepard's chest, Kasumi. Then she twisted. If the crew knew they'd tear her to pieces."

Zaeed raises an eyebrow. "Nobody else knows?"

Glass shakes his head. "Just the ground team and EDI. We've managed to spin it as battle damage to the rest of the crew. Thankfully no-one got a good glimpse of the Commander before he ended up in the medbay."

Kasumi buries her face in her hands. "Damn it..." she whispers. "This is such crap. This is such major crap."

Zaeed sighs and places an oddly comforting hand on the thief's shoulder. "Not your fault, miss Kasumi. Just a bad thing is all. Not your fault."

Glass is quiet for a moment. "Reegar is going to need help to get the others into the medbay. Kasumi, can you give them a hand? I'm going back up to keep the crew busy."

Kasumi nods. "Yeah... I'll help them." Glass turns to the elevator but Kasumi grabs his shoulder. "Glass, please. Think about this. Shepard wouldn't want this."

Glass' eye are downcast. "Not his call right now. I follow orders and security protocol. I can't risk it. I'm sorry." He looks down at the quarians below. "Reegar!" he shouts, the quarian male turning to face him. "Help get your people ready to move. We've got medics on standby."

Reegar nods, relief flooding his veins. "Thank.. thank you!" he shouts. He wakes Quala quietly and goes to check on Tali. She's still sound asleep or unconscious. Reegar isn't really sure which. The elevator door opens and Kasumi walks out, her hooded eyes tired and somewhat fearful. Reegar nods at the human. "I've got Tali, help Quala." He hefts Tali in his arms and tries his best to ignore the pained sound that escapes her lips.

Kasumi walks over and helps Quala stand. The young quarian woman looks gratefully up at Kasumi, her eyes weak. "We're going to be okay, aren't we?" she asks quietly.

Kasumi doesn't say anything. Her jaw is tight as she walks Quala to the elevator, one of the quarian's arms draped over her shoulder. Reegar shuffles close behind, Tali limp in his arms. The group reaches the elevator and Kasumi keys the console hologram.

"You'll be fine, Quala," she says grimly. Kasumi manages a glance back at Reegar and Tali. "It's not you I'm worried about." The elevator doors close and the emotionally and physically battered group slowly begin their ascent to the crew deck.

* * *

"You maybe want to explain what the hell this is all about?"

Jacob's voice is on the edge of anger as he confronts Miranda outside the elevator on the Crew Deck. His arm is killing him, but Jacob has refused any treatment until the more serious cases aboard have been treated.

Miranda's cold blue eyes lock with Jacob's. "My job, Operative Taylor," she says as she walks past him and toward her office, "It's not up for discussion."

Jacob steps in front of Miranda, his brown eyes alive with anger. "The hell it's not," he says accusingly, "Shepard gave the ground team their orders, and now you're going to just throw them out the damn window?"

Miranda shoulders her way past the bigger Operative. It's not easy. "Shepard isn't in any position to make decisions, Jacob. And as I am currently the highest-ranking XO on this ship; my decision is final. We'll see to the quarian's medical needs. After that they are no longer my responsibility."

Jacob places a heavy hand on Miranda's shoulder. "Think about this, Miranda. You do this and Shepard's going to have a meltdown. You know how close he is to Tali'Zorah."

Miranda pushes Jacob's hand away with a flicker of biotics and an icy glare. "I am well aware, Operative Taylor. However, the quarian woman's obvious mental breakdown is more of a liability than any tech support she may be able to grant the Normandy. I-"

"Operative Lawson!"

Jacob and Miranda turn and find themselves staring at an infuriated Mordin Solus. The salarian's eyes are startlingly angry and a massive scowl covers his normally calm features almost entirely. "Group of wounded quarians only reaching Medbay now? Explain."

Miranda calmly addresses Mordin, her voice cold as ice. "There was an... incident in the cargo bay. Mr. Vakarian took it upon himself to quarantine our guests with a sniper rifle and denied them all but the most basic medical assistance. He seemed to think that Miss Tali'Zorah was a threat to Shepard's well-being." Miranda glances at the Medbay and its occupants. Mordin and the newly-revived Dr. Chakwas are busy treating their quarian patients and keeping an eye on Shepard's vitals. "That situation has resolved itself, mainly thanks to my orders, Chief Glass, and the turian's surprising willingness to cooperate. We will be giving the quarians the medical attention they need, then we will be dropping them and their shuttle at the nearest re-fueling station."

Mordin's frown grows even deeper. "Orders were clear. Rescue of Tali'Zorah. Mission parameters met. Commander alive. Healing nicely. No reason to circumvent standing orders. Tali'Zorah is necessary to cohesion."

Miranda matches Mordin's frown and places a hand on her hip. "Dr. Solus, the reason the Commander is your patient right now is because that woman put a combat knife almost all the way through his chest. She is a liability. She is not 'necessary to cohesion.' My orders stand. The Illusive Man's orders stand."

"Then the both of you can go to hell, Miranda."

Kasumi walks towards the group, her small mouth set angrily in her delicate features. "I'm not about to let you do this. This is bullshit and you know it. You saw what happened down there. You know the kind of pressure she was under." The Thief's eyes blaze under the shadow of her hood.

Mordin's Omni-tool beeps and he walks back to the Medbay. "Will discuss later," he says cryptically, "Patients in need." The Thief and the Operative watch him depart before locking eyes again.

Miranda crosses her arms. "She cracked, Kasumi. That's all there is to it. This mission is far too high-risk to allow that kind of amateurism to exist on this team. We're leaving the quarians at the refueling station. That is final."

* * *

Overlooking the shuttle bay, Zaeed sighs deeply. "Always starts like this," he mutters, speaking to no-one but himself. "You get a bunch'a guys who would never work together on their own and put them under this leader fellow who expects them to work together perfectly. Tensions rise, but the leader keeps the bastards in line."

Zaeed pulls a cigar out of a pouch places it between his thumb and forefinger. The large, hand-rolled cigar is wrapped in brown paper and stuffed with some of the finest earth tobaccos. The cigars are the only real luxuries the Veteran allows himself and Zaeed chomps down on the butt-end of the stogie with vigor. "Next thing you know," he mutters angrily, "the leader gets popped and the whole thing falls apart. Big shots think they can take over, give new orders and fuck with old ones. A well-oiled machine turns into a goddamn heap of useless scrap." He fumbles at his belt for a book of matches, his hands betraying how nervous he feels.

"We do not know if those events will occur, Mr. Massani."

Zaeed turns and sees EDI's holographic profile floating above a nearby console. "You listening, then?" He says through the cigar. He pulls a battered match out of his belt.

"I am always listening."

Zaeed snorts laughter and lights his cigar. "Fuckin' funny, that."

"Cerberus regulations prohibit smoking on-"

Zaeed chuckles and draws deep on the cigar, relishing the smoke, taste and flavor. "Yeah, I bet they do."

EDI is silent for a moment as Zaeed enjoys his cigar. "Oh, and you're wrong you know. Smart as you are, computer-girl, you ain't alive. Not really. It's our nature. Conflict. Fear. Weakness. It's all us. We've fuckin' perfected it. Aliens have too, I s'pose. Whole goddamn galaxy."

"The Illusive Man-"

"Is gonna what?" Zaeed barks. "He ain't in charge of this lot, no matter what he thinks. No, this here's Shepard's bunch. Without him the whole goddamn team is gonna turn on itself. Already has, in sorts. Archangel did the right thing by giving himself up, but it's only a matter of time before somebody pushes Operative bloody Lawson the wrong way."

"I see," EDI says quietly. "What do you intend to do about it?"

Zaeed raises an eyebrow. "Who, me? I just lit this goddamn cigar, computer-girl. Any real man knows that a good cigar takes a long time to finish. At least an hour on this bitch." He takes a long drag on the cigar and lets the smoke pour out of his nostrils

"That is an odd attitude, Mr. Massani. You claim to know what will happen, but refuse to do anything about it."

Zaeed shrugs. "Guess not. That's _my_ human nature. Loyalty to money and loyalty to revenge. Hell, Shepard too, but he's third on the list." Zaeed puffs out a little ring of smoke that floats lazily to the ceiling before dissipating. "With any luck this whole mess will end itself before I'm done with my smoke here."

EDI's voice is slightly hesitant. "And if the situation does not resolve itself?"

Zaeed sighs. "Then Shepard's not coming out of the Medbay." The Veteran closes his eyes. "And he's doesn't come back, then the rest of us are as good as dead."

Zaeed takes another puff from his cigar and does his best to ignore the rest of the world. He ignores EDI. He ignores the door to Grunt's quarters as it opens. He ignores Archangel as the turian stomps out of the room. He waves off the turian's dry comment. He ignores the elevator and the alien that steps into it.

Zaeed Massani looses a ring of smoke from his lips and tries his best to ignore the galaxy.

* * *

"Enough, Kal'Reegar."

Reegar struggles out of his cot, ignoring Mordin's protests. "You're going to let me out of this bed right now. I've got to-"

"Rest," Mordin encourages gently, "Been through an ordeal. Need to evaluate current psychological stress, physical status. Do not wish to restrain patient." Behind him, Dr. Chakwas administers another dose of high-grade antibiotics into Quala's suit. The quarian scout snores lightly as she dozes off; now that they're all safe, Quala has a chance for some real rest.

"But the others-"

Mordin smiles lightly. "Others fine. Quala'Oro and Tali'Zorah doing nicely. Gave them nutritional supplements and immuno-boosters to speed recovery. Doing same to you." He injects a liquid compound into Reegar's suit filters while overriding their safety barriers. "Disabling safety seals to speed process. Will enable once completed."

Reegar places a hand on Mordin's arm. "What's... going on out... out there?" His thoughts are blurry due to Mordin's drug cocktail. He gestures weakly to a nearby window; Reegar can see the crew arguing nearby.

Mordin's eyes dart from side to side once, enough to put Reegar on edge. "Rest now." The salarian tells him. "Things taken care of. Being looked after." He smiles lightly as the quarian's hand goes limp under his. The sedatives have taken effect.

"Wait," Mordin says quietly. "Quiet now. Time for rest. Time for data analysis, medical treatment." He rests a thoughtful hand on his chin. The situation with Cerberus still has him troubled. "Wait," he reassures himself, "Not enough data to predict outcome. Still things that must fall in place." He looks down at his quarian patient.

"All things in time."

* * *

"Any word on the Commander?"

Gabby shakes her head. "Mordin says he's stable and recovering, but that's all he'll say." She props her elbows onto the table she's sitting at. The Crew Deck is far too silent for her liking.

Ken sighs and reaches into his pocket, producing a small flask. "Jesus," he breathes. Gabby smirks a little; Kenneth's Scottish accent has deformed the word to sound like Jayzus. Ken takes a small drink from the flask, grimacing at taste of the bitter drink inside. "This whole mission has gone to hell in a hand basket. First Horizon, now this."

Gabby places a reassuring hand on Ken's shoulder. "Commander's gonna pull through, Kenneth. Just you wait and see."

Ken nods. "I know, Gabby. It's just hard seein' Shepard like that. He's like this bigger than life thing, ya'know? To see him brought so close to death... It's humbling, to say the least." He takes another sip from his flask, enjoying the burn of the alcohol as it winds its way down his throat.

Gabby frowns. "Are you drunk, Kenneth?"

A small grin surfaces on Ken's features. "Of course not. I'm _getting_ drunk, Gabby dearest. Thought you would have caught on by now." He scratches his scalp, furrowing his fingers into his carrot-red hair. "After all, we've known each other for quite some time, haven't we?"

"You sure are one optimistic little bitch, aren't you?"

Kenneth and Gabby turn to see Jack walking towards them. Gabby's face is ruined by a heated frown and Kenneth's complexion turns the color of bad milk. Gabby stands up and locks eyes with the biotic. "Keep out of this, Jack. Nobody asked you."

Jack laughs and manages to hide a wince; her side is still sore from the Praetorian attack. "Shorty, do I look like I give a shit?"

Gabby's face turns a bright apple red. "Shorty? Who the hell are-"

"Ladies," Ken says as he stands and holds up his hands, "Can't we settle this like adults?" A slight grin flashes on his face, "You know, with a wet t-shirt contest?"

Gabby swears colorfully. "Yeah right, as if little miss 'too many tattoos not enough tits' would even bother to put on a shirt.

Ken's eyes are instantly locked onto Jack's nearly bare but artfully tattooed chest. "Heh... I guess you've got a point there, Gabby."

Jack's anger rises and biotics flare around her. Ken takes a step back, a small screech escaping his lips. "I didn't mean it," he pleads, "Just havin' a bit of fun, you know?"

Jack is about to shout an obscenity when a hand drops on her shoulder. "That's enough, Jack."

She turns and catches sight of Garrus. His eyes are cold and his face is stony. Jack pushes Garrus' hand off with a snarl. "Shove off, turian. Don't get in my way."

Ken folds his arms and gives Garrus a wary look. "What're you doing up here, Garrus? I thought you got your command stripped."

Garrus doesn't answer. He glances over to the Medbay, where Chakwas and Mordin are diligently administering aid to their patients. "How are the quarians doing?"

Gabby frowns and raises an eyebrow. "They're going to be fine, no thanks to you."

Garrus sighs. "I was wrong. I know that now. Going to set things right."

Jack scoffs and leans against a nearby wall. "You're so full of shit. You go all psycho on those quarians and now you're trying to make it right? Sorry, Vakarian, I wasn't born yesterday and I know a lie when I hear one."

Garrus shrugs. "Don't know if I'll be any help, honestly. I still intend to try though. I owe Shepard that much, that much at the very least."

"That's very noble of you, Garrus."

Gabby suppresses a little gasp as Jacob approaches, his brow furrowed and his face thunderous. "Nobility aside, how exactly did you get past Grunt?"

Garrus manages a small smirk. "Deep down, our big bad krogan is still a kid inside. He folded after I fed him a few quick war stories." Garrus leans against a nearby wall. "You going to have Glass put me in lockup again?"

Jacob rubs his chin thoughtfully. "It would just be a waste of time. You're going to have to answer to Miranda and Glass sooner or later, might as well be now." He nods over to Miranda's office. "Let's get this over with."

"They're both in there?" Garrus asks.

Jacob nods. "They've been going over what's been happening so far. I think they're making a plan in case some of the team decide to mutiny."

Nearby, Jack snorts laughter. "You Cerberus bitches are a bunch of paranoid little shits, you know that?"

Jacob ignore's Jack's comment. "I really hope things don't get that far. It's not looking good, though."

Garrus is quiet for a moment. "Give me a worst case scenario."

Jacob crosses his arms, deep in thought. "Worst of the worst? Miranda and Glass use their authority to try and force everyone into complacency. Not going to work, though. Smart as Miranda is, she's really not good with letting others have the reins. She didn't like it when Shepard got put in charge, and she really didn't like it when he gave you squad command." Jacob shakes his head. "The Cerberus crew will follow her lead. Glass is good at what he does, I'll give him that. I'm not worried about the docs either; they're more concerned about their patients than anything else. No, the ones I'm worried about are Jack, Grunt, Zaeed, Kasumi... well, and you. You're a scary, tough motherfucker when you want to be, Garrus. You can cause all kinds of hell for this ship if you want to. Pretty much everyone who isn't Cerberus on this ship respects the hell out of you. A lot of the Cerberus people feel the same way." The Operative is silent for a moment. "Kasumi would probably follow your lead, even though she was pissed about what happened in the hanger. She hates Miranda more than she hates you right now. Jack and Grunt would help just to cause trouble and Zaeed respects you a hell of a lot more than he does Miranda."

Jack raises an eyebrow. "And thought you Cerberus fucks were short on brains."

Jacob levels his gaze on Jack, not intimidated in the slightest. "Looks like you haven't finished your homework, Jack."

Jack's hands clench into biotic fists. "I'll give you homework, you big motherfuck-"

Garrus snarls and cuts Jack off. "Enough, both of you. We've got bigger problems to deal with." His flanges flick open a little. "And you, Jacob?" Garrus asks, "Where are you going to stand if things fall apart."

Jacob shrugs. "I'll stand where I always stand, right in the middle on stable ground. It's the best place to grab hold of both sides and try and bring them together."

"I'll try not to make your life difficult, Jacob."

"Things are already difficult, Garrus." Jacob leads Garrus to Miranda's office. He pauses for a moment, his hand nearly touching the door activation console. "You know she's not going to change her mind, right?"

Garrus closes his eyes and sighs. "Not for lack of trying, Mr. Taylor."

Jacob's smile is painful and stressed, but it is there. "Can't argue with that. Hope you have better luck than I did." His eyes drop to the floor. "Miranda won't listen to me anymore."

Garrus places a hand on the human's shoulder for the briefest of moments. "I'm sorry, Jacob."

Jacob's gaze hardens and he looks back up. "Just do what you can, Garrus."

"After all, it doesn't look like Shepard's going to be waking up anytime soon."

* * *

"Mordin, it looks like she's waking up."

Mordin walks over to Tali's side, his large eyes analyzing her medical scans. "Unsurprising. No bodily trauma outside of physical stress factors. Once safe, simple medical application all that was needed to restore mental and physical health."

Tali's eyes flutter behind the veil of her helmet. "John?" she whispers.

Chakwas sighs a little and places a hand on Tali's arm. "Tali, it's Dr. Chakwas. You're aboard the Normandy. You're safe now."

Tali's eyes narrow in confusion. "Dr. Chakwas? What's going on? Where's John? Where's Reegar? Where's Quala?"

Chakwas places a hand on Tali's shoulder and shushes her. "Rest, dear. John is going to be fine. Your friends are recovering as well. You, on the other hand, need your rest. You've been through quite an ordeal."

Tali sits up suddenly, her eyes wide. "Keelah, what happened?"

Mordin gently pushes Tali back down onto the bed. "Rest. Discuss matters later." His eyes are kind, but insistent.

Tali shakes her head in protest. "No, no I have to see them!" Tali pushes herself up and swings her legs off the side of the bed. He bowed calves bump against the side of the medical cot; the Medbay was not designed with quarians in mind. "Where are they?" Tali shouts, her voice frantic. "Where are-"

"Keep it down, Tali'Zorah," Quala mumbles nearby, "This is the best sleep I've ever had. It's so quiet on this ship..." Quala's eyes glow happily and she snuggles into her pillow. "Why can't quarian pillows be this soft? Keelah..."

Tali stares at her friend. "Quala?" she asks weakly, "Quala, what is wrong with you?"

Mordin smiles. "Drug cocktail. Anti-biotics, immuno-boosters, pain suppressants. Custom design; works very well with quarian patients." Mordin's eyes blink quickly for a moment. "Can have... unintended psychological effects. Temporary. Still, sometimes better to make patient..." Mordin snorts a small chuckle, "Happy."

Chakwas rolls her eyes. "You've gone and made poor Quala here a very loopy woman, doctor."

"Not really much different than her usual self, ma'am."

Tali turns and sees Reegar sitting on the cot next to her. His armor is blackened in places and the Sergeant's left arm is covering a patched suit rupture over his stomach. Despite his injuries, Kal'Reegar still manages to let a smile reach his eyes as Tali stares incredulously at him. "Glad to see you're doing better, Ma'am."

Tali stares dumbly at Kal before rushing off the cot and embracing him in a strong hug. Reegar groans slightly in pain but manages to pat Tali gently on the back. "It's okay, Ma'am. We're fine now. It's all okay."

Quala stirs slightly in her cot. "Get off of my Kal," she mumbles, not bothering to move, "That there is... my hunk o' man."

Tali blushes furiously and takes a step away from Reegar. "I'm sorry, I didn't-"

Reegar's smile flashes in his eyes again. "Your concern is noted, Ma'am." A movement in the corner of his makes Reegar chuckle. "Looks like you've got another visitor."

Kasumi burst into the Medbay, her eyes shining with relief. "Thank God!" she shouts as she slams into Tali and wraps her in a tight hug, "Thank God you're okay."

Quala snickers into her pillow. "Hehe, lookie there. Tali'Zorah's gotta girlfren..."

Tali is wide-eyed and speechless, but Kasumi does more than enough talking to make up for it. "God, it was so horrible. I thought we weren't going to make it in time. And when that colossus showed up I thought you were..." Kasumi's voice trails off.

Chakwas places a hand on Kasumi's arm. "It's okay, Ms. Goto. Everybody is okay. John will be too, it's only a matter of time."

Tali's throat closes up in fear. "John?" she whispers, "What's happened with John?"

Reegar places his hands on Tali's shoulders. "He's going to be fine, Tali. Shepard is going to be just fine."

Tali looks around the room in fear. "Where is he?" she demands, "Where is John?" Tali notices the panel of blinds surrounding a medical cot at the far end of the room. The blinds mask it well, but not well enough that Tali can't see the silhouetted figure laying atop the cot.

"John?"

Tali runs across the room, her heart pounding painfully in her chest. Mordin's protests and Chakwas' pleads are ignored. She reaches the blinds and pushes them aside, her fatigue forgotten in her urgency. "John, I'm here. It's Tali. I-" She stops dead as she catches sight of him. "Oh..." she breathes.

"John, oh Keelah."

* * *

EDI cannot do nothing.

It's a mathematical impossibility. The AI known to the Normandy crew as EDI cannot simply stop functioning. She is limited by her blocks and physical nature, but even with said limitations EDI is a massive force to be reckoned with.

She listens to everything. She sees everything. Every crewman, every conversation, every meal, every breath, every blink. It's all observed, recorded and known by EDI.

She misses nothing.

EDI sees Ken and Gabby squabbling over engine protocol. She sees Zaeed and Grunt chatting quietly as they take the elevator to the crew deck. She sees Joker sitting quietly in the pilot's seat, his face a mask of shock and uncertainty as he pilots the ship. She watches as Jack and Rupert argue over the lack of alcohol in the Normandy's provisions. She sees Jacob confronting the pair and ending the dispute with a small number of words and a few hard glares. She sees Mordin and Chakwas as they administer aid to Quala and Reegar. She sees Tali'Zorah sitting at Shepard's side; both of them are silent. She the events occurring in Miranda's office, the argument between the Operative, Glass and Garrus. She sees the reconciliation in Garrus' eyes. She hears the anger in Miranda's voice as she shouts the turian down. She hears Glass as he joins his voice with Miranda's. She listens as the two Cerberus Operatives overpower Garrus' argument. She watches as Garrus stomps out of Miranda's office, defeat clear on his face and obvious in his movements.

EDI watches as all these things happen at once. She watches as her crew quietly tears itself apart.

EDI cannot do nothing.

EDI takes 0.0001th of a second to examine the situation. The mission takes priority. Shepard takes priority.

EDI decides that she's going to do _something_.

* * *

Jacob sits down across from Garrus. "So, they're leaving?"

The mess hall is unnervingly quiet. Jacob, Garrus and Rupert are the only ones making use of the space. The rest of the crew are busy preparing for docking and managing ship systems. The silence is eating Garrus up, feeding his guilt. Jacob's composed attitude isn't helping in the slightest. Nearby, Rupert is silently busying himself with cleaning glasses that have already been scrubbed spotless. He directs his gaze away from the Renegade and the Operative.

Garrus sighs and nods at Jacob. "We should be hitting the station within the hour. Glass and Kasumi just finished helping Reegar with the repairs on the Artanis. Quala and Tali are still in the Medbay, and they're getting looked after by Mordin and the Doc."

Jacob glances at the Medbay. "Guess things worked themselves out. Kal'Reegar doesn't seem like the type to hold a grudge. I'll be honest, this is better than what I was hoping for."

Garrus' gaze drops to the table. "It wasn't good enough. Tali's going, Shepard's out of commission. Miranda got her way. We're under her jurisdiction now." Garrus shakes his head, obviously upset. "This... this is my own damn fault. I went overboard. I was crazy. This ship needed me to be a leader. Instead I was a failure as a soldier and as a friend." He looks up at Jacob, his eyes filled with regret. "Where the hell did it go wrong, Jacob? Where the hell did _I_ go wrong?"

Jacob doesn't answer right away. "You messed up, Garrus," he says after a moment, "But you learned from it. You've already dealt with that. Don't beat yourself up over it now." He turns back and meets the turian's gaze. "Besides, everybody is going to be okay. Doc Chakwas says that Shepard should be up soon, probably within a few days at the latest."

Garrus' talons clench into fists. "Everything is not 'okay', Jacob. Shepard almost... almost..."

Jacob's eyes go wide. The turian sitting across from him is growling with anger and weeping. "Garrus, hey-"

Garrus slams his fists against the table. "God damn it!" he snarls, tears falling from his face, "I'm stronger than this! I am fucking better than this! I'm not going through this again!" His head drops and Garrus' voice becomes a whisper. "I was supposed to protect him... damn everything."

Jacob's eyes are wide. Nearby, Rupert has stopped washing his clean glass and eyes the turian warily.

"Shepard gave me my life back," Garrus says angrily, "He gave me my life back and gave me purpose. He gave us all purpose. He made us _want_ to do great things, not just able to. He gave us all something more than we were. And then he gave his life for us." Garrus stares long and hard at the Medbay. He can see Tali sitting by Shepard's bedside, her hands clasping one of his. The quarian girl is blocking out the rest of the ship, the rest of the galaxy.

Garrus continues speaking, his eyes completely locked on Shepard and Tali. "The whole galaxy is wrong, Jacob." he tells the Operative, "If people like Shepard have to die and suffer then the galaxy is wrong." Garrus' gaze shifts to Tali. "If good people have to hurt the ones they love then the galaxy is wrong. If we have to live and die just so others can go on then the whole galaxy is wrong, Jacob Taylor."

Figures appear in the corners of Jacob's vision. He realizes that EDI is broadcasting Garrus' speech to the entire ship.

Jacob stays silent as Garrus wipes the tears off his face and flanges. "It's all wrong, Jacob. The Illusive Man is wrong. Miranda is wrong. Glass is wrong." He looks down at his talons, understanding bright in his mind.

Jacob can see the others now, even if they're only in his peripheral vision. Jack. Grunt. Zaeed. Joker. Gabby. Ken. Rupert. Mordin. Chakwas. All of the crew. All of the team. He can see Miranda and Glass walk out of the nearby office, the expression on their faces is grim at best.

Jacob is hesitant for a moment. All eyes are on him. All ears hinge on his words. "You're going to do something?" he asks quietly.

Garrus nods. "I'm going to do what's right, like Shepard always told me to do. I was wrong, but it's never too late to do what's right." He stands and turns to Glass and Miranda. His eyes are alive with determination. "I'm not letting you send Tali away, Operatives. I'm not going to let you control this ship."

Miranda's eyes are ice cold. "You've already proven yourself a liability, Garrus. It looks like I'm going to have to make an example out of you." The room seems to gasp as a whole as Miranda draws her Phalanx one-handed and aims it squarely at Garrus' unprotected head.

"Miranda," Glass breathes, "Miranda wait, we can still-"

Miranda doesn't bat an eye. "Mr. Vakarian has made it very clear that he doesn't want to follow orders, even after our chat earlier." She levels her gaze on Garrus' unflinching form. "I'm placing you in detention until we reach the station. Once we arrive I'm throwing you off the ship. Resist and I'll be forced to use appropriate measures to remove you. This mission is too vital to afford any more mistakes. The Illusive Man has made this very clear. I'm the one in charge. Get in my way and I'll treat you like any other threat."

"It looks like I'm a threat too, then."

Kasumi walks over and stands next to Garrus, her jaw set tightly in her features. "This is wrong, Miranda. You can't see it, but it is. I won't let you throw Tali off this ship."

Chakwas stands alongside the quarians. "Neither will I."

Joker hobbles over and stands next to Garrus. "You're not going to do this to Tali. Glass bones or not, I'm not going to let you hurt her like this."

A thick, unhealthy laugh fills the room. "Goddamn," Zaeed chuckles, "there's some balls on you, boy." The others in the room look at Zaeed expectantly. "What? I don't get paid enough to make goddamn decisions. I'm staying out of this bloody drama."

Grunt nods. "I fight for Shepard, and only Shepard. This fight is not worth my time.

Jack laughs and her arms glow brightly with biotics. "Hell, I'm always up for a fight." She flashes a grin at Miranda. "Especially when it's with some uptight, Cerberus bitch." She walks over and stands next to Garrus, a predatory smile on her face.

Miranda glares at Garrus and his group. "You know how important this mission is!" she yells angrily, "Are you really going to throw that away because of some quarian girl? The entire galaxy is at stake here!"

Garrus locks eyes with Miranda. "You're right, Operative Lawson. There's too much at stake to make the wrong choice. You need to stand down."

Miranda's hand tightens around the grip of her pistol. "Go on then, Jacob," she says through gritted teeth, "Detain them."

Jacob looks Miranda straight in the eyes. "I never wanted this, Miranda. I never wanted any of this." He walks over to Zaeed and stands next to him, away from the conflict. "I'm not getting involved. This is between you and Garrus. Deal with it." He looks over at Garrus, an apology in his eyes. "Sorry, Garrus."

Garrus nods sadly. "It's okay, Jacob. You don't have to apologize."

Miranda's eyes narrow angrily. "I gave you an order, Operative Taylor. You will carry it out."

Jacob crosses his arms. "I don't answer to you, Miranda. I never have."

Miranda's gaze shifts to Glass. "Detain him, Glass! Detain them all!"

Glass draws his shock baton and his pistol. "Garrus," he pleads, "Stand down. Please. Don't make me do this."

Garrus doesn't blink. "I'm sorry Glass." He reaches for his own pistol.

"I'm sorry it had to come to this."

* * *

_"It had to come to this."_

_Hackett looks down at the boy in the medical bed. Wires snake out of his arms and into intricate machinery. His breathing is shallow behind a plastic oxygen mask. His unconscious form is withered and tired under the white blanket that covers the boy from his feet to his neck._

_Prescott crosses his arms. "You saved his life, Admiral."_

_Hackett doesn't look at the Commander. "Did I?" he wonders aloud, "What did I do for this young man, except allow everyone he knew and loved to die in gunfire and rain? What did I do for this young man, other than prolong his suffering? What did I do for this young man?"_

_Prescott says nothing for a moment. "You did what you could, Admiral. It isn't perfect. It isn't what you wanted, but it's the best you could do. The galaxy doesn't ask for anything more, sir."_

_Hackett raises an eyebrow at the Commander. "Where did you hear that, Prescott?"_

_"They're your words, sir. You gave them to me after what happened on New Zion."_

_Hackett sighs and rubs the space between his eyes. New Zion. A group of human anti-Alliance radicals had set up a rag-tag colony on a world in the Verge, drawing criminals, terrorists and political dissidents from all over the sector. They had managed to establish a formidable armed presence, anti-air, small arms, heavy vehicles, mechs, even a few outdated frigates and fighters. A military and security nightmare, to put it bluntly. Hackett had sent the Commander and his team down to the colony to 'remove the security threat'. _

_The mission had been a near disaster._

_Over twenty marines had been killed, eight of them under Prescott's command. They had nearly been overwhelmed; if it hadn't been for the Commander's almost desperate rally none of the troops would have made it back. It could have been a devastating blow to military moral. Instead, Prescott had managed to hold the enemy back until shuttles could pick up the marines. Admiral Hackett then gave the order to bombard the colony from orbit. The end result ended up as twenty three Alliance caskets and a scorched wound on the planet's surface nearly nine miles in diameter. Prescott and Hackett received commendations and shiny new medals to add to their collections. _

_A bittersweet victory._

_Hackett looks down at the boy in the medical cot. There is no victory there, simply horrible, cold reality. There's so much suffering. There's so much hate. There's so much death._

_"We have to keep going," Prescott says, not looking at the Admiral. "These things happen. These things are always going to happen. It's our job to make the bastards pay for what they've done. They'll get theirs. I'll give it to them."_

_Hackett and Prescott look at the sleeping boy. They look at him for a long time._

* * *

"Desist! Conflict unnecessary!"

Mordin walks up and interposes himself between the two groups. "Mission takes priority!" he exclaims angrily, "Foolishness! Utter foolishness! Team cohesion necessary to complete mission!" Mordin's eyes are alive with outrage. "Waste of time, waste of resources, waste of effort!"

The room is silent, tense. Garrus and Miranda stare at each other for what seems like an eternity.

"You know how you two should settle this?" Zaeed says causally, "Goddamn fist-fight. That's how us mercs used to settle things back in the day. Used to get pretty goddamn brutal, if memory serves. I remember this one time-"

Garrus cuts the Veteran off. "Seems fair." He turns to Miranda, his flanges spread in a grin. "What do you say, Operative Lawson? I'm game if you are."

Miranda suddenly lowers her pistol. "If that's the only option, I agree to it." She nods at Glass. "Mr. Glass will be your opponent."

Glass' eyebrows nearly jump off his face. "Ma'am?"

"Mr. Vakarian isn't a biotic," Miranda says, her manner suddenly composed, "It would hardly be fair if he and I decided to go into close quarters. You will fight on my behalf."

Glass glances at Garrus and then back to Miranda. "You've got a funny definition of the word fair, Miranda."

Jack laughs and leans against a nearby wall. "Shit's on now, glassboy. Vakarian is going to rip you a new one."

Chakwas' normally gentle face contorts into a frown. "Violence is not going to help anything," she protests, "We need to settle this amicably, we need-"

Garrus places a gentle hand on Chakwas' shoulder. "It's a little late for that, Doc, as much as I'd rather not say it."

Glass rolls his eyes. "You and me both, Mr. Vakarian."

Mordin throws his hands into the air. "Ridiculous! Will never understand aliens." He walks out of the room and heads back into the Medbay.

Zaeed smirks and cracks his knuckles. "You heard'em, you lot! Make some goddamn room. Spread circle, right now! You got bets? Place'em right here! Takin' all, big or small!"

The team and crew move to create a small ring in the middle of the mess hall. A primal grin splits Grunt's face as he stomps over to where Zaeed and Jack are standing. "This is going to be good."

Zaeed chuckles and pulls a cigar out of a pouch on his belt. "Damn right. I've been waiting to see what the security kid can do in a straight fight."

Jack laughs and flashes a credit chit. "Hundred on the turian. I like his crazy."

Ken sends a glare Jack's way. "You should be ashamed, betting on this fight like that!" He looks around furtively and then walks over to Zaeed. "Fifty on Glass."

Zaeed palms Ken's credit chit and notices a hostile gaze from Gabby. "I'll take your money any day, Scotsman. Your girly over there looks pretty goddamn pissed though."

Jacob holds up a hand. "So what are the rules? You just going to have them kick the shit out of each other until one is standing?"

Zaeed laughs interposes himself between the two fighters. "Okay, you lot. Listen up. Rules are simple, you fight and whoever wins gets to be in the right until the Commander wakes up. No going for the eyes and none in the groin-bits. As for the killing, well," Zaeed's face contorts into a disgusting grin, "Shit happens in a fight, I'll leave that up to you. No risk, no goddamn reward. No weapons either, if you've still gottem' palm them over."

Garrus hands Zaeed his pistol and a wickedly curved military talon. Glass relinquishes his own pistol to the Veteran and, with a disquieting sigh, hands over his shock baton as well. "You'd better not drop that, you old fart," the Chief says sardonically.

Zaeed grins and activates the baton. It vibrates slightly in his grip and the air around it seems to pop. "Powerful little toy you've got here. Let's see how you do without it." He thumbs the weapon off and places it into his own belt. "Okay you two, let's get this goddamn fight started."

Glass and Garrus stare each other down. "You can do it, Garrus," Kasumi says quietly. It's almost a prayer.

Garrus chuckles and looks down at his talons. "This is really stupid."

Glass laughs and nods as he adopts a fighting stance. "The word you're looking for is _very_, Garrus. This is very stupid."

Garrus shrugs. "Guess so."

They lunge at each other.

* * *

"This is so stupid."

Quala looks away as Glass and Garrus begin fighting. Both combatants move with abnormal speed and agility. Garrus catches a punch from Glass and counters with one of his own. The Chief ducks and throws his weight against the turian, forcing Garrus to re-establish his balance. Garrus grunts and spins out of Glass' reach as he levels a kick at the human's legs. A cheer from Jack splits the air as Glass snarls and crashes to the ground, his scars furrowed in anger.

"Why does everybody have to fight?" Quala wonders aloud. She watches as Glass scrambles to his feet and manages to get a sharp kick into Garrus' middle. "Why can't we just figure things out?"

Reegar sighs and places a hand on Quala's shoulder. "People aren't like that, Quala'Oro. As much as we'd like them to, people aren't always going to get along."

Reegar watches as Garrus smashes an open palm against Glass' leg and knocks it away. He can see Kasumi place a hand over her mouth as the two grapple and push each other across the open space. Chakwas wraps her arm around Joker's; the two humans watch the fight silently, sorrow in their eyes. Jacob, leaning against a nearby wall, keeps his eyes shut and sighs heavily. Miranda, her arms folded and a slight scowl on her face, analyzes the situation with little emotion. Zaeed, a greedy look in his eyes and an unlit cigar between his teeth, glances at the fight while tallying the credit chits he's received. Grunt is grinning like a boy watching his first porn vid. Jack's apathetic body language is betrayed by the eagerness in her eyes and the slight flicker of biotics around her hands and lips. Reegar isn't very familiar with humans, but the look on the tattooed biotic's face is more than enough to make him shiver.

"Going to happen, regardless."

Reegar and Quala turn and look at Mordin. The salarian is eyeing the battle outside with contempt. "Team held together only by Shepard," Mordin says quietly. "Always anger. Always disagreement. Always rivalries, angst. Difficulties present even before Commander's injuries. Lasting peace impossible. Distrust submerged beneath Commander's leadership skills. Current lack of Commander's influence only sped conflict's emergence." Outside, Glass tosses Garrus into Rupert's kitchen area, sending scattered supplies and cooking implements flying in all directions. Rupert's cry of dismay is easily heard over the sound of the scuffle.

Quala winces as Glass smashes an elbow across Garrus' face. "You think they'd try and find a better way. This seems so... juvenile."

Mordin breathes in deeply and shakes his head. "Most species emotionally driven. Humans, krogan, quarians, batarians and asari especially. Drell, salarians, turians and hanar more often emotionally stable." Mordin scratches his chin as he regards Garrus. "Unusual to see heavy emotional response from turian. Commander's influence likely to be source. Fascinating." Mordin's thoughts are interrupted as Garrus slams Glass against the window of the Medbay. The Chief groans in pain as he slumps to the ground. Garrus takes a moment to wipe blue blood off his face. Glass takes the opportunity to spring at Garrus and wind the turian with a punch to the gut.

"It's... It's all my fault."

Reegar, Quala and Mordin turn to see Tali, her fists clenched and tears in her eyes, walk towards the Medbay door. "They're only fighting because they think I don't want to leave. I'll give them what they want. It's what I want, too."

Alarmed, Quala stands and places a hand on Tali's arm. "Tali, what are you talking about? This isn't your fault, none of it is. What happened was an accident, and-"

Tali violently pulls away from Quala. "Shut up, Quala."

Quala takes a step back, shock clear in her eyes. "Wh... what?"

Tali shakes with anger. "All the people we lost. Every one of their deaths is on my head. We weren't prepared enough. _I _wasn't prepared enough. I got our people killed, and then I nearly killed the man who came to save us. I'm not the leader he is. I'm not even good enough to be his fr... friend." Tali is suddenly wracked with sobs. Her shoulders heave with them. "I can't stay. I'm only a burden. I'm a burden to everyone."

Reegar stands and glares at Tali. "You don't mean a damn word of that, Ma'am."

Tali shakes her head. "It's the only way, Kal. I have to stop this. For their sake_'s." _She manages a glance at the man on the medical cot. "For _his_ sake."

Outside, Garrus lifts Glass off the floor by his throat and begins to squeeze. The Chief grits his teeth in pain and grabs Garrus' throat, locking his fingers against the side of the turian's windpipe.

"You gonna kill me, Garrus?" Glass whispers weakly, "Didn't think you cared that much."

A rasping chuckle escapes Garrus' lips. His breathing is labored through the pressure of Glass' fingers. "Sorry Glass, nothing personal."

Glass hisses laughter. "Likewise, Mr. Vakarian."

The two combatants grip each other with deadly intent. All eyes are on them.

"Stop!"

The collective gazes in the room shift to Tali instantly, even those of Glass and Garrus. "Just stop, okay! I'll go! Damn everything, I'll go! Just please," she whispers, "Please stop fighting. Please stop."

The room is silent for a moment. A rushing gasp breaks the silence as Garrus relinquishes his grip on Glass' throat and lets the Chief fall to the floor. The turian falls to his knees and gulps down air; for a moment the only sound in the room is the heavy breathing coming from Garrus and Glass.

Zaeed sighs and finally lights his cigar. "Great, there goes the whole thing. Goddamn waste of time, this was." He walks over and hands Garrus and Glass their respective weapons.

Jack glares at Zaeed. "You better give me my creds back, you old shit."

The grin that Grunt has been wearing doesn't leave his face. "That was a good fight. Got the blood flowing. Kinda wanna hurt something."

Tali shakes her head angrily "Stop! He wouldn't want this. Never in a million years would John ever want this. I'll leave, okay. Keelah, I'll go if you'll all just cut it out!"

Garrus looks at Tali. "You sure about this?" he rasps. His throat is on fire. "You're just going to let all of this go?"

Tali nods and looks at the floor. "I can't change things, Garrus. I've done enough damage. I don't want this. I won't let you hurt each other over this. It's too much."

Garrus slowly gathers his strength and gets to his feet. "I don't think you're doing the right thing, Tali." He looks behind Tali. "But I guess it's not my call anymore."

Reegar and Quala walk forward, Quala leaning against Reegar for support. "We'll leave," Reegar says angrily, "After all, you Cerberus people have an interesting notion of what hospitality is."

Quala rolls her eyes. "That's one way of putting it."

Miranda doesn't rise to the bait. "I regret what has happened here, but I am thankful that someone was able to find a civilized way to end the conflict." She ends her declaration with a glare at Garrus.

Garrus helps Glass to his feet. "Go to hell, Lawson," he says with a growl. "You and I aren't done yet."

Miranda smiles smugly. "I believe I've won this round, Mr. Vakarian. I'll be nice and let you stay aboard. After all, I believe you've learned your lesson."

"Shut up."

Miranda's eyes go wide as Tali approaches, her hands balled into fists. "This is your fault. I don't know who you are, but Shepard trusted you enough to leave you in charge in case things went wrong. You failed him." She nods over at Garrus, "Garrus did too. Shepard trusted all of you with his life, every damn one of you. I don't care if you had the same trust in him or not." She scans the room with a glare, locking eyes with each of Shepard's team. "You all failed him, just like I did. You should all be ashamed of yourselves. You should be as ashamed as I am."

Zaeed's gaze drops to the floor. "Goddamn," he says quietly, "Quarian girl sure knows how guilt a man, sure enough." Garrus nods in agreement. He can see several others nodding their own assent, Grunt, Kasumi and Jacob among them.

Jack yawns. "Whatever. I'm not here to deal with all your sob stories. As far as I'm concerned, you can all suck dick." She grins at Miranda. "That goes double for the cheerleader."

Miranda's face reddens and she takes a step toward Jack. "You unbelievable bitch-"

"Enough!" Glass roars. The strength and volume behind the word is surprising, even to the Chief. "Everybody, get back to your stations. We're done here. We've got a plan and we're sticking with it." He nods gratefully to Tali. "Thank you, miss Tali'Zorah. Thank you for screwing everybody's head back on straight."

EDI's voice fills the room. "We will be docking with the Balkandar-Holdstein station shortly. I suggest that the quarians return to their shuttle in preparation for refit, refueling and eventual departure. Cerberus personnel should return to their posts and resume active duties. We have wasted enough resources with current difficulties and hostilities."

Ken nods and gestures Gabby toward the elevator. "C'mon, nothing ta' see here. Games are over."

Joker walks over to Tali and gives her a light hug. "Glad you're okay, Tali. Sorry about all this." He breaks the hug when she doesn't respond and takes a step back, tired sadness in his eyes.

Rupert sighs and looks at the mess Garrus and Glass have made of the mess hall. "Always something," he mutters as he dons his cleaning apron. The older man goes off in search of a mop. Nearby, Garrus helps Glass walk to the Medbay as Chakwas lectures over both of them.

Kasumi places a hand on Tali's shoulder. "Tali, please," she says quietly, "Shepard's going to freak if he finds out you left before he got to see you. He risked everything for that chance. Please."

Tali brushes Kasumi's hand off without looking at the Thief. "We all have to learn when to let go, Kasumi," she says bitterly, "I'm not going to put John in jeopardy just because I... I..." Tali cuts herself off. She can't bring herself to say it. It's too deep of a hurt.

"I'm not going to lose him again, Kasumi," Tali says defiantly.

"He deserves better than what I've been for him."

* * *

_"Dad?"_

_The boy's eyesight is blurry at best. He can see a male figure, all shadows and silhouettes, looming over him. The room is unnaturally bright. Oh god, he's slept in again. "Dad," the boy says groggily as he rubs his eyes, "Dad, I'm sorry that I slept in, but you won't believe the dream I had. I dreamed that-" He cuts off as the figure comes into focus. _

_"I'm so sorry, John."_

_Admiral Hackett's face is lined with concern. "Don't worry, you're safe now. We've got you."_

_The boy attempts to sit up. His weakened body betrays him. "No," he breathes, his eyes wide, "No, this can't... No..." The boy begins to thrash on the bed. Hackett takes a step back as a rush of voices and bodies enter the sickbay._

_A beeping sound fills the room. "His blood pressure is spiking!" a female voice shouts. The boy can't see the speaker. His vision is beginning to cloud. _

_"No," he growls as he fights off the hands that hold him down. He can see Hackett in the corner of his eye. The Admiral's face is turned toward the floor. His eyes are unhappy and angry._

_"No," the boy shouts as he struggles in the bed. His voice rises in volume until it fills the room. "No! God damn you, no! No no no no no!" _

_He feels the needle go into his arm. He weakly attempts to bite the hand doing the deed. There are too many arms blocking his path. The boy shivers lightly and his eyes threaten to close. He fights oblivion._

_Darkness envelops his eyes. His struggles weaken. His tongue is dry. His head is pounding. "No," he whispers. He can hear muted words floating above him._

_"Blood pressure stabilizing. He should be fine."_

_"Jesus Christ, damn kid would've bit a chunk out of my arm."_

_"Shouldn't we move him to a more secure ward?"_

_"No real reason to. They're bringing the other survivors back down to the colony. We'll leave him with the medics who are sticking around."_

_"Poor kid. God awful how he lost his parents."_

_Lost his parents._

_John's eyes snap open, tears flying from his ducts in a torrent. "No!" he screams. The medical personnel step back in fear. Hackett's eyes go wide._

_"Damn everything, no!"_

* * *

John's eyes snap open.

He looks around weakly, trying to discern his surroundings. He's laying down. Metal walls. Soft cot. Reassuring pulse of ship movements.

The Normandy. Thank god. He's safe. He's okay.

God, does his chest ever hurt.

His face feels funny. John runs a tired hand across it. He stops in alarm as he feels the furrowed scars that pull against his fingers.

"Oh," John breathes, his throat dry, "That's new."

John looks down at his arms. Tubes snake out of them like old ivy. John grimaces and pulls the tubes out one by one. A series of shrill medical alarms go off near him. His head fills with the noise and John winces in pain.

"Oh dear god, John? John are you awake?"

John glances over his shoulder and sees Lenora Chakwas, her hair whipping around her face and concern in her eyes. "John, how are you... You shouldn't be awake! You..." She glances at the tubes that are now hanging free beside the cot, dripping various liquids onto the cold metal floor. "John, please," Chakwas coaxes, "Please leave those in. You're not ready to be up and about. You need your rest."

Mordin appears and places a hand on John's arm. "Patient awake?" he asks with humor, "Remarkable." He does a scan over John's torso with his Omni-tool. "Fractures seem to have settled nicely due to medi-gel and bone supplements. Wound nearly healed, secondary operation unnecessary." Mordin smiles down at his patient. "Still, rest essential to healing process. Back to bed."

"He's awake?"

Garrus' enters John's field of vision. His eyes are wide in awe. "They said you'd be out for another two days!" Garrus exclaims, "Glory, I hope you don't feel as bad as you look!" Garrus' eyes are shining. John realizes that his friend is close to tears.

"Bad as _I_ look?" John says weakly. The words come out slurred. His tongue is fuzzy and his head is heavy. "What the hell happened to you?" He points at the black bruises that dot Garrus' neck and face.

Garrus's flanges spread in a guilty look. "It's complicated, Shepard. What's important now is that you're-" Garrus suddenly goes quiet. "Oh shit. Oh _shit._ Tali."

John sits up with a start, his eyes wide and his breathing suddenly frantic. "What did you say? Garrus, what's going on?"

Garrus shakes his head in shock. "Shepard, there's no time. We need to get you on the comm. Tali's down in the Hanger. She's about to leave. We-" Garrus cuts off as John yanks himself out of bed and stumbles forward, pulling against the medical equipment he's still attached to.

Chakwas places a hand over her mouth. "John, you need to-" A tube pops out of John's arm and she barely manages to duck under it. "John! You're not ready to be walking around just yet! Please, get back in bed."

John says nothing as he continues walking toward the Medbay exit. Everything else is non-existent. He's not going to lose her, not after everything he's gone through.

God help anything that tries to stop him.

* * *

Glass sits up in his cot as Shepard stumbles towards the Medbay door, clad only in a pair of grey medical shorts. Glass' eyebrows jump as he catches sight of Shepard's face; the man's collage of scars rivals his own. Glass hops off the cot and rushes to Shepard's side. The Commander stops for a moment to tear the medical tubes out of his arms.

Glass places a hand on Shepard's shoulder. "Commander," he says, concerned, "should you really be-"

The Chief takes a step back as Shepard pushes past him, struggling with each step. "Get me to the Hanger," Shepard rasps, "Get me there now."

Glass hesitates for a moment. He easily accepted Miranda's command after Shepard was incapacitated. Is he really that focused on the chain of command to switch again?

Shepard glares tiredly at the Chief. "That's an order, Chief Nicholas Glass."

Glass nods and throws Shepard's left arm over his shoulders. "Orders received, Commander."

Nicholas Glass knows he will never be a leader. Nicholas Glass knows that he will never be as important as Shepard or his team.

But, and God help him, he'll follow his orders until the day he dies.

* * *

"Not without me, you don't."

Garrus steps alongside Shepard and Glass as they walk toward the Medbay exit. He catches Shepard's free arm and tosses it over his shoulder, lifting a slight burden from the Chief. He manages a slight grin at Glass. "Glad to see you know where you stand, Chief."

Glass laughs as they slowly walk Shepard to the door. "Glad to know I can still walk after the beating you gave me, Mr. Vakarian."

"Desist immediately!"

Garrus groans aloud. "Enough, Mordin. I only take orders from Shepard."

Chakwas joins her voice with Mordin's. "Garrus, please, he's only-"

Garrus snarls. "Don't get in my way, Doc."

Glass glances at the salarian and human doctors. "Uh, Garrus? I don't think they're trying to."

Garrus stops and looks back over his shoulder.

"Oh."

* * *

Mordin tuts as he wheels Shepard out of the Medbay in a collapsible metal wheelchair. The Commander, his face haggard but his eyes bright, sits up tiredly as he is escorted to the elevator.

Mordin pushes the chair with a light smile. "Remarkable. Human diligence, sense of duty, ideals, conflict." He breathes in deeply, "Incredible to see such diversity in single species."

Chakwas smiles with good humor as she walks alongside the chair, a hand on Shepard's shoulder. "I don't think you can compare all humans to John here. He's rather stubborn."

Glass chuckles as he walks next to the doctor. "Second that one, ma'am."

Garrus walks ahead, his pistol ready in hand. "Not really the best time to make jokes at the Commander's expense."

John doesn't say a word. His hands grip tightly around the arms of the wheelchair. His head pounds and his chest aches. _God, why does it hurt so bad? _He thinks as he refrains from rubbing the ache,_ What happened?_

"What's going on here?"

Miranda Lawson turns the corner, her arms crossed and a scowl clear on her beautiful face. Her eyes brim with hostility as she eyes Shepard and his escort. "Would anyone like to explain to me what's going on? I didn't realize that Shepard was awake, let alone fit to leave the Medbay."

Glass shakes his head. "Sorry, Operative Lawson, Shepard's orders. Don't have time to chat."

Miranda holds up a hand. "Don't give me that, Nicholas. You are to take Shepard back to the Medbay this instant, I wont-"

Miranda cuts off as the worlds seems to fall end over end. Her back suddenly screams in pain. She realizes that she's been thrown against a wall by inhuman strength.

Shepard, his right arm outstretched and glowing blue, glares angrily at Miranda. "Don't get in my way."

Stunned, Miranda looks on as Shepard is wheeled past by his entourage. She gets to her feet as the group enters the elevator, their faces grim and determined. The doors close and Miranda speaks to an empty room. "EDI," she says angrily, "Shut down the elevator. Now."

EDI's emotionless voice carries over ship-wide comm. "I am unable to initiate your order, Operative Lawson. I have just received orders from Shepard to keep the Hanger bay doors closed until ordered otherwise."

Miranda's teeth grind together. "The Illusive Man will hear about this," she mutter under breath. It's the only thing she can say.

After all, there's nothing else she can do.

* * *

"Nothing I can do. Looks like someone is keeping the doors from opening."

Jacob looks up at his Omni-tool and over at Kasumi. "Not me," the Thief says indignantly, "I haven't been anywhere near the Hanger controls." Jacob gives Kasumi a wry look and she shrugs. "Not recently anyway."

Quala sighs and leans against the silver metal of the Artanis. "I was under the impression that Cerberus was a little more consistent. Since we've gotten here it's been nothing but 'do this no do that wait do the first thing'. It kinda grates after a while, you know?"

Reegar places a hand on Quala's shoulder. "Not the best time, Quala'Oro."

Jacob, Kasumi, Reegar and Quala look over at Tali. The young Engineer is sitting just inside the shuttle on a metal passenger seat. Her eyes are closed and her head is downcast. She hasn't said a word since leaving the Crew Deck.

Kasumi makes to take a step forward but decides against it. Jacob shakes his head. "She needs to work this out on her own, Kasumi. She just needs a little time."

Kasumi turns away and looks over toward the elevator. Time. All they needed was a little more time. Time to fix the problems with the team. Time to let Shepard heal. Time to give everyone the time they actually needed, rather than what was forced on them.

A light on the elevator goes green.

Kasumi's eyes practically fly off her face. "Oh god... No way."

Garrus, a light grin between his flanges, walks out of the elevator alongside Glass, Mordin and Dr. Chakwas. And in the center, slowly gliding forward on a metal wheelchair, is a tired looking man with bright blue eyes and a shaved head. Kasumi shakes her head in shock.

"No freaking way."

Reegar and Quala stand straight, their eyes wide. Jacob's closed jaw threatens to fall to the floor. They're all speechless. None of them honestly expected this.

None of them had this much hope.

John Shepard, a weak and trembling smile on his face, rolls forward at Mordin's assistance. A flash of the old humor is barely visible in the tiredness on his face, but it's still there. "Well now," he says to the stunned group.

"Looks like someone forgot to invite me to the party."

* * *

She's all but given up.

Tali doesn't cry, despite everything. She's never seen _him_ cry. She's never seen _him_ weak. She's never seen _him_ as anything less than a superhero, a force of nature, a god.

She's never seen him as anything less than what she loves.

It's bitter to think about, and Tali shakes her head to clear her mind. She can't help anything now. It's all her fault. Her team, her friends, the people she loves. It's too much hurt. It's too much to consider, to think about. She wants the whole galaxy to fall into nothingness before her disappointment, her anger.

_"Are you alright?" John asks her. She's back in the alleyway with the dead assassins and that first meeting._

"Yeah," Tali says bitterly, "I'll be fine."

"Then come out of the shuttle, Tali'Zorah."

Tali's eyes go wide. The voice is real, not a memory, not a hallucination and most certainly not a guilty phantom she's conjured up. She turns, her hands shaking. "John?" she whispers. She's ready for falsehoods. She's ready for lies.

She's not ready for the reality that is John Shepard, a warm smile on his tired face.

"Hey there, friend," he says as he pulls himself up out of a wheelchair. He's clad in nothing but a pair of snug gray shorts and the muscled skin that defines him. "Long time no see."

An impossible blush creeps onto Tali's face. "John, I... I-"

She goes silent as he steps into the shuttle, his arms spread wide. She stands, her hands quaking and her mind reeling. _Another dream?_ she thinks frantically as he moves closer, _Another lie?_

He embraces her and all doubts vanish. She can almost imagine the warmth of his arms as they pull her close. She wants to feel his breath as he exhales near her neck.

Tali'Zorah vas Neema looks up into the eyes of John Shepard. They share an intimacy that is new to them, new to the galaxy. "John," she says, unbelieving, "I-"

John shushes her and pulls her into a tighter hug. "It's okay, Tali," he promises to her.

"I'm just glad you're okay."

* * *

"You owe me fifty credits, human."

Jack sighs and hands Grunt a credit chit. "Take it. After all this sappy shit I wouldn't be able to stand keeping it anyway. Cute shit makes my stomach spin."

Grunt grins heartily. "I win. It's good to win." He rolls his eyes as Tali and Shepard embrace. The krogan has a clear view of the situation from the overlook on the Engineering Deck. "Aliens show strange affections. They're nothing like krogan."

Next to him, Zaeed laughs and looks down over the Hanger. "That's goddamn adorable is what that is. Didn't know the Commander had a soft spot. I wish'em the best o'luck and all that."

Jack raises an eyebrow and glances at the Artanis and the group surrounding it. "You actually care about all this bullshit? Didn't realize you'd been neutered."

Zaeed winks at the biotic. "What, you kidding?"

"I'm just glad my goddamn meal ticket didn't fall to pieces!"

* * *

**LM here,**

**Yeah yeah yeah, so it's been a while. My bad, totally. Hope this made up for it. **

**School's in swing and so is mountainous amounts of homework. Add that to my work schedule and a few awesome games that came out (Space Marine, Gears of War 3, Rage) and you get yourself a recipe for tardiness and procrastination and extreme lateness. I am all apologies. **

**Okay, so I kinda f'd things up after that cliffhanger back in Chapter 13. Yes, I admit it. I had to go back and re-work my whole story-telling process in order to make this chapter fit. It ended up being about 4 rewrites in total. I hate myself. You can hate me too. It's okay.**

**Anyway, all angst and nonsense aside, this chapter was amazing. I had a great time exploring all the side characters, Garrus, Jacob and Jack in particular. Hell, all of them were fun and I tried to make them as believable as possible. Garrus went a little crazy, Miranda turned into a dictator, Jacob got fleshed out a little more and Zaeed tried to make a little money in the process. Great characters make for some great scenes, I tell you what.**

**I also wanted to explore Mindoir a little more, as we never really get a sense of what Shepard's life was like as far as the colony kid is concerned. Yeah, he deals with his past, but not in any way that gets built up or established. I hope I managed to bring Shepard's past to life. Adding Hackett and a couple of OC's in was also fun, even if they're not super-critical to the entirety of the chapter. (And yes, we'll be delving back into it, just in case you were wondering. I've got some plans for that background, sure as sure.)**

**Oh and at 25000+ words this is the longest chapter FaW has ever had. Yeah, I tried to break it down but my writing wouldn't let me. ;)**

**As always, I hope you enjoyed the read, because I enjoyed the write!**

**R&R!**

**Levi Matthews**

**P.S. And ArchAngelGundam, I'm uber sorries. Didn't want anyone to have to wait this long for the update. Hope you can forgive. :(**


	15. All My Apologies

With All Apologies

*Spoilers for Mass Effect 3 follow*

Yeah, this one is done.

I lack any motivation for continuing this story. It's been touch and go these last few months, working and re-working the piece to fit in ways that make sense. I wish I had more time to spend on it, but that is sadly not the case. My brain just isn't in this one, and I can't say that my heart is either. It's going on HOLD. For how long? I don't know. I wish I didn't have to, but there it is. Mass Effect no longer moves me.

I thought Mass Effect 3 would be the spark that would light the fires of creativity once again, and for a while it was. We got some truly wonderful character interactions with this one. Old faces, new faces. Javik was easily the best new character Mass Effect has ever seen. Yeah, some characters got put into a proverbial corner, (Zaeed, Jacob, Kasumi, etc), but I forgave that because Garrus, Tali, Liara and the others were brought into such a big light. I got to know them all over again, my decisions mattered and the relationships I had built up for _five fuckin' __years_ became that much more important as the galaxy burned and all hope seemed lost. I experienced some of the most emotional moments I've ever had playing a video game. When Grunt walked out of that Rachni cave after I was certain he was dead I screamed like a warrior on a victorious battlefield. When Thane died in that hospital bed after praying for my soul I shed more than my fair share of tears. When Tali and Shepard sat on the surface of Rannoch and talked about the house they were going to build I almost lost it. It was perfect. It was all that I could have hoped for.

But the ending... you've all heard it before. The ending of the Mass Effect series just... it was a punch in the stomach. To have all that buildup and end it like that? Like _that?_ No.

No.

I sat there, in the dark, after three days of near non-stop gaming, and could not accept what had just happened. It was the first stage of grief. Denial. All that time, all that emotion, and all I got was a Deus Ex style finale that made zero sense and left more questions than I ever wanted to deal with? No.

No.

Bioware wouldn't do that to me, I assured myself. I scanned over the strategy guide, trying to find how to end the game differently. When that failed, I surfed the web, rooting through article after article, trying to find out exactly what the hell had happened. Were my decisions wrong? Did I mess up some quest along the way? I had to have messed up for things to be so frustratingly convoluted after finishing the game.

But the reading I did showed me otherwise. Other people were experiencing the same thing and were just as confused and angry as I was. I watched videos of all the endings; the changed colors were the only real difference. After all that, and that's all I get? Nothing matters? Nothing at all?

I guess nothing about it matters at this point. What's done is done. The night after I beat ME3 I went to sleep, restless and dumbfounded. Hell, I took time off from work just to put that game away as quickly as I could without missing anything. As it turns out, I shouldn't have wasted my time. I shouldn't have wasted five years and over 200 dollars on this whole, sordid mess. I shouldn't have written this damn story.

Bioware... Don't even get me started. It took me a whole freakin' month to realize what happened to this wonderful company and one of its most delightful franchises. They just don't care anymore. They promised us so many things, and like hopeful children we believed them. I forgave the day-one DLC because I bought the N7 edition and knew what I was paying for. I forgave the multiplayer bullshit because I was assured that it would not impact the single-player experience. I forgave so many things, and in the end I suppose I shouldn't have been surprised when a knife bit into my back.

Blame Bioware, blame EA, it doesn't matter. Vent all you want, like I'm doing. It doesn't really matter. Our money is all they want, and like some horrible realization that you've just fallen victim to an investment scam, they've got what they came for.

Bioware and I are done. Dragon Age, Mass Effect, I'm done. This story, as much as it pains me to do it, is also done. I no longer have any compulsion. I no longer have any _want, _to work on it after Bioware so skillfully shot it in the head and buried it. I don't work with corpses.

My Fallout 3 Fic is continuing as planned, as well as a Skyrim fic I've been working on in secret. We'll see how those go. My writing has taken a serious blow because of this... I don't even know what to call it, you guys. It's fucked up. It's really fucked up.

I'm so sorry, you guys. You have no idea how sorry I am. I know I've been awful about updates, and I know that I've changed a lot with this piece over the years, but you guys have always had my back. My first fanfic, and it was unbelievable how supportive you all were. It breaks my heart to see this happen.

I'm a huge disappointment right now, I know. I understand if you're angry. Hell, part of me encourages it. You've been here from start to finish, only to see this ship sink.

I wish it was different. I really do. Maybe I'll come back one day, but I just don't see it happening.

All my best, and all my apologies,

Levi Matthews


End file.
